More than a Feeling
by Kerichi
Summary: Severus Snape has ambitions to rise above his humble beginnings. Eris Greyback has a family debt to repay. Their romance is a more complicated brew than the trickiest of potions. SSEG, LEJP. The sequel, The Potions Master's Apprentice, is also complete.
1. Observations

Disclaimer: Not Rowling, who said in a 2003 BBC interview that the Death Eaters were once called the Knights of Walpurgis. Jo said, "I don't know if I'll need it. But I like knowing it." I was glad to learn it, because the idea that sparked became a story.

**Author's Note added November 2, 2007: **The fic won a Mugglenet Quicksilver Quill award for **Best Marauder Era Story. **

* * *

-

Chapter 1- Observations

-

The crowd gathered on Platform nine and three quarters was subdued; a stark contrast to years past. Children that had once called out boisterous goodbyes to family they would not see again until Christmas holiday said quiet farewells. Parents, who had formerly encouraged their sons and daughters to study hard and owl regularly, now bid their loved ones to keep out of trouble and stay safe. One seventh year boy barely noticed the difference in atmosphere. His family had not changed.

Before leaving home, his father had cracked opened bleary eyes and smirked. "Remember not to let on that your old man's a common Muggle." Turning his head, Tobias Snape spat on the floor. "Don't make me more ashamed of you than I already am, Snivellus."

Indifferent, Severus had turned away from the cretin who had fertilised an egg and done nothing else of worth since. The seventeen-year-old gladly left the brick house that comprised the only inheritance Tobias could not piss away. It was not that his son ever desired to reside there. However, the entailment from his mother's family assured that she would always have a home, such as it was.

On the platform, he shook back memories along with long, black strands of hair. Looking at the woman who huddled into her coat beside him, Severus said, "Thank you for procuring those extra items I requested. I know the expense was prohibitive."

A half smile lifted the corner of his mother's pale lips. "I sold your father's gold timepiece." Her son caught a glimpse of the girl who had once dreamed of being a Potions Master in the satisfied expression. She reassured, "He will assume that he lost it. Do not worry on my account, Severus."

He wouldn't. Long ago, this shell of a witch had taught him the futility of trying to help those who refused to help themselves. Eileen Snape nee Prince had traded the honour of her pureblood family name for that of a Muggle. She had preferred to endure a shiftless, drunken spouse rather than to be alone. Her son felt a pitying contempt for the woman who bore him. She'd done her pitiable best to eke out the funds necessary to provide him with second-hand robes, uniforms, and the basic supplies required for school. His expression softened with faint gratitude.

"Goodbye, Severus."

They did not embrace. She did not kiss his cheek. Instead, her gaunt, prematurely aged features warmed almost imperceptibly. He inclined his head courteously. "Goodbye, Mother."

Although he no longer hunched his shoulders trying to minimize his height, Severus had never broken the habit of concealing his face with his hair. Pulling his trunk behind him, the boy made his way toward the Hogwarts Express. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched a red-haired girl hail her friends. The other girls greeted her animatedly.

"Lily!"

"How was your summer?"

"Let's go grab a compartment."

Revealing the Head Girl badge on her cloak, the girl's bright hair shook. "Save me a seat. I have to go to the Prefect Carriage." Smiling in the way that made her the most popular girl of her year, Lily Evans promised, "I'll find you as soon as my duties are over, and listen to all your stories about our favourite subject...boys!"

The silly twits laughed and rushed off to do their friend's bidding. Severus watched Lily as he'd done for years. She was everything he'd ever wanted in a girlfriend. Pretty, popular, and brilliant in Potions. If only she'd been Slytherin. He would've overlooked her parentage.

Behind the Head Girl, a boy with unruly black hair and a Head Boy badge on his cloak approached. He said with a confident grin, "Going my way, Evans?"

Severus imagined green eyes glinting with annoyance. She tossed her hair. "If you're going to the Prefect Carriage, then yes, Potter, technically I am."

"Did you hear that boys? Evans said she and Potter are going together! James, I never thought I'd live to see the day. I'm all choked up, really, I'm teary and everything." Sirius Black, Gryffindor's Casanova, clapped his pal on the shoulder.

He gave a bark of laughter when Lily said, unsmiling, "Grow up, Black."

Watching the girl walk off, the teen snickered. "Grow up and be Sirius? Can't be anything else, now can I?"

The silent observer noted Black's ragged denims, battered leather jacket and overlong hair. Somehow, he managed to look handsome and cool instead of impoverished and ashamed to be disowned. Something else Snape loathed him for. His lip curled while he viewed the Gryffindor gang.

Peter Pettigrew brayed with laughter. He was a rat-faced boy undoubtedly allowed to hang round in order to toady. Potter and Black seemed to enjoy his fawning. The fourth boy was Remus Lupin. He said nothing, as usual. He was probably too grateful that his friends accepted a werewolf into their magic circle.

Potter shoved Black's hand off his shoulder. "Does everything have to go into your brain and out your mouth, Sirius? Damn it, Evans was actually talking to me and you had to go and ruin it. Thanks a lot, I'll see you later."

The three left on the platform shrugged and headed for the train with their luggage. Severus felt the most charitable he ever had towards Black. That meant he didn't actively wish the other boy would pull a prank lethal to the prankster. Boarding the Express, the Slytherin didn't bother roaming the train looking for a place. The first compartment in the first carriage was always empty. It was supposed to be haunted by a seventh year couple who had died in a tragic romance suicide pact. Severus had never seen or heard any ghosts. He'd been content to enjoy the solitude since first year.

Placing his trunk in the storage compartment overhead, Severus took out a _Daily Prophet_. His rigidly correct posture was relaxed into a comfortable slouch. After sneering his way through several articles highlighting Ministry ineptitude, Snape deliberated whether or not to take a nap.

He looked up when he heard a whistle. The Hogwarts Express began to pull out of the station. The door to his compartment was abruptly slid open.

"Are you sure that you want _this_ compartment, Miss?"

The porter rolled a trunk smelling of new leather into the space, banging the leg of its current occupant. Rubbing his abused shin, Severus contemptuously watched the man run a hand over his balding pate. Trying to smooth down the few strands combed across, the man beamed when he heard,

"Very sure. Thank you for holding the train."

Severus recognised the rich, smooth voice that reminded him of Firewhisky. It belonged to Eris Greyback. When she entered, he quickly pretended to read the paper. Covertly, he observed her. Dressed in a minidress and ridiculously high heels, the Slytherin girl looked as though she had come to the station from an all-night party.

When the porter left and she concealed a yawn, he was sure of it. The wealthy pureblood had most likely spent her entire holiday traipsing from one bacchanal to the next. Severus had done limited experiments in his cellar lab or lain in bed shooting flies down from the ceiling with his wand. Bitterness twisted his mouth. He did not help Greyback store her trunk or acknowledge her existence in any way.

"Merlin, I'm shattered. I have to get this gunk off so I can sleep."

Her throaty words held the hint of a slur. Was she drunk? His nostrils flared. No alcohol was detected. Surreptitiously, he stole a glance at her face. The pupils of dark blue eyes appeared normal. Severus turned slightly, watching her out of the corner of his eye. The girl took a cloth out of her silver bag and wiped her face, removing makeup.

She took down her hair and ran a brush over the brown strands. The teen was inexplicably reminded of a conversation he had overheard. At the end of the previous term, he had happened to read a book on the other side of a hedge from infernal Gryffindors. Inadvertently, Severus had eavesdropped on their discussion about girls.

"_Look over there, Jamie-boy. The future Mrs. Potter is waiting for you to make a move."_

"_Yeah, right, Padfoot, make a move and get a hex is more like it."_

_A bark of laughter sounded. "You could always show her what she's missing, go for someone else."_

_Potter scoffed, "No girl in this school can compare to Lily and she knows it."_

_The unseen listener concurred that Lily was unique. He also grudgingly agreed when Black chuckled and said, "Eris Greyback could. She's tops in Transfiguration and Lily has to have heard what the boys say about them."_

_After a pause, four voices said laughingly, "Lily's the girl you want to take home to mother, and Eris is the girl you want to take to..."_

_-_

* * *

-

"Hey, Snape, you awake?" Eris had picked this compartment because everyone claimed it was haunted. She didn't mind sharing it. Six years of living in Slytherin house had accustomed her to tolerating a lot worse. Sitting across from her housemate, she leaned over to pull his newspaper down. "Not feeling any urges to make a suicide pact, are you?"

His thin lips twitched at the corners. "Hardly."

Feeling the effects of lack of sleep, she smiled. "Good, because I'm going to take this." Eris lifted the small vial she'd taken from her clutch. "I'll be dead to the world for two hours, so you're all that stands between me and any ghosts that show. Will you watch over me?"

Long, nimble fingers took the potion and lifted it up. "What is this? Elixir of Sleep? Bottled Dreams?" He uncorked the vial and sniffed, "Ah, Sleep Enhancer, home brewed. Did you add mint?"

That long nose was good for more than looking down at others superciliously. Impressed by the unusual boy's acuity with potions, Eris nodded. "Might as well have good breath when you wake up, right?"

"I suppose you go through cauldrons of this on holidays." Night black eyes were fathomless, but his tone carried a hint of a sneer. Eris smiled mysteriously. Snape frowned, and took his time answering her original question. While waiting, she became aware that he'd gone from skinny to lean over the summer.

"I will be here," he stated tonelessly.

She smiled ruefully. He sounded so enthusiastic. Oh well, at least he wouldn't be groping her while she was out. She drank the potion. Taking a handkerchief out of her clutch bag, Eris transfigured it into a pillow. Tucking it under her head, she curled up on the bench and within moments was fast asleep.

The girl awoke to the sound of a trolley rattling its way down the corridor. She blinked sleepily at the back of the seat. Sometime during her nap, she had turned over on the bench. Eris grimaced. Her skirt was so short that she was flashing her knickers. Sitting up, the girl shot a look at Snape. He was reading _Advanced Potions-Making_, ascetic features cool and composed. He was hardly the type to stare at a girl's arse. Relieved, she said thickly, "Did the trolley witch stop here?"

"No."

His gaze travelled over her for a moment before returning to his text. She didn't blame him for looking away. She was a rumpled mess. Smoothing her hair, Eris stood and stretched. "I'll be back in a little while." Snape made a non-committal sound. Slipping her feet into her shoes, she opened the compartment door.

She breathed a sigh of relief not to run into anyone on her way to the loo. Afterwards, the girl headed for the witch handing out chocolate frogs down the corridor. The frowsy woman pursed her lips at being hailed. "What do you want?"

"You didn't stop at my compartment, so I want to make my purchases now."

The witch drew herself up indignantly. "I never miss a compartment, never!"

"I'm in the first compartment, and you most certainly did."

The boys within craned their necks to see who was taking on the trolley witch. One, a seventh year Ravenclaw, said, "Hello, Eris. Go on and get whatever you need, we'll wait."

The witch operating the trolley barked, "As this lot doesn't mind, go on."

"Thank you." Removing several Galleons from her deceptively small silver clutch, Eris looked over the array on the trolley and began, "I'll have…."

She had to kick the glass panel with her foot to get Snape's attention. He looked up in annoyance before rising to slide the door open. Entering, she deposited the items piled in her arms onto the middle of the bench beside him, taking the empty seat next to the food.

Her companion lifted a brow. "Did you not eat as well as not sleep over holiday?"

Eris chose a sandwich, inwardly praising the stars that it was fresh. Cold, hard bread and limp salad were the worst. Tossing one onto Snape's lap, she admitted, "I haven't been eating properly, but half of this is for you."

"I did not ask…."

"I didn't say you did," she cut in before he could refuse. "You kept the ghosts at bay. I bought tea. We're even, all right?"

She wasn't the type that kept score, but she'd bet her silver snake ring that Snape was. He seemed proud to a fault, the kind that hated to be beholden to anyone. Eris held out a bottle of butterbeer. He slowly took it.

They ate their way through a mound of sandwiches, pastries, and sweets in companionable silence. Feeling sociable, Eris said, "Hey, Severus." His drawn brows and pursed lips impelled her to ask with a smile, "You don't mind if I call you Severus? That's your name, right?"

"Correct." Clearing away the assorted wrappers with a wave of his wand, he shrugged. "Since you seem bent on using it, regardless, I will endeavour not to mind."

"Kind of you," Eris deadpanned. She felt rewarded when his mouth curved briefly and invited, "Call me Eris."

"If you insist."

Laughing at herself for being glad that this strange boy wasn't trying to get off with her and yet piqued by his lack of interest, she asked, "Want to play a game?"

"No."

Trying not to pout, she took a deck of cards out of her clutch. Transfiguring the pillow into a black top hat, she set it upside down on the bench. Eris returned to the seat a short distance from her self-contained travelling companion. Opening the pack of cards, she took the one off the top of the deck. With a snap of her wrist, she tossed it toward the hat. It landed on the brim. The next card zipped across and landed in the top hat. She smiled exultantly and glanced at Severus. His lips twisted, but he refrained from comment. She picked out another card and sent it flying.

"How long are you going to continue that?"

Eris replied, "Until you play with me."

"Pass me a card." Snape flipped the card. It fluttered down onto the floor. Staring incredulously, the boy commanded, "Another." She handed him a card. His fingers were firm and cool. He tossed the second card. It landed on the seat. After half a dozen playing cards had flopped everywhere but into the open hat, he demanded, "Show me the trick."

She scooted over and handed him a card. "It's in the wrist. You've got to snap it just right. Like this." Taking his hand in hers, she showed him the proper angle. He stiffened, staring pointedly at her hand. She let it drop and edged away. Eris refused to apologise for her cheek or whatever else Mr. Touch-Me-Not would call it. "Got it now?"

"Yes." His next attempt was successful. So was the next one, and the one after that. Taking the deck from her, Severus flicked the cards into the hat with rapid-fire precision. "There, I've played."

Eris smirked. "You haven't played with _me._"

Intimidating brows drew together. After considering her levelly for several moments, he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

She instructed, "Up to the ceiling, over to the window, off the back cushions, and into the hat, no touching the brim." Eris and her opponent had progressed from flicking cards without magic to using their wands to assist in greater challenges. Eris noticed the card in Severus' hand. A shiver jittered down her spine.

He said with narrowed eyes, "What's wrong?"

With effort, she responded lightly, "Nothing, it's just that your card is the Knave of Spades. It indicates a dark young man, possibly troubled, who dislikes the questioner." When he stared without speaking, she asked, "Do you dislike me?"

It was hard to decide what was more jolting. The relief she felt when Snape immediately said 'no', or the startle she got when the door was suddenly thrust open. Her brother strode into the compartment fuming, "Look at you! I've been searching the train for hours, and you're playing card games! Where have you been these last weeks Eris? I covered for you, but Father was suspicious. If you keep this up--"

"Don't waste your breath on threats, Erik. I didn't feel like hanging around, so I took a trip, end of story," she said hurriedly, to shut him up. He was a year younger, but people always asked if the siblings were twins. There was a strong family resemblance. Standing, Eris placated, "We'll talk later. Right now, I need to change into my uniform, and you have prefect duties, so…."

Her brother cut her off. "What about _your_ prefect duties, sister? Or was that something else you didn't feel like hanging around for?" When she refused to answer, he shook his head. "I'm not always going to cover for you."

Gathering the cards once Erik stormed out, she smiled wryly at Severus. He had observed in watchful silence. "Happy families. Is there really such a thing?"

-

* * *

-

He considered the question and said, "I do not know." He had to look away from Eris' wistful expression. He did not want to think of this girl as anything but a spoilt child of privilege.

Severus turned away and tried to keep his gaze firmly on the window. He failed. Excellent peripheral vision was both curse and blessing once she pulled a uniform out of her charmed clutch. Apparently thinking him riveted by the darkening landscape, she began to change. Afterwards, they sat on opposite sides of the compartment. The train pulled into the station. He rose and lifted her trunk down.

"Thank you," said Eris quietly.

"You're welcome."

He looked toward the window. Something was slipped into his hand. Severus looked down. It was a deck of playing cards.

"Maybe we'll play again sometime," she said from the corridor.

Narcissa Black and three other girls surrounded her.

"Eris!"

"Where have you been hiding?"

"What have you been up to this summer?"

"Let's go find a carriage so you can tell us all."

Within moments, the Slytherin girls had rushed their friend away, chatting non-stop. Collecting his trunk, Snape stepped onto the platform. As he made his solitary way toward the carriages, his hand slipped into his trouser pocket and touched a pack of cards.

_Maybe._


	2. Conversations

Chapter 2- Conversations

-

Following a group of housemates toward the castle, Severus listened, unnoticed, to their conversation.

"So, did you find out where she's been?" Clive Sutton, a seventh year, demanded.

Erik Greyback shook his head. "No, and I don't think she'd take kindly to you asking, so leave it, alright?"

The older boy shot back, "Once she wears my ring, there will be no more running off, let me assure you…"

Derisive laughter cut the declaration short. "Eris will marry whoever Father chooses and that won't be a wizard from a family of nobodies like you, Sutton." Dismissively saying, "Enough girl-talk," Erik turned and ordered, "Jugson, Keane, run ahead and make sure no one dares to take my favourite spot at table."

Two other sixth years rushed to do the arrogant boy's bidding. Mentally filing the information away for later use, Severus dragged his feet for a moment in order to allow the group to move ahead. Manoeuvring behind another clique, he heard the boys discuss how unfair it was that James Potter had been made Head Boy. His lips turned down. He agreed completely.

"You know he's going to have a vendetta against Slytherin all year, trying to steal the House Cup from us." Broad features became menacing when Mercer Benton, the youngest Beater in the history of Slytherin house, turned to fellow fifth year Regulus Black and gritted, "And your no-good brother will help gladly, won't he?"

A shorter, stockier version of his older brother, Regulus protested, "That blood-traitor has been stricken from the family tapestry. He's officially no brother of mine."

"Then you'll help us get even if he plays one of his pranks again, eh?" another boy asked in a tone that implied the answer had better be yes.

Severus noted the way a muscle in Black's jaw flexed as he hesitated for just the briefest moment before replying stoutly, "Yeah, I'll help you get Sirius, if he and those Gryffindors get up to their old tricks."

None of the other overheard conversations were noteworthy, so he slipped into the Hall and took his accustomed place at the end nearest the staff table. Professors sometimes divulged particulars of note, although for the most part their conversations were as banal and trivial as those of students were.

He did not attempt to engage anyone in conversation. Raised in a household where outside lessons he was expected to be seen and not heard, social skills were not his forte. If, over the years, he had occasionally wished otherwise, the interactions he had observed convinced the boy that he wasn't missing much.

"_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat…"_

Rolling his eyes, Severus opened his potions text and began reading, indifferent to the inane song and the entire sorting process. Only after the Headmaster had welcomed the students to a new year of Hogwarts did he close his book and look up with expectation. The start-of-term feast had begun, and he was hungry.

"Would…would you pass the salt, please?" a big-eyed second year girl asked in a quavering voice.

Tempted to tell the little toerag to levitate it herself, the teen gazed impassively into pleading blue eyes and wordlessly handed over the salt. He did not deign to reply to her soft 'Thank you'.

After eating with precise efficiency, Severus left the Great Hall along with the rest of the students heading for Slytherin house. Waiting behind several others to enter the common room, he found it asinine that each person had to say the pass phrase before the door concealed in the stone wall would slide open to admit them one at a time.

"Cool password," a third year boy murmured. He privately concurred. The previous term, a French visitor had angrily declared that 'la morgue anglaise', the haughtiness of the English, was nothing compared to 'la morgue Slytherin'. Professor Slughorn, their Head of House, had liked the phrase so much that he had made it the password.

Inside the common room, Severus wended through the small groups chatting in the long, low-ceilinged space. He heard a girl's distinctive, throaty voice announce, "Disperse to your rooms, please. All students are expected to report punctually to class in the morning. Those who are tardy will receive detention."

"Care to help me unpack, Eris?" called Sutton, grinning at the catcalls and whistles that filled the chamber as a result of his cheeky request.

"No, but I'll be happy to send the Bloody Baron round," she replied lightly. Snape glanced over and saw her heading toward the girls' staircase. He noticed that Eris' would-be suitor was scowling and smirked, hoping that in Gryffindor tower another boy was receiving like treatment.

Severus continued on to his dorm room. Inside, only two of the five beds had a trunk at the foot. Tom Wilkes, his remaining roommate, was a small, dark, wiry youth. He looked up from a desk by the window and intoned in a sepulchral voice, "And then there was one…"

"Funny."

Tossing a text down, the boy rose and bowed, before commenting, "And yet my wit receives no acclaim." Strolling over to watch his roommate unpack his school supplies, Tom snickered. "Hows tha bin…'ow are things at 'ooam?"

Back in first year, Wilkes had proffered his hand in this room and said, "I can barely hear the Yorksher in your voice- you'll fooil the purebloods easily." With a knowing grin, he'd winked. "I dooant care if they think I'm a common little tyke, but if you do, well, your secret's safe with me."

In the years that followed, Severus had formed a wary friendship of sorts with the youth who displayed an accent on whim and openly boasted about his mill-owning Muggle relation four generations back. At first, the descendent of mill-workers had assumed that money and bold self-confidence were the reasons his roommate wasn't mocked and derided along with other known half-bloods. It didn't take long to discover the true reason. Tom was respected because he didn't hesitate to demonstrate his proficiency in the Dark Arts.

At the beginning of first year, they'd had three other roommates. By Christmas break, they'd had two, after the one who snored became convinced that there was a boggart under his bed.

"Claht'ead," Wilkes had commented with a wicked smile.

The second roommate had lasted until fourth year, when he told a girl who expressed interest in Tom that Wilkes didn't like her, but he'd be happy to go with her to Hogsmeade instead. 'The gawby', or fool, had broken into hives that didn't subside, even after an extensive stay in the infirmary. The boy had left school to seek treatment in Switzerland and transferred to Beauxbatons afterwards.

"What happened to Remington?" asked Severus, idly curious.

"He requested another room after I casually mentioned my new interest in voodoo."

Arched eyebrow asked a silent question. Bursting into laughter, Tom scoffed, "The Yark was gullible…as though I'd need a _doll_…." Shrugging, he leaned against a bedpost and confided, "We were both invited to a certain house party this summer, and Remington got right on mi withers, bletherin' to all and sundry 'ow mi ancestors were proles." Wilkes released a deep breath and the accent. "A certain group had extended an invitation for me to join them, and I wasn't having a spoilt prat roger it for me."

Severus focused on the one item of interest in the conversation. "What group?"

Eyes gleaming, Tom answered, "The Knights of Walpurgis…and I told the bloke who's sponsoring me about you."

"What did you tell him?"

Tom strolled over to his roommate's desk. "I said I knew a Slytherin who observes everything and writes it down in a journal using a code so esoteric, none of the experts I sent samples to were able to decipher it."

"I permitted you to copy the journal to test myself," Severus remarked off-handed, while his mind reeled with the possibilities. Arcane, exclusive, and powerful, the Knights of Walpurgis could be just the opportunity he had been looking for.

"I didn't expect owt else from you, Tyke."

"Don't call me that," he snapped. Regardless of how friendly the appellation, Severus wanted no hint of tainted parentage to ruin what might be an advantageous connection.

"Fine. Consider my gob shut." Tom held out a hand.

Severus shook it, urging, "Tell me about your sponsor, and everything you heard, saw, and know about these Knights of Walpurgis."

-

* * *

- 

Outwardly, Eris had gone about the usual beginning of term routine in her customary breezy style. Easily slipping into prefect mode along with her school robes, she had helped shepherd the ickle firsties into the house and dispersed the crowd in the common room. Clive had tried to get on with her, and she'd turned him down, nicely, the way she had done every single year since she'd arrived at Hogwarts.

Inwardly, however, everything was different and she was still unsure how to deal with the changes. She wasn't the same girl who walked the labyrinthine corridors of school last term. Before, Eris had lived a relatively carefree life, untouched by the darkness of the times. Casually friendly to all the boys and favouring none in particular, she was used to being popular and untroubled by the angst experienced by other girls her age. That idyllic life had ended the moment she'd stepped off the Hogwarts Express, eager to begin her summer holiday…

_The wizard prowling the station platform smiled wolfishly when he caught sight of her and Erik. Bounding forward, he greeted, "Hello, Eris, give Uncle Fenny a hug."_

_Trying not to show how his raspy voice gave her the willies, the girl suffered the man's embrace. "Hello Uncle. Why didn't Mum or Dad collect us?"_

_Letting her go to shake Erik's hand before clapping him on the back, Fenrir Greyback said with a gravely chuckle, "They're too busy packing for Malfoy's house party."_

_Trailing her brother and uncle, Eris repeated levelly, "House party."_

_Nodding, the elder Greyback looked over his shoulder to say with a leer, "Lots of lonely young knights will be looking for a fair maiden." Four Gryffindors rowdily bidding each other farewell diverted his attention. Eris followed his gaze. Fenrir smirked. "Remember when you told me how Black kept calling you 'Greatbody' and Lupin stood by, refusing to help a damsel in distress?" _

_She nodded. "Yes, but that was before Christmas holiday last year, and Black hasn't done it since, why?" Watching in dread while her Uncle held up a hand he transformed into a monstrous claw, the bottom dropped out of her world when he gloated, "I'm not allowed to touch pure-bloods, but his half-blood friend, now…let's just say I left my mark on that one."_

_While Erik looked impressed, she felt sick to her stomach. "Are you saying that you turned Remus Lupin, because of what I told you?"_

_His grin was pure evil. "I'm saying Lupin is a werewolf, because of me."_

Eris' attention was dragged from the past to the present when her roommate demanded, "Have you heard a single word I've been telling you?"

Turning from staring out into the darkness, she sat on the windowsill and said, "Yes, Cissy, you were sharing, once again, the story of your summer romance with Lucius Malfoy."

Looking like the ice princess she'd been designated by the male student body, Narcissa flipped her white-blonde hair back over her shoulder huffily. "I knew you weren't attending properly. It wasn't a mere romance. He asked father's permission to marry me…and look at this fabulous ring!"

The other girls shrieked in excitement, clustering around the enormous square cut emerald suspended from a silver chain. While the others gushed how lucky Narcissa was, Eris asked, "Cissy, aren't you a little _young_ for Lucius? I mean, why did he pick a schoolgirl when there are loads of witches his age that would be more than happy to spend his money and play hostess to his Ministry and business associates?"

Looking down her aristocratic nose, Narcissa informed haughtily, "Because I am from the ancient and noble House of Black, and my brother-in-law is one of his confidants. Rodolphus told Lucius that he and Bella support the marriage wholeheartedly, that's why." Breaking into a smile, the girl cajoled, "Don't be a rain cloud, Eris. You're my oldest, dearest friend. Be happy for me."

"Do you love each other?" The moment she asked, Claire, Emma, and Diana broke into peals of laughter, shaking their heads and calling Eris a Hufflepuff.

Narcissa hugged her in a rare burst of affection and smilingly assured, "We're a perfect match in all ways." Going over to her trunk to lift out a heavy-looking velvet sack, she said, "He's generous, too, saying that the paltry allowance Mother doles out is insufficient for one of my beauty and position." Shaking the bag so the other girls could hear the clinking sounds, she promised, "First Hogsmeade Weekend, sweets and drinks are on me!"

The other girls gave a rousing 'huzzah' while Eris tried to smile. She knew how much Narcissa had always hated living on the edge of genteel poverty. The Black name and blood were the family's greatest assets after years of poor handling of funds. It was hard to blame the girl for being lured by a handsome face and handsomer fortune. Sighing, she put aside her deep reservations and said, "If you're happy, then I'm happy for you, Cissy."

Later that night, when her other friends were climbing into their beds, Eris was fastening her cloak over her school robes.

"Did you get stuck with patrol duty?" Narcissa asked sleepily, reaching for her eye mask.

"Yes. Our Head Boy and Girl were not pleased by my skiving off train duty."

"Lucius says filthy Mudbloods don't even belong at school. In fact, he says that….."

"Wish I could stay and chat, but I've got to go, see you in the morning, don't let me catch you lot roaming the corridors, because I'd get in trouble for letting you off, goodnight," said Eris, using the rapid-fire patter to interrupt a diatribe she had no desire to hear.

Her roommates' giggled farewells dispersed some of the tension Eris had felt hearing Cissy parrot what 'Lucius says.' Only Uncle Fenrir gave her the creeps more than Lucius Malfoy. There was something so cold and calculating about Lucius. She didn't see how he would ever make her friend truly happy.

In the entry hall, she turned to make her way to the main staircase. At the foot, Potter was attempting to chat up Evans. The redhead's lips curved once or twice, but otherwise, she steadfastly refused offers to 'study together'.

Royce Mercer, a seventh year Ravenclaw, approached the couple from the opposite corridor. Seeing the two approaching, the Head Girl quickly stepped away from the boy she'd almost been smiling at and briskly gave instructions. Potter's grim expression made plain that he didn't care to be paired with anyone other than Evans.

Slanting a glance at his set face, Eris said while they climbed the main staircase, "Ever thought of trying a new approach?"

Hazel eyes looked her up and down. He sneered. "When I want your advice, I'll ask for it, _Greatbody_."

She returned calmly, "Are you imitating your friend in romance as well as comebacks? There's your problem."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Potter asked, while opening the first in a long line of classrooms they would check on their rounds.

At the end of the corridor, when they began walking back to climb the next flight of stairs, Eris answered frankly, "Girls don't go for Sirius Black because of his rapier wit or smooth moves."

"Yeah, what do they go for, then?"

Another corridor of classrooms was searched. She shrugged. "I don't understand it, frankly, but a friend of mine said it's his looks and animal magnetism."

Laughter rang out as the Gryffindor doubled over with the force of his merriment, repeating her words between bursts of amusement. At the end of the corridor, a girl cried, "Oh my gods, what's that? Let's get out of here!"

The Hufflepuff seventh years looked almost happy to get detention. They were so relieved a ghoul wasn't after them. Potter looked offended by the comparison.

When the snogging couple was sent on their way, he asked, "My laugh isn't that horrible, is it?"

Eris shook her head. "A bit maniacal, but not ghoulish." He looked alarmed, and then relieved when she smiled and proposed, "Let's make a deal. You let me patrol the perimeter outside while you take the attics and I'll tell you what I think will get Evans' interest."

Prefects were supposed to patrol on the buddy system, but the Gryffindor was infamous for bending the rules. Her gamble paid off. Nodding, Potter said, "Okay, it's a deal."

-

* * *

- 

While his roommate pored over a book of hexes, Severus took a walk. On holidays, it was his habit to stroll the deserted streets each night before sleep. He had walked off many a negative and unproductive emotion. On occasion, when approached on a dark corner by miscreants, Snape had enjoyed taking his frustrations out on Muggles who richly deserved the hexes they received.

Tonight, the exercise failed to be the panacea he was accustomed to experiencing. Sitting on the step of a small courtyard off the entrance hall, he looked out at the mundane shrubbery and wondered who would ever come here for enjoyment.

"Meowrrr…."

His lips twitched. A Siamese came, apparently. In the light created by his wand, the cat studied him for a moment and then strolled forward, its long legs and svelte body regally elegant. Dainty oval paws lifted as the animal leapt onto his lap. Warily, the boy regarded the feline's triangular face. While he was no expert, the shine to the porcelain coat of hair, deep blue eyes, and chocolate coloured markings would have told him this was a pampered pet, even if the cat had not been wearing a collar.

Severus cautiously reached out to read the delicately engraved silver oval hanging from the black ribbon serving as a collar, _"Elpis. _Greek for Hope…a feminine name. Well, I hope you don't expect me to pet you, cat."

In contrast to the heavier sound it had made before, the feline gave a soft mew. She gazed at him with uncannily expressive eyes. Slowly, his hand rose. The short hair was the softest he had ever felt--more like the down of a chick. The boy began petting the cat, faintly surprised at the feeling of relaxation the motion engendered.

A huff of amusement escaped him when the Siamese closed its exotic eyes and began to purr.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Fenrir Greyback gave me the creeps in HBP and stays in character in this story, which uses HBP, OotP, and PoA, mostly, for reference. Nice of "Uncle Fenny" to mislead his niece into thinking he'd turned Remus because of what she'd said. Bet she doesn't 'share' with him anymore!


	3. Classes

Jo revealed in HBP that Fenrir Greyback had bitten Remus when he was a small boy, to retaliate against Lupin's father. I merely gave the rotter a niece, who was led to believe the attack was recent, and because of something she'd said. Those of you lovely readers who already knew all that, to quote the grandpa in the Princess Bride, "Yes, yes, you're very smart." :D

* * *

-

Swiftly performing his morning ablutions, Severus grabbed his school bag and headed for the Great Hall. Ignoring the little blue-eyed second year looking up with a tentative smile, the teen slid onto the bench and stretched out a hand. A mug of coffee instantly appeared. Taking a long, fortifying swallow, he placed it down and reached for the plate of eggs and bacon materialising before him. The chamber was only a quarter full, and relatively quiet- just the way he liked it.

After breakfast, he stopped by the library for a tome of potion formulae. Quickly finding the book, the boy waited impatiently for the librarian to do her job. He tapped his fingers on the desk while she chatted with the caretaker, Argus Filch. Pince disregarded his glare. Placing a hand up to the drooping folds of her scrawny neck, she twittered, "I'm so _thankful_ for your constant vigilance in patrolling the stacks, Argus."

The flirtatious tone made Severus' stomach roil. Firmly suppressing the distasteful mental image of the two getting up to anything in the stacks, he cleared his throat pointedly.

Filch, wearing gray that matched the Squib's hair and skin colour, ducked his head and replied unctuously, "Only doing my job, Irma." Narrowing his eyes at the student scowling at them, he rasped, "Wrong-doers are everywhere, madam, _everywhere_."

"_Meowww!"_

The man called, "I'm coming, Mrs. Norris, keep your collar on!" Smiling gruesomely at the librarian, he shuffled out after the cat whose angry yowling remained audible after the door had closed behind them.

"Cats are pernicious creatures," Pince uttered spitefully, before opening a large book and pointing. "Sign there, and be quick about it."

Raising a brow until she looked away in discomfort, Severus signed out the book. He remembered a feline that was much more agreeable than the ill-tempered Mrs. Norris. Briefly wondering whom the Siamese belonged to, the teen forgot the animal in his rush to get to his Advanced Potions class.

Professor Slughorn sat enthroned at his desk, regarding his class like a benevolent pasha. Folding his hands over his protruding stomach, the Potions Professor asked genially, "Did you find time for any potions making this summer, Miss Evans?"

Severus headed for the back table at the far corner of the room. He glanced at the blackboard. It was blank, indicating that they would be brewing today's potion out of the text. His gaze slid to linger on a redheaded girl's pretty face as she replied, "No sir."

Sighing heavily, the professor sympathised, "Muggle parents must be such a trial."

Before Lily could respond, a voice proclaimed, "I'd trade my folks for yours any day, Evans."

The resulting chuckles made Sirius Black grin with satisfaction at the reaction to his flippant tone. Next to the buffoon, Potter shook his head. "Shut it and get our stuff from the potions cupboard, will you?"

"Are you telling me to go fetch?" Black drew himself up indignantly and then snickered. "Yes, master."

Sneering at the Gryffindors, Snape waited until the swaggering churl had returned to the table toward the front before leaving his stool. Assembling the ingredients needed, he returned to his worktable and began organising and weighing each item meticulously.

Several minutes into the class period, he heard, "I hope you'll excuse my tardiness professor, but I had to run back to my dorm for something I'd got especially for you."

Eris Greyback stood in the doorway, an apologetic smile on her face. Gazing greedily at the boxes in her arms, Slughorn repeated hopefully, "Especially for me?"

The girl strolled toward the desk, smiling a little at her classmates' snickering. Professor Slughorn was notorious for allowing lavish gifts to procure leniency toward the giver. Greyback nodded. "Yes sir, you mentioned at the final meeting of the Slug Club last term that you were partial to dates and would use them in the first lesson if you had any." Placing two boxes on the desk, she handed the smaller but more ornately wrapped one to the man reaching for it with podgy hands. "I brought Khadrawy dates for class use, but of course only Medjool dates were suitable for you, professor."

"The fruit of kings…" Slughorn practically drooled. The glutton went down yet another notch in Severus' estimation. The man was too vain to see that the girl was playing him. He frowned. Greyback was not stupid, but she certainly did not belong in an elite club that had not invited him to join. When the professor grandly forgave her and invited the girl to pick any seat she liked, the boy shook his head dismissively and went back to brewing his potion.

It was an unpleasant shock when Eris began unpacking her cauldron on the table beside him. He looked around and said in a low voice, "Sutton deliberately kept a seat open for you at the front."

"I don't want to sit by him," she returned just as quietly. Exhaling sharply, the girl looked over and said, "Even if I did, my brother didn't pack my textbook, and I can't get away with sharing at the front of the class."

His eyebrows rose. "What makes you think _I _would allow you to share?"

Her cheeks grew pink at his icy tone. Swallowing, she whispered, "I thought…since we shared a compartment on the train…and got along…you wouldn't mind." Blue eyes, that somehow reminded him of both a second-year girl and a cat, entreated.

Snape coolly stirred his solution anti-clockwise three times before stipulating, "Say please." He knew his tone was nasty, that of a yob wanting to hear an aristocrat beg him for a favour.

Eris gave him a half-smile. "Please."

Her acquiescence did not bring the satisfaction he had expected. Sullenly, he gestured to the text. She picked it up and read over the list of ingredients before heading to the student cupboard.

After watching her blow dust off the stopper of a jar, he frowned. "If you use that, it will take your potion twenty per cent longer to reach efficacy." Handing over his surplus fresh ginger roots, Severus turned down the flame under his cauldron and watched the potion simmer. With nothing further to do except wait, he stealthily kept an eye on his precious text.

Greyback was not the silent type. She continually made quiet observations. He learnt unwillingly that she wrote in her book too, and thought he had 'small, controlled handwriting.' Catching his eye while chopping the ginger, Eris admitted, "Most of my notes are what _not _to do. You've written down improvements on technique and formula." Smiling ruefully, she added, "Must be why you get O's and I can barely scrape up an E in this class."

Hearing Eris admit his superiority caused the boy to feel generous enough to impart, "If the process is executed with precise concentration, the magic absorbs faster, making it possible to reduce brewing time up to forty per cent."

Her face lit up. "Oh my gods, I think you just saved my arse. Thanks!" She smiled at him gratefully and bent to her task with determination. Severus kept his eyes on his cauldron, refusing to think about what he had _shortly_ stared at on the train or wonder if she always wore knickers like those.

"Miss Evans, would you kindly distribute the dates?" Professor Slughorn's request brought Snape's attention to the girl at the front of the class. He waited for Potter to make some stupid ploy, but the Gryffindor did not even look up when Evans came by. She hesitated a moment, most likely in shock at her good fortune, then tossed a couple of dates onto the table and moved on.

"Pssttt…Snape…does this look right to you?"

His tablemate's query caused Severus to examine the cauldron that held a solution identical in colour and clarity to his. "Yes."

"Here you go." Lily Evan's sweet, light voice brought his gaze up to study green eyes focused on the girl beside him. "Are you feeling better? Potter told me you didn't return with him after patrol because you weren't feeling well."

"Yes, I'm fine, not enough sleep over holiday, I expect," Eris replied in her smooth, lower tone." Reaching out, she took a handful of dates. "Good thing there are plenty of leftovers. I'm starved." Lily smiled slightly and shook her head in amusement, returning to the front of the classroom.

"Try one."

He examined the reddish brown fruit Eris offered and decided to accept it only to evaluate the properties of the date prior to immersion in the solution. It had a caramel like texture and a sweet flavour. Placing a date into the potion with a ladle, Severus lifted it out when the professor called,

"Now, class, it's time for you to test the effectiveness of your solution. When someone eats a comestible correctly imbued, the 'Aura of Truth' that gives your potion its name will reveal veracity. Please turn to your partner and exchange dates and questions for testing and remember…Hogwarts operates on the Honour System…"

Disregarding Black's loud cough that sounded like 'gobshite', Snape handed Greyback his date with a sarcastic, "Ladies first."

She ate the fruit, grimacing. "Icky aftertaste. Can't we add sugar or honey or something?"

"It would most likely ruin the potion," he said before asking, "Why didn't you get enough sleep over holiday?"

Eris froze and then relaxed. "I was busy."

A pink haze or 'aura' surrounded her. He grudgingly admired the Slytherin way of telling the truth, but not the whole truth. He chewed Eris' date. The solution indeed needed adjusting. Severus tensed, waiting to hear her question.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue." He blinked, unable to believe what he had just uttered. "I meant to say green."

Reaching for a quill to mark down their results on a piece of parchment, Eris said, "Your aura went from pink to black, so your solution was a success, and your favourite colour is definitely blue." Looking up, she asked, "What's wrong with blue? Too common?"

He began clearing his equipment and supplies from the table without answering cheeky questions that were none of her business. When class ended, he was the first to leave.

-

* * *

- 

Eris rushed across the grounds behind the castle, making it to Greenhouse 3 just before class started. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her classmates, mostly Hufflepuffs, did not echo the sentiment.

"Merlin, how'd she wiggle her way into this class?"

"I hope she doesn't sit by me."

Professor Sprout, entering from the back with a bucketful of dragon dung compost, called out in her hearty voice, "Miss Greyback, class, is irrefutable proof that one does not have to have a green thumb to excel in Herbology. There is a seat available down here, please take it," the woman smilingly directed.

Diana Wynn smiled at Eris, but still asked the three other Slytherins to move down in order to put more space between herself and her roommate. "No offence, Eris, I just want my plants to live this term."

"None taken," she replied with forced cheer. It was a shame that her plants never thrived. She _loved_ plants. It was just an unrequited affection. Across the centre table, a Hufflepuff girl wondered, "How will you ever use your knowledge, Greyback, when you've got a black thumb?"

Diana answered, looking down her nose at the other student, "Hello…gardeners…"

Throwing her friend a grateful look, Eris listened along with the class as Professor Sprout directed their attention to the dwarf trees in front of each student. "By seventh year, you should all be aware that herb magic is based on the most fundamental power of all- the power of life itself. This power germinates seeds and maintains our universe. Since you are willing to get your hands dirty, you will be able to channel the energy contained in plants for their welfare, and ours."

The professor touched a tree. "The crabapple is your first challenge in opening yourself to hearing the distinct voice of a plant and responding to its needs." Gesturing to the bucket of dung, the professor's dark brown eyes twinkled. "Concentrate, hear the voice, and meet the exact needs of your plant." With a wave of her arm that nearly dislodged her patched hat, she said grandly, "Begin!"

Eris closed her eyes and concentrated. Up and down the workbench, she could hear a faint whispering, as classmates responded to the telepathy of the trees. Her crabapple was not communicating. She cracked open an eye and peered at the plant. It looked healthy, and heavy with fruit. Gingerly, she touched a leaf and tried to open herself to hearing the plant's voice. The leaf broke off. After looking down at the yellowish brown leaf, she flicked it away and peered down the table. Students were already fetching water and compost to meet their tree's needs.

"Come on, talk to me," she coaxed. Long, frustrating minutes passed. "Talk, you crabby tree," she whispered fiercely. Stretching out her fingers, Eris narrowly avoided the tiny pinching claws when she reached for a fruit.

_Don't touch me._

She blinked in surprise, and then leaned forward, saying facetiously, "Snape, is that you?"

_Don't talk to me._

On the red surface of the snappish fruit, the girl could just make out the ghostly impression of an ugly little face. She offered irritably, "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you and then leave you alone, okay?"

The tree refused to communicate further. Eris noticed the other students giving her looks that varied from pitying to annoyingly smug. She loathed 'I told you so' attitudes. Considering the tree again, she snatched off a crabapple and threatened, "I'll pick every piece of fruit if you don't start talking."

Beside her, Dianna snorted, "You show that tree who's the boss, mate."

The tree played hardball, abruptly dropping every apple onto the tabletop. The clattering made heads turn and giggles sound. Growing red-faced, Eris said in a low voice, "You are the ugliest, most useless tree on the planet. In fact, they should rename you. I vote for Nonenti-tree, because you're so unimportant and your fruit hardly worth the effort of picking."

Gasps rang out when the fallen fruit glared, the 'faces' disappearing as they turned bright red. Picking one up, Eris took a bite and said to her horrified classmates, "Delicious."

Professor Sprout's laughter boomed. "Leave it to you, Greyback, to discover that when steamed, the crabapples' sour nature is transformed to a tart sweetness. Gather the fruit and run it along to the kitchen, please. Your new…er…assignment is to assist the elves in preparing crabapple jelly." Smacking her lips, the woman sighed. "It's my favourite, although some complain it affects my mood the rest of the day."

Inside the medieval splendour of the Hogwarts kitchen, the Slytherin house elf, Slinky, looked thrilled to see her. "Miss Greyback, how is Slinky to be serving you?" His dark green eyes glowed with a zeal that she found faintly disturbing. Maybe it was the way he stared at her without blinking- or how his fixed smile revealed incredibly large teeth.

She made an effort to smile and say casually, "I'm charged with making crabapple jelly for Professor Sprout." Lifting a basket of the fruit, she held them out.

The elf bowed. "I is happy to serve." Turning, he barked at a kitchen elf to peel and core the apples, at once, proceeding to give orders that the other elves obeyed instantly. The girl figured that being the elf in charge of a house carried power. Within a half hour, a dozen jelly jars were cooling on a table.

Eris was almost finished with her snack of cauldron cake and milk when the concealed door to the kitchen opened and four boys poured inside. Their boisterous chatter halted when they saw that the elves already had a visitor. She drank a gulp of milk to force crumbs down her throat. Wiping her mouth on the serviette, she asked Slinky if the jelly was ready.

"Yes, Miss, is you wishing to take it?"

She smiled and nodded without answering. There was a huge lump in her throat. Taking the basket, she walked toward the Gryffindors that were regarding her curiously. Potter nodded civilly, Black looked her over in an automatic, almost impersonal way, while Pettigrew leered and Lupin watched her with an unreadable expression. She couldn't tell if he knew about her uncle, hated her whole family, or just had his mind on other things. Tearing her eyes away from his enigmatic gaze, she hurried out of the chamber.

-

* * *

-

In the library, Severus became aware that three boys were standing expectantly by his table. He finished a History of Magic essay in his precise handwriting. A throat cleared. He ignored it. Knuckles cracked in an ominous manner. He refused to look up.

"Snape."

Although outwardly expressionless, inwardly Severus felt the triumph of his will over another's. He said coolly, "Yes?"

Erik Greyback, flanked by his cronies Jugson and Keane, ordered, "Come with us."

"I am busy."

The sixth year indignantly spluttered, "What? What do you mean you're busy? You'd better get un-busy Snape."

"Is un-busy a real word?" Lane Jugson, a lanky youth, interjected.

Laurence Keane, brawny and mean to go with it, cuffed the back of the other boy's head. "You just heard Greyback use it, didn't you?"

Shrugging apologetically, Jugson said, "Yeah, it's just…nothin'…"

Secretly amused, Severus waited patiently. Unlike his sister, Erik did not flush becomingly. He did not know how to ask nicely either. "Get up, let's go, _now."_

"Why should I?"

Sneering, the other boy repeated in a vicious undertone, "Why should you? I don't know. I don't know why anyone would think you worthy of the Knights of Walpurgis, but I do what I'm told. If you become one of us, you'd better learn quickly to do the same, Snape."

Packing his bag, Severus rose and said with a calm that revealed none of the excitement he felt, "Lead the way."

-

* * *

-

A/N: I based my description of the crabapple tree and used the name Nonenti-tree from the land of _Xanth_, by Piers Anthony. (Ogre, Ogre is my all time fave book of the series, but they're all good, and the first, _A Spell for Chameleon, _is being filmed, huzzah!) Reading his sly wit and puns makes me smile, as did putting his creations into mine!


	4. Meetings

Chapter 4- Meetings

-

Severus followed Greyback out of the library, hard pressed to restrain a mocking smile. The prat was glaring and sneering at anyone who dared call out a greeting. One Slytherin girl said huffily in response to being snubbed, "Merlin, Erik, what bug crawled up your nose?"

Behind the seventh year, Lane Jugson pondered, "D'you think a snape could be a kind of bug?"

Laurence Keane snorted. "Yeah, the kind that gets squashed if they step out of line."

"Like an arachnid, maybe?"

Severus didn't have to look behind him to know that the 'Oomph' was Jugson's reaction to being hit for his literal thinking. He smirked at the dolt's unexpected insight. The Prince home was named 'Spinner's End', and his grandfather had taught him that success lay in emulating the spider. Feeling as though his intricate web had just snagged a juicy fly, Snape's mouth turned up at the corners.

"Do you find something amusing?"

Erik's surly demand received a thin-lipped response. "No."

The sixth year looked away from his impassive stare, muttering, "Well, keep it that way." Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the library and headed left, the opposite direction of other students. At what looked to be a dead end, Erik pushed a stone in the side wall. The entrance to a narrow corridor opened. "There are loads of secret passages and corridors in this place."

"So I see."

The unimpressed reaction to his boasting caused the younger boy to glare. "I would've thought somebody like you would have a bit more respect for your betters, Snape."

The lanky Jugson, who seemed to have a curiosity unaffected by abuse, piped up, "Somebody like him? What's that? Unpopular?"

"No, dunderhead, a pure-blood nobody what has no family money, connections or anything else that would make him somebody," Keane said, clouting his fellow Slytherin after a curt nod from Erik.

Severus reconsidered his former impressions of the trio. He noted that the followers were more clever than he'd expected, and their leader considerably less so. Keane, especially, had a street-smart 'keenness' of wit that should never be underestimated. Savouring the thought of calling Potter 'dunderhead' at the first possible opportunity, he traversed the dim passageway in silence.

The corridor, illumined by magical torches that barely lightened the darkness, wound downward until Severus noted the change in the texture of the walls. They had become granite, part of the bedrock that the castle was built upon. All four boys squinted when they reached a doorway and stepped into a pool of light.

"Hold out your hand."

Since none of the other three moved, Severus deduced that whoever spoke referred to him. He complied and didn't flinch when he felt a blade's cool sting slide across his palm. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, and quip 'Hippocrates wants his oath back', he repeated solemnly, "Whatever I shall see or hear, this I will hold in silence." Keane shoved him forward. Inside the room, his eyes adjusted and focused on the small circle of Slytherin boys…and the man regarding him with a cool smile.

"Hello, Snape." Lucius Malfoy's icy gaze warmed slightly. "I told you ambition would open the door to opportunity one day."

"Malfoy." Severus inclined his head respectfully. He evaluated the changes time had wrought in the Slytherin who had invited him into his set when at school. Lucius' white-blond hair was longer, but he was still dressed and groomed impeccably. He'd been a sixth year when the other boy was a first year eager to learn and excel. Impressed by the 'firstie's' extensive repertoire of hexes, the upperclassman had given him an approval that had alienated most younger Slytherin and gained the enmity of four Gryffindors who labelled Snape a future Death Eater.

Lucius healed the shallow cut with a spell, drawling, "As you may have guessed, The Knights of Walpurgis are a select group with the united goal of restoring pure-blood supremacy to the Wizarding world." Gaze flickering disparagingly over the others, the wizard continued, "It is my...pleasure...to preside over the Hogwarts cadre, who train in preparation of one day joining their brethren, either in covert support of ongoing efforts, or more directly."

"Why were you bestowed such an...honour?" Severus saw the man's eyes gleam with appreciation of the dry humour. The almost unnoticeable pauses each had used communicated the underlying irony.

Lucius responded formally, "I am a member of the board of governors for this school and therefore given unrestricted access. However that may be, whatever my Lord commands is my duty to obey."

An electric silence filled the chamber. Severus gauged the eager expressions of Slytherin who he knew full well came from pure-blooded families—except for Tom…and him. Each face glowed with determination to serve the one who they believed would eventually rule the Wizarding world and reward his followers generously.

Severus made no further inquiry, realising this was neither the time nor the place to ask probing questions. He listened as the wizard instructed the group to duel each other in pairs. Tom Wilkes called, "You with me, Snape?"

"I'd be a fool to go against you."

Tom chuckled. "And you're no fool." The boy surveyed the group. "Not much challenge, but we'll make do. Care to choose the victims?"

Severus nodded. "Kendrick and Sutton."

His roommate raised his eyebrows. "I heard you finally got a Potions partner. Sizing up the competition, eh?"

Repressively, he returned, "Hardly."

"Yeah, Sutton's been trying to score for years without success. We'll trounce him anyway, just for practise."

He was _not _competing with Sutton for anything as puerile as a girl's attention, but arguing would only convince Tom otherwise. Severus shrugged and pulled out his wand, saying, "Shield, or attack?"

"I'll attack."

If he could feel pity for anyone as self-aggrandising as Sutton, Severus would've pitied him the moment Tom Wilkes hit the larger boy's hand with a palsy spell. After stealing the wand with an Accio, Tom began demonstrating his impressive knowledge of hexes. While Severus had used a rapid fire succession of Protego charms to deflect hexes from them both before quickly stunning and disarming John Kendrick, Tom drew out his victory over Clive Sutton. The Slytherin's legs were locked, and then made to wobble, and then to dance uncontrollably. Horns appeared on the boy's forehead, nose, and tongue.

"Finite Incantatem," said Lucius, ending the spells. He congratulated the winners of the duels and tersely advised the losers to study their Dark Arts more assiduously. He strolled over to Severus, lauding, "Subtle, yet effective. We'll talk soon about how those traits can be used in other beneficial ways."

Tom muttered as they returned to the library corridor via the dark passageway, "Subtle, yet effective…what a pretentious arse our sponsor can be. He reminds me of my dad, trying to cover up the smell of new money with a lord of the manor air."

Severus, who had effectively hidden common roots with uncommon determination, understood Tom's amused derision, but did not share it. His roommate would never ascend to a position greater than that of a soldier for the cause. He shrugged. Tom likely wanted nothing more. Unseen in the dim light, his smile flashed. Severus Snape aspired to greater heights.

-

* * *

- 

At the end of the second week of school, a seventh year Care of Magical Creatures class assembled outside the castle's side entrance leading to the lake. In small groups of twos and threes, they stood talking quietly. Claire Forbes, Eris' roommate, tossed back her dark hair and demanded, "How did you convince me to take this class again?"

"You said I shouldn't be the only Slytherin, and I bribed you with my Egyptian arm band."

Claire smiled, and then frowned. "I asked a jeweller to appraise the band over holiday. He said there was no way it could've belonged to Cleopatra."

Eris smirked. "There are bound to be loads of girls named Cleopatra in Egypt. If you thought I meant the original Queen, then _you're _the Hufflepuff."

They snickered over their favourite insult, waiting along with the rest of the class for the professor to show. The other students were all Gryffindors. Eris' gaze was drawn to a boy listening to a couple of girls chatter about something. Remus Lupin looked pale and ill- the effect of the approaching full moon, she'd guess.

"Stars and stones, are you staring at _Lupin_?"

Claire's incredulous tone was also carrying. Hearing his name, the Gryffindor looked over with raised eyebrows. The girls who had been chattering appeared surprised as well. Eris snapped, "Why don't you speak a little louder, Claire? I don't think Professor Kettleburn heard you, wherever he is..."

"I'm right here, Miss Greyback, and I heard just fine, thank you for wanting to include me in your conversation."

Eris whirled around to smile nervously at the wizard who was known for being easygoing in temperament and grading.

He smiled amiably and continued past her to address the rest of the class. "Today, we will be studying _up close, _a race of bird that inhabits only a few parts of the world." In a bright, cheery voice that was in direct contrast to the overcast day, Professor Kettleburn informed, "Scotland is one of those places." The tall wizard lifted his robes to expose stork like legs encased in rubber boots. "Everyone will need to transfigure their shoes into Wellingtons."

"Sir?"

A girl's hesitant query caused the man who was already striding toward the lake to halt and ask with a jovial smile, "Yes, Miss Parsley?"

Titters and smothered laughter made the girl flush as she corrected, "It's Parsons, Sir, and…won't our robes get wet?"

Tapping his long nose with an equally lengthy finger, Kettleburn nodded, "Yes, yes, of course…" Taking off his robes, the professor instructed, "Use a Shrinking charm and place them in your pockets, class." Smiling delightedly at the girl who'd spoken, he praised, "Excellent thinking, Parsnip, ten points to Slytherin!"

The girl stuttered, "But…Sir…its Gryffindor."

Kettleburn waved his hand and resumed walking while saying airily, "If you wish them to have ten points as well, then, by all means, ten points to Gryffindor, too!"

Claire bumped her shoulder into Eris'. "I take it back, I _love_ this class."

The girls giggled all the way to the lakeshore, where the professor paused and licked a finger that he lifted aloft. Briskly marching around the lake to reach a thick patch of grasses and weeds several metres high, he silently raised his hand for the class to halt. In a carrying whisper, he directed, "We will approach as quietly as possible. Although rather like an over-large pheasant in appearance, our subject has hearing commensurate with other predatory animals."

The students exchanged looks of alarm waiting for their teacher to explain all at the last moment, which was his custom. Face alight with enthusiasm, Kettleburn said, "Boobries prefer fish, but also lie in wait for unwary prey like mice, beavers, even the odd groundhog, using the large nostrils built into their beak to smell out food, and then kicking with their thick legs and clawing with their razor-sharp talons or gouging with their hooked beaks."

"Won't they…er…smell _us_?" asked a boy at the front of the group.

The professor shook his head and assured, "Not to worry. We are not their food source, and Boobries are peaceable creatures, as a rule. Follow me, single file, and please, remember that we are entering the habitat of magical creatures, and treat it accordingly."

Due to the fickle whims of chance, Eris walked behind Lupin on the narrow path through the swaying grass. Claire nudged her in the back. "Hey, how do you think Kettleburn will manage to hurt himself this time?"

She threw over her shoulder, "I don't know, but he's got as much luck with creatures as I do with plants."

"Maybe one day, persistence will pay off."

Staring wide-eyed at the boy who had spoken, Eris said faintly, "Do you really believe that?"

Lupin gave a small smile, but his light brown gaze was weary. "If you don't have any hope that things will get better, what do you have?"

Professor Kettleburn's yelp of surprise brought their attention to the head of the line. It rapidly turned into a screech of shock and pain. In a thin, high voice, the teacher shouted, "Retreat! _Retreat!_"

Immediately, every student did an about-face and ran back through the grass to reach the rocky, safe, lakeshore. Huddled together in a tight group, they craned their necks to see the professor, supported by Gryffindor Beaters, hop out of the grass. He called apologetically, "I say, I hope no one was unduly frightened by my…er…cautionary directive."

The shredded rubber of his right boot was bloody. He made a rueful face. "I _unfortunately _did not take into account the fact that Boobrie eggs hatch at this time of year. The females are vicious fighters when protecting their young. Fortunately for humans, like me, they cannot lift their legs too high. So do not worry about my wounds being life-threatening." He sighed heavily. "I suppose a quarter scroll essay on Boobries will have to substitute for first hand learning. You may spend the rest of the class period in the library." Smiling in a pained fashion, Kettleburn added, "Twenty points to Slytherin for your timely assistance, lads."

One of the husky boys corrected, "Gryffindor."

The man's smile turned beatific. "And they say Slytherin are never generous. Good show, twenty points to Gryffindor as well!"

While the rest of the class muttered or groaned heavily, Eris and Claire said in unison, "_I love this class._"

-

* * *

- 

When the moon became full, Severus prepared to take a walk.

"Off to prowl the grounds again? If I didn't know better, I'd think you a werewolf, Snape."

"If I was a werewolf, you'd be dead, Wilkes."

Tom held up his tome of hexes. "Not if I cursed you first."

"If you find one for use against werewolves, let me know," said Severus, as he fastened his cloak and headed out the door.

No one noticed him leave the common room. Swiftly travelling the corridors up to the entrance hall, the teen stood in the shadows to ensure Filch or a patrolling prefect was nowhere in the vicinity. After several moments, Severus crossed the entry and opened the front doors. Outside, he sneered at the moon. "There's nothing _bella_ about you, _luna_."

He covered his head with the cloak's hood and made his way toward the Whomping Willow. Severus had been drawn back to the dangerous tree ever since fifth year. The lure of one day proving Dumbledore's pets weren't the harmless pranksters the Headmaster blindly thought them to be was irresistible. Although he had never caught them leaving the tunnel to cause mayhem, he was sure that one night he would.

On this evening, Severus discovered that he was not the only one headed for the willow. The moonlight revealed a feline stealthily creeping forward. It had almost reached the tree. His brow furrowed to note a club-sized branch rose in preparation to attack the animal.

"_Stupefy!"_

The cat froze mid-stride. Severus hurriedly scooped up the Siamese and swiftly backed away, cradling the foolish feline against his chest. In the side courtyard he'd first encountered the animal in, the boy set the female down and backed away to rescind the spell.

Forward angled ears and a stiff tail with a twitching tip were classic signs of feline irritation and aggression. Severus had learnt about cats when he'd chanced upon a book during the previous day's visit to the library. The fact that he'd wandered into the rarely perused section was merely happenstance. Absurdly, he felt defensive and snapped, "Don't even think about taking out your ill humour on me, Elpis. I just saved you from the grisly fate your curiosity was leading you toward."

How irrational to be addressing a cat. His voice seemed to calm the animal, though. Whiskers that had been pulled back tightly became fully extended. The tail relaxed and triangular ears perked up. Daintily making her way toward him, the feline rubbed against his leg with the side of her body. He said with a faint smile, "Marking territory, are you? Importuning female…"

He reached down to pick the cat up, pausing when Elpis rubbed her forehead against his palm. The sign of affection was unexpectedly welcome. Severus held the warm feline securely against his chest, giving a huff of amusement when he heard a Meow-purr that signalled the encroaching creature wanted more attention. He sat down on a bench, petting the downy-soft body while he looked up at the night sky. Deciding that catching Gryffindors at mischief was much less important than contemplating his future, he listened to 'Hope's' contented purring while the corners of his mouth lifted in an anticipatory smile.

-

* * *

A/N: I 'hope' you enjoyed the chap and find reviewing 'irresistible'! ; ) The feedback and encouragement readers give always makes me smile! Those who made me grin last week were ♥ **40/16 **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP**♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **kathaania **♥ **Loverofallthingsliterary **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ 


	5. Glimpses

Chapter 5- Glimpses

-

By the end of the first month of school, Severus had adjusted to the schedule of lessons and developed a routine of his own devising for between classes and outside school hours.

In the mornings, he awoke early to avoid the majority of his fellow students in the Great Hall. Unfortunately, a certain second year was also an early riser. Since the start-of-term feast, the little blue-eyed girl never failed to smile at him, although he had never smiled back or returned any of her whispered good mornings. That didn't seem to affect the irritating girl's determined cheer.

On the last Friday of September, he snapped in response to yet another unsolicited greeting, "What is your name?"

Tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture, she squeaked, "Dani Brannagh, why?"

"I needed to know who to report as a Hufflepuff mistakenly sorted into Slytherin," he replied snidely.

The girls that sat nearby giggled. Dani flushed bright red and stood, making an interestingly scrunched face before saying, "Would a Hufflepuff do _that_, you grumpy git?"

She stuck out her tongue and flounced away. The other girls laughed openly, pointing at his plate. Severus looked down at the ham and eggs that were now Slytherin green, inwardly admitting that a Hufflepuff would _not_ have done that. He affected nonchalance and ate a sliver of ham, chewing thoughtfully. He rather liked it. Shrugging at the exclamations of disgust his actions received, the boy methodically cleaned his plate.

Between classes, Severus traversed the corridors, head down, hair swinging forward to conceal his face. Since he drew no attention to himself, his fellow students talked openly to each other. It was as though he were invisible. He heard all sorts of information. Some, he documented in his coded journal. Students with parents working for the Ministry, especially, had indiscreet habits of bragging about what mum or dad told them was happening at work.

On that day, he shadowed two Gryffindors on the way from lunch to the doubled class of DADA. Dorcas Meadowes, an imprudently chatty girl, confided to her friend Lily Evans, "Dad said that the Auror office is receiving tips everyday about You-Know-Who and his supporters."

Evans asked, "How do they know if the reports are true or false?"

Meadowes shook reddish hair that looked faded next to her friend's vibrant shade. "They don't, unfortunately. Aurors have to check them all out to see whether they're valid or not." She added in an unhappy tone, "Dad said if the wrong people start flooding the office with false claims, Aurors will be rendered ineffective."

That information was going directly into the journal. It might come in very handy. The slight smile on Severus' face disappeared when the girl laughed suddenly and said, "Why am I talking about my dad, when there's a much more interesting _man_ to talk about?"

The emphasis placed made the eavesdropping boy uneasy, even though Lily said smilingly, "I wish you'd talk _to _Remus instead of constantly nattering on about him."

"I can't, my tongue becomes glued to the top of my mouth. Unlike Jane and Samantha, who gushed all over Remus the day Professor Kettleburn got his leg slashed by that creature." The girl said frowningly, "I already told you how awful they were, but did I tell you how that Slytherin, Greyback, was openly _staring?_"

"Yes, yes, she pushed him down in the tall grass and had her way with him. I remember."

Dorcas shrieked, "She did _not_…she just talked to him, the snaky…oh, you, don't laugh, that's not funny!"

Behind them, their listener didn't find the topic amusing either. He found the change in subject equally unwelcome. "You're trying to keep me from talking about Potter, but it won't work. I've seen you peeking at him, Lily."

"I've done no such thing. You're barking mad." All traces of humour in Evans' tone had vanished.

"It's not crazy to notice that since he's stopped trying to get your attention, you've wondered why. Admit it. You miss him trying to get on with you all day, every day."

Severus agreed that Meadowes was mental. Why should Evans miss an imbecile like Potter's maladroit attempts at courtship? He was sure that she was relieved the arrogant Chaser had realised his efforts were futile.

Before the girl could do more than open her mouth, undoubtedly to say just that, her friend held up a hand and said, "Fine, be in denial, but when you want to talk, I'm here, okay?"

"You're the one in denial, Dorcas," Lily retorted, walking faster.

Not attempting to keep within eavesdropping distance, Severus contemplated everything he'd overheard. He decided that the Ministry item was the only one worth recording. He considered how best to parlay the information when Malfoy contacted him.

Deep in thought, he was unaware of a small group approaching from behind. A push by an unseen force propelled the teen forward. He fell, books and parchment spilling from his bag.

Familiar, taunting laughter floated down the corridor. "Look who tripped over his two left feet again. Best watch where you're going next time, _Snivellus_."

Not bothering to push the long strands out of his face, Severus gritted his teeth and began picking up his things. Disregarding Black was the best revenge. The blood-traitor hated to be ignored.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue, Snivelly? We know it's not a _bird_ since no female's ever going to fancy a greasy git like you."

Stuffing the last parchment back into his bag, Severus rose and started to walk away. He could hear Black's pal cautioning him. "Leave off, Sirius. You don't want another detention."

Lupin's voice of reason was seconded by the hero of the Quidditch pitch. "Come on, mate, what did I try to get into your head all bloody summer? I'm Head Boy now. I can't allow you to target Snape, no matter how much I'd like to see the sneer hexed off his ugly face."

Severus hurried to escape Potter's insufferably righteous tone. He took a deep breath to control his temper and strode into the DADA classroom. At the table in front of his, a Slytherin girl was saying apologetically, "Clive wanted to trade seats with me. I had to say yes, because I've been dying to sit by Owen since third year!"

A quick glance showed that Eris Greyback was less than thrilled, although she nodded. "Fine, Emma, go switch." When the other girl scurried off, Eris turned and said, "Hey, Snape, anybody sitting by you?"

His eyes narrowed. "Wilkes is supposed to, why?"

She jumped up and tossed her school bag onto his table, turning to the boy who approached and beseeching, "Hi Tom. I'd like to sit here, if you don't mind."

Looking up slightly to meet her eyes, Tom jerked his head toward the seat she'd just abandoned. "Who's going to be sitting there that you want to avoid?"

"Clive Sutton."

A malicious smile made his roommate look like an imp. "Sitha! The scraumy-legged gawby is right narked. Good job for me, Bad job for him. I'd be happy to, Eris."

She sat down beside Severus and leaned over to ask, "Do you have any idea what he just said?"

He nodded, translating curtly, "Look now, the spindle-legged fool is angry. Fortunate for me, unfortunate for him…" After a pause, he explained, "Wilkes and Sutton aren't on the best of terms."

Eris smiled widely. "Bad job for the gawby, good job for me."

Her accent was awful, but the glee was infectious. One corner of his mouth jumped up. The professor walked in and Severus turned his attention to the front of the classroom. If P. C. Postlethwaite wasn't the _worst _DA teacher in the history of the school, he came so close as to make no difference. Short and slim, with bony, prominent cheekbones, the man looked like a librarian. He acted like one too, constantly assigning silent reading and essays instead of practical lessons on combating the Dark Arts.

"Good morning, class." Shuffling toward the head of the classroom, the professor placed a piece of parchment on each table. In a voice his students had to strain to hear, the wizard said, "Today, ill health prevents me from continuing my lecture on Dark creatures throughout history."

Severus shot a glance at Lupin. He looked uncomfortable. Good. The Slytherin's contentment vanished when Postlethwaite continued in his soft-spoken voice, "Take your assigned topic and your partner to the library. A half scroll essay will be due next class." After a series of coughs, the man concluded, "You are dismissed."

A gasp brought Severus' attention to the girl beside him. She was looking at the parchment she'd dropped onto the table with an expression that was impossible to fathom. Snatching the topic sheet up, he read '_The origin of the Muggle Werewolf legend'. _Sharply, he asked, "Are you afraid of werewolves?"

-

* * *

-

Eris released a shaky breath and replied lightly, "Of course I am. I don't want to be killed, or become a killer once a month."

Penetrating dark eyes seemed to be gauging the veracity of her words. He shrugged. "Who would?" His eyes darted away for a moment, his lip curling briefly before thinning out once more. He said, "I do not suppose you would agree to permit me to do the report by myself."

"Sorry."

Severus' withering look called her a liar. She grinned unrepentantly. Her smile faded when Clive reached over and wrapped his hand around her wrist. "You don't want to partner up with him. Let Snape and his pal Wilkes do a report together while you work with me."

Eris gazed into the face of a boy who personified 'tall, dark, and handsome' and felt nothing but irritation. "No thanks, I've got the partner I want." Pulling out of his grip, she headed for the door. Snape followed close behind.

In the main corridor, he said in an undertone, "Are you playing a game with Sutton? It is unnecessary. He is already obnoxiously infatuated with you."

Eris looked sideways to meet his eyes and laughed shortly. "Obnoxious is the right word. I'm not interested, but he refuses to believe it."

"Either that, or he's got the comprehension skills of a troglodyte."

She giggled. "Good one. Can I use that?"

"As long as you give me credit," he agreed dryly.

Eris laughed, thinking Severus was funny. Not in the odd way she used to think, but possessed of a sly wit. His sardonic tone and arched eyebrow made her smile as she said, "Snape says you've got the comprehension skills of a troglodyte. I think I can remember to say that." His eyes narrowed into slits. She blinked innocently and then broke into laughter.

"Ssshhh!" The librarian hissed as they entered the library.

Eris assumed a respectful demeanour. "Yes, Madam Pince." The moment the woman turned her attention to another student, the girl looked at her partner and imitated the librarian's sour puss expression.

He frowned. "I thought prefects were supposed to respect authority."

She looked at him in chagrin. He smirked and strode toward the Muggle Reference section. Rolling her eyes over her gullibility, Eris followed.

They sat at a table in the back near the Restricted Section. Eris took the thick book Severus held out and opened it, suggesting, "Why don't we each take part of the topic and then combine them for the essay?" He was giving her one of those impenetrable looks. She offered, "I'll copy your half onto my scroll, or vice versa, if you'd like."

"That is unnecessary. A simple _Coniungere _charm will combine our work into a united parchment."

Eris stared across the table. "Simple. For someone who creates spells as easily as potions, maybe, but this is the first time I've heard of such a thing." Severus didn't comment, keeping his attention on the book in front of him. She sighed and began leafing through her own text.

After finding and reading the appropriate section, the girl took her quill and began writing in the elegant, flowing script her mother had taught. In three quarters of an hour, her portion was completed.

"You write in calligraphy?"

Severus' brow was creased as he looked at her parchment. She shook her head and turned the parchment around. "No, see, it's just fancy script." Ruefully, Eris admitted, "Mother always said that fine handwriting got higher marks, and so far, she's been right." She glanced at his parchment. "You may get by on scholarship alone, but I need a bit of style."

Peremptorily, he took her parchment and read aloud, "In Greek mythology, the god Zeus is responsible for creating the werewolf. On one of his earthly journeys, he disguised himself and asked the ruler of Arcadia for hospitality. King Lycaon, recognising Zeus, tried to kill him by serving the god human flesh. Zeus didn't eat the flesh, but he was so enraged by Lycaon's treachery that he condemned the king to spend the rest of his life as a wolf." Without looking up, he commented, "You failed to mention how Lycaon knew that Zeus was a god, but otherwise the information is well presented."

"The text didn't say. Should I have made something up?"

Severus' mouth did that twitching at the corners thing she knew meant he was amused. He shook his head. Eris studied him while he silently read her accounts of the mythological werewolf beginnings from other cultures. His lips were thin and clever-looking. She'd never kissed a boy with a mouth like his before. Startled at the direction her mind was wandering, Eris asked to read his parchment.

"Here."

Taking his part of the essay, she scanned the rigidly controlled handwriting and grimaced. "This man in the sixteenth century, Peter Stubbe. Did he really murder sixteen people in Cologne, Germany…thirteen children…his own son?"

"He was put on the torture wheel." The boy's lips twisted in derision. "I imagine he would have confessed to anything to stop his flesh from being pulled off with a red-hot pincer."

She pressed her hands against her stomach. After her insides stopped churning, Eris returned to the essay, marvelling how quickly word of Stubbe's brutal crimes had been spread across Europe. The stories had rapidly changed from describing the atrocities of a disturbed man to declaring that there were creatures that hunted their fellow man in the shadow of the moon—werewolves.

"You are not one of those silly girls that romanticise werewolves, are you?" her partner demanded.

His voice was darkly compelling. Eris would've told anyone else that her opinions were none of their business, but she found herself confessing to Snape, "No, I don't think they're romantic. I think they're very, very sad."

-

* * *

-

This made twice in one day that he'd sat by a Slytherin girl with disturbingly Hufflepuff tendencies. Not wanting to deal with the possible consequences of saying so, Severus nodded slightly in acknowledgment. He took the parchments, waved his wand and combined them using the _Coniungere_ charm.

"Cool."

His lips quirked in amusement while he said, "I concur." Rolling up the parchment, he stored it in his bag and began re-reading the material that was scheduled to be covered during the next class.

"Pssttt…Severus."

He ignored her.

She persisted. "Pssttt…Severus…Sev-er-us…."

Continuing to give the appearance of reading, he replied coolly, "Yes?"

"I've already read next week's chapters, and I know you have too."

He flipped a page. "Your point is?"

She was irrepressible. "This is boring. Let's do something else."

A vision of Eris pushing him down in the Restricted Section and having her way with him was firmly suppressed. She took his prolonged silence as a negative response and pleaded, "Come on, I've got a deck of cards. I bet you a galleon that I get more into the hat this time."

A galleon was nothing to her, but it would buy him a butterbeer on Hogsmeade weekend. Looking across the table, he smirked. "Prepare to lose."

Her face lit up. Eris tossed her gear carelessly into her school bag and stood by the table waiting for him. Putting her hand on his arm, she gave a small push. "There's a window seat at the back of the restricted section, let's go there."

Following her graceful stroll, Severus' lips turned up at the irony of her pushing him toward the restricted section, having her way. Minutes later, he watched her transfigure robes into a top hat.

Eris held up a pack of cards. "High card goes first."

He drew the King of Clubs.

She smiled. "Ah, the Dark Man, very appropriate." She drew a card, looking confused. "I shuffled. You shuffled, so this is unusual." Eris showed the Queen of Clubs. "The Dark Lady, or reversed, the Chestnut Brown Lady." Looking at her hair, she asked, "What shade of brown do you think this is?"

"Dark, like chocolate."

His succinct answer brought a smile. She smiled a lot, for a Slytherin—must be the Hufflepuff in her. Eris searched through her bag and brought out a couple of chocolate frogs, tossing one to him. "Here, for energy, and because the mention of chocolate made me crave it."

Severus bit into his frog, but Eris allowed hers to hop away before snatching it back. The look on her face reminded him of something, but the ephemeral thought was lost when she challenged, "So, do you have the nerve to go first?"

Refusing to dignify that cheeky remark, he took his card and sent it winging across to land into the top hat. Hers was stopped by the brim. He flicked his cards with cool skill. She alternately beseeched and berated hers, which was illogical, but rather entertaining. After a hard-fought victory, Severus pocketed his galleon. He picked up his bag and bid Eris good afternoon.

A carrying voice halted his steps. "There's a window seat back here with our names on it, beautiful."

Sirius Black was headed toward them with one of his conquests! Severus turned on his heel and whispered, "Disillusionment Charm—now!" He felt Eris' hand touch his sleeve, and pulled her to the side. When the Gryffindors passed, the Slytherins moved into the aisle.

Before they were out of hearing range, Black said disgustedly, "It smells mouldy back here. Some Slytherins must've been slithering around. Do an air-freshening spell, would you sweetheart?"

While the girl complied with Black's request, Eris breathed, "That prat needs a hex." Pulling him back, his unseen partner stopped on the other side of the stacks from the couple and removed a book to give her wand a clear shot. Immediately after muttering softly, she yanked his arm, urging him to leave quickly. Once visible in the main section of the library, she began to giggle.

Severus asked, "What hex did you…?"

A shriek erupted, bringing his attention to the girl storming out of the Restricted Section, wiping her mouth furiously. He looked at Eris, who smiled angelically. "Halitosis."

He snorted in amusement before taking his leave. For the rest of the day, Severus chuckled inwardly every time he heard the rumour that Sirius Black had dog-breath.

-

* * *

A/N: No, I couldn't resist the Dr. Seuss breakfast or the dog and cat allusions, so throw me a bone (or a chocolate frog) and review! Thanks go out to the wonderful people who made me smile by reviewing the last chapter...:♥ **40/16 **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥**Funnykido **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **kathaania **♥ **Nazgulgirl **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ 


	6. Trials

-

Chapter 6- Trials

-

The third Saturday in October was clear and mild- perfect for Quidditch. Striding across the grounds to the pitch, Severus glanced sideways and asked his roommate, "Do you honestly believe we have a chance of making the team this year?"

"Honestly? No. Dishonestly? There's always a chance," Tom replied breezily, his attention on a group of first years sprinting past them. He raised his hand to shade his eyes against the morning sun and observed, "At least our Alumni supplied us with Comets for our Trials." Snorting in derision, he continued, "Unlike those Gryffs I watched fall off those crap Cleansweeps the school provides. Not that they deserve better."

"Indeed," agreed Severus, his mind focused on the approaching Trials. The Quidditch Captain chose the team each year, but he made each player win their position. Severus had almost made the team last year, and this year was determined to do his best to make the cut. He stood with the others at the edge of the pitch.

Owen Hurley, the Captain, used a _Sonorous_ charm to amplify his voice. "Alright, you lot, if you don't know the drill, listen up! Each year divides into groups of ten and flies once around the pitch. Hustle over, firsties, and mount your brooms!"

An over-excited group of first years fell off their brooms before they had barely achieved vertical lift. The rest did little better and soon became part of the small crowd watching the Trials from the stands. The second and third year hopefuls followed shortly thereafter. A single fourth year and a couple of fifth years made the first cut. They stood in the centre of the pitch, joined by the sixth and seventh years that had flown with the best speed and control.

"Now the fun starts," Tom said in an undertone, handing Severus his wand for safekeeping. His skills were to be tested first.

Severus' hand gripped the handle of his borrowed Comet in reaction. He was too edgy to joke about the proceedings. Hurley divided them into small groups according to the position they were trying for. Tom and Erik Greyback were competing for Seeker. No one even attempted to oust Jugson from Keeper or Benton and Keane from positions as Beaters. Last year's Chasers, Sutton, Hurley, and Graham, were joined by half a dozen others vying for the coveted spots.

Greyback and Wilkes mounted their brooms. Severus watched where he stood with the other Chaser hopefuls and mentally practised the flight patterns in the same way he had all summer. He had not been able to afford a racing broom. Even if he had, his home was small, unlike the others who had official sized or makeshift pitches in their back gardens. He'd had to make do with a kind of creative visualisation.

"Erik's going to take the snitch!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Severus took his grandfather's omnioculars out of his pocket and looked through them to see the Greyback boy's fingers reach for the golden winged ball. The crowd gasped. Lunging for the snitch appeared to unbalance the Slytherin. He fell to the side, his legs' grip on the broom saving him from a disastrous fall.

Beside Snape, Davis cried disbelievingly, "Good gods, Wilkes caught the snitch, he got it!"

The satisfaction on Tom's face equalled the anger on Erik's. When the two landed, the younger Slytherin accused hotly, "My gripping and braking charms failed! You hexed me, you cheat!"

"Really? Me and what wand? I gave mine to Snape for safekeeping, didn't I Snape?"

Severus reached into a pocket and gave his roommate back his wand. Tom waved it and said, "We only began wandless magic end of sixth year. D'you really think anybody could've hexed over such a distance without a wand?"

Erik stepped close and looked down into Tom's eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I think you could, and did, you rotten little tyke."

A strange smile played across Tom's face. He said with a chilling lightness, "If I didn't think your sister was such a fine piece, I'd show you a few things I can do right this minute."

Face losing all colour, Erik yelled, "Hurley! Tell this half-blood that his kind isn't wanted on the team."

The Quidditch Captain looked uncomfortable as he strode over and said, "Sorry, Erik, he won. I'll put you down as reserve, in case Wilkes can't play, but that's the best I can do."

Greyback stormed off the field. Jugson and Keane stood with opened mouths, looking stunned. Hurley shook his head unhappily and then barked, "Enough gawping, people! Anybody that has delusions of being a Chaser, get into groups of three. First group, on your brooms and run through the plays while Jugson gets off his arse and attempts to be Keeper. Beaters, show us you deserve your positions. _Right-bloody-now!"_

Of the first three, Graham dominated with his scoring. In the second group, Hurley took to the air himself and dodged Bludgers with amazing skill while out-flying the competition. The last group was made of Clive Sutton, Reece Davis, and Severus. The prospective Chasers flew a pattern, throwing the Quaffle to each other while dodging Bludgers on the way to scoring a goal.

"Snape, catch!" Sutton called, his voice magically projected before he threw the Quaffle.

It was a break in the pattern… Sutton himself was to have carried the scarlet leather ball into the scoring area. Unable to do other than go along with the change in plan, Severus gripped the Quaffle with one hand while zooming toward the nearest goal hoop. Jugson was flying to block his shot. He threw the Quaffle and scored.

Severus' triumph was short-lived. Hearing an ominous whooshing noise, he braked hard, throwing his body to the left. It saved him. The iron Bludger headed for his back crashed into his right shoulder. Instead of finding himself knocked off the broom, he was able to keep a white-knuckled grip and immediately descend.

"Bad luck, Snape, that Bludger malfunction. This might've been your year," Hurley consoled with a patronising tone that set the injured boy's teeth on edge.

"I want to continue the Trials," he gritted out.

The tall, fair-haired Captain denied, "You can't. The way you're bracing your shoulder with your arm tells me you need the mediwitch."

"I've endured worse."

The flat statement caused Hurley to stop shaking his head and look thoughtful. He said in the tone of one conferring a great favour, "I'll put you down for reserve Chaser, but as Captain, my decision is final. You go to the infirmary, right now, Snape."

Bitterly agreeing with a curt nod, Severus turned away. Tom hurried over, saying, "I saw Sutton shake hands with Benton before the gawby mounted his broom. Unlike yours truly, Sutton's obviously not been practising wandless magic. He had to resort to the old fashioned way of taking out the competition." The boy gave a malicious chuckle. "Looks like his plan backfired, though."

Unsurprised by the first two statements, Severus was mystified by the last observation until he saw a brown haired girl running towards him. She rushed by Clive Sutton without acknowledging his 'Hullo Eris'. Eris held up a white case and said, "I volunteered to give first-aid during Trials. I'm ace at the small stuff, but you need more than pain and anti-inflammatory spells and wrapping. Let me help you to the infirmary."

About to decline, even though his shoulder was beginning to throb, Severus heard Sutton's expletive filled protest and changed his mind. Placing his unhurt arm around her shoulders, Severus gingerly leaned against the girl. She smelled faintly of lavender. Eris supported him with a slender arm wrapped around his waist. Her murmured pain suspension spell caused him to sigh in unconscious relief.

She looked at him with concern. "Are you still in pain? Some people are resistant to those kinds of spells. Here, I'm small-boned, but I'm strong. Put more of your weight on me."

A quick glance showed that Tom was suppressing a laugh and Clive was gnashing his teeth. Smirking, Severus allowed her to support him even more as they left the pitch.

-

* * *

- 

Eris helped the injured boy off the pitch and tried to lighten his grim features by joking, "We're both sturdier than we look. Personally, I pity the man who attempts to carry me up a staircase one day."

"Are you implying that you'd let someone try?"

His dry tone sounded normal, not out of breath. Eris said while her gaze travelled over Severus' face, "Sure, it's romantic, but I'd use a lightening spell first." He huffed in amusement, but the beads of sweat on his brow and upper lip indicated that the temporary spell had already worn off and he was concealing pain.

She looked around. They were halfway across the grounds to school and no one was near. Eris stopped walking and said, "Close your eyes, don't ask questions, and I'll have you feeling less like cursing in just a minute."

Intent black eyes bored into hers before sharp features relaxed slightly and he nodded. When his eyes closed, Eris removed her earring and swiftly pricked his finger. Softly, she chanted a spell. After making sure that he wasn't watching, she took his finger and sucked the drop of blood. Thank Merlin, his finger tasted clean. It also tasted salty, and a bit coppery.

He pulled his finger and body away, asking imperiously, "What did you just do?"

Eris admitted, "A blood magic spell. Some people think any spell involving blood is Dark, so I figured I'd do it first and explain afterwards."

"Is it Dark?"

She shook her head. "No. I've used it on myself when every muscle ached so badly I could barely breathe and it saved my..." His arrested expression caused her to stop the confession. Those penetrating eyes of his were mesmerising. She'd have to watch herself around him. Eris smiled at the thought of his reaction if she told him his gaze should be classified as a Dark Art. Fanciful thoughts shaken off, she said, "Blood focuses and intensifies the magic, but ingesting it doesn't give control over someone. I'd have loads of self control and could give up chocolate, if it did."

He uttered a considering 'hmmm' in response. Snape moved stiffly, without assistance, the rest of the way to the infirmary. Eris strolled beside him and tried to remain silent. If he didn't want to talk, she wouldn't force conversation upon him. A couple of minutes passed. She gave in to the need to be sociable. "You looked really good out there." Fighting a blush over the wording, she qualified, "The way you scored that goal was impressive."

"Thank you."

Most guys would've begun telling her how they'd flown the pattern and executed the goal in more detail than she'd like. Not Mr. Laconic. The girl blew her fringe out of her eyes and tried again, "What do you think went wrong with that Bludger?"

"Nothing. Benton aimed it at me deliberately." His lips twisted down.

In shock, Eris wordlessly asked a question with her eyes while opening the door for her injured companion. He entered the main corridor and said bitterly, "Sutton didn't want to lose his position like your brother did."

His voice conveyed a mixture of disappointment and cynicism. It was as though he resented the unfairness but didn't expect to be treated any differently.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Madam Pomfrey's brisk tone broke the charged silence. Waving them impatiently inside the infirmary, the mediwitch straightened her cap and shut the door, directing, "Onto the cot at the end, and take off those robes so I can see what I'm dealing with. I've got a dozen others to see to, so I'll be back shortly."

Eris followed Severus to the cot, past several first years with broken bones and concussions. Drawing the curtains for privacy, she jumped when he said curtly, "I don't need your help."

Hands on her hips, she disagreed, "You may only feel a dull ache right now, but if you try to remove those robes, much less a shirt, you'll soon wish you hadn't."

"Very well."

Eris was unsettled by the way he watched her like a hawk and began to chatter, "I've helped Erik several times after a fall. He flies like a demon, with no thought of personal safety." Easing the robes off, she continued while unbuttoning a shirt-sleeve, "I like flying, but not the acrobatics needed for Quidditch." His wrist was much wider than hers was. She undid the other cuff. He didn't have much arm hair. Her eyes flickered to his chest. Curiosity outweighing embarrassment, Eris started on his shirt buttons.

"Do you intend on a career as a Healer?"

His chest was smooth, with just enough definition to make it interesting. Without thinking, she replied absently, "No, I wouldn't want to become blasé about the human body." Realising what she'd said, her eyes flew up to see arched eyebrows and a darkly amused gaze. Eris flushed bright pink.

"What's going on here? I don't allow these kinds of shenanigans, miss, so take yourself off before I report you to Professor Slughorn," the mediwitch scolded, entering the curtained area.

"Yes, Madam," the girl said in a small voice, slinking out and dashing for the infirmary door.

Outside, James Potter slouched with his back against the wall. Seeing her, he uncrossed his ankles and arms, straightening to announce, "I had nothing to do with that Bludger going rogue, and neither did any of my friends, so if Snape tries to say any of us did..."

"He won't," said Eris, noting with interest the relief her words engendered. "Are you worried that Evans will think otherwise?"

"Yeah." Hazel eyes were rueful. "I think she's finally becoming interested, but something like this could roger what little progress I've made."

He walked beside her to the main corridor. She said, "I've seen her looking at you, Potter, so I know she's interested."

The Gryffindor's face creased in a wide, boyish smile. "Really? Should I ask her to go with me to Hogsmeade, then?"

Maybe the Sorting Hat wasn't the decrepit piece of crap she'd accused it of being when it suggested she might do well in Hufflepuff. She was certainly acting un-Slytherin. Rolling her eyes, at herself as much as the eager boy beside her, Eris advised, "I wouldn't. She won't say yes. Instead, I'd ask her if she's made any plans for Hogsmeade. She'll most likely tell you what she and her friends are going to do. Whatever Evans says, just smile and say you and your friends are going to wander around and have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Then wish her a good weekend and _walk away_."

"What if she says she doesn't have any plans?" questioned James.

Away from his pals, Potter was surprisingly likeable. Not that she was going to send him a Christmas card, but Eris was impressed by his willingness to ask for advice. She told him frankly, "She won't. Interested doesn't mean won over."

His crestfallen look made her sigh. "In the unlikelihood that she says no, however, you still smile, only you say that you and your friends don't really have a plan either, you're just going to wander around and have lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Then you walk away."

"Why am I telling her my plans if I'm not going to ask her to go with me?"

Shaking her head at his naïveté, Eris enlightened, "It gives her the opportunity to show up and check you out some more. You're not playing hard to get, but you can't make it easy, because it's human nature to want what doesn't come easily."

"I never thought of it that way before," said James, flashing the smile that would win over Evans if the girl had a normal level of estrogens in her body. He said jokingly, "So what's the price for the advice, Greyback?"

"Same as before, put me on patrol with you and allow me to walk the outside perimeter by myself again."

"Like some alone time, do you? Okay, it's a deal." James smiled and bounded up the stairs toward Gryffindor house.

Eris' smile lasted until she reached Slytherin house. Inside her dorm room, Narcissa sat at a desk, reading a letter. Holding up the parchment when she saw her friend, Cissy announced, "Lucius will be visiting over Hogsmeade Weekend. He wants me to invite all my friends to lunch. Isn't he the most generous man?"

"Mmm," Eris agreed, "He's the most, alright." The most cold-blooded, creepy man she never wanted her best mate to marry. Flopping back onto her bed, she listened to Cissy gush on and on and morosely wondered if she'd have the nerve to call Malfoy 'Luci'.

-

* * *

- 

Only a few other students sustained injuries serious enough to warrant an overnight stay in the infirmary. One of them snored. Unable to sleep, Severus tried to remember a sleeping charm. He decided to try it on the snorer first, and if it worked, perhaps on himself as well. Before he could reach for his wand, he heard a familiar call.

_Meowrrr…_

Severus gazed down at the Siamese standing beside his cot and asked the cat, "Are you merely out for a stroll, or did you track me down?"

Leaping up to the mattress, the female gave a soft mew. She rubbed the side of her body along his leg as she daintily padded her way up the cot. After rubbing her soft cheek against his hand, the feline then butted it with her nose. He took the hint and began petting the demanding creature. The contented purring noises caused a smile to curve his lips.

The cat jumped onto his lap, lying down to expose an underside of hair that was even downier and more soothing to stroke. Soft, rumbling purring muted the snoring. Combined with the relaxing petting motion, the two actions caused the boy's eyes to become heavy. In a voice that was becoming increasingly drowsy, he said, "You are well named, Elpis. I now have _hope_ of actually falling asleep tonight." He continued to pet the feline until his eyes closed and his fingers slid off to rest palm up on the mattress. The feeling of a warm, rasping tongue licking his pricked finger caused the sleeper to smile.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: I used the Trials from the HBP and the info in _Quidditch through the Ages_ to help write the Trials in this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading the story, and special thanks to those whose reviews encouraged like magic last week...♥**Aunt Draco (aka 40/16) **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **kathaania **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **silver-pensieve **♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	7. Frights

Chapter 7- Frights

-

"_Outstanding, Miss Greyback."_

Severus continued to concentrate on turning his handkerchief into a pillow. Seventh year Transfiguration had broadened the range of objects transmogrified and emphasised practical application of the discipline.

"Thank you, professor. The book you recommended I read over holiday was brilliant."

Watching Professor McGonagall's face soften into a pleased smile, Severus wondered if there was a teacher Eris Greyback could not wind around her dainty finger. He, of course, would not stoop to flattery and bribery to gain favour. Thankfully, his erudition was at such a high level that no such subornment was necessary. His sneer faded when he remembered the way Eris had held her wand on the train. Severus emulated the wrist motion while mentally reciting the spell.

"A _grey _pillow? To match your knickers, I expect, eh Snape?" Clive Sutton drawled maliciously from a table across the aisle.

Snickers and suppressed laughter rang throughout the class. Severus pretended not to hear. He was heartily sick of being jibed at for an incident that had happened back in fifth year. Sometimes, the teen felt like he'd be hearing derogatory laughter for the rest of his life because Potter had stolen his text and used his spell against him. Had the Gryffindor ever been punished for his misdeeds? No, he'd been made Head Boy!

"Ten points from Slytherin, for talking out of turn." Green eyes looked hard as emeralds as the professor swooped down the aisle to pick up the boy's pillow with two fingers and chided, "Were you intending to furnish a doll's house, Mr. Sutton? The size of this pillow is unsatisfactory. Advanced Transfiguration goes beyond changing objects to items of similar mass. Try again."

Once the teacher had swept away to answer a question at the back of the classroom, Tom Wilkes tapped his tablemate on the shoulder and winked. Leaning forward, the boy said in a stage whisper, "A _small _pillow? To match what your last girlfriend said was unsatisfactory, I expect, eh, Sutton?"

The sound of disparaging laughter was now music to Severus' ears. Clive was looking at Eris, who didn't laugh, although her eyes were cast down and her hand covered her mouth. Red-faced, the insulted boy stood and whipped out his wand.

"Mr. Sutton, threatening behaviour is not permitted in my classroom. Leave at once and report back after dinner for detention." McGonagall was not swayed by indignant excuses, pointing her finger toward the door and saying implacably, "Go."

Seeing the venomous look Sutton threw the jeering boy on the way out, Severus murmured, "He'll be out to get you after this."

"I certainly hope so," Tom replied with a grin. "Ruddy code says no hexing without provocation, and I want to try out a few new curses."

There was a glint in Tom's eye that made Severus ponder whether the rumour of excessive use of Dark Magic leading to eventual madness was based on fact. Making a mental note to do research on the topic, he turned his attention back to the subject at hand. Transfiguring the grey pillow back into a dingy handkerchief, Severus immediately used a whitening charm on the fabric. After it lightened, he turned it into a snowy pillow.

-

* * *

- 

Narcissa Black, who had been focused on transforming her lawn handkerchief to a pillow, asked, "What's all the fuss about?"

Eris glanced around. McGonagall was in the back, so she reached over and clasped Narcissa's wrist, showing her how to move it in the way that best facilitated this kind of transfiguration. "Pillow envy."

Her friend's giggles were contagious. They were hard pressed to keep silent. Just when she thought they were both calm, Eris made the mistake of glancing sideways. Cissy, after making sure the coast was clear, snatched up both their pillows and held them to her chest, whispering, "I'm Emma!" Their roommate was well rounded in every way. The blonde continued, "Oh my gods, do you think Carrows _stuffs_?"

Eris had to clap both hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Her body shook so hard it was beginning to hurt. She didn't care. This silly humour was one of the things she liked best about Narcissa. Sadly, the playful side to her friend's personality had been seen far too seldom in the last weeks.

The click-click of sensible heels on the stone floor erased the last traces of mirth. Eris sat up straight and hastily transfigured her white, rectangular pillow into a square, emerald green velvet throw pillow with gold tassels.

"Innovative spellcraft is what makes a transfiguration outstanding. Well done, Miss Greyback," Professor McGonagall praised.

Eris said, "Thank you," and held out the pillow. "This is for you." She gestured to the woman's teaching robes. "I tried to match your colour."

The professor touched the velvet and smiled. "Thank you, it's lovely. I'll use it to demonstrate impeccable technique to my other classes." Dryly, she added, "I can accept it because you're my top student and have no need to lobby for better marks."

Eris smiled widely and glanced back at the boy whose humour was even more ironic than her favourite teacher's. He shook his head slightly. Severus' expression clearly showed he thought her actions were prompted by guile rather than generosity. She bit her lip. His lifted slightly at the corners. Irrationally happy over the scrap of approval, Eris turned around.

Cissy was staring incredulously. "Tell me you were _not _flirting with Snape."

"Of course I wasn't!" The automatic denial made relief flit across her friend's pale features. Eris almost asked why the other girl thought she was. Was it just the fact that she'd looked his way at all, or was there something more? Unsure whether she wanted to hear the answer, she let the matter slide.

After class was dismissed, Diana and Claire joined them in walking toward the Hall for lunch. The girls giggled when they caught sight of Emma walking with Owen ahead of them.

"Who wants to bet she'll be sneaking out to take a moonlight ride with him?" asked Claire.

"Emma's not that kind of girl. She'll make him put a ring on her finger first," Diana contradicted.

"You willing to bet on that?" retorted Claire.

"Five Galleons?"

The girls all gasped. The usual bet was one. Diana looked chuffed with herself at getting the shocked reaction. Claire nodded. "You're on."

Entering the Great Hall, the girls quickly took their regular spot at the Slytherin table and began to eat. Narcissa nibbled at a piece of lettuce and then said on a sigh, "Only a few more days until Hogsmeade Weekend. How long the hours will seem until I see Lucius again."

Eris coughed to hide a disbelieving laugh. Across the table, Diana smiled. "That sounds like something out of one of those plays we had to read in Muggle Studies."

"Which ones, the comedies or the tragedies?" Eris realised her tone was lifting plucked eyebrows. She covered with a light laugh. "Joking. Of course its romance, on the level of Romeo and Juliet, Lord and Lady Macbeth, or Othello and Desdemona, I'm sure." Thank heavens the others hadn't actually read the Shakespeare recommended, but not required.

Cissy smiled. "Lucius is clever like you, Eris. You'll get along famously." She turned to the other girls and began talking about the fabulous luncheon Malfoy had promised to arrange. Eris shuddered at the thought of her and _Luci_ getting along famously.

A disturbance at the Gryffindor table caught her eye. James Potter and Sirius Black were making agitated gestures along with angry facial expressions while Peter Pettigrew nodded vigorously. When Remus Lupin shot to his feet and walked out of the Hall, they followed.

Eris stood and said, "I forgot something for my next class. I'll see you there."

Once through the door to the entry, she cautiously moved forward. Instinctively flattening against the wall when she heard voices behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, Eris listened as a boy protested, "I still can't believe Flitwick gave us detention!"

"Sirius, we sent everyone's peacock feathers floating to the ceiling. One detention is lenient for disrupting class," reasoned the voice she recognised as James Potter's.

"Bollocks, man, today's the full moon!" argued Black.

"Maybe we should've thought of that before we pulled the stunt, mate." Potter sounded repentant of the folly. Black seemed only to regret being punished.

"Remus will be all right without us, won't you, Moony?" an oily voice questioned.

Peter Pettigrew sounded the way he looked. Eris grimaced with distaste. She'd given him a stinging hex the one time he'd tried to touch her hand as they'd both reached for a potions ingredient fifth year. Why the other Gryffindors put up with him was a mystery.

"I'll get by without the distinguished company of Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," assured Lupin.

The girl's stomach dropped. He didn't sound good. He'd looked tired and ill in the Hall, and his voice reflected those qualities and melancholy as well. Their voices drifted further away as the group moved off. Eris remained where she was for several minutes, thoughts racing as she began to make plans.

After picking at her dinner later, Eris smiled wanly when Narcissa asked her if she was feeling okay. "I'm a bit wonky. I think I'll turn in early."

The other girls promised not to disturb her as she left. In her dorm, Eris put a Chimera charm on her pillows. If no one touched them, the illusion that she was asleep in bed would hold. Using a Disillusionment charm, she slipped out of Slytherin house. Halfway up the underground corridor leading to the entry, she halted.

"Is anyone there?" called Severus Snape, the enchanted torchlight casting shadows over his face while his eyes searched the apparently empty corridor. She held her breath as he moved slowly forward, arms outstretched, his hands moving back and forth. Snape's fingers came within centimetres of brushing her.

When he passed, she unconsciously released her breath. The boy whirled around, once again trying to determine if someone was hiding. Finally, he shrugged and muttered, "I could care less if some fool wants to sneak around the castle." Reaching the concealed door to the Slytherin common room, he called, "I'd wait a few moments if I were you. Filch and that bloody Mrs. Norris patrol the entry. She'll sniff you out, whoever you are."

Eris smiled as he turned his back and said the password before entering the house. Severus might not be nice, but he was a decent person nonetheless. Turning her attention back to her plan, she waited a few minutes and then cautiously made her way to the entry hall.

In the side courtyard, Eris took a black ribbon out of her pocket and fastened it around her neck, fingering the engraved silver oval hanging from it. She utilised the spells it had taken a nightmarish summer to perfect and shifted into her Animagus form.

Once her world view had changed, the Siamese cat named _Elpis_ darted for the open gate. Crossing the grassy area to the Whomping Willow, she enjoyed anew the expanded range of senses that being a cat gave her. Her pupils widened to take in what little light there was and reflected it back to her retinas. It was so nice to see in the near dark. Her ears rotated 180 degrees, constantly searching the air for sound. Whiskers acted like antennae. Running on her claws in a diagonal manner, smoothly moving two legs on one side and then shifting to do the same with the other, she felt like she could run forever, exulting in her speed, agility, and silent tread.

She slipped beneath the willow and pressed the knob at the base. She'd been assured by a well-paid informant that it opened a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack. Counting it money well spent, the feline leapt down the revealed steps and darted up the corridor toward the supposedly haunted shack.

Her keen hearing led her directly to the upper room where something large moved restively. She paused outside the opened door, waiting for her heart to stop racing and her hair to stop standing on end before cautiously slinking forward.

A werewolf paced back and forth inside the room half-filled with old furniture that had been abandoned along with the house. The rickety-looking wardrobe and four-poster bed with moth-eaten bed hangings were fit for ghosts and nothing else. She paused when the wolf looked directly at the smaller animal invading its space, its eyes glowing amber.

Cautiously flicking her tail upwards in greeting, she moved forward. The girl's mind inside the cat froze in disbelief when the animal stepped across a chalk line drawn on the floorboards.

_Oh shite, oh shite, I thought he was contained by wards! What if he bites me? Eats me? Oh shite!_

She flattened down completely, closing her eyes in instinctive feline reaction to a threat. The werewolf- she couldn't call him Remus when his mind was now different from the boy's- merely sniffed her curiously before lying down beside her.

_Well, this isn't so bad. Dumbledore must've put a powerful aegis spell on Lupin so companionship calms him instead of…no, don't think about how he could be…crazed with blood lust is not an image you want to dwell on. _

After several minutes, she gathered the courage to look directly at the werewolf. His eyes were half-closed, a reassuring sign of contentment. Time passed in a strangely peaceful manner. Both cat and wolf eyelids were almost completely shut when a clatter sounded on the stairs.

Backing away, ready to leap to safety, Elpis' spine arched when a large black dog bounded into the room, followed by a stag. When a rat scurried between the legs of the stag to enter afterwards, she thought hysterically,

_Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, I presume? And I thought my idea to become an Animagus and keep **Moony** company was so noble, unique and brilliant. What a bloody fool I am. He doesn't need me. I'll never be able to make things right. _

For someone who enjoyed ironic humour, she didn't find the situation amusing. It became menacing when the rat scuttled forward, teeth bared. It was an effort to keep from severing his spine. She could do it so easily. Instead, her mouth half opened, her upper lip pulling back as she wrinkled her face to expel a breath so hard, the moisture sprayed the rodent and sent him retreating. The dog reacted to the sound of her hiss with a menacing growl, baring large, powerful teeth.

She bunched her muscles and jumped onto the bed. Padfoot, the nasty dog, started barking like mad, lunging toward her. Hair on her back rose as she hissed at him, tail waving to give her balance as she leapt only a moment before he did.

From atop the wardrobe, the cat who wished she was a girl lying in her safe, warm bed watched the animals below. The stag used his antlers to knock the dog away after the canine crashed into the wardrobe in an effort to knock her off. Padfoot growled at Prongs and then turned to the wolf and gave a few short woofs before leaving the room. After impassively regarding the other animals, the werewolf followed. Squeaking in a way that made the feline long to scratch his ugly face, Wormtail followed. Giving a snort, the stag looked from the door to the cat. He lowered his antlers in a weirdly gallant fashion before leaving.

Elpis waited until her straining ears confirmed that the group had left the shack before leaving her perch of safety. Landing on all four legs with her back arched to absorb the impact, she raced toward the way out.

Once out of the tunnel, reaction set in. A distressed mew escaped before she could prevent it. Her vision was acute, but the range was more limited than a human's. Scared that the dog was lurking, waiting to attack, she ran full tilt.

-

* * *

- 

_Another full moon, another night wasted._

Severus wondered why he even bothered trying to catch Dumbledore's pets red-handed. The Headmaster would probably only shrug off their infamy with 'boys will be boys' indulgence. He was tempted to go in and complain to his roommate, but Wilkes would only compare him again to Inspector Javert in the Muggle Studies novel _Les Miserables. _The ambitious policeman was the only character of note in the entire story, in Severus' opinion, and much more realistic than the criminal who wished to reform, Jean Valjean.

A mew unlike any he had ever heard brought the teen's glowing wand up to see a cat racing toward him in the darkness. The feline's eyes were like black pools of distress. He called, "Elpis, come." He bent down and took up the Siamese that leapt into his arms. Cradling her securely against his chest, the boy looked around sharply to discover what had frightened the cat so.

A dog's howl arose from the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Another pitiful mew escaped Elpis. Severus pet the cat while saying in a low, soothing tone, "If you were chased by a dog, he's no longer a threat, so calm yourself." The deep purr that rumbled from her throat was one of continued distress. The boy made a decision. Concealing the animal beneath his cloak, he brought the cat back to Slytherin house.

"What have you got there?" asked Tom, looking up from his desk. His face slackened in disbelief when Severus took off his cloak. "A cat? Where did you get it?"

"She's been roaming the grounds. The name on her tag is Elpis, but there's never been any sign of an owner," replied Severus, mistrusting the impish look on Tom's face.

"Fancy that, a Siamese stray," remarked Tom. He said, "Want to try a few of my hexes on her?" The boy reached for his wand.

Feeling the animal's trembling, Severus said, "After we try them on you."

His roommate laughed. "I wouldn't hurt a little kitty cat. People are so much more fun. I just wanted to see how you would react."

Tom's expression said that he hoped Severus would ask why. Without another word, the taller Slytherin kicked off his shoes, took off his robes, and climbed onto his bed with the cat still in his arms. He lay back against the pillow, smiling briefly when Epis made herself at home, sprawling on his chest. His fingers stroked her downy hair.

Beyond the drawn curtains, the other boy complained, "You have no sense of humour, Snape."

After Tom doused the illumination orbs, the cat's eyes shone in the darkness as she continued to steadily watch Severus' face. He returned her regard. "Whoever you belong to deserves to worry when you don't return tonight. They are entirely too cavalier about your well-being." Elpis rubbed the side of her cheek against his uniform shirt. Her paws made soft kneading motions in the material. After several minutes of peaceful stroking, she bumped her nose against his palm and began to purr contentedly.

-

In the middle of the night, Severus dreamt he was being lowered by rope into a pit of vipers. Clumps of earth struck his face. Snakes writhed below, while above him, Lucius Malfoy watched with detached interest. Hissing sounds grew louder. One of the snakes rose up like a cobra and struck Snape's hand.

He jack-knifed into an upright position, eyes wide open. Breathing heavily, Severus realised that he was in bed. The back of his hand had just received a light scratch. Regaining his composure, the boy was glad he hadn't shoved the feline off the bed when the curtains were suddenly pulled open.

Staring into the glowing tip of Severus' wand, Tom grinned. "Got yourself a watch-cat, I see."

"What did you awaken me for?"

His roommate shrugged. "A meeting has been called. Let's go."

One benefit to having fallen asleep in his clothes was the speed in which he could throw on a cloak and be ready to leave. Telling the cat 'stay', Severus followed Tom out of the room. The two silently made their way to the secret corridor. Before they'd travelled half-way down the dimly lit passage, a ghost materialised in front of them, eyes glowing red.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: _I am the one hiding under your bed; teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red!_ I'm a huge 'Nightmare Before Christmas' fan, and couldn't help putting the last bit in, happily singing "This is Halloween, This is Halloween…" even though it's not Halloween yet at Hogwarts. Next chapter, though, it will be! Contrarily, I'll prolly be singing, "What's this? What's this?" LOL. Thanks to reviewers who made me jolly!


	8. Ghosts

Chapter 8- Ghosts

-

Shivering due to the cold air that swirled around the Bloody Baron like his transparent robes stained with silvery blood, Severus looked directly into the ghost's eyes. Usually, the intimidating spectre's gaze was blank and staring. Now, the Slytherin ghost's eyes glowed red. In the silence, the boy heard his roommate's swallow of breath as well the rasp of something he'd never thought to hear. The Baron's voice…

"I have been watching you, boy."

Conflicting emotions of alarm and pride warred for supremacy. Caution won out. "Why?"

Tom gave a short, nervous laugh. "You thought you were the only spy in the castle, mate? Moaning Myrtle had a thing for my dad, and told him the dead keep an eye on the living and tell what they've seen during a ghost's council."

Intriguing... Severus wished he could attend one. What did the ghosts have to say?

"They speak of petty intrigues and romantic assignations…not secret societies and uprising," the Baron answered his unspoken question in a low, rough whisper.

"That mean you don't tell them what we're up to?" Tom asked.

The red in the ghost's eyes flared brighter. Passing a translucent hand into the boy's chest, he hissed, "Dare you question my loyalty to Slytherin house?"

Tom shuddered violently. His teeth chattered as he choked out, "No. I'm sorry. No."

Releasing the youth, the Baron turned to his companion. Severus inquired quietly, "What do you want?"

A rusty, hair-raising chuckle sounded. "I want to show you something. Do you give permission?"

Involuntarily, Snape swallowed hard before saying resolutely, "Yes."

Before Tom could finish asking what they were talking about, the spectre stepped into Severus, and the boy found himself in a deserted classroom, watching through the Bloody Baron's eyes.

"_Why am I here, Sutton?" demanded a sixth year who shut the door and stood regarding the waiting student with annoyance._

"_I thought you'd like to get back at Wilkes," Clive Sutton answered._

"_Keane and Benton already promised to allow a Bludger to take the cheating bastard out," Erik Greyback sneered. "What do you care, anyway?" _

"_I have my own reasons."_

"_Right. Pillow envy. I heard." Erik laughed derisively. "Must really burn that my sister prefers to befriend Snape over you." _

_Flushing with anger, Clive snarled, "I say we take them both out."_

"_What, permanently? You've gone round the twist, Sutton."_

"_Not permanently, just painfully enough that you'll get your position back and I'll teach them to respect their betters." _

_In the shadowy classroom, Erik's smile gleamed. "I'm all for advancing education. What did you have in mind?"_

_Clive bared his teeth in a feral grin. "We send a note saying a meeting's been called. When they enter, the lessons begin."_

Gritting his teeth to keep them from chattering when the Baron released him from the memory and stepped away, Severus could only gasp, "Why?" The ghost promptly drifted back into his body, causing the teen to sway dizzily before he regained his balance and his vision cleared.

_In a dungeon lit with flickering torches, a wizard bent low over a cauldron simmering on a work table. Dark eyes in a gaunt face flashed with irritation when the door burst open and a young man staggered inside._

"_Looking for the wine cellar, brother? Tis three doors down."_

_Thin, weak features twisted bitterly. "Father never gave me my own key. I need you to open it."_

"_Use a spell," said the older wizard dismissively._

"_I tried. The lock is warded. Come, canst thou not leave that blasted potion? My friends are expecting me to give them what they want," whined the youth._

_Lowering the flame beneath the cauldron with an exasperated sigh, the wizard stalked toward the door. "Leeches more like, drinking my cellar dry, whilst doing nothing to merit their keep."_

"_Art thou truly intending to send them packing at week's end?" asked the younger brother. His face scrunched unhappily when the other wizard nodded. "Nay!"_

"_Aye, I am Baron here. My word is law."_

_The moment the man swept ahead of the youth, his brother unsheathed a dagger. "Then I must be Baron, so my word will be law."_

Severus fell to his knees, crying out from remembered pain. Betrayal had hurt far more than the mortal wounds inflicted. Staring at the ghost who had released him once more, the boy knew why the Baron had remained on the earthy plane. He would've stayed around to haunt the traitor too. The ghost nodded solemnly and dematerialized.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tom asked as he helped Severus to his feet.

"The Baron showed me a meeting he witnessed between Sutton and Greyback." Releasing a deep breath, Severus raked back his hair and explained, "The message was a trap, to have us isolated and off-guard so they can ambush and teach us a painful lesson."

"Gawbies…I deal pain, I don't take any," boasted the other boy, before he inquired, "What did the old Baron show you at the end there?"

"None of your concern," Severus said firmly.

Tom shrugged. "Fine, all I care about is what we're going to about this situation."

"We could return to our house, leave them standing around, waiting indefinitely."

The stream of expletives combined with Yorkshire slang caused Severus to smile. Tom realised he'd been had and shook his head in reluctant amusement. "I almost hexed you for saying that. You're damned lucky, Tyke, which is more than those fools are going to be."

"What did you have in mind?"

Tapping his chin with a finger, Tom replied, "I'm thinking that this counts as provocation, so I have in mind trying out a few new hexes. You take care of the Protego charms, and I'll be the one schooling _them _in how unwise it is to cross us, mate."

The Quidditch Captain hadn't looked that happy when opening a new racing broom. Tom Wilkes was definitely someone Severus preferred to keep an ally. "Will they be able to crawl out of the chamber later?"

Clapping him on the shoulder, Tom grinned wickedly before starting down the corridor. "Sure, they will. Later…much later."

Severus almost felt sorry for those lying in wait. Almost…

-

* * *

- 

The moment Severus followed Tom out of his dorm room; the Animagus in the form of a Siamese cat lifted her head and peered around. She could transform back into a girl, but what if someone came in and found her? Unwilling to take the chance, she remained a feline. Feeling recovered from her ordeal, she padded up the bed to smell the pillow. Green tea…interesting… His mother must make her own soap. She sniffed, determining that he slept mostly on his back, or on his side facing the door.

After rolling on the bed, the feline leapt down and peered curiously at Snape's trunk. The short hairs on her back stood on end when she got close enough to feel the wards. They were strong. Jumping on all the other beds, the cat with the mental faculties of a girl sniffed each. Curiously, only one of the other beds in the room had been slept in. What had happened to the other roommates?

A moth fluttered around the illumination orb on one of the desks. Irresistibly drawn, Elpis crouched low and then sprung up to swipe at the insect. She didn't kill it, just batted it around for a moment. She would never be _that _hungry. She hoped.

The feline hopped onto the desk, blinking at the books and parchments piled untidily on the surface. It had to be Tom's desk. Severus would never be so disorganised. The only other desk that showed signs of occupancy was neat as a pin. Purring with pleasure at her cleverness, Elpis nosed around. He needed new quills, and his ink pot was only half full. She noticed that a fat drop had rolled down the side. Mischievously, she rubbed a paw across the ink and then hopped over to the blank sheet of parchment precisely lined up on the desk top. It was soon decorated with paw prints.

She leaptdown once she'd finished playing and ran into the lavatory. In one of the showers, a bar of soap lay in its holder on the floor. She sniffed and promptly sneezed. Sandalwood. Ick. Padding across to the other side, she saw that the back shelf held a bar of soap with dark specks. Green tea.

Rubbing her body along his towel hanging from a low bar was instinctive and rather embarrassing. Elpis dashed out of the lavatory and headed for the door. She skidded to a halt. It was closed. Shite. Unfortunately, she couldn't 'stay' as Severus had bid her, in that commanding voice that made a shiver run down her spine. She had to go. Before she could begin to mentally recite the transformation spell, the door opened.

"Nobody's here but this cat. They must've gone to get hexed," said Lane Jugson, one of her brother's cronies. She would've darted away, but the girl's mind over-ruled feline caution. Allowing the boy to pick her up, she couldn't help be flattered when he sighed, "Isn't she beautiful, Laurie? Like one of my mum's figurines, and soft as a baby chick. I wish I could've had a…a…achoo! _Achoo!_"

"Put that cat down, stupid, before your allergy makes your eyes swell shut- and call me Laurence or Keane, but never Laurie, you looby!" The harsh admonition caused the other boy to drop her. Muscles tensed to escape the pair, her tail lashed back and forth when Laurence said angrily, "Why'd you pick it up, dunderhead? Now I'll have to lead you to the infirmary. I swear, if Erik hasn't used every hex he knows on Snape and Wilkes, I'm going to tell him to use one on you."

She'd heard enough. While Lane reached blindly for his friend, Elpis rushed out of the door and ran toward the common room. It was deserted, but she still darted from behind curtains and sofas to make her way out. Tom and Severus returned just as she was preparing to make a break for the door. The shorter boy said laughingly, "Of course my curses are temporary, you squeamish old woman. They'll be fine…eventually."

In the outer corridor, she transformed rapidly into her natural shape and hurried toward the library passageway. Erik thought he was so clever, but she'd easily followed him to one of his mystery meetings and knew exactly where he went and what he did there. Eris remembered the vaguely worried look on Severus' face and ran full out down the secret corridor.

Cries and moans were the only sounds heard in the chamber. Just inside, two wands lay on the floor. A short distance away, her brother was curled in a ball, arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. Her own stomach clenched in response to seeing the tears running down his cheeks. Dropping to her knees, she pointed her wand and cried, "_Finite Incantatem_!"

The _coartatum, _cramping spell took several moments to break. It was unusually strong. When Erik was able, he groaned, "Go help Sutton."

She stood and quickly headed toward the boy huddled across the room, crying piteously. Finite Incantatem had no effect. Eris knelt down and urged, "Tell me what the hex was, Clive. I want to help."

He looked up, dark eyes overflowing with tears. "It's no use. I'll never feel any better. I don't deserve to. I'm worthless and useless and should use an Unforgivable Curse on myself and do the world a favour!"

Thank the stars his wand was on the other side of the room. She stiffened when he threw his arms around her and sobbed, "I don't deserve to have a girlfriend like you. I'm the lowest of the low!"

She patted his back awkwardly. "You're not that bad, Clive. It's the hex, whatever it is, talking. I'll think of something to help…somehow…" Her voice trailed off as a spell, once used for her aid, came to mind. Voice quavering with remembered pain, she uttered, "_Mediere_." The spell to counteract maladies of physical kinds worked for emotional ills too.

"Eris? Wha…what happened?" said Clive thickly.

The girl stared. The hex too complex to be broken with a single counter spell must have carried a memory charm that activated when the curse was broken. No doubt, if she'd not shown up, the pair would've suffered until a specific time. Then, they would've simply been released, wondering why they'd been crying and where their intended victims had gone. Tom was as gifted in the Dark Arts as rumour whispered he was. She would tread warily around him from now on. "You were hexed," said Eris, gently pushing away.

He repeated dully, "Hexed?"

"Eris? Is that you? How did you find us?" called her brother from across the room.

After helping Clive to his feet, she led him toward Erik. "Never mind, the important thing is to get you two back to the house." With an arm around each boy's waist, she supported them as they leaned heavily on her, groggily making their way back to Slytherin house.

Eris knocked on Clive's door until one of his roommates opened the door and took him from her, shaking his head and mumbling, "Bloke can't hold his drink."

She then half dragged her brother to his room. Once he'd been put on his bed, Eris took off his shoes. Taking a blanket from the foot of the bed, she covered him. He opened his eyes and smiled like the sweet little boy he'd once been when she kissed his cheek.

Outside the room, Severus waited. "How is he?"

"He won't remember crying because his insides were cramping so badly he tried to curl into a ball to escape the pain, if that's what you wanted to know," Eris said harshly. Seeing the flinch he tried to conceal, her tone softened. "Tom…he's your friend, I understand that, but…watch out for him, okay? He might be the kind of friend that makes you not need an enemy."

"Your brother…"

She cut in, "I'm not blind to his faults. I know Clive probably came up with that stupid plan and Erik went along out of anger. Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't try to take you two on again."

He nodded stiffly and said quietly, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said softly, watching him walk away before heading to her room.

Days later, Eris was still thinking about the look on Severus' face when she'd bid him goodnight. He'd seemed surprised that she'd not held a grudge and even smiled a bit. He'd looked almost vulnerable as his lips had curved uncertainly before turning away. She'd dreamt about that expression, dreamt he'd looked at her that way right before he kissed her.

"Are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" Narcissa asked smilingly.

Blinking away the memory of that dream, Eris nodded and smoothed down the tunic styled jumper she wore with denims.

Reaching out to touch the cashmere, her friend noted, "The colour matches your eyes."

Looking at the other girls, who were all wearing long skirts and twin-sets; she said ruefully, "I feel under-dressed."

"That's why you're going to sit by me at lunch, to make me look even better."

Eris laughed. "What an honour, Cissy."

"Yes, I know," Narcissa drawled, flicking a speck of lint off her black skirt before giggling.

The girls left the room to join the queue of students waiting impatiently for Filch to approve their passes. Mrs. Norris began yowling when it was Eris' turn. Without thinking, the girl drew back her lips and hissed at the feline. The caretaker stared at her like she was mental. Smiling brightly, she snatched her pass back and hurried to catch up with her friends.

Lunch was excruciating. Her roommates fell for Malfoy's phoney charm and heavy handed compliments, giggling and nodding at every word he said. Cissy clutched his sleeve, starry-eyed, the entire time. Madame Puddifoot, who had closed her tea shop to other customers because Lucius had paid well beyond what she would've normally taken in over an entire weekend, simpered as she served the luncheon.

"Is the food not to your liking, Eris?" The solicitude in the wizard's tone might've fooled everyone else, but the girl saw the gleam in his eye. Her careful politeness had probably tipped him off. He knew that she didn't like him and was coolly amused by it.

"Oh, it's fab, Luci." The words were out of her mouth before good sense could keep them unspoken. A shocked silence fell over the table. Weirdly, Lucius smiled.

"I'm happy to hear it, Eri," he returned smoothly. A pale eyebrow rose. "You know, there's something else I'd like to hear- all about that mysterious trip your parents said you took this summer. Everyone attending the house party was simply eaten up with curiosity."

"Nice to know they had something to talk about, " she said with a tight smile, before looking at Cissy and asking, "What colours do you think you'd like for the wedding?"

The distraction worked almost as well as Tom's memory charms. The other girls forgot all about her trip and began discussing dresses and flowers and decorations they'd seen and adored. Eris pretended to enjoy the chatter. Only once did she glance at Lucius. He lifted his glass to her in a silent toast. She looked away, reflecting with black humour that Severus wasn't the only one who needed to mind the saying, _with friends like these, who needs enemies?_

_-_

* * *

- 

The Hallowe'en Feast was one Severus outwardly disdained and inwardly enjoyed. He liked bats, and thousands of live ones covered the walls and ceiling. The carved, candlelit pumpkins decorating the tables were decently carved. Some had truly gruesome expressions. There was even an animated one in the entry that called itself Jack, the Pumpkin King. If students asked nicely, 'he' would recite Shakespearean quotations. The boy looked up. The ghosts gliding in stately formation were his favourite part of the feast. Paying no attention to insipid orange streamers, they drifted through the Hall in a dignified promenade.

"Our Bloody Baron is the most impressive ghost of all, isn't he?"

It took a moment for Severus to realise the second year girl was addressing him instead of one of her little friends. He agreed, "Yes, he is." She smiled, so she must have forgiven him for calling her a Hufflepuff. His lips quirked, thinking her forgiveness another sign of Hufflepuff tendencies.

"Hello, Dani."

"Eris!"

The seventh year girl slid, uninvited, onto the bench between Severus and Dani. "I kept my promise," she said, opening the hands she held cupped together. A tiny skeleton danced on her palm. Holding it out, Eris smiled. "On holiday, I ran across an import shop that had these. Apparently, there's a Mexican festival called 'Dia de los Muertos', the Day of the Dead, and these are popular decorations."

"He's so cute!"

"Are you related?" Severus asked, not knowing why he cared.

Two sets of blue eyes looked his way. Ones that were darker and slightly almond shaped gleamed with humour. "Aren't all pure-bloods? I'm surprised I don't have twelve toes. Actually, Dani's a cousin on my mother's side."

The boy nodded unconcernedly and looked away. The cousins chatted for a few moments before Eris stood and said, "Happy Hallowe'en, Dani." Pausing, she added, "Happy Hallowe'en, Severus."

Their eyes met and held. The corners of his mouth turned up as Severus replied, "Happy Hallowe'en, Eris."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: "Because I am dead, I can take off my head, to recite Shakespearean quotations…" Didn't I mention that I'm a huge 'Nightmare Before Christmas' fan? LOL 'Corpse Bride' was good, but Jack rules, and not just because he's the Pumpkin King!

We're a third of the way through the fic, and I have to give special thanks to everyone reviewing. The hit count reassures that people are reading, but without the feedback of reviews, I'd feel as low as Jack Skellington after he got blasted out of the sky on Christmas Eve. So while it may be sappy, I gotta say…I love you guys! Reviewers that made me "feel like my old bony self again" last week were ♥ **40/16 **♥ **cupcakeswirl**♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **NazgulGirl - Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you… **♥**Slipknot- 3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	9. Lures

Chapter 9- Lures

-

Severus left the Hallowe'en Feast shortly after bidding Eris goodnight. Festive surroundings that he'd at first deemed pleasant now grated on his nerves. The unbridled merriment and cacophony of voices gave him a headache. Escaping the din for silent corridors, he returned to the Slytherin common room, sighing in relief.

"Master is right, you wasn't staying long," said a voice with an irritating treble in it.

The boy noticed a creature standing by an unlit fireplace. It was Dobby, the Malfoy house elf. Large, tennis ball shaped eyes gazed cringingly, as though expecting a blow. Snape's eyebrows winged upward in silent question.

"Master is wanting you to meet him in the Room of Requirement," the elf announced.

He'd heard of the fabled room that changed to meet the user's needs, but was forced to ask, "Where on the seventh floor is it located?"

Unsettlingly large teeth were displayed when the elf smiled. "Across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. You is to walk three times across the area of stone and a door will appear."

Severus nodded and turned on his heel to leave. He would document the information in his journal the moment he returned. Behind him, the elf muttered sadly, "Nobody is ever thanking Dobby for anything." The boy despised self-pity. He left the chamber thinking, _most likely nobody ever will, either. _

After smirking at the barmy wizard who had attempted to teach Trolls ballet, Severus made short work of exposing the hidden door. He stepped into the room, curious to see what Malfoy had required.

It was a library such as Severus had never seen before. Rich woods, luxuriously upholstered furniture, and a treasure trove of books that gave off a Dark aura the way Eris' skin exuded the scent of lavender. Just enough to be alluring… He rigidly suppressed such thoughts and looked at the man watching him, assessing.

I had a feeling you wouldn't keep me waiting long," said Lucius Malfoy, from his position in a chair before the marble fireplace. Remaining seated, the man gave a wintry smile. "Your antisocial nature hasn't changed, I see."

"No," agreed Severus.

"Excellent. Reliability is a trait I require."

He didn't ask, 'For what?' but stood patiently.

"Sit down, sit down." Lucius waved him to the chair opposite.

Severus noted that his own face was lit by the firelight while his host's was cast in shadow. A stratagem he would've employed himself. Casually crossing his legs, the older man said, "I took my fiancée and her friends out to lunch and decided to stay and have a chat with you."

The wizard removed the stopper from a crystal decanter on the table beside him, asking, "Firewhiskey?"

"Thank you."

Pouring two generous measures, Lucius handed a tumbler to Severus. Lifting his glass, he toasted, "To Knighthood."

"Explain," demanded the boy curtly, before realising his tone might offend. More civilly, he added, "If you please."

Taking a sip, Malfoy seemed to admire the way the firelight made the crystal sparkle before murmuring, "It bodes well that you know when to contain Slytherin arrogance. A knight must always humbly obey his lord."

"Are you saying that I am to become a Knight of Walpurgis?" To have this offered so quickly after the first meeting was more than he'd hoped for.

"Yes, I've told the Dark Lord about you, and he agrees you have potential to surpass the others in the cadre here." Lucius lifted his glass. "He looks forward to meeting you."

Severus' heart slammed in his chest. His mouth opened and closed. The most dangerous, powerful wizard in the realm looked forward to meeting _him_? He was speechless.

Lucius seemed more like the schoolboy he remembered when smiling. "The heretofore imperturbable Snape is flustered. Lord Voldemort will be pleased."

It was hard for the boy to remain impassive at the mention of the name most of the Wizarding world feared to utter. He was conditioned by years of schooling to flinch at the sound. Suppressing the urge took effort, but he accomplished it. Severus pondered over what a man whose name meant 'thief of death' would be like. Still overwhelmed, he rasped, "When?"

"Not until Christmas holiday. There's a formal ceremony to be performed, after our Master gives final approval."

"Master?"

Lips twisting wryly, Malfoy explained, "He likes his little titles." Shrugging, he continued, "Ulrik Greyback is throwing a house party over Christmas. You and a couple of others are invited." He asked mockingly, "Will you pine over not spending the holiday with your parents?"

"Not in the least," Severus assured. His mother would undoubtedly be relieved not to bear the expense of creating some facsimile of holiday cheer.

"Then let's drink to Christmas," Lucius replied with a smirk.

Their glasses clinked together. It was hard for Severus to appreciate the smooth whisky when his mind was racing with visions that were a hell of a lot more welcome than sugarplums. Trying to appear calm, he said, "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you. Narcissa's a lovely girl with an impeccable background. The only thing that would make her more perfect is if she had money." Draining his drink, Lucius chuckled. "Of course, if she had money, her family would've looked higher than a _'marries well Malfoy'_, so in that case, two out of three isn't bad at all." Rising to his feet, Lucius said off-handed, "Narcissa tells me that her best mate Eris has become your Potions partner. Friends, are you?"

"Acquaintances," Severus demurred.

Lucius frowned. "I'd hoped you could do me a favour, and find out where dear Eris went on that trip over the summer. No one knows, and that makes me want to…merely for curiosity's sake."

"I will do my best to find out," was all that he could promise.

"Then I'll soon have the answer, won't I?"

Following Lucius out of the Room of Requirement, Severus felt his elation dim at the memory of the thinly disguised command to acquire the information Malfoy wanted. In order to get Eris to trust him enough to confide, he would have to lure her into believing him to be a friend she could trust confidences with. _Or seduce her into confessing… _Repressing the idea, undoubtedly a result of the whisky, or overindulgence in sugar, he stalked back to Slytherin house.

-

* * *

- 

Several days after the Hallowe'en Feast, students were still talking about it in fond reminiscence. Claire Forbes, listening to the Gryffindors around her laugh about Sirius Black setting a new school record in bobbing for apples, smirked. "We always knew Black was a dog, but that retrieving stunt proves it."

Hoping that her giggles didn't sound too high pitched and nervous, Eris said, "I'm not fond of dogs."

"You don't like canines?" asked a boy standing nearby.

It was Remus Lupin. Eris reminded herself that it wasn't Lupin's fault his barmy friend thought it great fun to chase cats and risk taking a werewolf on jaunts into the forest. She replied, "Not especially, but canis lupis are cool." He paled so dramatically, she hurriedly added, "That was a play on your name. Lupis…Lupin…not many wolves in Britain these days. Must be why they don't scare me."

The colour came back to his face, along with a whimsical smile. "Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" At her blank look, he explained, "It's a Muggle fairytale."

Claire looked pointedly away, after making an 'Eeuwww…Muggles' grimace. Eris ignored her roommate and said, "I remember fairytales from Muggle Studies. I liked those Grimm ones." When he looked amused, she said, "What's the one about a big, bad wolf?"

Lupin had a pleasant voice. He gave her the condensed version of the story while they waited on the side steps for Professor Kettleburn to arrive. She said, "Have you ever thought about being a teacher? You'd be ace at it."

A shadow crossed his face. "I do enjoy tutoring, but teaching…who knows?"

"Who cares?" Claire grumbled.

Throwing Remus an apologetic look, Eris said, "Well, I enjoyed the story, even though I wanted the wolf to eat those gloating pigs. Thanks."

"You're welcome." He moved off to speak with another boy after a parting smile.

"You _were_ just being weirdly friendly, like with Snape, right? You don't go for Lupin, do you?" demanded Claire the moment she thought the boy in question had moved out of hearing range.

Eris saw his shoulders stiffen. Crap, he had wolf hearing even when he wasn't furry! She said lightly, "I'm a nice, friendly person, Claire. You should try it sometime." Both Lupin's shoulders and her pal's expression relaxed.

"I'd like to be _friendly_ to Clive Sutton, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind, I've wanted him to find somebody else for ages!" Eris grinned. "He'd be lucky to have you, so go for it!"

Professor Kettleburn's arrival ended the conversations of all the students. "Good morning, class!"

"_Good morning, Professor Kettleburn."_

The lanky wizard declared, "It is a _wonderful_ morning, because I just received the most wonderful news from Hagrid, our groundskeeper." Using sweeping arm gestures to emphasise his words, Kettleburn said in a carrying voice, "We were scheduled to return to the Boobrie habitat, now that the eggs have hatched and maternal instinct isn't a hazard to life and limb." Grinning like a schoolboy instead of a tenured professor, he shared, "However, an even more incredible opportunity has arisen!"

He descended the steps rapidly. "Follow me, class, as I lead us to witness one of the most amazing magical creatures in the Highlands. _Tarbh Uisge!"_

"What's that?" one of the Gryffindor Beaters asked.

"A water bull," someone else answered.

The professor agreed cheerily, "Yes, yes, Tarbh Uisge is indeed a water bull, five points to Slytherin!"

"_Gryffindor!"_ several students chorused.

Kettleburn chuckled. "Other teachers call me indulgent, but I say goodwill should be rewarded. Five points to Gryffindor too!"

Covering their mouths to hide the smiles their classmates wouldn't appreciate, the Slytherin girls followed the others to the lakeshore. As usual, the eccentric wizard licked his finger and held it up to the wind.

"Excuse me, sir, but why do you do that?" Eris asked.

The professor scratched his white hair. "I can't remember, but one day, I'm sure the reason will come back to me." Smiling, he said, "To show that no question is an unintelligent question, ten points to Gryffindor."

Muffled laughter rippled through the group when Claire protested, "Slytherin!"

Placing his hand to his heart, Kettleburn sighed happily. "You know, I brag on the inter-house harmony this class has achieved." Before heading to the green pasture bordering the lake, he approved, "Ten points to Slytherin!"

Once the class reached the destination and formed a half circle around their teacher, he informed in a hushed voice, "The Tarbh Uisge may have no ears, but the fabled water bull has keen hearing, nonetheless." Taking out a cylinder from a pocket, he held it up and said, "The bull dwells in lochs, but occasionally will emerge. This device mimics the sound of a female cow. I will use it to call the Tarbh Uisge from the lake. Please stand back and watch carefully. A half-scroll essay on the water bull will be required once we return to class."

"Erm…Professor?" called a girl standing near Remus. Eris had noticed the frequent looks the Gryffindor had given her since she'd talked with Lupin. They hadn't been friendly. Did she like him? Why didn't the girl talk to him, then?

"Yes, Miss Minnows?"

"It's Meadowes, Sir, and…should you be wearing a red scarf?"

Hearty laughter burst from the wizard. Containing his mirth, he said, "I apologise for the inappropriate levity, Miss Marrows, but bulls do not charge when they see red. They charge because of the movement of the cape, so do not fear for my safety."

Claire and Eris looked at each other and said together in a giggly undertone, "Be afraid- be very afraid."

The class swiftly moved back twenty metres, until the teacher pronounced them safe and solemnly lifted his cylinder. With a twist of his wrist, it turned over. The sound was like nothing Eris had heard before. A long, lowing, _mooooo…_

Nothing happened. The class shifted restlessly. The professor frowned, and then smiled, turning the cylinder back over to make the noise again. Still nothing happened. Finally, Kettleburn decided to shake the cylinder, making the most gods awful noise Eris had ever heard.

The water bull burst from centre of the lake, enormous and snorting. The professor yelped and began to run. His red scarf fluttered behind him. The creature charged.

"Aaahhh!" the wizard screeched.

"Throw the cylinder into the lake!" a boy yelled. It was Remus Lupin. Kettleburn did as he was told. The bull turned before reaching the rocky shore and plunged into the water once more. Students crowded around the teacher who sat panting and gasping for breath.

Eventually, the man recovered enough to explain, "Alas, I had forgotten that when shaken excessively, the cylinder mimics the mating cry of the extremely rare and desirable _female_ Tarbh Uisge. When the bull saw that I was not a potential mate, he quite understandably became wroth."

Heading back to the classroom, Eris manoeuvred over to Remus and said, "That was quick thinking back there. Why didn't he give Gryffindor any points?"

He smiled ruefully. "Kettleburn quietly awarded twenty points to Slytherin, commending me on the cunning idea. I tried to tell him I was Gryffindor, but he wagged his finger at me and said he was too canny to be fooled by someone who used any means to achieve his ends. What could I say?"

"I say its time to go in," Claire interjected, dragging Eris away, muttering about Hufflepuffs and unnatural friendships all the way to class.

-

* * *

- 

Weekends were usually times of quiet study and contemplation for Severus. On occasion, Tom would challenge him to wizard chess, and he would oblige his roommate with a match. The first Saturday in November found him doing something he'd never done before- following a girl in hopes of gaining her attention.

He'd almost spoken to her in the library, but she and Forbes had gone up to Sutton and begun a conversation. It was readily apparent that the girls were trying to divert the boy's interest from Eris to her friend.

After she'd left the pair together on some pretext, Eris hurried to the Transfiguration classroom and helped Professor McGonagall inventory her storage cupboard for an hour. Part of the Severus' brain admired her dedication to turning the teachers up sweet, but another part did not appreciate having to lurk around corridors while she did so.

Finally, she left. Still using a Disillusionment Charm to conceal himself, Severus followed grumpily. Eris slipped outside, walking briskly toward the lake. In the courtyard, she passed some little girls skipping rope. The rhythmic slapping of the rope against the stone and the high pitched chanting caught her attention.

"_I like coffee, I like tea, I like Eris, in with me!" _

"Dani, no," she said with a smile.

Her cousin repeated the call, taunting, "Are you too old?"

"I'll show you old," Eris promised, taking off her robes.

The girls on either end of the long rope grinned as they held the ends and turned the rope smoothly. In the middle, Dani and Eris jumped about in an undignified manner, hair flying, as the girls began chanting a silly rhyme.

_One two three, Mother caught a flea, put it in the teapot, made a cup of tea, flea jumped OUT! Mother gave a shout, in came Dad with his shirt tail OUT! _

They hopped on one foot and then another, jumping in and out of the rope circle. The effect of viewing each girl's pink cheeks, shining eyes, and the up and down motion of skirts and bodies was very dissimilar and directly related to the stage of maturity of the individual. Dani was grudgingly acknowledged as cute, while Eris was…

"Ow!" She laughed good-naturedly, after tripping, while being laughed at by the gleeful second years.

Eris had fallen to land on her backside in a sprawl that was immodest and…not going to be witnessed by him any longer. In his hurry to leave, Severus allowed the side door to bang shut. He hoped the sound made Eris jump to her feet and worry about who might've seen her uninhibited behaviour- and her panties.

Thinking about the other ways she might behave uninhibitedly put him in a nark. He returned to his dorm and took a long, cold shower.

That evening, he sat in a chair in a corner of the common room, ostensibly reading. In actuality, Severus waited for the right time to approach his target. She was never alone. Time passed. He came to the unwelcome realisation that if he wanted to talk with Eris, he would have to ask her to do it in front of her friends.

Standing, he began a circuitous route from his chair to the sofa she was ensconced upon with three other girls. Halfway there, Eris looked up and caught his eye. She smiled. He froze. There was no way he could stroll over and ask to speak to her privately. Inclining his head polite acknowledgement, he altered his path and headed for his dorm.

Inside his room, Severus slumped into the chair at his desk. His finesse with the opposite sex was non-existent. He would never get the information he needed from Eris. Heaving a sigh of frustration, he picked up a piece of parchment with paw prints on it. They didn't march straight up the paper, but made a pattern uncannily similar to an 'S'. An idea struck. Perhaps he could get what he wanted another way. Tracing the cat's prints with his finger, Severus started to plan.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: I had fun sorting through British rope skipping rhymes to find the ones I used. I also enjoy characters that are three dimensional. Although Lucius isn't an admirable character, I've always thought he would have a wicked sense of humour. LOL. Thanks for reviewing go to 'wicked cool' ♥**40/16 **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **Dragonandthewerewolf **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Slipknot-3113**♥** Slytherin Love Goddess **♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	10. Summons

Chapter 10- Summons

-

Severus found his gaze drifting to the window. At other times, in other classrooms, he'd sneered at classmates chided by the teacher for doing the same thing. Then, he'd considered the inattention deplorable. Listening to Flitwick cheerily relate the day's lesson, he modified his opinion. Now, only getting _caught_ was inexcusable.

His desk by the window of the third floor classroom had a direct view of the front drive. Severus' gaze followed the path carriages would take on the trip to the station in December. This was the first year he'd ever looked forward to leaving school on holiday.

He tried to imagine what the knighting ceremony entailed, what meeting the most powerful wizard in the world would be like. The possibilities were numerous. He hoped there would be at least a bit of pomp and circumstance in the ceremony. Severus eagerly anticipated taking his own measure of the man others called You-Know-Who. He was determined to make a good impression.

"Do the charms non-verbally? Is Flitwick _mental?"_

Severus glanced sideways at the girl who had protested the seating arrangements at the beginning of the year. He said dryly, "Yes, that's the point."

Claire Forbes huffily tossed back her hair. "I wasn't talking to you, Snape."

"Really? You were talking aloud, to yourself? Then you have right to worry about your non-verbal skills."

She made a vulgar hand gesture. His upper lip curled. "No thank you."

Fuming, Forbes looked away. He considered her for a moment longer, and then gave the professor his attention. The girl was attractive, in a shrewish way, though she was hardly likely to tempt Sutton into transferring his attentions from Eris.

"_You may begin."_

The diminutive wizard's genial words brought Severus back to the day's lesson on Summoning Charms. All the students were comfortable using several variations they'd learnt over the years. Engaging the charm using only the power of their minds, however, was extremely awkward for most. They couldn't focus, or channel the energy correctly.

Lack of focus had never been a problem for Severus. _Accio wand, _thought the boy, unsurprised when the wand slid up and out of his schoolbag to fly into his outstretched hand. The practical portion of the lesson was impossible for all but a few. Those who showed aptitude, Flitwick encouraged retrieving other objects from across the room. After summoning a piece of chalk from the blackboard, Severus decided to experiment.

_Accio quills. _It had taken several minutes to visualise the precise location of the spare quills on his desk. Concentrating, he'd engaged the magic charm. Long moments passed. He began to have doubts.

Beside him, the girl finally summoned the wand from her carryall. She looked at him and said, "What are you looking at? Ouch! Oh my gods, what have you done, you creep!"

His quills had flown in through the open classroom door and been halted by Forbes' hand. They weren't imbedded too deeply. He waved his wand and removed the quills before using a healing spell to close the tiny punctures.

The girl snatched up her wand to incinerate the offending writing instruments. She blew the ashes off the table, her defiant gaze silently daring him to tell.

Lips thinning with the effort to refrain from hexing, Severus looked away. The petty twit didn't realise that she'd destroyed almost his entire supply of quills. She likely had dozens and could afford to purchase dozens more next Hogsmeade Weekend. The rage that arose over the situation brought an idea he'd originally dismissed back to the front of his mind.

If an Accio charm could summon quills from his dorm room, could another, stronger charm be used in summoning a person? Fists clenching on his thighs beneath the table, the boy silently chanted _Affere Eris_, to bring, to fetch, to summon the girl. Severus closed his eyes to aid in focusing his will. Behind his lids, he saw Eris sitting at a library table, reading. She looked up, and around, as though someone had called her name. Slowly closing her book, she laid it on the table and stood.

"Are you having some kind of fit? Should I call for the teacher?" Claire asked scathingly.

He opened his eyes and glared. "No."

She huffed and turned away. The remaining period went smoothly, until Flitwick began to dismiss the class. Severus heard whispers and turned to see Eris standing in the doorway. Her eyes scanned the room until they landed on him.

"Yes, Miss Greyback, May I help you?" the professor enquired.

Confusedly, she said, "No, I just wanted to see…" Her gaze darted back to him before sliding to Forbes. "Claire… I thought the class was over. Excuse me. I'll wait in the corridor."

Eris backed away. The class filed out. A cauldron full of emotions bubbled up inside Snape. Incredulity, pride, apprehension, elation, and dark satisfaction all simmered together. The resulting brew was one that caused his steps to slow even while his pulse raced. He heard his spiteful tablemate ask the girl he'd summoned, "What did you want to see me about?"

Looking at him over her friend's shoulder, Eris said absently, "Clive wants us to sit by him at lunch. Do you want to?"

"Are you _mental_? Of course I do, let's go before some other witch sits by him!"

Nodding, Eris gave him a long look before following her friend. No girl had ever given him a heated glance like that before. It disturbed Severus to realise that not only had he enjoyed the promising gaze- he'd returned it.

-

* * *

- 

Resisting the urge to press the cool goblet to her temple, Eris drank a sip of pumpkin juice. Her gaze flickered down the table to where a boy silently consumed his lunch. Severus ate with a mannerly preciseness that reflected his character. He was such an uptight stickler for the rules, that it was hard for her to believe that…

"Are you feeling ill?" Clive asked, bringing her attention back to the couple she was trying to get together. Claire was more than willing, smiling and talking animatedly to the Slytherin Chaser, but so far, he was only showing reserved friendliness in return.

"A bit of a headache." She waved his concern away. Across the table, Narcissa offered a vial of headache powder her sister Bella had sent.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, Cissy." No way was she ingesting anything Bellatrix had concocted. Making an effort, Eris ignored the pain and the boy responsible for the stress that caused it.

After lunch, she smilingly refused Clive's offer to escort her to the infirmary and strode briskly toward her next class. Inside Greenhouse 3, Eris was surprised to find she was the first to arrive. She looked curiously at the plants set in rows down the central potting bench. They looked green and healthy. The leaves had the most interesting tips on the ends. She reached out and touched one.

Staring perplexedly into Professor Sprout's eyes sometime later, Eris asked, "Wha…what happened?"

Her classmates did a poor job of concealing laughter. The sympathetic teacher patted her on the shoulder and said, "A mistake anyone could make, my dear. The stunflower plant is known more for its striking, large, mid-summer bloom than its extremely rare defensive mechanism."

"I'm stunned," said Eris wryly.

Sprout winked. "No, you _were_ stunned, but now should be fine as long as protective gloves are worn at all times."

Eris took her place at the bench with an inward sigh. Even Diana was smirking at her. Ignoring the callous souls around her, Eris drew on her dragon hide gloves and began to re-pot her plant in preparation for over-wintering the plants inside one of the greenhouses. Thrilled with the swiftness and ease of the procedure, she grinned at her friend.

"Is that plant actually still alive, Eris?"

She took off her gloves, grinning. "Yes, indeed it is, Di."

"Don't call me Di," the girl warned, paying more care to glaring daggers than putting her pot back on the bench carefully. Placed too near the edge, it tipped over.

"I've got it!" Eris lunged for the plant. The next thing she knew, Professor Sprout was standing before her, looking concerned.

"Coming round, are we?" the witch said with a bracing smile.

"Is there more than one of me? Both of us have a splitting headache," groaned the girl.

"I wouldn't be in the least bit surprised, getting stunned twice in less than an hour. Run along to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will have a potion to make you feel right as rain."

Eris looked around groggily. "The stunflower, is it alright?"

Sprout's smile revealed dimples. "It's stunning."

Students snickered. The professor gestured to a plant covered by a sack near the door. "Would you be kind enough to drop off the heliotrope at the kitchens on the way?"

Eris walked toward the plant, asking, "Why is it covered?"

Professor Sprout adjusted her patched hat and informed, "Unlike the Muggle plant, this heliotrope lives up to its name- sun turning. It imitates the sun's heat and dehydrates everything around it. The elves are starting to prepare for the holidays. They'll require lots of dried fruit."

Groans filled the greenhouse at the thought of fruitcake. Eris smiled as she carried the plant with extreme care. She liked fruitcake, especially when topped with marzipan, but she had no wish to become a human raisin. Inside the kitchen, elves looked up curiously. So did four boys eating bowls of ice cream.

Handing the plant off to a house elf, the Slytherin girl made herself smile politely at the Gryffindors who deserved a telling off for their full moon antics. Without a word, she left the kitchen.

"Greyback, wait up!" James Potter's long strides closed the space between them. "Are you okay? You look…"

"Stunning?"

"No."

She gave a short laugh. "That was a joke. A stunflower zapped me twice, so I got sent to the infirmary, by way of the kitchen." James said he'd escort her. She shrugged and resumed walking.

After a couple of minutes, he asked, "Will you be able to patrol tonight?"

Eris nodded. "Sure."

"Ace." Another silence descended, until he burst out, "Next Hogsmeade Weekend…do you think Lily will go with me if I ask her to?"

She considered his earnest face, remembered a stag's gallant gesture. Nodding, she said, "Yes, but I'd give her a few hints that you're going to ask, first."

Hazel eyes stared perplexedly. "But I was acting uninterested to gain her interest."

"Uh huh, and now you've got it, you need to show that you return it, in a different, better way than you did before."

"I want to do that…but how?" James asked, using those deer eyes of his to good effect.

They'd reached the infirmary corridor. Eris began speaking quickly, giving him suggestions.

During the evening meal, Claire told her friends about turning Snape's quills to ash. Eris was the only one who didn't laugh. She'd seen his desk, knew the loss would pose a hardship. After dinner, she claimed a return of the headache and left her friends gossiping in the common room. Eris took an extra set of quills from her trunk, engaged a Disillusionment Charm and made her way to Severus' room.

Thankfully, the door was ajar and only Severus was in the chamber. Slipping inside, she watched him carefully sharpen a quill that she would've thrown away. The feeling Eris had experienced in the library earlier returned with a force that caused her to sway. She wanted to go to him and…

"Who's there?" He demanded, dark eyes scanning the room while he reached for his wand. Pointing the rod to the four corners, he said in a ringing voice, "_Aperire!_"

When his visitor was revealed, Severus rose from his chair, regarding her warily. Eris bit her lip and said, "Here…these quills are from Claire."

He gazed into her eyes. She felt like he could see into her soul. Severus' eyes gleamed. "Really?"

Was he reading more than her facial expression? Eris admitted, "No, they're from me." She held them out. When he didn't take them, she tossed the case onto his desk and said, "I used them as an excuse to come here. I want you to take the summoning spell off me."

"I don't know what you mean."

She gave a small laugh in response to his cool denial. "You summoned me, like you summoned those quills. I saw it in your face when I showed up in Flitwick's class." His lean features reflected discomfort when she moved closer. "I've had to fight the urge to find you ever since."

An eyebrow rose. "If you considered yourself bespelled, why didn't you, or one of your friends, simply break it with a counter charm like _Finite Incantatem_?"

"I've tried. Nothing's worked, so here I am."

He cocked his head to the side, as if considering a problem. "What do you expect of me?"

Eris had never backed a guy against his desk before. It was odd to feel like the aggressor, but not bad at all. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes and said directly, "I want you to bring the spell to completion- do what you were thinking about when you summoned me."

-

* * *

- 

Why had he partially undressed upon returning to his room? Without robes, blazer, and tie, there were too few barriers between them. Also, a buttoned up collar would be an excellent rationalisation for the tightness in his throat. Refusing to retreat any further, Severus drew up straight and looked down his nose, repeating disdainfully, "What I was thinking about…not that I am admitting anything, but how would you come by such knowledge? Studied Legilimency, have you?"

Eris blushed prettily. "No, I was in the library writing an essay when I was overwhelmed by the urge to find you and…"

Had she moved closer? He swallowed with difficulty. "What?"

Her eyes were large and filled with an emotion that made Severus' breathing hard to regulate. Rising up on tiptoes, she lifted her face and softly pressed her lips to his.

He stood as though stupefied while she whispered, "Kiss you," and brushed her lips across his once more. Emboldened by his lack of protest, she kissed him again, placing one hand on his shoulder while the other slipped beneath his hair to cup the back of his neck.

His lips parted, slowly returning the kiss. It wasn't the first time he'd ever been kissed. Bellatrix Black, on a dare from Lucius Malfoy, had dragged him under mistletoe first year. The older girl's lips had been cold, rough and undesired. Although Severus hadn't wiped his mouth afterwards, he'd wanted to. Malfoy had laughed at his discomfited expression and tossed him a brushing/flossing mint. The boy had chewed it gratefully.

Eris' mouth was warm, soft, and he _had_ envisioned her walking into the room and throwing herself into his arms during the summoning spell. The difference was that in his imaginings, Severus had been the one to kiss her. Determined to complete the spell, he slid his hands into Eris' hair and tilted her head.

She opened her eyes, and he was tempted to delve beyond the surface memories to discover where she'd gone over the summer. He could do it easily. His grandfather had been a stern but excellent teacher in the arts of Legilimency and Occlumency. Eris sighed, and her desire for him to kiss her caused him to hesitate. Perhaps she wasn't vulnerable enough yet. If he kissed her thoroughly, the girl was bound to let down her guard and allow him to extract the memory.

He brought his mouth down to hers, his fingers clenching reflexively when she pressed against him. Their lips and bodies moulded together in an embrace hotter than he'd dreamt. Daringly, he touched his tongue to her lips, elated when she opened her mouth in invitation. Her tongue met his.

"_Should I come back later?"_

Two sets of closed eyes snapped open and looked at each other in dismay. Unable to resist, Severus skimmed a memory of their kiss. It was a mistake. He wanted to give her a few more melting kisses to remember. Pulling his hands down and easing away, he said, "No, we were just…completing…our talk."

Tom chuckled. The pink in Eris' cheeks deepened. She said, "Yes, erm…I'll see you later, Severus…Tom…"

After she left, his roommate demanded, "Did you use a love potion on her?"

"No."

Tom walked over to pick up the case of expensive quills. "I'm still impressed, but I would've liked to seen how a potion works on somebody."

"The effects would be similar to one of your entrancing enchantments, I am sure."

Placing the quills back on the desk, the boy said thoughtfully, "I've never had the opportunity to actually try an entrancement spell before. I'll have to remedy that." Impishly, Tom asked, "So, are you and Eris going together now?"

"No."

His friend scoffed, "She merely came by to drop those off and get in a little random snogging? Right, pull my finger, Tyke and you'll smell what I think of that."

Severus' lips twisted. "I'll pass." He strode over to his trunk and took out fresh clothing.

"Need a cold shower?"

Severus ignored Tom's snickering. In the lavatory, he engaged the water charm for a hot shower, remembered the heat of Eris' body and mouth, and wryly changed it to cold.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Bet water in the Scottish Highlands is mighty cold, LOL. I hope you enjoyed the 'first kiss'. ♥ Couldn't picture Snape being the one to initiate it, although I did think he'd make sure it was done right, heh. In the HBP, Severus seemed to enjoy being snarky to Bellatrix, which made me wonder if she'd ever tried anything on with him and inspired several scenes during the holidays. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chap who inspire...♥ **40/16 **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥** cupcakeswirl **♥ **ElspethBates**♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **GraceRichie**♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Slipknot-3113 ♪ Slytherin Love Goddess **♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	11. Reactions

Chapter 11- Reactions

-

He didn't want to attend the Quidditch match. Still embittered over team trials, Severus intended on spending the time in the restricted section of the library. Yesterday, Professor Slughorn had approved his request to borrow _The Mind's Eye._ The dismissive manner in which the man had done so had raised the boy's ire, but he'd concealed his feelings. If Slughorn hadn't been so impatient to leave to preside over one of his precious 'Slug Club' meetings, he might've refused. The tome dealt with Legilimency.

Severus put off the library out of pride. When the Slytherin team was leaving for the pitch and the rest of the house was preparing to depart for the stands, Erik Greyback noted the direction of his steps in the entry and sneered, "Not supporting the house, Snape? What, will you go cry in the library over your lost position instead?"

Coming from the boy who had cried like a girl when hexed, the insult didn't sting much. Behind Erik, his crony Jugson scratched his head in bemusement.

"Why would Snape go to the library when he could cry in his room?" Promptly cuffed on the ear by Keane, he protested, "Ouch! Well, he could!"

"Erik don't think he's gonna cry, dunderhead. He's saying Snape hasn't the goolies to pretend to be a good sport, like him."

Severus had almost smiled, until he heard,

"Laurie, such language, I'm shocked." He was more taken aback to hear Keane referred to as _Laurie_ than Eris' laughing voice. Her friends looked on impatiently as she smilingly chided, "Don't worry about _his_ goolies, boys, worry about your own in the match with Gryffindor."

After the girls strolled off, Erik snapped, "My sister may have taken you up like a stray animal, but that doesn't get you anywhere with me, Snape."

Once again, Jugson forestalled Severus' curt response with an ingenuous observation. "I don't think he wants to get anywhere with you. I think he'd rather get somewhere with Eris. She's prettier…and nicer…and a gir...Ow! What'cha do that for, Laurie!"

"Lane, shut your stupid mouth and get a move on. Hurley will have our hides if we're not dressed out soon." Shoving his pal down the corridor, Keane warned, "And if you forget to call me Laurence one more time, I'm gonna…"

The two jogged away, the threat inaudible to the pair left behind.

Erik's jaw thrust out pugnaciously. "Was Jugson right, Snape? Are you trying something on with my sister?"

"If I were, it would be none of your business." The words spoken without thought seemed to reassure the sixth year.

"That means you're not. Good. Keep it that way."

Watching Greyback swagger off, Severus expelled a harsh breath and resignedly turned back to fetch his cloak. As Jugson had correctly stated, he would _pretend to be a good sport._ He would support the house team, and hope that Sutton was knocked off his broom. Fetching the cloak, his eyes were drawn to a particular desk. The memory of Eris' kiss made it hard to study there. He'd begun studying at another desk when Tom was out of the room.

He'd acted as though the incident was indeed the 'random snogging' his roommate had termed it. Eris seemed to accept his withdrawn manner and remote politeness. Anyone watching their interaction in class since then would think her as cheerfully friendly as ever. Severus knew better. He'd seen the hurt behind her smile.

Bruised feelings hadn't kept her from sharing his text. Or from slanting him glances that tempted him into practising Legilimency. Unable to resist, he'd begun to extract memories from her whenever they were in class together.

The first one Severus had 'seen' was Eris kissing him. He hadn't noticed that her hands trembled before. Several other times, he retrieved memories about her covertly watching him in class, in the common room, or in the Great Hall. She seemed to admire the dexterity of his hands. Eris liked his lips, too.

Severus slammed the lid on both the trunk and his thoughts, hurrying from the room. Outside, he slung the cloak over his shoulders and crossed the grounds along with the rest of the latecomers. Most students arrived long before the match began, finding some enjoyment in being part of the crowd gawping and gossiping about their fellow students. The appeal of such things escaped him.

Once in the stands, he removed his omnioculars and glanced around. The Gryffindors were singing some running out tune as usual. They made Ravenclaws sound good. The sun burnishing red hair caught his eye. He adjusted the lens and viewed Lily Evans smiling at one of her friends. She looked pretty and dignified at the same time, as befitted her position of Head Girl.

"_Go Slytherins!" _

His gaze transferred to five girls holding up a silver banner that proclaimed the words in flashing green letters. At the end, Eris laughed at something Narcissa said. She didn't look dignified, but she was pretty…and sexy.

The roar of the crowd increased in volume. The match was set to begin. Captains shook hands so briefly they might as well not bothered. The players rose into the air. The game was on.

"Why didn't he take it in? Why'd he pass?"

An indignant boy behind him asked the question Severus had mulled over while watching Sutton pass the quaffle to Graham instead of taking it in to score. The team-mate hadn't expected a throw and dropped the ball. A Gryffindor Chaser had swooped in to recover the fumbled pass. Severus concluded that when it really counted, Clive lacked the bollocks needed to succeed.

_What an amazing steal by Potter, who looks ready to lead his team to victory!_

Was there some unwritten rule that the Quidditch commentator had to be a Gryffindor who was as biased and offensive as possible? Gideon Prewett would find himself the sufferer of numerous 'mystery ailments' if he didn't watch his mouth. The Slytherin crowd muttered to hear about every nice catch and play by their rivals, while their own brilliant moves went un-remarked.

_Gryffindors Score! _

Boos and hisses filling the cool air around him became offset by the raucous cheers of the section wearing accents of scarlet and gold. Severus directed his omnioculars toward Tom, who was tirelessly seeking the snitch. His roommate was a natural, gliding and diving with a competence Greyback had perhaps equalled, but not surpassed.

The Slytherin and Gryffindor Seekers raced to be the first to catch the gleaming snitch. The winged ball was elusive, but they both kept up the chase.

_Slytherins score, oh bugg…I mean…Benton blocked that bludger, unfortunately…erm…fortunately…allowing the goal._

Slytherin cheers temporarily drowned out the irritating commentary. The match continued with endless teeth grinding praise of Gryffindor and hopes that Slytherin heads would be bashed or noses broken…jokingly, of course. Severus began to wonder if Prewett had a death wish. He stood on the bench to see above the crowd when the commentator screamed,

_Wilkes and McKinnon are neck and neck, both Seekers reaching for the snitch! Wait, McKinnon's broom accidentally nudged Wilkes'. The Gryffindor Seeker glides ahead…Finlay McKinnon has caught the snitch. Gryffindors Win!_

The hair on the back of Severus' neck stood up when he watched Tom fly close to the other Seeker and point his finger in an ominous manner. In a way, he hoped the Gryffindor had nudged Tom on purpose. It would make what was coming easier to take. He stood still while all around him, housemates griped and complained and booed the team now celebrating down on the pitch.

-

* * *

- 

She wanted to teach him a lesson. Weeks had passed since Eris had gone to Snape's room and kissed him, but thoughts of Severus still haunted her waking moments. The girl didn't even want to think about the dreams she'd been having. In Potions and DADA, she would intend to ignore him, but always ended up sneaking looks at his lips and hands. They were so diabolically clever.

Last night, instead of slipping out to see if a boy who really knew how to make her purr was in the courtyard, she'd forced herself to stay in the common room. If she hadn't asked Dani to play Exploding Snap, Eris knew that she would've started wondering if she was mental, obsessing over a boy that gave no sign of thinking about her in the same way.

Instead, after watching cards become confetti the previous evening, her cousin had asked, "What kind of book would have the title _The Mind's Eye?"_

"A book explaining the Arts of the mind, why?" Eris had seen that text in her grandfather's private library. It dealt with magic not taught in school- Legilimency and Occlumency. Penetrating and defending the mind against penetration by others.

"Snape was reading it at lunch." Dani made a face. "He shoved it into his carryall when he saw me looking. Is it Dark Arts or something?"

"Not Dark Arts, but hardly common reading, either," Eris replied distantly, her brain whirling with thoughts. Legilimency…could that be why she kept thinking about him, especially during the classes they sat side by side? Was he deliberately bringing up those memories…sharing them…while pretending to be unaffected by the kiss that was starting to drive her spare?

Now, as she entered the DA classroom, Eris decided to go through with the plan her tired brain had concocted after yet another night of broken sleep. Tonight was a full moon, and she had to deal with Severus before figuring out what she was going to do about the Marauders.

She used what her grandfather Tyr had taught her. _Fela hugr_- Old Norse for hiding thought. What others called Occlumency, he taught using the Norse name _Vald_- control. Eris controlled her mind, concealing thoughts of the Gryffindors.

At the front of the class, Professor Postlethwaite sniffed and used a handkerchief to wipe his watery eyes. His voice was a raspy whisper as he began his lecture on giants. Sitting beside the boy who acted as though he were alone at the table, Eris went along with his pretence for half an hour.

When she finally felt his gaze, Eris turned and looked directly into his face. Dark, penetrating eyes widened as she deliberately brought a 'memory' to the surface.

_They were in the infirmary, with privacy curtains drawn. Eris helped Severus ease his robes off and began to unbutton his shirt, slowly. After each button was released, she leaned forward and kissed the flesh revealed, smiling up at the boy who stared down at her with a flush on his cheeks, looking mesmerised. _

_Once the shirt was unfastened, the girl slid her hands up his chest and pushed it off lean muscled shoulders. Pressing Severus back against the cot, she kissed him teasingly before unbuttoning her own robes and allowing them to pool at her feet. Pulling her tee up and off, she licked her lips and shook back her hair. Lips curving at the way his eyes flared, Eris reached for the bra's front clasp._

"Stop it!"

Snape's hiss brought Eris out of the remembrance of last night's dream. How ironic, she'd awakened with a pounding heart right after that, when he'd sat up and reached out to undo the clasp for her.

Severus' face was just as flushed as in the dream, but his eyes were black with anger, not tenderness and desire. He was breathing quickly. Maybe it wasn't anger. Fiercely satisfied, Eris stood and called, "Professor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm afraid I…I'm going to be sick…May I go to the infirmary?"

"Of course, Miss Greyback,"

She went to the infirmary, dutifully drank a Nauseous No More potion and returned to Slytherin house. Eris stayed in her room, trying to complete a few assignments before the sun set. Narcissa and Emma came into the dorm after the school day was over, demanding,

"What was wrong with you?"

"Was it something you ate? Do you think I'll get sick too?"

Replying to the second question, Eris smiled. "No, Cissy, you won't get sick. You had lobster salad at lunch, not shrimp. I'll be fine. I was just a bit queasy, is all."

"I'd be queasy too, if I had to sit by Snape." Emma grimaced. "He scowled at you so horribly Clive threatened to hex him after class."

"He didn't, though, right?"

Narcissa frowned. "Would you care?"

Damn it, she would, but admit it? Not even if she really _was _a Hufflepuff. Eris said, "I don't want Clive to get into trouble over me. I'm trying to set him up with Claire."

Her friends nodded in understanding. "She's in the common room right now, stroking his ego over how chivalrous he was." Emma smiled.

The three snickered a bit at the thought, and then sobered when Claire walked in and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Me, getting sick from seafood," said Eris.

The brunette looked at them askance. "You've got a twisted sense of humour, then."

"Don't we know it," she agreed. They all smiled and turned the subject to Clive and how Claire could spend more time with him. While the others speculated wildly, Eris thought about what she was going to try to do that night, when the others left for dinner.

Using the Chimera charm to present an illusion that she was sleeping in her bed, Eris snuck down to the kitchen and nicked a sandwich and litre of water. She ducked into an empty classroom and ate her makeshift dinner. After watching the sun set through the class window, she slipped out of the room and toward the nearest exit.

Eris pushed through the gates of Hogwarts and took the path into Hogsmeade. Once at the Shrieking Shack, she stopped. Closing her eyes, she silently chanted the Animagi transformation spell.

The feline ran around the back of the shack and crept beneath the underbrush bordering the forest to lie in wait. She knew the 'boys' would sneak out to roam the forest soon. Her ears tilted forward, catching the sounds of animals approaching. Crouching low, blue eyes narrowed in order not to have their shine detected by the dog who led the small, strange group forward.

Her face wrinkled and her upper lip pulled back, but 'Elpis' didn't hiss when the massive canine passed by. The werewolf padded along silently after his noisier companion. Amber eyes paused for a moment on her hiding place, but the wolf took no action. He moved on, a rat scurrying in his wake. Sharp claws extended, but the girl's mind overrode her temporary body's natural urge to pounce on the rodent. A moment afterwards, a stag made his way through the dense shrubbery. Waiting for the deer to pass almost out of sight, she eased out from cover and began to follow their trail.

-

* * *

- 

Severus had deliberated whether or not to even attempt to catch his enemies breaking school rules that night. Failure was starting to wear on him. He was no Javert, to suffer endless misery for some grand cause. He was much more pragmatic. There were other ways to make the bastards pay for their numerous offences.

Lying in bed, drifting into the stage before sleep, a disturbing thought brought the boy to wakefulness. What if Elpis tried to satisfy her curiosity again? If he was patrolling the area near the Whomping Willow, he could prevent the Siamese from being harmed, or provide aid if necessary. Immediately, he rolled onto his side and crossly determined that he bore no responsibility for an errant feline. Let her negligent owner worry. Closing his eyes, he attempted to fall asleep.

A half hour later, Severus paced back and forth near the area he had first encountered the sleep-stealing annoyance. A baying sound came from the forest.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

"Elpis, come!" he called, striding toward the sound, wand outstretched and illuminating the way.

Faintly, a frantic 'mee-e-ow' was heard. He broke into a run. A slight body burst from the thick underbrush. Throaty, yowling, frightened sounds made by the cat running toward him were soon drowned out by the furious barking of the dog who had just stepped out of the forest. Big, black, and threatening, the animal saw him and halted. Severus was filled with loathing for the bullying creature.

"Be gone or be hexed, your choice, mongrel." He strode forward, wand pointed at the canine while Elpis closed the distance between them. She rushed forward and sprang into his arms.

A deep, guttural howl echoed from within the forest. Hearing the sound, the dog abruptly turned and crashed back through the underbrush to disappear into the woods. Severus clutched the feline tightly and ran back toward the castle. He'd heard a howl like that before.

His blood ran cold at the thought of Lupin, the werewolf, loose in the Forbidden Forest. The boy's steps didn't slow until he was safely indoors.

The enchanted torchlight revealed the sorry state of Elpis' coat. Wet, muddy and matted with detritus from the forest, she looked like a bedraggled stray instead of a pampered pet.

He scowled. "I should let you crawl back to your owner and let them see the results of allowing you to roam at will." A tiny, forlorn mew and an imploring gaze caused him to sigh heavily. "I suppose they're used to your headstrong ways and wouldn't blink an eye. Very well, you're coming with me."

Tom's bed curtains were drawn, so he took the cat directly into the lavatory. She shivered and mewed pitifully, but otherwise remained still and accepting as he cleansed her short hair. Afterwards, Severus wrapped the Siamese in a towel and began patting her dry. It was disconcerting how the big blue eyes remained fixed on his the entire time.

"What the hell?" His roommate demanded sleepily, scratching his head while heading to the toilet.

"I found her running away from a dog, coming out of the forest. She was filthy, so I cleaned her up."

After returning to the sink to wash his hands, Tom asked, "Are you going to toss the kitty in the outer corridor and let her slink back to wherever?"

Severus looked down at the animal staring up at him. He shook his head. "No. I think her owner might be less careless in the future if he or she has to worry when their pet fails to return. We've got three extra beds. Elpis can sleep here."

When placed on the floor, the cat darted immediately for his bed, jumping onto the coverlet and curling up in the middle. Tom laughed. "I think our furry friend thinks she's _your _kitty, mate."

Reluctantly amused, Severus climbed beneath the covers and allowed the feline to lie on his chest after he pulled the bed curtains closed. Stroking the downy hair, he whispered, "Would you like to be mine?"

The purring that resulted made him smile.

* * *

A/N: Do you blame her for purring? LOL. What's not funny, to a writer who enjoyed replying to reviewers, is the official decree that responses within chapters are "**not allowed**" anymore. I guess we have to hope reviewers have accounts so they can receive a private message in return. The replies in preceding chaps have been cut, but I kept the names and added ♥ 's, 'cause I heart reviewers! Last chapter, I sincerely appreciated the reviews of ♥ **40/16 **♥ **Camillia Vincent** ♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP** ♥ **gothic-Wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie** ♥ **Jedi Knight Padme **♥ **LiverpoolSoccerfairy **♥ **Machiavelli Jr. **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Slipknot 3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess **♥ and **sunny9847 **♥ 

Special thanks to Machiavelli Jr. for informing me that a 'running out tune' would be more likely than a fight song. : ) Editing...it's a good thing!


	12. Snow

Chapter 12- Snow

-

December settled over Hogwarts like a layer of snow, cold but welcome. Severus sat at his desk, watching a gust of wind blow the snowflakes off the widow ledge outside. His expression was pensive. He looked forward to Christmas holiday like never before, but wished it would be spent anywhere else but at the Greyback home.

A week had passed since Eris had allowed him to 'see' her memory and he was still experiencing aftershocks. His dreams had become _vivid _and class periods spent beside her were a paradox of pleasurable discomfort.

"Perfect weather, eh?"

Shifting to gaze at his roommate, Severus agreed dryly, "Yes, if you're a vampire, and enjoy dark grey clouds obscuring the sun."

Tom chuckled, while adjusting his tie in preparation to go down for breakfast. "I'm not a vampire, but I do enjoy going for the jugular."

"Anyone's in particular, or was that a general statement?"

Tom drew on his robes, running a careless hand through his dark hair. He said lightly, "I would say general, but you'd figure it out, and anyway, it's no fun if no one is aware of my brilliance. Yes, a particular jugular."

"Whose?" A sense of foreboding made Severus' tone clipped.

His roommate smiled. "Emily Thompson's."

The Gryffindor Seeker's girlfriend… Stygian eyes bored into brown. In his mind, Severus 'saw' Tom grinning as he found a particular spell in a tome banned from Wizarding libraries. In disbelief, he uttered the name of the Dark enchantment, "_Desideratum."_

"Got it in one, mate," Tom said. "Most entrancing enchantments lack the subtlety needed to remain undetected. This one, performed with an unwilling sacrifice of blood at midnight, slowly casts its net over the vulnerable sleeping mind until the subject wakes to the realisation of the _thing desired._"

The boy smiled wickedly, slinging his school bag over a shoulder. "I can't wait to see the look on McKinnon's face when his girl tosses him over for me." At the door, he turned and said, "I hope Emily doesn't give into the enchantment too easily, though. It would be more helpful, not to mention amusing, to find out how long it takes to overcome a strong will. See you around, Snape."

Words tore from Severus' throat, "The blood- how will you obtain it?"

"Don't worry, it won't be lethal and it won't be from a Siamese." Tom saluted jauntily and left the room.

Once again, Severus wondered if the Gryffindor really had nudged Tom's broom on purpose. His brow creased when a thought struck. What if Wilkes used the enchantment on someone else? A snatch of past conversation echoed in his memory.

_If your sister wasn't such a fine piece, I'd…_

He stood and grabbed his school bag. He needed to do a bit of research before Arithmancy. If Tom tried the Desideratum enchantment on…anyone else…Severus wanted to have a counter-spell on hand.

On the way, he saw Mrs. Norris leaving the library corridor, the angle of her tail and ears betraying extreme ire. Within seconds, Argus Filch rushed into view, pleading, "Come now, Mrs. Norris, don't be angry. I was just being friendly, is all."

The grey cat made awful hacking noises. Turning, she spat a hairball at the man's feet. The caretaker's eyes grew wide. "_Mrs. Norris!"_ The cat wheeled around and took off running down the corridor. Completely oblivious to the boy watching in appalled fascination, Filch ran after her calling, "Come back!"

Controlling an urge to shudder, Severus entered the library. At her desk, Irma Pince was applying unflattering beige lipstick. She looked up with a faint smile. He asked stiffly, "I wish to peruse a book in the Restricted Section. May I?" The librarian's mind was on other things, her thin fingers reflectively stroking drooping neck rolls. She nodded. He muttered his thanks and walked swiftly back to the corded off section, shuddering.

-

* * *

-

Their eyes met across a crowded room. It was clichéd, but that didn't stop Eris' heart from slamming in her chest. Her pulse raced, sending adrenaline through her body and making her almost dizzy.

Entering the Hall for lunch, her eyes had immediately been drawn to the boy who sat alone, even with others dining at the same table. He'd looked up. That was all it took to break every resolution she'd made concerning Severus.

She didn't want anybody else. Even though just last night she'd decided to tell Jason Bentley she'd go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend, Eris now knew she'd tell the Ravenclaw thanks for asking, but she'd already made plans. It wasn't honest, but she could hardly tell the truth.

_I'm sorry, I'll be too busy making up for all the angst I've previously missed in my life by looking for a boy's face in the crowd, hoping he gives me a look to show he hasn't forgotten our kiss, even though he's fighting the attraction. _

Severus gave her that scorching look before gazing down at his plate. She wanted to go over and brush back the hair obscuring his face. She wanted…

"I want to go sit down. Stop dragging your feet. What's the matter? You aren't upset that Clive and Claire are going to Hogsmeade together, are you?" Narcissa asked impatiently.

Eris replied, "Of course not, Cissy, I'm happy for them."

They slid onto the bench a few metres away from the couple. Claire smiled and waved while Clive continued to eat and listen to her chatter. Narcissa said, "Enough about them, let's talk about me." When Eris smirked, she giggled. "Yes, it's all about me, and my fabulous fiancée."

"Is he visiting you this weekend?"

"He owled that he absolutely _had _to come and take me shopping. We'll be dining, _alone, _at the Hogsmeade Inn."

"Not in a private room," Eris began.

A peal of laughter interrupted her. "Of course not, silly, in the dining room. The best table, I'm sure."

Reassured her friend would be nowhere near a bed with Malfoy, Eris' stomach quit churning. She smiled at Cissy's gleeful anticipation and reached for her soup spoon as a bowl of cock-a-leekie soup materialised on the table.

-

The following day, her stomach was clenching for another reason. Waiting outside with the rest of the Care of Magical Creatures class, she noticed Remus' gloves were old and worn. The tip of his right index finger showed through. Before she could rethink her actions, Eris walked over and said, "Are those Muggle gloves?"

He looked surprised to be addressed. "Yes, they were my father's. Why?"

Claire would probably have a kneazle, but Eris didn't care. She took out her wand and said, "Because Muggle-made things are easy to transfigure, since there's no fiddly spellwork to counter or adjust for." Within seconds, his leather gloves were repaired and looked like new.

Remus said, "Thank you. I'm so warm-blooded I hardly noticed their condition, but my friends will be pleased." He smiled ruefully. "Worn and shabby doesn't suit their dashing image."

"You look fine!" said a girl standing close by. Eris had noticed listening to their conversation.

Eris smiled. "I agree…Meadowes, isn't it?"

"Yes, I..." The redhead's voice trailed away when Remus looked at her.

"Thank you, Dorcas." Remus chuckled. "My mother would agree that clothes don't make the man, but I'm afraid that the rest of the world has a different standard."

The girl smiled hesitantly. "Your mum will be happy to see you at Christmas, I expect, when you return to…"

The Slytherin admired the Gryffindor's bold play for information. Maybe she would be intrepid enough to be a werewolf's girlfriend. If Eris could get them together, that would make Remus' life better, and fill part of her need to give restitution.

She looked for an opportunity while he answered with a kind smile, " London. Mater teaches Latin at a grammar school there."

Eris marvelled, "There's a witch teaching Muggles Latin."

Remus gave a bark of laughter. "She says the students think most teachers are witches."

The other girl's spate of giggles ended when Eris said, "Don't you live in London too, Dorcas?"

"Erm...yes."

Remus asked, "Really? What part?"

They exchanged details about neighbourhoods. Remus' description of his favourite bookshop trailed off when he saw the professor approaching. Eris said, "He would come right when the talk was getting interesting." When the two smiled, she turned to Dorcas and widened her eyes meaningfully. "I'm surprised you two never met up at the bookshop in _Hogsmeade." _

The girl's eyes grew round. Taking a gulping breath, she asked Remus, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me? If you want to, that is, to look at books, in the bookshop, in Hogsmeade."

Interestingly, the boy who had looked startled when the girl first rushed into speech seemed to relax upon hearing the nervous offer. With a small smile, he replied, "I would be happy to go with you Dorcas. Meet in the common room at ten?"

Kettleburn reaching the group ended all conversation. Breathing like he'd been running, the professor called out, "There you are class! I could've sworn I sent word to meet at Hagrid's Hut." Several students laughed to see him wipe his brow with the end of a bright blue scarf that must have been half a dozen metres long when unwound.

The wizard admonished good-naturedly, "Laugh at my forgetfulness now, my young friends, but soon enough you'll be the ones trying to remember if you've got knickers on, while I'll be past caring!" Nodding, pleased, at the dead silence that greeted his pronouncement, the professor said cheerily, "Alright, then. Let's be off."

Eris dropped back to walk with Claire. Her friend waited until they lagged a good distance behind the others before demanding, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Being pals with Snape is one thing. He's a creep, but at least he's Slytherin. Lupin is _Gryffindor_."

_And a werewolf too, whoopty-bloody-do!_

Claire saw the smile playing across Eris' face and frowned. "It's no joke. Not in times like these. Clive says that if certain people even _think _you're a blood traitor, you'll be severely punished."

_Lucius says, Clive says, can't any of my friends think for themselves? _"Being friendly isn't being a traitor, Claire, but if you want to see what 'Clive says', by all means go right ahead," said Eris.

Her friend had the grace to look abashed. "I wouldn't do that." She smiled bitterly. "I try not to bring up your name, because Clive still acts like he's hung up on you."

_Crap. Sutton really does have the comprehension skills of a troglodyte. _Smiling a bit over her ironic use of what Severus said, she encouraged, "Ignore that. He'll get over it, and appreciate you all the more for putting up with his temporary stupidity."

"You think?"

"On rare occasion, and when I do, profound brilliance is the result," replied Eris, tongue-in-cheek.

The girls smiled at each other, and hurried to join the rest of the class assembled beside Hagrid's enormous wooden hut. The groundskeeper, wearing a shaggy coat that made him resemble a bear, greeted, "I was chuffed tha' the professor here asked me ter show yeh the tracks I found. Come along, now, an' follow me!"

The group trooped along, half jogging to keep up with the gigantic man's huge strides. Kettleburn's loping gait joggled the end of his scarf. It flopped down his back. While they headed toward the Forbidden Forest, the professor explained between gulping breaths, "The _Cu Sith's_ name literally means Faery Dog. Seldom appearing to humans, fae dogs are the height of a large calf and usually completely black or white with red ears. Only in the Highlands is the supernatural animal entirely green in colouring." The man laughed. "Not Slytherin, sorry to all wearing green and silver."

Claire and Eris, the only students wearing those colours, looked at each other and cried out in exaggerated disappointment, "Awww…"

"Now you might wonder, if the Cu Sith rarely appears to humans, why we're going to see its tracks." Many nodded. The wizard beamed. "Because it's a magical creature, and if anyone finds a bit of shaggy green fur, they'll have the protection of the Cu Sith if ever they roam the forest!"

"Beg pardon, Professor, but students aren' allowed in the forest," Hagrid said.

"Hence the name 'Forbidden'." Kettleburn nodded with an air of discovery. "Ah, well, green fur is bound to bring good luck of some sort, so we shall look anyway!"

The dog tracks Hagrid showed the class looked very like the ones she'd seen in the dusty corridors of the Shrieking Shack. Eris watched her fellow classmates searching the ground, thinking the only fur they'd find would be black.

She almost lost her footing on a snow covered rock. Eris caught her balance, looking down. She stared in disbelief, bending to pick up a tuft of shaggy green fur.

"By Merlin, I believe you've found it, Miss Greyback!" Professor Kettleburn's scarf unwound further, causing him to trip as he started to rush over. One of the Gryffindor Beaters caught him before he fell. "Ten points to Slytherin for the assistance...oh dear," the man trailed off, noticing the colours of the boy's scarf. He soon brightened. "'Tis the season for giving, is it not? Ten points to Gryffindor!" Jolly once more, the professor exclaimed over her find. Everyone wanted to see and touch the fur.

Claire asked, "What are you going to do with it?"

"Put it away somewhere." She shrugged. Her gaze flickered to Remus, who stood nearby. _Put it in a locket. _

_-_

Days later, the girls discussed the search for faery dog fur with their roommates while in line to go to Hogsmeade. "Kettleburn is a disgrace," Narcissa pronounced loftily, while the five girls waited to have their passes validated by Filch. "Lucius says that he'll be teaching with hooks and pegs some day, because one of those creatures is bound to remove his limbs, sooner or later."

"I hope later, because I think he's a great teacher," said Eris. "I'd rather take Creatures over that phoney Divination the rest of you waste your time on. What did you see in tea leaves, or smoke, or dreams this week?"

"I'm going to dream of Lucius, because Professor Warwick said I'd see my future husband," said Narcissa, smiling complacently.

"No, she said that I would," Emma said.

"That's funny; she said I would see my future husband as well," Diana said, before shrugging. "I suppose a lot of girls meet their future husbands at Hogwarts."

"How convenient for the professor," Eris murmured.

They reached the village. A few cottages and several shops were already decorated with wreaths, garlands, and faery lights. The girls smiled at each other in anticipation of Christmas shopping.

In the next couple of hours, the group dwindled. Narcissa left first, stating grandly that Lucius was meeting her at the jewellery shop. Emma ran into Owen and went off to peruse the enthralling contents of Quidditch Supply. Claire and Diana had fun bickering over who was going to win the 'moonlight ride' bet until Claire noticed Clive walking into the music shop across the street. Declaring that she needed a few new Orpheus Orbs to spin, the girl dashed across the road.

Diana and Eris decided to have lunch at the Broomsticks. While Diana held the table in the back, Eris made her way to the bar, placed her order, and stood back to wait. The boy behind her did the same and said smilingly, "Hi, Eris."

She returned his smile. "On a first name basis now, are we?" Looking around until she saw a redhead sitting alone at a small table, she added, "Congratulations, James. Lily's a lucky girl."

"Is she? I'm not having much luck making conversation so far."

Maybe he was copying Sirius Black again- regaling his date with tales of pranks and Quidditch stories. She said, "If you've been carrying the conversation, switch to asking questions that can't be answered with a yes or no. Get her talking about what books she likes. Discover which were her favourites and why. Find out if she likes picnics. Suggest that you have one in an unused classroom next Saturday."

Potter nodded, brow creased with the effort to memorise her advice. His earnest side was very endearing. She almost ruffled his hair. Refraining, Eris took her tray, looked curiously at James' and gasped, "Stars and stones, you can't eat those sandwiches!"

"What's wrong with them?" Hazel eyes were bewildered.

She said, "Purple onions, what were you thinking? Wait a sec; I'll get rid of those." After a wave of her wand, Eris chuckled. "Even if you're not going to kiss Lily today, you want her to think you might try."

"Oh, yeah, _right_…Thanks, Eris."

"You're very welcome, James." Eris bumped into a boy on her way to her table. It was Severus.

He sneered. "What would your brother think of his sister giving romantic advice to help a blood traitor get off with a Mudblood?"

She challenged, "Why don't you find out, right after asking what Erik thinks of your summoning me and then snogging my brains out?" Maddened by the fact that when his lips fell open in shock, she wanted to kiss them, Eris marched over to Diana without looking back. Even though she wanted to, badly…

-

* * *

-

Hogsmeade Weekend was supposed to be the highlight of the student month, yet Severus' visit to the village had been one debacle after another. Stalking out of the Broomsticks after purchasing a bottle of butterbeer, he began walking aimlessly through the snow-swept village. He remembered his meeting with Lucius earlier and flung the bottle cap as far as he could.

_Inside the private parlour of the inn, Lucius looked up from the paper he was reading and drawled, "Auror Offices Overwhelmed and Ineffective…what a catchy title…I can hardly wait to read the article." He folded the paper, set it aside, and rose._

_Shaking Malfoy's hand, Severus inclined his head. "I wished only to be of service."_

_Lucius waved his guest to a chair. "Oh you were, and the Dark Lord is now eagerly anticipating meeting such a…how did he put it…'perspicacious young man'. With a smile, he added, "He likes big words as well as titles, but I agree. Your alert ears and sharp-witted mind will be invaluable to our master…and to me."_

_Subtle, Malfoy wasn't. He was clearly implying power would be accessed only through him. Although he nodded in tacit agreement to the pecking order, Severus determined to make it otherwise. _

"_Do you have any other information for me?" Lucius' pale eyes gleamed with anticipation. They darkened when Severus shook his head. "That's very disappointing. Were you too busy putting your tongue in her mouth to ask Eris where she'd been over the summer?"_

_Tom must have relayed the incident to their sponsor. Unable to repress a flush of embarrassment, Severus looked steadily at the older wizard. The man exhaled irritably. "I'm aware that dear Eris can be strong-willed, so kiss her some more, do whatever necessary, to bend that will to yours. I expect the answer when I see you again, Snape."_

Scowling over the memory, Severus approached the place he visited in his nightmares- the Shrieking Shack. He stood, arms crossed, contemplating the structure. Severus sneered at the dilapidated building. It looked as though a strong wind would topple it like a house of cards.

His eyes scanned the boarded up windows. Was the place _truly _inaccessible by any other means than the secret passage? What if the Gryffindors were entering…and leaving…another way? He began to walk the perimeter.

"Hi."

How long had he been surveying the shack? The boy hunched his shoulders and refused to return the greeting. If Eris wanted to be chummy with _James_ and assist the bastard with his romancing _Lily_, then he didn't care to speak to her.

"Do you like Gothic Revival architecture, or haunted houses?"

He spared her a withering glance. Undeterred, the girl walked closer. "I like the pointed arches." He snorted contemptuously. She moved to his side. "They remind me of you."

Severus forgot his vow of silence. "How?"

Eris gave a little smile. "The way your brows arch…pointedly."

Her hand rose. He stiffened when a delicate fingertip traced the eyebrow that had arched at her presumption. He said, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to be with you." Severus was surprised at her ready admission. Dark blue eyes gazed uncertainly into his. "I could've gone with another boy. I didn't."

Feeling awkward, and hypocritical, because he wanted to be with her too, in more ways than he cared to consider, he asked, "Why not?"

"I like you." The simple words were followed by a rueful laugh. "Maybe I'm mental, but I like your sense of humour, your arrogant intelligence, and the way you make me feel." He was stunned into silence. She said, "Isn't that enough? I know you like me too, and if you don't want to define it, or go public with it, can't we just…be together?"

Eris was pretty, and popular, and more than capable in potions. He enjoyed her company…and her kisses. Why shouldn't he take what she freely offered? Surely he could find out where she'd been if they grew close enough for her to let her guards down. Eris' eyes were shining hopefully at his slight smile.

"Severus?"

What a lot of questions were asked with a single word. Severus took a step forward and bent to brush his lips across hers, pressing a kiss that was returned eagerly. His hands reached up to cradle her head while her arms tightened around him. Several deep kisses later, the boy smiled inwardly as he became too busy exploring Eris' mouth to try and access her memories. That required concentration that was centred on her gliding tongue. He decided to enjoy now and pry later.

After time passed and they parted for breath, he whispered, "Yes."

* * *

A/N: In the first Snape fic I ever wrote, his love interest said, "We're not going to go round the corridors holding hands. Severus isn't that type of man." I still believe that, even though the thought still makes me giggle…so I had to stay true to his character. The fact that it suited my story was merely serendipity. :D The readers who made my week shinier by reviewing the last chap are ♥ **40/16 **♥** Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥** die Loreley **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished**♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥ **Shedevilz**♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess **♥ and♥**sunny9847 **♥


	13. Transitions

Chapter 13- Transitions

-

Severus entered his dormitory room, halting when he noticed Tom's bed curtains were drawn. His jaw clenched when he heard his roommate say, "Why the tears, Emily? Don't you _want _to be with me?"

The weak-willed blonde hadn't lasted a day before succumbing to the enchantment. She'd gone from staring at Tom in the Hall to waiting outside the Slytherin common room within twelve hours. Wilkes had been torn between pride at the strength of his spell and disappointment that she hadn't been much of a challenge.

In the week that followed, Thompson had alienated her housemates and scandalised the school with her behaviour. Anything Tom wanted her to do, from carry his books to kissing him in the stands while her ex-boyfriend practised Quidditch on the pitch, Emily did. The Gryffindor Seeker was miserable, and his Slytherin rival had been exultant- until Emily began to cry.

According to Tom, the girl still wanted to be with him every moment of the day, wanted to kiss him and gaze into his eyes for hours, but for the last few days, tears would well as she did so. That put a damper on his roommate's ardour, and kept him from wanting to take the 'relationship' any further than the kiss and cuddle stage.

"I…I'm sorry, Tom…I can't help it."

The girl sounded pathetic. Wilkes obviously thought so too. The boy opened the curtains and sat on the edge of his bed, buttoning his shirt. He rolled his eyes when he met Severus' gaze. "I know you can't, Emily. Now make yourself decent, we've got company."

The sniffing, whimpering sounds grated on the taller boy's nerves. "Have you taken this far enough?"

Standing and straightening his hair with his fingers, Tom answered, "Well, McKinnon's been humiliated in front of the entire school. Even if he takes her back, the knowledge she'd been snogging yours truly every chance she could will stick in his craw." Tom said, "Come here, Emily."

"Yes?" The girl's eyes and tone were dull, but her gaze stayed glued to the boy's face.

Tom took her hands in his. "Father Christmas is coming early this year."

"Are you going to give me a present?"

"No, my mate here is, since he's the one who's been spending all his time in the library looking up the counter spell." Tom grinned at Severus. "I know that's what you've been up to." Turning back to his soon to be ex-girlfriend, Tom said, "I'm going to use a memory charm on you afterwards, so you remember only that our attraction burnt itself out, but you'll always be my friend."

Tom's mock-gentle words made Emily frown. "I don't understand."

Severus raised his wand as Tom replied, "I know you don't. If you did, maybe I would've kept you around longer. Sorry, Em, Happy Christmas."

Afterwards, Severus gathered a few pieces of parchment while Tom prepared to walk Emily back to the main corridor. He answered the inquiring look his roommate gave when he followed them out of the room with, "Library."

The mocking chuckle he received echoed in Severus' mind as he swiftly made his way to the place that felt like a refuge from his conflicted feelings. He admired his friend's cunning and drive, but disagreed with his methods.

Severus kept his opinions to himself, not out of friendship, but because Tom would be a formidable enemy. Severus preferred Wilkes be for him instead of against him.

On the second floor, in the far back, a girl sat on her robes in the Goblin Poetry section. Her lips twitched with humour as she leafed through a book. Eris looked up as he approached, smiling as she read aloud, "Silver and gold, silver and gold, everyone wishes for silver and gold. How do you measure its worth? Just by the pleasure it gives…"

He dropped to his knees and stilled her recitation with a kiss, pulling her into him and causing the book to drop with a thud. The sensation of her mouth opening and taking in his breath was just what he needed. Severus' inconvenient conscience was stilled by the warmth of her body and the answering jolt of heat in his own. His hands traced her curves. She smiled. "Do you know a counter spell to use once you've melted me into a puddle?"

A smile curved his lips before he kissed hers once more. "No, so you had better lock your door over holiday."

The arms threaded around his neck stiffened. "You've been invited to join the house party?" Answering her own question, she gave a chuckle that sounded sad. "Of course you have, they'd be foolish not to, and whatever else they are, the _Knights_ are no…gawbies…" Smiling a little, Eris said resolutely, "I'll just enjoy being with you, then." Her fingers slid into his hair as soft lips brushed his.

When she licked his bottom lip, Severus' hand came up to cradle the back of her head, holding her in place as he took over the kiss. The inane words of the Goblin poem came back to him. Severus determined to make this pleasure worth any price.

-

* * *

- 

Eris tossed her favourite jumper into a small travelling bag before adding her toiletries and closing the leather case. Across the room, Claire remarked, "Must be nice, having so many clothes at home you don't have to bring your trunk."

Narcissa shut her lid with a snap, drawling, "When I'm the wealthy Mrs. Malfoy, I'll have a wardrobe to put even Eris' to shame."

Smiling at her friend's affected hauteur, Eris said, "I'm sure you will."

Emma was helping Diana pack her trunk. She said with a giggle, "Will you let me borrow your jewels?"

"Perhaps," Cissy responded loftily, admiring her manicure.

Claire said, "If she's not wearing them all at once, to rub it in to Mrs. Patsy Parkinson that she's not the wealthiest woman around anymore."

They all laughed at the thought of the girl who had left Hogwarts the previous year to marry an older wizard. Narcissa groaned suddenly. "Oh no, that witch isn't going to attend the house party, is she?"

"Afraid so," replied Eris. "Plump-in-the-pockets Parkinson bought his way into Father's circle. He's not bad, just boring. It's his wife that drives the staff round the twist with her demands."

"Who cares about house elves? Patsy drives _me_ round the twist!"

"Sorry, Cissy, it's not like I had any say in the guest list." Smiling at her other roommates, Eris said, "I would've invited all my friends instead."

Emma and Diana smiled back.

Claire frowned. "Clive wouldn't tell me his plans. Will he be there?"

"It's possible," Eris said reluctantly.

"Great, just great."

"Come on, Claire, you know she doesn't like him," Diana said.

"So what?" Claire demanded. "I've been working on him for weeks, he's finally coming round, and now Clive's going to spend Christmas at Eris' ruddy family manor? Gods, it's not…"

"…a manor. It's a _house_, and be glad it's big, so she can avoid Sutton more easily," Narcissa cut in, waving her wand and sending the trunk drifting to the opened door. "Now stop whinging and go talk your way into sharing his compartment on the train."

Claire smiled apologetically. "All right, Happy Christmas, everybody."

Holiday wishes were exchanged. Diana, Eris, and Narcissa shared a carriage to the station. Once the girls boarded the train, the other two went to secure a compartment while Eris made her way to the Prefect Carriage. Inside, Potter and Evans were reminding everyone of their duties. Once the talk was over, the prefects dispersed.

"Greyback, wait up."

Eris turned and smiled. "Back to surnames, Potter? Forget the Christmas card, then."

Hazel eyes were appropriately merry and bright. "Sorry, just didn't want Lily to hear me call you Eris and wonder why we're so friendly. I wouldn't know how to begin to explain." He grinned with boyish appeal. "Were you really going to send me a card?"

Eris took an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to him. "No, because I wouldn't know how to begin to explain either- to my family..." Trying to lighten the abruptly sombre atmosphere, she said, "Inside, there's a list of things you might want to try over holiday."

A curious smile crossed the Gryffindor's face. "Like what?"

"Take Lily to a skating rink. Lace up her skates for her, hold her arm while you skate and buy her hot chocolate afterwards. Don't snicker, girls like that stuff," Eris said.

James nodded. "Thanks, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

In the corridor outside, Eris turned and strolled directly to the first compartment in the first carriage. Inside, Severus was reading the Daily Prophet. His lips looked so kissable when he curled them like that. While she shut the door, he folded the paper and set it aside. Tugging her down to sit on his lap, he asked in a dark, silky voice, "Are you feeling any _urges_?"

Eris giggled as she replied, "Yes, I want to make a pact to snog our lips off."

He gave her a quick kiss. "That is a physical impossibility."

She widened her eyes. "But we have to try, for the ghosts' sake, so we can replace romance/suicide with romance/snogging and free them to rest in peace."

Severus' mouth hovered over hers. "How altruistic you are…almost Hufflepuff."

Her hands began undoing his robes. "I'm using any means to achieve my end, like a proper Slytherin."

His brief smile did things to her insides that put her in the holiday spirit. Wanting to show her goodwill toward this man, she lifted her lips to meet his. He was so clever, always finding new ways to touch and kiss that left her breathless. After the embrace grew heated enough to fog the windows, they drew apart. Eris sat beside Severus and reached for his hand. Unlike the first time she'd attempted the overture, he tensed only briefly before relaxing and twining his fingers with hers.

Gathering her nerve, Eris peered sideways. "Severus?"

He gave her a considering look. "Yes?"

Unconsciously, her fingers squeezed his. "Erm…have you ever been to a house party before?" He shook his head. She scooted a bit to gaze directly into his face. "Well…" Pausing awkwardly as his expression tightened, she said, "No one will be wearing wizard robes, excepting dress robes, at the Christmas Eve Feast."

Severus became totally still. Looking out the window, he replied, "Ah."

Eris' stomach twisted with anxiety. "No one informed you?"

His gaze was as black as his tone. "No."

She took a deep breath and held onto his hand when he tried to draw away. "I've noticed that you always wear your uniform and robes. It makes no difference to me, because I don't care about clothes."

"But everyone else will," Severus said flatly, dark eyes flickering up to his small bag. "Appearances are everything to purebloods."

It was an oblique admission that he wasn't one. His trust made her even more determined. "To some, not me, but I can fix the…problem…if you'll let me."

He looked at her intently. "How?"

Eris stood and pointed. "May I see your things?" Curtly, he agreed, rose, and lifted down his case. She opened it and waved her wand over the contents. Breathing a sigh of relief, she said matter-of-factly, "Wizard made items are the devil to transfigure, what with all the counter spells you have to fiddle before you can begin. Muggle clothing is child's play in comparison."

"How would you know?"

Severus' tone was level, but she thought his set expression concealed resentment and embarrassment as well as curiosity. Eris looked into his eyes and brought a memory to mind. She knew he wouldn't 'hear' the words, but Severus would get the gist even if he didn't read lips.

_Eris sat on a window seat. Rain lashed the glass behind her as she watched an old woman transform black cloth into black velvet. The crone said, "He may live like a king, but that doesn't mean the Master's got the galleons of one. That's why he took you in, and why I'm kept busy transfiguring Muggle things to meet his standards." _

_"Will you teach me? I'm good at Transfiguration," Eris said. _

_"Na. Don't you have enough on your plate, without adding more?" The silver-haired witch shook her head. _

_"I can't sleep unless I'm so tired I collapse, and since you said you're a night owl, I hoped…" the girl trailed off, bending over with a pain-wracked expression, unable to continue. _

_The creases of the old woman's face deepened. "I will teach you, Cariad. Gwenllian will teach you." _

Eris looked away when she felt Severus trying to probe deeper. He said, "You went to Wales this past summer."

She avoided his piercing eyes. "_Ie_…yes, and now I get to practise what I learnt." Reaching out, she picked up a clean but cheaply made black shirt. In her most blithe tone, the girl explained while weaving a spell, "People like Malfoy brag about the labels in their clothing, never realising that true quality isn't about designers, or cost. It's about style, and fabrics, things like single needle stitching, and precise tailoring."

Satisfied with the now classically styled shirt, she reached for a pair of black trousers. In businesslike fashion, Eris transfigured Severus' wardrobe from worn, Muggle made garments to Wizard-tailored apparel that was elegant and comfortable, made with fabrics that would hang beautifully.

Picking up a black jumper newly transformed into a lambswool/cashmere blend, Severus watched her intently as she transformed his footwear and cloak into stylish ones better suited to the weather. His face was impassive, but Eris saw the way his fingers stroked the garment. Her heart turned over.

"How can I thank you?"

The quiet sincerity of his voice made her blink back tears. Controlling her emotions, because she wouldn't hurt his pride for anything, Eris smiled tiredly. "A kiss…or two…or three…"

The corners of his mouth tilted upward as his lips caressed hers. The light touch became a kiss that stole her breath and made the world spin.

-

* * *

- 

Severus knew his kisses affected Eris deeply, but this was alarming. He lowered the girl to the bench. Her breathing was deep and even. She'd passed out from exhaustion. Severus packed his 'new' wardrobe back into the enchanted capacious bag that had been his grandfather's. After storing it overhead, he turned sharply when the compartment door slid open.

"What's wrong with her?" James Potter stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

Something rose up inside that Severus had never felt before. He answered curtly, "She's tired. Late nights, you understand."

Potter's face twisted. "Is that a joke?" Severus lifted his brow. The Head Boy shook his head. "Just tell Eris when she wakes up that I'll cover for her the rest of the trip." Still shaking his head in disbelief, Potter stepped back into the corridor and shut the door.

The sneer remained on Severus' face until he looked down at the sleeping girl. Covering her with his cloak, he sat on the opposite bench with the paper. He read articles in between checking on Eris' condition. The spell work had taken its toll, but she smiled when he reached out and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. The feelings that had been aroused by Potter's solicitude dissolved. Even in her sleep she responded to his touch.

The rattle of the tea trolley jarred Severus out of the reverie into which he had fallen. When Trolley Witch failed to stop, his features hardened. The witch had passed him by for the last time.

Severus reached for Eris' purse. He only had a few sickles to his name, and she owed him several galleons from the last card games they'd played. He smirked, remembering the way her concentration had faltered. His fingers stroking her leg might have distracted, but she hadn't removed his hand, had she?

He opened the bag and removed money from the coin purse. A gleam of silver caught his eye. Severus lifted out a locket hanging from a black ribbon.

_Elpis _

Closing the purse, his finger traced the engraving and opened the locket. Inside, strange green fur was stored in the tiny compartment. Severus remembered the story of the hunt for signs of the Cu Sith. That didn't explain why the cat's name was engraved on the locket. Was she Eris' cat? Where was the feline? Had something happened to her? He hadn't seen the Siamese for several days.

Resisting the urge to wake the girl and demand answers, Severus rose and left the compartment. He stalked down the corridor, his approach causing the frizzy headed witch to snap, "Wait yer turn."

"You passed my compartment, so you will allow me to make my purchases _now._"

Severus' implacable tone caused the witch to flush angrily. "I never...!" she began.

"That is your problem," he returned coldly, stating, "You did not stop at the first compartment, and I demand that you rectify the oversight _at once._"

"The first compartment…is Eris Greyback with you?"

It took only a moment to recognise the boy who asked from the doorway. It was Bentley, a popular seventh year Ravenclaw. Severus remembered what Eris had said in front of the Shrieking Shack.

_I could've gone with another boy. I didn't. _

"Yes," he hissed, before turning to the witch and tersely giving his order. While paying for his purchases, Severus heard the other boys give 'poor Jason' a hard time about the girl obviously preferring to sit anywhere else. His stride was more of a strut as he returned to the compartment.

Inside, Eris sat up and pushed her hair back, smiling sleepily. "Hello."

He sat beside her when she made room and offered a butterbeer and a sandwich. They ate in comfortable silence. Afterwards, Eris retrieved her purse and gave him a brushing/flossing mint. Severus noticed that after Eris popped a mint in her mouth, her chewing slowed while she rummaged in the bottom of her bag for something that wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" he asked, holding up the ribbon so the silver locket twirled, the engraving easily read beneath the enchanted lights. Her eyes opened wide. Severus' narrowed. Tersely, he demanded, "Where's Elpis?"

-

* * *

-

A/N: FNP once used an 'I Love Lucy' line in a 'Blue Moon' review, and I couldn't help but think of it here…"(Eris), you got some 'splainin' to do!" For those of you wondering if the 'Goblin' poem came from 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer', yes, it did, ho, ho, ho! The readers who made my week holly and jolly by reviewing the last chapter were ♥**40/16 **♥ **Beauty Eclipsed **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley**♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **Jedi Knight Padme**♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MamaLisa **♥**NazgulGirl **♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	14. Disclosures

Chapter 14- Disclosures

-

"Where…where do you think she is?" Eris said, in response to his demand to know the whereabouts of the cat. Her eyes remained fixed on the locket.

"If I knew, would I ask?" Severus kept his tone moderate with effort.

Visibly relaxing, Eris said, "My house elf took her home." Before he could speak, she added, "I know, we're not supposed to use them, but Elpis prefers to travel that way, so I break the rules. Are you going to turn me in?"

He tried to delve into her mind, but it was not like perusing an open book. Thoughts of the Siamese were not etched on the inside of her skull for him to easily find. The boy only unearthed the recent memory of her waking and seeing him return to the compartment. Severus abruptly realised that her view of him was far more flattering than the reflection he encountered in mirrors. Off balanced by the knowledge, he replied shortly, "No."

"Thanks." Eris smiled lopsidedly. "So, you've made Elpis' acquaintance. She's come back smelling of green tea soap before. I should've realised she'd been with you. We share the same tastes."

"What do you mean?" The turn in conversation was intriguing.

Her gaze drifted down to his mouth. "We both want to be with you."

His mouth felt dry. "Did you worry, when she stayed out all night?"

The cat-like smile she gave was disconcerting. "No. Elpis can take care of herself, so I wasn't concerned." Her smile widened. "Although I am envious now I know whose bed she's been sleeping in."

He cleared his throat, collecting rapidly scattering thoughts. "I have had to save her, several times, from a dog that has been roaming the grounds. You should keep her inside at night."

Eris shook her head, looking amused. "You don't own a Siamese. They believe they own you, and do you the favour of allowing you to care for them. If my cat fancies a stroll at night…to visit you, for example…I'm not going to stop her from going." Sighing theatrically, she added, "I will be jealous she's the one getting petted."

A chuckle escaped him. "Jealous, hmmm?"

Nodding solemnly with laughing eyes, Eris said, "You could make it up to me."

He pulled her across the narrow aisle. "How could I do that?" His fingertips glided over her face before starting to stroke her hair. "Like this?" She made a purring 'Mmm'. Severus' mouth twitched as she rubbed her cheek alongside his. When Eris turned her face into the hand that brushed dark strands away from her face and bumped his palm with her nose, he allowed a small laugh to escape. "Will you sprout whiskers, next?"

She stilled. Eris said throatily, "You'd make being a cat very rewarding." Looking toward the assortment of items he had purchased, she asked, "You didn't get a sandwich with onions, did you?"

Severus' brows rose. "Of course not." He handed her a sandwich along with a bottle of butterbeer. They ate together in comfortable silence that was only broken once hunger was satiated and he brought out the chocolate frogs purchased on whim.

Viewing Eris playfully batting the edible amphibian around, he remarked, "I just figured out what you remind me of when you do that- your cat." Her face turned pink. He reassured, "I think it an attractive quality in female or feline."

"Thank you." She looked down at the card that came with the frog. Her indrawn breath was audible.

He inquired, "What wizard did you get?"

"Do you collect Chocolate Frog cards?"

Sidetracked, he answered bluntly, "No. It seems a puerile hobby."

Eris smiled. "I agree, although my brother is wild about it. I'll give Erik my card." She went to tuck it into her purse.

Severus said, "Here. Have mine of Hengist of Woodcroft as well." When he slid the card into Eris' hand, he purposely dislodged hers. Picking it up from the floor, he read aloud, "_Rhydian Ap Meurig: Author of 'Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration' and a leading authority in Transmutation and Transmogrification."_

He turned the card over to scrutinise the wizard smiling enigmatically on the front of the card. Meurig was a formidable looking man of indeterminate age. Typical Welsh black hair and eyes combined with a strong jaw and a commanding air that some females would likely find attractive. Severus despised him at first glance.

The girl watching smiled hesitantly when he returned the card without further comment. Eris sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder while they watched the sun set over the landscape beyond the window. When the hand in his relaxed, Severus said, "You told Professor McGonagall that you read a book over the summer…what was it?"

He felt her fingers tremble, although she answered calmly, "_Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration_."

Severus attempted to delve into the complex layers of Eris' memory. It was like walking through a house of mirrors. All she reflected back was images of him…with her. Allowing the misdirection, he did not attempt to probe further. Instead, he gently cupped her chin and lifted her mouth to receive a kiss.

-

* * *

- 

As the train neared the station, Eris looked sideways to meet Severus' gaze. She clung to the tenets of Vald, and controlled her mind to hide all but the thoughts of what he made her feel. He smiled slightly and looked away. Exhaling after taking a deep breath to gather her nerve, she began, "Severus?"

Her tone caused him to look at her inquisitively. "Yes?"

"When we arrive at the house, we'll go directly to our rooms to change for dinner." Uncomfortably, she admitted, "Erik told me he 'pulled a joke' on Wilkes at the last gathering, told him the dress was formal, hoping Tom would be embarrassed at being overdressed."

"He wouldn't be."

Well aware that Severus had not added that _he_ would not be uncomfortable, Eris suggested, "The trousers and jumper would do nicely."

"Would you care to select my socks and footwear?" he returned dryly.

She shook her head. "I'm sure whatever you choose will be impeccable."

"Because you transfigured it?"

Eris giggled. The door to the compartment rattled. She looked at Severus while hopping to the opposite bench. He picked up his advanced potions text and said while turning a page, "Sticking charm, so we would not be caught unawares."

When the door opened, she glanced over as if she had been startled from her perusal of the scenery. Her travelling companion remained absorbed in his book. In the doorway, Erik frowned. "Why aren't you in Black's compartment?"

"Because Sirius and I aren't exactly friends," she replied mockingly. One corner of Severus' mouth did that cute jumping up movement.

The humour escaped Erik. "You know full well I meant Narcissa. Anyway, the car will be waiting, so don't drag your feet once we pull into the King's Cross. _Either of you…"_

"Yes, brother dearest."

Poor Erik tried to slide the door shut with an angry snap, but it stuck, and he ended up taking three tries to yank it closed. The smile on Eris' face faded when she caught sight of Severus' thoughtful frown. "What is it?"

"You and your brother do not get along. Why did you run to save him, then?"

He seemed genuinely puzzled. She shrugged. "Maybe you have to have a brother or sister to know, even when you don't like them, you still love them." Noticing the stiff-upper-lip air he was developing, Eris steered the conversation away from the subject of love. "Is there a bottle of pumpkin juice left? I'm a bit thirsty." Taking the bottle with a soft word of thanks, she drank a sip.

The train finally rumbled to a halt. Severus brought down the cases after they donned their cloaks. Eris could not help but admire his elegance.

He asked sardonically, "Do clothes really make such a difference?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry. It's like seeing onyx placed in a fine setting. It highlights, but it doesn't change the stone's intrinsic value." The moment the words left her lips, she closed her eyes in mortification. What a Hufflepuff she sounded!

Firm lips grazed her cheek. Eris opened her eyes. Severus looked amused, but he said, "Thank you." His lips began twitching.

Giggling, she confessed, "I do think your eyes are like onyx, or…"

"I appreciate the sentiment," he interjected dryly. "Do you expect a comparison to jewels in return?"

"No, I…"

"I think your eyes put sapphires to shame."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

His eyes narrowed appraisingly. "Yes, I think the depth of colour more truly resembles a particular potion."

Merlin, his voice made her knees weak. Eris whispered, "Which potion?"

"The Draught of Desire."

Her knees gave way, causing her to sag against him. He pressed his lips together. Suspicious, Eris accused, "You made that up!"

The dark laughter spilling over her was worth the chagrin of being so gullible. Severus' expressions of mirth were usually so controlled. To see and hear his open enjoyment was like a gift. She laughed with him out of happiness.

A sharp rap on the glass sobered them both. Drawing his dignity around him like an invisible cloak, Severus opened the compartment door for her. Claire and Clive were in the corridor. Her friend looked unhappy. Sutton lacked holiday cheer as well. Taking Claire's arm, Eris led her off the train, leaning close to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Clive volunteered to sit with me in our compartment. He wondered why you never showed. I mentioned that you've been friendly with Snape. He got quiet after that- didn't even promise to owl me or try to get together over holiday." Claire's lips trembled. "I got him a present and everything!"

Wishing that her friend had kept her mouth shut, Eris consoled, "Clive's bound to miss you and owl, don't worry."

"I do worry." Claire pulled away. "I know it's not your fault and you don't like him, but he's going to be spending Christmas with you, and I worry!" Shaking her head, the Claire noticed a certain boy who had exited the train before them and called, "Wilkes, wait up."

Hanging back, Eris watched Claire and Tom talk.

"Erik's waiting."

Clive Sutton's impatient voice drew her attention to the small group behind her. Nodding, she fell in line with Narcissa, who rolled her eyes and muttered, "Diana and I agreed his name should've been 'Mutton' because he bleated like a bloody sheep all trip."

The girls dissolved into giggles. Eris looked back over her shoulder. Snape raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Baaa'. She laughed.

Ahead of them, Clive demanded, "What's so funny?"

Eris shook her head, unable to answer. Beside her, Cissy bumped her arm and then drawled, "I was hoping we'd have rack of lamb for dinner."

Another spate of giggles started and did not end until they reached the long, silver vehicle that would transport them to their destination. Glad that Severus sat opposite her, Eris relaxed against the leather seat and smiled as the house elf Vestri started the engine. John Kendrick, who sat facing Narcissa, said, "I've never been to East Anglia before. Rural, isn't it?"

"Separate and superior…the way wizards should be," Erik responded haughtily.

Trying to ease Kendrick's discomfort, Eris joked, "We ruled in Medieval times, trading wool with the Netherlands. Now, except for Cambridge, our part of the country is mostly known for its beaches or the marshes and dikes of the fens and Broads." She glanced at Severus, who listened with flattering intentness.

Narcissa added her own assurance. "Greyback House is in a very acceptable part of Norfolk, with a mostly wizard market town nearby, and no desolate marshes."

The car, which had been navigating Muggle traffic, engaged the Invisibility Booster and began to rise. Eris leaned forward and grasped Severus' hands. "I don't like flying, even though it's much faster."

His fingers squeezed hers comfortingly. Without seeing his face, Severus' voice conveyed lifted brows when he asked, "Are flying cars within Ministry regulations?"

"We don't worry about the Ministry, Snape," Erik boasted.

Clive, Narcissa and John began trading stories of the ways their families defied or paid off Ministry officials to bend the rules to suit themselves. Severus remained a silent listener. Eris was content to hold his hands until another idea presented itself. Slipping off her shoe, she occupied her time by sliding her foot up and down the inside of Severus' leg.

-

* * *

- 

When impudent toes slid past his knee, Severus released Eris' fingers and took her in hand. Paying her back for raising his blood pressure, he gripped her ankle. After running his fingers lightly over the graceful arch, he began ruthlessly tickling. Her foot jerked. She tried to twist out of his grasp.

"Why are you squirming, Eris? Do you have to use the loo?" Narcissa's demand stilled his captive's movement.

"No, no, just tired of sitting."

The disembodied voice sounded breathy. Deciding to take that breath away, Severus began to pull off her silk sock. He could feel the tension in the slender leg as he caressed the skin he uncovered. Her toes curled. Easily imagining the look on Eris' face, the boy's heart pounded as he slowly lifted her foot.

"Ahhh…Oh Merlin!"

Conversation came to a screeching halt.

"Eris! What's wrong?"

Clive's 'Tell-me-so-I-can-save-the-day' tone made something dark claw its way out of the depths of Severus' being. He repeated the action that had received such a dramatic response.

"_Stars and Stones!"_

He allowed Eris to drag her foot down as she explained, "Erm…foot cramp…_really_ intense…sorry to make such a fuss."

Unseen, a grin spread across Severus' face. It felt odd, to have his lips stretched in such a manner. He held in a chuckle when Sutton offered to rub her foot and Eris instantly said, "No, no, I've just done that myself. I'm putting my sock and shoe back on right now, and I'm _sure_ I won't have another one."

"Perhaps you need more potassium in your diet. I'll have the staff add Banana Tart Tatin to the menu tonight." The Greyback boy sounded truly concerned.

"Thanks." Eris' voice was affectionate. How strange siblings were. Mocking and fighting and then helping and caring.

"We is approaching Greyback House," Vestri said, drawing Severus' attention to the countryside they were descending toward.

"Too bad a fire destroyed the original home," Narcissa sighed. "The Georgian style is lovely, I suppose, but Tudor is much more stately."

The car had de-activated the Invisibility Booster as it landed gently and rolled down the long drive. Severus' view was limited to the side and back windows. Across from him, Eris said, "When I'm at school, I do miss woods that gently roll instead of loom forbiddingly, and the grass of an English lawn."

What she called a 'lawn', he termed a park. The most expansive parkland he had ever seen outside Hogwarts. The oaks and beeches beyond provided an enviable seclusion.

"You missed my birthday. We set up a marquee on the south lawn overlooking the lake. The fireworks were ace," Erik informed sulkily.

"As good as the ones the year before?" the boy's sister asked with determined cheer.

Erik nodded, unbending enough to smile a little. "G. T. White's Fireworks are superior to Grey's."

When the car slowed to a halt, the house elf hopped out to hold the door open for his passengers. Severus caught Erik and Clive both looking at him to gauge his reaction. He showed none, although inwardly, he was wondering if Eris had purposely downplayed the vastness of her home, or if the word 'house' was interchangeable with Hall or Manor in her vocabulary. Pleased that his apparel suited the elegant surroundings, he followed Eris and the others into the Main Hall.

A grand staircase dominated the large oak hall, which had an ornately carved fireplace decorated with seasonal greenery. A mural depicting family history decorated the walls. Severus would have examined it more closely, but a couple entered from what was likely the drawing room.

The woman was obviously Eris' mother. Her children greatly resembled her. The man looked like a Viking, with Nordic colouring and stature. "Erik!" he said, smiling, coming forward to shake his son's hand and clap his shoulder. Pale blue eyes flickered over the rest of the group. "Eris," he acknowledged coolly, before greeting Narcissa and introducing himself to his other guests.

If Ulrik Greyback treated his daughter with reserve, his wife Danica's manner was warm, but slightly wary. "Eris, darling, we're so glad to have you home." Danica kissed both of her children's cheeks, before touching her daughter's arm. "Your grandfather told us that you're receiving top marks in Transfiguration again. How wonderful."

"I've got the highest marks in my year for DADA," Eric boasted.

"Yes, and we're very proud of you," his mother replied with a smile.

Ulrik and Eric retreated to the billiards room to talk, while Danica promised to join them as soon as she directed the house elves Vestri and Nordri. The house elves listened attentively to their mistresses instructions, bowed deeply and waved the luggage up the staircase, asking the guests to follow them. Eris and Narcissa led the way. Halfway up the stairs, the girls paused as a voice called, "Eris!"

"Afi!" Eris rushed down the stairs, a joyful smile on her face. At the bottom, she hugged the old wizard who waited with opened arms. Kissing his cheek, she laughed, "Cissy you know, Afi." Eris looked up at the group and introduced, "Severus Snape, John Kendrick and Clive Sutton, this is my grandfather, Tyr Greyback."

The man looked like an old Viking warrior, who wanted to die fighting in order to go to Valhalla. He pronounced gravely, "Welcome to our Hall. May you never find our hospitality lacking or your tankard empty."

Sutton and Kendrick looked alarmed at the man's tone, but Snape saw the twinkle in faded blue eyes and smirked. The old wizard probably got a kick out of discomfiting visitors with his ye-olde expressions. Eris shook her head laughingly. "It's wonderful to see you, Afi. I'll come down to the drawing room as soon as I'm dressed, so we can talk."

"We have much to talk about." Bowing to the guests, Tyr intoned, "Gott kvold…good evening."

"Is he for real?" Kendrick asked Eris as she darted up the stairs once more.

She grinned. "You'll see when we go raiding the neighbours."

Narcissa giggled. "I'd like to raid Parkinsons' jewellery chest, pillage some diamonds."

Everyone smiled at the thought. Even Severus was mildly amused. The girls' rooms were one floor higher than the boys' were, so he watched them ascend before following an elf into his room near the landing. Decorated in Chinese décor, the black lacquer furniture looked surprisingly at home with oak beams. Tersely thanking the elf for unpacking his clothing, he walked into the en suite lavatory.

Re-entering the bedroom following a shower, Severus tightened the belt of his black robe before answering the knock sounding at the door. Erik Greyback stood in the corridor.

"Look, Snape, just in case you aren't used to this sort of thing, dress robes are de rigueur at dinner." When the other boy merely stood in silence, Erik nodded abruptly. "Right. See you in the drawing room."

Watching Greyback enter his own chamber further down the corridor, Severus almost missed seeing the cat darting down the stairs. An unconscious smile softened his face. He stepped back to allow the feline inside before shutting the door.

The Siamese wound herself around his legs, rubbing her face and body against him. He bent and picked her up, taking her over to the bed. He sat on the edge, petting the purring animal before removing the pouch tied to her collar. Inside the velvet pouch was a parchment note.

_S, _

_I am keeping my promise not to interfere with your choice in socks, but I have an early Christmas present that I would like you to wear. Purebloods have a pretentious habit of flashing rings like the wizard equivalent of peacock feathers. This one reminded me of your eyes. _

_E_

Upturning the pouch, Severus gazed down at the onyx ring on his palm for several minutes. Elpis nudged his hand with her forehead. His mouth turned up at the corners. "Want me to try it on, do you?" He slid it on, amused at how the cat tilted her head, as if considering the ring.

"Meowrr…"

He huffed with laughter at the approving sound. Tossing aside his robe, the boy said facetiously, "I've already had one female choose my clothing and jewellery. Would you care to pick my socks?"

The feline stared, unblinkingly. Severus was strangely relieved not to be bare-arsed as he headed to the wardrobe.

* * *

A/N: Before, I asked if she could be blamed for purring. This chapter it's staring. (unblinkingly). LOL. Yes, LOTR fans, I did indeed sneak in a reference with the G. T. White and Grey, ho, ho, ho! (Gandalf did kick major arse after he went white, didn't he?) The reviewers who made my season jolly last week were ♥ **40/16 **♥ **Beauty Eclipsed **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley**♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MamaLisa**♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ 


	15. Gatherings

Chapter 15- Gatherings

-

Soft hair brushing against his bare ankle caused Severus to smile. He looked down at the Siamese cat twining through his legs and smirked. "Come to choose my socks, have you?" He opened one of the wardrobes's built in drawers, removing two pairs. He knelt down and held out the socks. "Black…or black?" he asked dryly.

The small, triangular head lifted and fell as blue eyes looked him up and down. A tiny, pink tongue licked a feline mouth before lowering to the big toe of his left foot.

Severus gave a startled laugh. "I said socks, not feet." He dangled the silky fabric. Elpis batted the pair he held in his left hand. "Black, it is." While he dressed, the cat amused herself by stalking and pouncing on his feet, jumping atop the dresser and admiring her reflection, and leaping atop his bed and rolling over and over. When she stretched out on his pillow, the boy shook his head. "Demanding feline, you'll have to get your affection elsewhere. I'm expected downstairs."

In response to his tone, she sprang off the bed and dashed for the door. Elpis gave a meow-yowl that, in combination with the swishing tail, indicated her irritable demand. Mockingly, he bowed. "Yes, your majesty." The moment he opened the door, she darted for the staircase.

Downstairs, Severus told himself that he wasn't hesitating in the hallway. He was taking the opportunity to study the mural more closely. He was not hoping Eris would come down and smooth his way into a stratum of society that made him ill at ease- the chronicle of family history was absorbing. One section in particular caught his eye.

"In 1013, my ancestor sailed up the Trent with Swein Forkbeard." Tyr Greyback walked over and pointed to a painted figure. It looked very like his son Ulrik. "We haven't changed much over the years."

Dark eyes gauged the white-haired man. Was he implying his son was a modern day raider, collecting Danegeld, or payment, for Lord Voldemort?

"Afi, don't go telling Severus our family history. We want him to like us," Eris called as she descended the staircase. She looked very festive in a clingy red dress with a wide neckline and long sleeves. Severus tried not to stare at her legs.

"I think he already likes you, kettling, so don't go worrying about my stories."

"Kettling?" Severus asked, noting the tint on Eris' cheeks almost matched her dress.

She said hurriedly, "Just a nickname, shall we go join the others?"

Her grandfather gave a low chuckle. "She used to like being called kitten."

Severus saw that Eris' fingers clutched the ends of the low sash tightly. He said, "I've recently discovered a preference for cats."

Eris relaxed and smiled. Her grandfather chuckled again, chiding gently as he led the way, "I thought you were going to rush down and see me, granddaughter."

She said, "I'm so sorry, Afi, I got distracted. I'll come to your study in the morning for tea and have our talk then."

"See that you do."

Inside the long drawing room, small groups stood or sat chatting on settees and arm chairs. Eris caught him studying the fine silk upholstery of the mahogany furniture and said wryly, "Welcome to our shrine to George III, the barmy bastard." She joked softly, "I once suggested we chuck it all out for comfy stuff, but my parents were not amused."

He would not have been either, but appreciated her attempt to put him at ease. Dryly, he responded, "Well, the place had just been redecorated in 1800, what did you expect?"

She giggled, but Severus' faint smile disappeared when he encountered the stare of a woman standing by the Christmas tree. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. The woman's dark beauty left him cold, and her heavy-lidded appraisal made him feel like a first year again. Severus wanted to wipe his mouth. He nodded civilly to Rodolphus, but didn't respond to the witch's lifting of her wineglass in mocking salute. Instead, he focused on Eris as they approached her parents.

The girl's face was serene, but he observed that she was clutching her sash again. Danica smiled upon seeing them, while Ulrik said brusquely, "Narcissa and Lucius are taking a turn out in the garden. Why don't you join them?" Taking in his daughter's dress, he added, "Feel free to transfigure your skirt to a modest length on the way."

Eris nodded solemnly. "Yes, Father." She led the way to French doors. Outside, formal gardens had been charmed to feel like spring instead of winter.

Severus looked sideways and offered, "You may borrow my wand if you have difficulty transfiguring without one."

His hand was briefly held and squeezed before she let it go. "I said yes to join the others in the garden, not to lowering my hemline." With a humourless laugh, she explained, "Father expects people to agree. He seldom checks to ensure they actually obey. If he scolds me later, I'll remind him I never qualified what I agreed to do."

They headed toward the couple seated on a bench overlooking a fountain.

"Eris, look what Lucius just gave me, isn't it splendid?" Narcissa cried, jumping up to show a diamond necklace to her friend.

"Yes, splendid."

The blond wizard walked around the girls to reach the younger man's side. He murmured, "She sounds under-whelmed. Perhaps you can tell me what it takes to impress my bride's maid of honour."

"I am sure I would not know," Severus denied.

Malfoy said in a low tone, "Do you know where she went last summer?"

A muscle in his cheek twitched, but Snape replied without hesitation, " Wales."

Surprise flashed across pale features. "What the blazes is in Wales?"

"_Wails?_ Did you say wails, Lucius? Don't tell me Bellatrix has already made someone cry. It's that baby-voice she uses. I've told her it's unattractive in the extreme, but she doesn't listen," Narcissa complained, moving to lay her hand on her fiancée's arm.

He patted it. "No, my dear, we were speaking of where Eris went on holiday. Did you enjoy your trip to Wales, Miss Greyback?"

"It had its moments," Eris replied calmly. She turned to Severus and asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me? I could use the exercise after sitting for so long."

Her eyes conveyed that 'No' was not an option.

"We'll come too," Narcissa chimed.

A vexed look crossed the other girl's face before she responded, "Great" and fell into step beside Severus. Faery lights illumined the formal gardens, but the look Severus received from Eris was dark. He restrained the urge to kiss her sulky lips and enjoyed all the scenic views.

-

* * *

- 

Eris stabbed a bite of her artichoke salad and tried not to glare across the table. While she'd been placed between Rabastan Lestrange and Clive Sutton, Severus' dinner companions were Bellatrix Lestrange and John Kendrick. The girl had no problem with John, but '_call me Bella'_ grated on her nerves.

The woman ignored her husband and monopolised Severus' conversation. If the witch caressed his sleeve while leaning her bony chest against his arm one more time, there was going to be a cat-fight.

"Yes, I thought the Mudblood's embarrassment over not being allowed into my club rather amusing, as well." Rabastan smiled in condescending approval, hearing her involuntary snort of amusement.

Trying to appear as if she'd actually been listening to his droning monologue, Eris smiled briefly. On her other side, Clive said, "Please pass the salt."

Eagerly turning away from the wizard who acted as though she should be grateful to endure his attention, Eris handed Clive the crystal container. "Is the salad not to your liking? I'll be happy to have Vestri conjure another, without the rose petal dressing, if you prefer."

The boy smiled like her concern was personal. "I'm flattered that you'd go to the trouble, but I'm not fond of salad. The lobster was delicious, though."

In order not to have to listen to Rabastan, Eris encouraged Clive to expound upon the fascinating subject of his food preferences. By the time everyone withdrew to the drawing room to have their coffee, she was in a right nark.

Her mother drew her aside in the corridor. "Let's have a chat, darling, shall we?"

Eris tamped down her negative emotions. "Alright, Mum."

Danica escorted her daughter to the billiards room. "I'm so glad I insisted a sitting and reading area be added for the ladies."

"Maybe some of the _men_ prefer to read, Mum, and some of the _ladies_ would rather play billiards than chat about decorating and fashion," said Eris. So much for hiding her feelings…

Diplomatically, her mother sat beside her on a leather covered settee and changed the subject. "Our Yule celebration was rather small this year, but your father and uncle enjoyed dragging the Yule log home from the woods, and your grandfather preformed the whole ceremony in Old Norse." They shared a smile. Danica said with studied casualness, "Lucius Malfoy introduced a topic of conversation that engaged our end of the table throughout dinner."

"I'll bet."

With a determined smile, the woman continued, "No one could fathom why a young girl would choose to summer in Wales, of all places…especially not your father."

"Did he command you to find out?" Eris flat tone caused her mother's lips to tighten, even as she nodded. "Tell him I said because I felt like it." When she tried to rise, her mother's fingers wrapped around her wrist.

"We deserve answers, Eris." Searching her daughter's face, Danica said, "You were always such a quiet, obedient girl. What happened to change that? Your father and I are gravely concerned."

Her mother wouldn't understand her guilt about Remus, so she gave her the second reason. "I didn't want to be forced into an engagement, Mum, so I left and spent a few weeks touring a remote part of the country- end of story."

The relief on the face hers resembled was palpable. Touching Eris' cheek, Danica assured, "The house party was an opportunity for members of our circle to socialise. We only wanted you to meet eligible wizards. There was never any intention to force a betrothal or anything else."

She wanted to believe her mother. "Then why is Narcissa engaged?"

"Her parents are becoming short on funds, and Lucius offered to _assist _the Blacks if they gave their consent." Danica added, "You never have to worry about being married off for money."

What about for other reasons? Pretending to be reassured, Eris smiled. "Does that mean Father Christmas won't give me coal this year?"

Laughing softly, her mother reassured, "Your stocking will be filled whether you are naughty or nice." Dark blue eyes twinkled. "Although there may be a switch or two…" After hugging her daughter, Danica remarked softly, "You're still using the lavender scent we created."

Eris returned her mother's misty smile. "I've always loved it."

Danica kissed her cheek. "I love it too."

They rose to rejoin the others in the drawing room Eris privately termed 'the glorified lounge.' The girl's eyes scanned those gathered. She was glad to see Severus was standing before a painting at the end of the room- nowhere near clingy Bellatrix. Approaching him, she said, "Turner wanted to create watercolours that were the equal of oils in visual drama and impact. I think his landscapes are amazing."

Severus' eyes were riveted to the canvas. "What is this painting of?"

Eris answered, " Richmond, Yorkshire… Do you like it?"

He shook his head and turned away. "No. It's highly romanticised."

"It's Muggle tosh." Erik joined them, giving the painting a sneering glance. "Why Grandfather allows that rubbish to pollute our home…" Shrugging, he said, "I'm bored. Let's play billiards or something."

She nodded agreeably and asked Severus, "Would you care to play?"

He shook his head. "No, but if you do, I'll observe."

Erik looked from her to Snape suspiciously. He glanced down at her skirt. "You're not planning on leaning over in that, are you?"

Eris laughed. "It depends." She began walking toward the nearest door, ignoring her brother's demand to know just what she meant by that remark. The smug look on Severus' face told her he knew what it meant. It depended on whether or not he was observing.

An hour later, she was tired of playing half arsed just because her silly brain kept reminding her Severus might be looking at her arse. Handing her cue stick to Clive, Eris said ruefully, "Here, you give my brother the competition I'm not up to providing tonight." Her expression stiffened when he assured her that she played very well, for a girl.

In the outer corridor, Severus joined her as she headed for the staircase. "Sutton thought he was paying you a compliment."

She grimaced. "I almost paid him back with a hex, the prat." She asked while they climbed the stairs, "Would you like to go swimming?"

Dark brows lifted in surprise. "You have a pool?"

Eris rolled her eyes. "Malfoy tore up a conservatory to put one in that mausoleum he calls home, so my father had to do the same." She made a face, admitting, "I'd killed just about all plant life anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Her cheeks felt hot. Unable to meet his eyes, she confessed, "I've got a black thumb."

Severus laughed shortly. "You take Herbology."

"I like plants, they just don't like me."

At the second floor landing, he admitted, "I no longer take Herbology…because I have a black thumb."

She stared up into his set face. "Really? But you're so brilliant in potions."

His features relaxed into a small, ironic smile. "Yes, by all rights I should have excelled. Instead, I barely concealed the fact that under my care, plants failed to thrive." The corners of his mouth turned down. "When I think of the potions I could create if I were only able to cultivate ingredients that are so costly to purchase …"

Her fingertips against his lips stilled increasingly bitter words. "Don't think about what could've been, think about what could be right now. You…me…swimming." Lips moving against her skin made her smile. "I'll go change and then come up and transfigure you a swim suit, all right?"

Severus nodded. Eris waved and dashed for her bedroom, where she swiftly disrobed and pulled on a black one piece suit. Slipping into a towelling robe, and throwing another over her arm, she left the chamber and made her way upstairs. The girl paused before reaching the landing.

A voice carried down the stairs. It was Bellatrix. The witch had no reason to be there. Her room was on the lower floor. Making a quick decision, Eris tugged opened her robe in preparation for a little wandless transfiguration.

-

* * *

- 

When the knock at the door had sounded, Severus opened it thinking the caller was Eris. He was unpleasantly surprised to discover Bellatrix leering at him from the corridor.

"I thought I'd drop by, make sure you have everything you desire."

If the woman thought her innuendo seductive, she was as deluded as she was undesirable. Not unwise enough to say so, he demurred, "Our hosts have supplied me with everything I need."

A blood-red talon poked his chest. "Are you _sure_? I was so looking forward to discovering how your _skills_ have improved since I saw you last."

"I should think wizard dueling hardly compatible with Christmas festivities."

His deliberate misunderstanding seemed to encourage her aggression. Playfully 'straightening' his collar before toying with the ends of his hair, Bellatrix said, "Do I have to drag you underneath the mistletoe again, or will you…"

"Hullo Bella, did I hear you mention mistletoe? We don't have any. Father can't stand it. If Rodolphus wanted you to find some, better tell him to take you shopping in town tomorrow."

Severus' relief turned to amusement when 'Bella' stepped away from him and demanded, "Why are _you _here?"

Eris handed him the robe, smiling brightly. "We're going swimming." Biting her lip in apprehension he knew was feigned, she said, "I'm not sure about this bathing suit, though." She untied her belt and let it fall while asking, "Do you think it will be fine to swim laps in?"

The sight of the black bikini had vastly different effects on each of the viewers. Bellatrix gaped at the low riding bottoms and miniscule top, saying angrily, "No, it'll fall off."

Severus' gaze wandered over the curves barely concealed. He said, "Come into my room. I need to consider the matter…more closely." He backed into his chamber and admired the way Eris bent over to retrieve the robe as much as her breezy dismissal of Bellatrix.

After she cheerfully shut the door in the woman's face, the girl turned and asked, "What was she doing here?" The smile was gone. The sulky look had returned.

He took a step forward. "Intruding where she was not wanted…"

Soft lips curved in satisfaction and then thinned. "I hope you made that clear to her."

Severus traced her mouth with his fingertips. "I believe you did that for me."

Cupping her cheek, he bent to kiss Eris. She whispered before his lips brushed hers, "Why did you tell Malfoy where I went over the summer?"

Her eyes were large and vulnerable. He admitted, "He asked me to find out." Severus began to pull his head back. "I'm sorry."

She drew him down. "I understand. I'll just guard my secrets."

Her kiss was accepting. He returned it, murmuring curiously, "Secrets?"

Slender hands cradled his face. "It's no secret how much I care about you."

He kissed her deeply, pressing the lips that parted in invitation. Sliding into her mouth while his hands slid over silken flesh, he demonstrated his own caring by not passing the boundaries of flimsy material. He wanted to. Eris returned his strokes and moved against him in ways that made control increasingly tenuous. The soft sounds she made evoked a passionate response. Severus' fingers glided down her backside and pulled her flush against him. She unfastened his trousers. He froze, conscience warring with desire.

Eris touched the waistband of his briefs and said with a shaky smile, "I'm ace at wandless transfiguration." She stepped back and transformed her bikini into a one piece suit. "I heard Bella's voice and…well…"

He was flattered by her jealousy, and the way she watched him remove his trousers. Thank Merlin she had transfigured his briefs into concealing swim trunks. He picked up her towelling robe and held it out. When she slipped her arms into the sleeves, he kissed the curve of her neck and breathed in her ear, "Shall we race in the pool? What will be the reward?"

Eris tilted her head to the side to look up into his eyes. He 'saw' the two of them entwined in the water, kissing. Severus' knowing look made her blush, and smile with an open affection that humbled him. Drawing on his own robe, he held her hand as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

A/N: Unlike some characterizations, I see Bella as a person who would enjoy pursuing someone she knew didn't welcome it even more than someone who did, because I think she's a sadistic witch. LOL. I hoped you enjoyed the little gathering, and Eris showing Bellatrix who Severus was really interested in. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, and gives this writer the gift of a review. It really is one of those gifts that keep on giving! Those who gave lovely "presents" last chapter were ♥ **40/16 **♥ **Beauty Eclipsed **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley**♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **ICKY07 **♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MamaLisa**♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥

* * *


	16. Holiday

Chapter 16- Holiday

-

Severus awoke with the feeling of being watched. Lifting his head, he stared into deep blue eyes.

"Meowrrr…"

The cat lying on his chest rubbed her forehead against his bare skin before pushing off to leap onto the floor. Padding to door, she looked back at him, tail swishing as if to say 'I'm waiting.'

He rose from the bed and raked his hair out of his face. The hand scratching his chest stilled when he noticed the feline's intent gaze. It reminded him of something…

"Me-ow-rrr…"

"Demanding female, your mistress is much more accommodating." Thoughts of Eris made Severus feel almost guilty. For the last two nights, the Siamese had chosen to abandon her owner's bed for his. The girl had sworn that she didn't mind, that she couldn't blame the cat for preferring his company, and enjoyed the way he 'compensated' for the loss of affection.

Still, Elpis was not his cat, although she acted like it. Severus opened the door and watched the cat dart to the staircase. He frowned upon realising that he had never seen Eris with the Siamese or seen the animal in any other part of the house. Impulsively, he grabbed his robe and followed Elpis up the steps. She went through an invisible cat entrance in Eris' bedroom door.

He knocked softly and called, "Eris? It is Severus."

The door opened. Hair mussed attractively, the girl clutched her robe closed at her throat while she smiled. "Good morning. What brings you here so early?" Her eyes widened. "Was Epis naughty?"

He shook his head. "No, she is exceedingly well-behaved, if not as co-operative as her mistress."

Her eyes sparkled. "I have more incentive to be obliging." Leaning forward, she kissed him softly and pulled back to ask, "Did you visit to get a kiss, or was there something else?"

Severus looked over her shoulder. "A trivial matter, but…where is the cat?"

"In the lavatory." Eris saw his questioning look over her shoulder and explained, "That's where her litter box is."

Suddenly, his vague unease seemed ludicrous. There were undoubtedly logical explanations for the feline sequester. He inquired, "Does your father allow pets in the house?"

She paled. Shaking her head, Eris said, "I'm not supposed to have a cat. Father thinks them affectations of Muggle women who have delusions of being witches."

"I see."

Eris pleaded, "You'll keep her a secret, won't you? If anyone found out…I don't even want to think about the consequences."

He agreed, expecting her to throw herself into his arms and give him one of her exuberant hugs. She just smiled, relieved. Severus' lips turned down. He tried to joke, "You hold your robe together so tightly. Are you not wearing anything beneath it?"

Her face and neck turned a shade of pink he had never seen before. Their eyes held. His own skin began to heat. Eris whispered, "I'll…I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs in the breakfast room, okay?"

Swallowing hard, he nodded. She stepped back. His eyes flickered down to the long, bare expanse of leg revealed.

Once the door closed, Severus turned and came face-to-face with Bellatrix. In full makeup and a man's crimson robe, she looked like a femme fatale depicted in one of those mysteries they had been forced to read in Muggle Studies class- the woman who never gets her man…and often ends up dead… He almost smiled at the thought.

"I heard a knock. Imagine my surprise to see you at Eris' door this early in the morning."

Severus highly doubted she had heard his knock. The witch was undoubtedly returning from some tawdry assignation. He tried to walk past her. Fingernails like talons dug into his arm. "So much sexual tension between you and Greyback's little girl. If it's unresolved, I'd be willing to relieve it."

He tried to keep his face impassive. Looking her up and down, he said coldly, "I find _everything_ about this conversation distasteful."

Her eyes flared with anger. Severus pulled away. At the landing, he felt a shiver go down his spine and glanced back. Bellatrix was staring at him in frustration, wand outstretched.

His lip curled in a sneer. Turning away, he descended the stairs, thankful for wandless shielding charms.

-

* * *

- 

The moment the door began to close, Eris had glimpsed a flash of red. Quickly, she shut and locked the door before resuming her Animagus form. Her hearing as a cat was incredibly acute.

As though Bellatrix were speaking in the same room, she heard the woman's proposition. Reflexively, the feline back arched, fur rising in a band. If that witch were actually in the room, she'd scratch her up one side and down the other!

The urge to hiss subsided when the she heard Severus reject the slag. Bella's incoherent spluttering in frustration was music to Eris' ears.

Once she heard the woman stomp off, the cat transformed back into a girl. Rising to her feet, she looked into the mirror over the dresser. Her fingers rose to touch the silver locket she'd forgotten to remove before opening the door.

If she hadn't clutched her robe like a Victorian, he would've seen.

She smiled regretfully. If she could trust Severus with her secrets, things would be so much less complicated, but she couldn't. Unfastening the ribbon, she hid it in her drawer before untying her sash. As she headed for the shower, Eris resolved to wear more clothing the next time she transformed.

-

A half hour later, she entered a chamber that was cosy in comparison to the dining room. Severus sat alone, drinking coffee and reading the _Prophet_. Smiling, she took the seat next to his. "Good morning."

He looked up and smiled briefly. "Good morning." Dishes began appearing on the sideboard. Standing, he pulled out her chair. While they served themselves breakfast, Eris imagined Severus in Victorian attire. The buttoned-up formality would suit his personality. Of course, undoing those buttons could be half the fun…

"Would you care for a kipper?"

Her eyes lifted and met a dark gaze that widened slightly after meeting hers. Refusing to blush over the image he was 'seeing,' the girl declined the fish, even though her mouth watered.

"My sister has an aversion to kippers, Snape, always has," Erik declared from the doorway. He was partially correct. She'd had an aversion- until last summer.

Her brother covered a yawn as he entered the room, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at the table and appropriated Severus' paper, leafing through it, grumbling, "Father demanded I show for the _family tradition_, or I wouldn't even be awake at this hour. Clive and I played billiards with Bella practically all night."

"Family tradition?"

Severus' query caused the other boy to make a face. Eris said, "On Christmas Eve, we all take turns stirring the batter for the Christmas cake, making a wish." She looked curiously at him. "Does your family have any traditions that you observe every year?"

"No."

"Lucky you," Erik muttered. Glancing at his sister, he said defensively, "Come on, don't try and tell me you enjoy stirring that glop while Father tells you what to wish for."

"You don't actually wish for family prosperity, do you?" she said.

Pushing away from the table, Erik threw the paper down, saying, "Some of us do as we're told."

Eris watched stalk out, and then turned to the silent observer. "Would you like to take a walk after breakfast?"

"What about the family tradition?"

"Share the joy with me?"

After considering her request for several moments, Severus nodded. "Very well." The corner of his mouth turned up as he qualified, "As long as I am not expected to stir."

"Merlin forbid," said Eris dryly. They shared a smile. The appetite that she'd lost during the conversation with her brother returned. She picked up a rasher of bacon and took a satisfying bite.

Leading Severus down to the kitchen after breakfast, she noted that the house elves had decorated the centre of the long worktable with evergreen boughs and holly. Vestri and Nordri smiled widely when she complimented them.

At the end of the table, Ulrik stood in front of a large earthenware bowl. On one side of the table, Danica and Ufi waited, smiling. Across from her mother and grandfather, Erik and Fenrir scowled at her tardiness. Not blaming Severus one bit for hanging back in the shadows of the stairway, Eris walked forward.

"You're late."

It seemed the pattern she and her father had developed over the course of her life would remain unbroken. He had told her how she'd disappointed, so it was her turn to apologise. "I'm sorry."

Chiselled features became slightly less harsh. Eris felt like a serf informed by the Viking raider that she wouldn't lose her life, just her crops and livestock.

After a short speech about family loyalty and duty to 'purity,' he nodded to the others. "Let us proceed."

Eris had learnt in Muggle Studies than non-magical traditions were about enjoying each other's company and the holiday season. Hers was about family solidarity. One by one, the others stirred the batter and made a silent wish. When came to her turn, she circled the spoon around the bowl. The wish she sent, to any force in the cosmos listening, had nothing to do with 'glorious victory.'

Afterwards, Mum and the elves retreated to a far corner of the kitchen, discussing plans for that night's feast. Father and Eric left through the back door to go riding. Her brother was excited about trying the latest racing broom Ulrik had acquired. Before Ufi could do more than step toward her, 'Uncle Fenny' stalked around the table and growled, "Tell whoever's skulking to step forward before I drag him out."

She looked from the claws he was extending to the doorway and called, "Severus, come meet my Uncle Fenrir before we go on our walk."

He strode forward.

Eris noted her uncle's assessing gaze and was glad her boyfriend looked elegant in his black trousers and turtleneck jumper. Severus extended a hand. Pale grey eyes in a face that was a coarser copy of his elder brother fixed on the onyx ring as the younger wizard said, "Severus Snape."

The boy's appearance and manner passed inspection. Her uncle bared his teeth in a smile. "Fenrir Greyback. So you're the one that merits an audience with our master." When Severus agreed, he warned, "Try your best not to disappoint him, boy."

"Yes sir."

Eris interjected brightly, "Ready for our walk?"

"You're not properly dressed," Ufi objected.

Nordri appeared before them, cloaks draped over his arm. "Mistress is thinking you is needing your cloaks."

Thanking the elf, Eris smiled her thanks across the room to her mother. After taking their leave, the couple walked the path toward the lake. Once the house was a comfortable distance away, Eris looked at her companion. "So, what did you think of our tradition?"

Severus appeared to consider her flippant tone as much as the question. "What do you think of it?"

His voice slid past her defences, persuading her to confess, "I love it and hate it." His lack of response made it easier to say, "They're disappointed in me, too, so I'm not the only one frustrated every holiday." Her voice was so husky, she could barely speak.

Reaching the ornamental lake, Eris stood feeling miserable, until Severus asked, "May I see?"

Closing her eyes to focus on hiding some memories while exposing others, she nodded. Eris faced Severus and gazed directly at him. The experience was like falling into his eyes. Memories started to flash before her mind's eye.

_A group of Muggle children were making a snowman in the park. Their smiles and laughter became terror as a hooded monster with outstretched claws rushed toward them from the nearby woods. All but one little girl ran away screaming. Eris stomped her foot and tried futilely to pull away from the 'monster's' grasp._

_Standing before the desk in a library, long brown hair hid the girl's expression as she listened to a fair-haired man who was red faced in anger. Pounding the desk with his fist, he asked a question that his daughter answered with a shake of her head. Taking a wand out of his desk drawer, Ulrik pointed it grimly._

_In the kitchen, a sombre looking family assembled around a worktable. They took turns stirring the contents of an earthenware bowl. When the spoon passed to Eris, she reached for it with bandaged hands…_

"How old were you?"

Severus' calm query helped her reply composedly, "Eight."

"Why did you seek out Muggles?"

He sounded genuinely mystified. Smiling a bit, she said, "I was curious. My family and all our friends talked of Muggles as if they were filthy creatures, unworthy of breathing the same air we do. So I snuck out one day, after a rare, heavy snow, and flew my broom to the nearest Muggle town." Her smile turned wistful. "They were nice, those children. I had loads of fun until my uncle showed."

"Your father…"

"Was furious," she said, filling in the gaps. "He told me in no uncertain terms that I was practically a blood-traitor, and would never be trusted again."

"The punishment?"

"_Verberare_." Her heart turned over when he lifted the palms once caned and kissed them.

It skipped a beat when he asked, "Is your uncle a werewolf?"

-

* * *

- 

She looked down, reminding him of the shamed little girl of memory. "Yes," Eris admitted softly.

Inadvertently, Severus recoiled from the idea of sleeping beneath the same roof as such a creature.

Misunderstanding, Eris cried, "He won't harm you. Fenrir is kept on a short leash. He isn't allowed to touch purebloods." When he started to speak, she placed her fingers over his mouth. "Don't say anything you wouldn't want someone to overhear."

Dark eyes flickered to the stand of trees several metres away. Did she think her uncle was spying on them? Slipping his arms around her, Severus drew Eris into an embrace, murmuring, "Why did your father call you a blood-traitor?"

Eris said, "I'm proud of my family, my blood, but I don't understand why we war against our own kind, or why we can't continue to abide by the laws of seclusion and ignore Muggles, instead of wanting to eradicate them."

"Have you told anyone besides your father how you feel?" His tone was low, urgent.

Severus was relieved when she shook her head, until Eris shared, "But they know. Father never fails to express his disappointment. That's why Ufi taught me Vald. To control and hide my thoughts, so certain people don't get the wrong idea about me…or my family." Reaching up to touch his face, she said, "My grandfather advised me once, that if You-Know-Who ever deigned to meet me, I should cut off every feeling and memory except those of a typical girl. School, friends, clothes, boys…show him whatever he wanted to see that would validate that image."

She looked at him meaningfully. The emphasis she placed on her grandfather's advice conveying that she wanted Severus to prepare himself in a similar manner for his upcoming audience. Since he had already planned to do so, he nodded while slowly lowering his mouth to hers.

Her lips sought reassurance that he still wanted to be with her, even after the day's revelations. His kiss reassured. Severus had already known about Eris' Hufflepuff tendencies, and Fenrir being a monster was no fault of hers.

Slender arms crept around his neck. His hands tightened on her hips, and pulled her closer. Her skin smelt faintly of lavender. After seeing her in a skimpy bikini, it wasn't hard to picture her in the shower, lavender soap bubbles sliding across…

"Eris! Eris!"

Stepping back from the upturned lips that tempted him to ignore the summons, Severus reluctantly looked toward the girl running toward them.

Eris said smilingly, "Dani! What are you doing here?"

"Dad said we were invited to spend Christmas with you, isn't that brilliant?"

The older girl agreed, "Absolutely. Now that you're here, we're bound to get more than a dusting of snow."

"Why is that?" asked Severus, amused by the pair's girlish enthusiasm.

"Because Dani is a snow angel- every time she visits in winter, we have snow."

Wrapping her cousin in arms that lifted and spun the girl around, Eris kissed her cousin on the cheek and laughed when Dani complained.

"Stars and stones, didn't you get enough kisses from Snape?"

Eris narrowed her eyes. "No, and don't you go telling anyone about us kissing, or your stocking from Father Christmas might…just…disappear."

Rolling her eyes, Dani said, "Lucky for you, I'd never tell, because I know you'd never do anything about it." Looking at Severus, she smirked. "Who's the Hufflepuff now?"

He curled his upper lip, which sent both girls into peals of laughter. Severus felt something soft and cold brush his cheek. Wiping it off, he said in disbelief, "It is snowing."

Shrieks of excitement made him wince. After jumping around excitedly, each girl took hold of his hand and pulled.

"There's a faery circle in the woods that you've got to see," said Dani.

Darker blue eyes shone with as much anticipation as her younger cousin's. "When you stand inside it, and watch the snowflakes fall, it's magical. Come on, hurry!"

Severus allowed himself to be dragged off, telling himself that he was not being Hufflepuff. He was merely tolerating the tendencies of others in a moderate display of Yuletide cheer. Standing in the grassy clearing after a march through the woods, he lifted a brow while the girls enthused about the beauty of the snow drifting down. He gazed at the trees dusted with snow, grudgingly conceding the sight…scenic.

A gust of wind blew a flurry of snowflakes in his direction. Without thought, he caught one on his tongue.

"What's it taste like?" Dani asked.

Embarrassed over his childish action, he almost snapped at the girl. Catching sight of the smile curving Eris' soft lips, Severus replied truthfully, "Christmas."

-

* * *

A/N: C'mon, someone tell me they went 'Aww' at the end! I'm moving across country at the moment, so I added the names of wonderful people who reviewed last chap a couple of days late- better than never, right? Special thanks to♥ **40/16**♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley**♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **Jedi Knight Padme **♥ **LiverpoolSoccerfairy**♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MamaLisa**♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ 


	17. Preparations

Chapter 17- Preparations

-

"Is it snowing outside? I thought this part of England didn't get much of that nasty, cold, wet stuff," Narcissa said petulantly, descending the staircase.

Severus and the two girls had just returned from their jaunt to the 'faery ring.' While Dani assured the older girl that this snow was lovely, fluffy and dry, Eris said to him in an undertone, "My grandfather's study is on the floor above yours, at the far end. Would you mind paying him a visit this morning? He's keen to discuss the similarities between _Vald_ and Occlumency."

Narcissa's voice rose. "Eris, are you paying any attention whatsoever? I need another present for Lucius, but there's nothing in that village that's good enough. We must Floo to Diagon Alley."

"I want to go too!" Dani chimed in.

Eris smiled and shook her head. "It will be a madhouse of last-minute shoppers." When the other two started to protest, she grinned. "Mad is good. I'll change and be ready in a quarter of an hour!"

Severus informed them that he would see them at lunch, as he preferred to remain far from the madding crowd.

Dani crowed, "Men aren't tough enough to shop, are they?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Who asked you, anyway?" Narcissa grumbled. Severus ignored her and continued upstairs. The thought of Eris following him with her eyes put a spring in his step.

Lucius was lounging against the wall outside his protégé's bedroom. "Thank Merlin my fiancée is off to London." Straightening, his pale gaze flickered over the younger man. "Who is your tailor?"

Severus smiled enigmatically. "Someone who limits their custom." He'd have to tell Eris that Malfoy was impressed with her work. It would make her laugh. She had a throaty, sexy laugh.

Looking a bit put out, Lucius shrugged. "No matter, I keep far too many busy as it is." Getting to the real reason he was loitering in the corridor, the wizard said, "I've got to run into that village, Little Codswallop, or whatever they call it. Narcissa is off to buy me a final present, so of course I have to buy _her_ another one so she doesn't get upset that she gave me more."

"You jest."

Lucius smiled humourlessly, smoothing back the platinum hair restrained in a queue. "Would that I was--no, according to the house elves, my dearest girl has been quite busy buying me presents with the galleons I gave her." His brow furrowed. "Not that it was money poorly spent, but I've already bought her a fur, several bits of jewellery, and a bloody expensive set of dress robes. I'm out of ideas."

"And you chose to bestow the...honour...of accompanying you into the rural marketplace upon me because…?"

A smile of satisfaction crossed his sponsor's face. "I trust you to keep silent about it." Glancing at his timepiece, Lucius said, "I'm going down to breakfast, and then I've got to take care of some business in the library. I'll meet you in the entry in an hour."

After the other man descended, Severus decided to visit Eris' grandfather on the floor above. He was rather curious about the Old Norse practice of _Vald_. At the end of the corridor, he stopped inside the open doorway and asked, "May I enter?"

Pouring carved ivory pieces out of a bag onto a white fabric draped across his desk, Tyr Greyback invited, "Come, pick a rune."

Humouring the wizard, the boy picked one up and held it out. "Are you divining my future using the Norn method, Sir?"

A pleased smile greeted his words. "Yes, the three sisters who determine the fates of gods and men. Do you practice Divination?"

"No, I believe man makes his own fate."

"Fair enough. Let us read the rune." Holding up the ivory carved with what appeared to be an 'R', Tyr informed, "_Raioo_…meaning in the past, you have taken a journey that intersected your life with another's, affecting and changing you both. Correct?"

"For me and anyone else who's ever travelled."

Chuckling, the old man said, "Select again."

Picking up a rune on the opposite side of the fabric, Severus noted that the carving appeared to be of a lopsided 'N'. Tyr frowned. "_Uruz_…representing that in the present, you will discover an awareness of death."

This exercise was deadly dull, but that was the only 'death' Severus was aware of. He picked up a third rune carved with what seemed to be a 'P' and presented it to the wizard who exclaimed, "_Puriaz!_ The obstacle rune."

Amused by the pitying look he was given, Severus inquired, "In my future, I will encounter obstacles?"

"Of your own making."

Well, that was cheering. Moving on to another topic of conversation, Severus said, "Eris told me that you wished to discuss Vald and Occlumency."

Blue eyes twinkled, gazing into his. Immediately, images came into focus.

_Eris, pressing closer in the shallow end of the pool, as he kissed his way down her throat…_

Dark eyes narrowed as the boy closed his own mind, concentrated and 'saw'…

_A little girl with bandaged hands sat crying in a chair. Her grandfather patted her shoulder and lifted a tome from the desk. Taking it, Eris rubbed her eyes and nodded her agreement to what the old wizard said._

The image faded to nothingness. Severus blinked when Tyr directed him to a seat.

Tyr said, "Well, I know at least one of the emotions my granddaughter evokes in you." When Severus didn't reply, the wizard said sharply, "You'd better be on guard _before_ your interview with the Dark Lord. Bury all thoughts of Eris or anyone else you care for where they can't be unearthed and used against you. Cut off all feelings that are of no value to the Knights." The old man smiled mirthlessly. "Pride, ambition, anger, thirst for knowledge and desire to gain and wield power are the qualities that will gain you a place in their company. Allow memories that accompany these to rise when Lord Voldemort draws them forth, and he will be pleased."

"Are you a Knight, Sir?"

"I am."

The way Tyr spoke of the Knights was ambivalent, as though he did not approve of their methods or goals. His agreement was given heavily. He hadn't hesitated to answer, though, so perhaps the wizard had hoped for the group to accomplish more. Questions about the other man's motivation vanished when Tyr said, "In _Vald_, it is possible to capture the latest dream of your subject and hide it away within your mind to peruse later. Do you have such a thing in Occlumency?"

"No." Severus asked, "Would you be willing to instruct me?"

"For my granddaughter's sake, yes."

Leaning forward in eagerness, the boy said, "Tell me what to do."

-

* * *

-

Throwing a red cloak over her arm, Eris shut the door to her room and met Dani at the stairs. The girl said excitedly, "My mum wanted to do boring party work with yours, so she's happy to get me out of the house!" When they descended to the entry, the cousins stopped upon seeing the small group assembled there. A dismayed look flashed between the girls.

"Look who decided to join us. Won't shopping be even more fun now?" Narcissa's tone denied her words. Beside her, Bellatrix looked ready to brave the steppes of Russia in her mink hat and coat. Clive, John, and Erik all looked more eager to go to London than to go shopping.

Erik stated, "Kendrick and I are heading for the Quidditch Supply Shop and will meet you at Fortesque's at eleven."

Seeing Eris' glance toward Sutton, Bellatrix drawled, "Clive is the only gentleman willing to carry a lady's bags." Tapping a wine-red fingernail against his cheek, she promised, "I'll have to find a proper way to show my appreciation."

The woman and boy stared at Eris, as though daring her to comment. She didn't say a word. They both looked disappointed at the lack of reaction. Dani whispered, "Can we ditch them and go off on our own?"

Winking, she returned softly, "Not at first, but perhaps after a shop or two…."

"What are you talking about over there? I hate it when people whisper and I can't hear what they're saying." Bellatrix frowned. "Private conversations in public shouldn't be allowed."

Eris laughed.

Bella said coldly, "I wasn't trying to be funny."

"No? Well you sounded ridiculous." Narcissa stepped away from her sister, rolling her eyes and complaining, "I want to go shopping _now_, if you would stop the chit chat and get moving." Walking over, she warned Dani in a low voice, "I've known her longer, so don't even think of talking my mate into giving us the slip." Dani's eyes grew huge. Cissy smirked, and then narrowed her gaze at Eris. "Friends don't leave friends stuck with a boring sister and a boy too stupid to stay clear of her."

"Friends shouldn't inflict their evil stepsisters on friends either."

Narcissa's smile told Eris her friend remembered the Muggle fairytale.

Dani said in a tone of enlightenment that showed she was clueless, "Stepsister? So that's why you look like an angel and she looks like a…_Aaahhh!"_

"You were saying?" Bellatrix had slithered over, unnoticed. Although the three boys were suppressing smiles, the witch was not amused.

Narcissa declared, "I say we go shopping!"

Once the group Flooed to Diagon Alley, Erik and John took off while Bella hooked her arm through Clive's and led him toward a jewellery shop window.

Narcissa hung back with the other two girls and remarked, "He's going to pay a high price for my sister's attention." Shrugging, she said, "I need something that will impress Lucius. Help me look."

Eris and Dani scanned the selection of men's jewellery, but they both agreed that nothing took their fancy. Cissy wandered over, arching eyebrows in silent question. They shook their heads. She agreed, "Too common."

"Thank you, Clive darling. The black pearls match my necklace perfectly."

Bellatrix showed them her new earrings. Eris duly admired them while thinking cynically how convenient it was that Bella had worn a necklace to which she had no matching earrings. When the group left to continue shopping, they found that snowflakes were beginning to fall. The other shoppers crowding the pavement smiled or commented quietly, but the frenetic atmosphere of Christmases past was conspicuously absent.

Children didn't race ahead of their parents to exclaim loudly over merchandise in shop windows. There were no shouted greetings or farewells. The shops were decorated in a uniform, simple manner with enchanted candles and evergreens. It was as though there was some unspoken agreement for everyone to be as unlike Muggles as possible.

Not that good manners or lack of commercialisation was bad. Eris just didn't like the sense of fear that seemed to be the underlying motivation. In the past, she'd secretly enjoyed laughing over the outlandish decorations of a few shops that seemed to be trying to out-do Muggles in holiday cheer.

"Flourish and Blott's doesn't have an enchanted painting of Father Christmas reading the elves a story in the window this year!"

Standing behind her disappointed cousin, Eris patted her shoulder and said, "Let's go find a book anyway. I'll read to you tonight."

"Clive and I will be in the dress shop," Bellatrix announced, dragging the reluctant-looking boy away.

Narcissa made a face. "I'll bet he has a headache when my sister tries to 'thank him' for her present."

Noticing avid interest, Eris stopped snickering and reminded, "Little pitchers have big ears."

"I don't have big ears…or a big mouth." Dani marched into the shop, leaving the friends to follow. While Narcissa commandeered an assistant to find a book entitled _How to Make Minions and Influence People_, the cousins headed for the children's book section.

"May I look round for a few minutes before I choose?" asked Dani.

Eris nodded. "Sure. I'll go look for a book and be back, so don't wander off, for any reason. Deal?"

"Not even if a stranger offers me candy or asks me to help him find his lost puppy."

Smiling, Eris asked, "What if someone says they're an Auror, or a friend of the family, or that I'm hurt, and you have to go with them?"

"I hex and then run screaming to find you."

Impulsively bending to kiss the girl's cheek, Eris praised, "Good girl."

"Does that mean I can have _two _books?"

Eris was still chuckling over the Slytherin cunning when she walked up the narrow stairs to the first floor and headed toward the back. Finding the section of rare books, she scanned the shelves for one that would appeal to Severus. She'd transfigured a zip up jumper and purchased a quill, ink, and parchment set, but they weren't personal enough.

A woman's voice rang out. "Did you find the book, Remus?"

The girl dropped and crawled on hands and knees to peek around the bookcase. Close to the stairs, a witch with short light brown hair and a pleasant face waited.

"Yes, Mater." Lupin walked from behind a stack, looking deathly pale. "I'll never live it down if my mates find out I gave you _Ars Amatoria_ for Christmas."

"Ovid's _Art of Love _is more satire than love manual, my son, and it's for my students' edification as much as my enjoyment."

"Of course," he agreed dryly. They smiled affectionately at each other. The boy asked, "Will the goose be cooked by the time we get home? I'm ready for Christmas dinner."

"Yes, and I'm ready for the plum pudding," his mother replied.

Eris watched them leave; thinking how awful it must be to have Christmas on a full moon. Her uncle gloried in his savagery, but someone decent like Lupin would hate it. Tears pricked her eyelids as the weight of her guilt pressed heavily.

Blinking rapidly, her blurry gaze fell on a tome that was edged in gold. Pulling it free, she read the title. _Memoriter_…from memory… Leafing through the pages, her first impression was justified. It was a book about Legilimency. Old and rare, the price was steep. If she bought it, getting her father and brother another present each was out of the question.

"Eris, where are you?"

Taking the book with her, the girl headed for the stairs. "Dani, what are you doing up here?"

Holding up two novels, her cousin smiled angelically. "Narcissa told me I had to go with her, so I used a trip-jinx and ran to find you, just like I promised."

Eris looked away to keep a straight face. She said sternly, "You know I didn't mean it that way, and you're going to apologise the instant we get downstairs." Unable to help it, her lips twitched. "Did she fall on the floor, or..."

"Narcissa fell on a potted plant and got her white trousers dirty." The girl tried to seem penitent and failed. "A little redheaded boy named Billy heard naughty words and repeated them. His mum was yelling about it when I left." Slyly, Dani added, "If we hurry, that Mrs. Weasley might still be howling."

They shared a conspiratorial smile and rushed down the stairs.

-

* * *

-

Even dressed in impeccably tailored dress robes, Severus felt awkward and out of place amongst the purebloods mingling in the long drawing room. Without conscious thought, he fell into old habits. Allowing his hair to swing forward and obscure his features, the teen stood near a group and listened to their conversation.

"If I discover who Bella's been carrying on with, I'll make them regret touching my wife," Rodolphus Lestrange promised darkly.

"You'd be better off making Bella regret it," Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"I have. That's why she's acting this way. She likes it."

Rabastan Lestrange shrugged. He told his brother, "I'd keep my wife on a shorter leash."

"When will you ever get a wife?" Rodolphus shot back.

"I'm broaching the matter with Greyback tomorrow."

Unable to believe his ears, Severus stood like a statue while Lucius scoffed, "You don't have enough money or connections to suit Ulrik."

"I have enough, and when our lord rules supreme, I'll have more."

The listening boy was cheered by the snide reply. "You have more chance of finding a galleon in your Christmas pudding, but by all means, cling to hope. It is Christmas, after all." Dismissively, Lucius glanced around the room. His gaze rested briefly on his protégé. Smiling wickedly, he said, "My fiancée has made her entrance. I must join her."

Just inside the doorway, Narcissa and Eris stood talking with Mrs. Greyback and her cousin Mrs. Brannagh. Severus watched Lucius charm his way into their group, slipping an arm around the waist of his fiancée. Within moments, the wizard had inveigled the girls away from the older women. Leading them over, he called, "Severus, aren't I the most fortunate of men to have two such beautiful women on my arm?"

"Indeed."

The friends each wore sheer dress robes over long, strapless dresses. Narcissa, in her white ensemble, resembled a snow queen. Eris, in a shade of blue that matched her eyes, evoked a much warmer response. Her admiring smile as she looked him over increased the heat. "Thank you. You look splendid."

"Oh gods, she's flirting with Snape. I need a drink."

Lucius smirked as he asked his fiancée, "Will champagne suffice?"

Narcissa gave him an adoring smile. "Yes, darling."

Standing with Eris after the other two strolled toward the elf tending bar in the far corner, Severus moved closer. His brows drew together fiercely as he looked down, and then away.

"What's wrong?"

Smoothing out his expression, the boy unknowingly copied Malfoy's drawl. "What could possibly be wrong? If you put yourself on display like a Christmas decoration, that's entirely your choice."

Eris looked startled and offended. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He stepped nearer and looked down, whispering harshly, "You look like an over-filled stocking. Every man will hope to get his jollies by seeing goodies spill out."

Her eyes widened as she glanced down, and then up into his stony face. Turning abruptly, Eris rushed out of the room. Feeling like Scrooge, Severus followed.

-

* * *

A/N: I can't promise their Christmas will be merry and bright, (Voldemort's not very jolly, heh) but it will be white, lol. Thanks to all the fab people who brightened my week! ♥ **40/16**♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **MamaLisa **♥ **Maria Isabella **♥ **Slipknot-3113** ♥ **silver-pensieve **♥ **silver-phoenix **♥**Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ 


	18. Voldemort

Chapter 18- Voldemort

-

"Eris, wait," Severus called, feeling a twinge of guilt as he followed her down the corridor. She ducked through a door off the dining room. He tried to explain as he entered after her, "I did not mean to sound harsh, it was just…."

She faced away from him in the linen cupboard, her entire body shaking. He put a hand on Eris' shoulder, turning her in order to better gauge her emotional distress.

When she pushed brown strands away from her face, lips that pressed tightly together opened in laughter. "Oh…my…_gods_…I almost broke down back there…." Holding her side as merriment pealed forth, Eris repeated in between bursts of amusement, "Overfilled stocking…jollies…goodies…Oh Severus!"

Although relieved she was not distressed by his criticism, he frowned at her continued laughter. Looking down his nose at her, Severus insisted, "My opinion of your gown stands, even if the wording was…." His lips pursed. "Unfortunate…."

She hugged him, giggling. "Your wording was festive, filled with Christmas analogies like a stocking."

His lips began to curve. The comparisons had been rather apt. Severus' gaze skimmed over the area in question. He asked, "Could you not transfigure your dress to cover a bit more?"

Eris stepped back to remove her robes, placing them carefully on a shelf stacked with tablecloths. She held out her arms. "This gown is charmed. The fabric won't wrinkle, stain, tear, _or_ spill goodies." In response to his sceptically raised brow, she invited, "Go ahead, try and pull it down."

Her cheeks became pink as his hands slid up her sides. He felt rather warm, himself. When he tried to slip his fingers between silk and skin, it was as though the fabric of the bodice was imbued with an adhesive spell. It wouldn't budge. Bending forward, Eris grinned. "See, no worries about spillage."

Severus' huff of amusement triggered another round of giggles. Admiring her sparkling blue eyes, he said, "Allow no other male within a metre radius, and I will not worry about them getting an eyeful of your cleavage, either."

Slender fingers inadequately concealed a smile. "A mere eyeful?"

He smiled fleetingly before saying blandly, "If you want me to compliment you in detail…."

Her cheeks were deeply pink now.

Cupping her face in his hands, Severus bent toward her, pledging, "Everything about you is breathtaking."

He'd once heard Black use that line, but unlike the philandering Gryffindor, he actually meant it. Slanting his lips over hers, the soft kiss he gave was returned with an eagerness that fired his ardour.

"_Oh, Severus…." _

Now that was more like it. Daringly, his fingertips traced the edge of her bodice. Caught up in their kiss, it took a moment to realize that one of his fingers had slipped beneath the fabric. He froze, trapped in a predicament. Should he be a gentleman, or do an experiment? Her tongue teased his lower lip. Surreptitiously as possible, he pulled.

"Stars and stones!" Blushing furiously, Eris leapt back, tugging the bodice up before the 'goodies' could spill out of the 'stocking'. She shook her head angrily. "The charm failed! I should take this defective rag and demand my money back!"

He chuckled. "First consider whether the charm remains engaged if you wish to disrobe."

Her mouth opened and closed several times before Eris gathered herself to say, "No, I think I should just include you in that metre distance guideline." Snatching up her dress robes, she thrust her arms into the sleeves and glared when he chuckled again. "Yes, it's very funny, ho, ho, ho."

"Another Christmas analogy, I am feeling quite _festive."_ It was rather enjoyable, tossing her words back.

She smiled ruefully. When he opened the door for her, Eris brushed against him on the way out, saying huskily, "How about _jolly?" _

He smiled in a way that had her casting a regretful glance toward the linen cupboard door before they returned to the drawing room.

-

* * *

-

If Rabastan Lestrange complimented Eris on her rosy cheeks one more time, she was going to stab her fork into his hand instead of the duck on her plate.

Although roast fowl reigned supreme at their Christmas Eve Feast, other meats were available. At the other end of the table, Father and Uncle Fenrir were carving a boar's head.

A quick peek across the table showed that Severus was paying attention to his roast rib of beef instead of Bellatrix. The witch's thin lips looked like a scarlet line; she was so displeased to be ignored. That fact brought a smile to Eris' face. Suddenly, the candlelight seemed more radiant, the silver gleamed brighter, and the sea of faces and voices became merry.

"Eris…."

The crystal lost its extra sparkle. Turning to Clive, the hesitant note in his voice made her curious. "Yes?"

He leaned close. "You…you won't tell Claire about…." His gaze darted to Bella and back. "You won't tell her about the mistakes I've made, will you?"

"No." Clive's relieved smile faded when she qualified, "But I want you to owl and wish her a Happy Christmas, and if I find out you're making any _more_ mistakes, I will."

She almost choked on a bit of braised endive when he said a few moments later, "I would've never made those mistakes, if you'd been my girl."

After a desperate drink from her water goblet, Eris said, "I'm not your girl, I'm…a friend…so take my friendly advice and don't talk like that anymore." She tried to joke, "If we'd gone out the first time you asked, you would've got bored and moved on long ago. So pretend we did and move on now."

He gave her a puppy-dog look with a sad smile. "Or I might've fallen madly in love and wanted to spend every moment with you, until I asked you to marry me so we could be together forever."

She hoped he was speaking hypothetically. Eris didn't think Clive was a troglodyte anymore, but that didn't mean she wanted to be his girlfriend—much less his wife! Thrusting a dish of brandy snap at him, she said, "Try it." Attacking a roast potato with her knife, she looked up and found Severus gazing steadily at her. He'd probably used some amplified hearing charm to eavesdrop on the whole embarrassing conversation. She made a face.

"Do you suffer from indigestion, Miss Greyback?"

Eris' gaze travelled to the boy opposite. His brow rose in sardonic amusement. Her eyes narrowed. Rabastan wasn't speaking that loudly. Severus had to be using an auditory enhancer. Or maybe he read lips like she'd long suspected? Answering Lestrange, she said, "Yes, something disagreed with me." Across the table, Severus lifted his glass in a silent toast.

At the end of the Feast, the house elves brought in the Christmas pudding. Even pureblood wizards smiled to see the brandy fuelled flames.

"Vile stuff. What's in it, anyway?" Clive asked.

"Suet, dried fruit and spices, all laced with brandy," answered Eris.

"How d'you know?"

Aware that Severus was probably listening, she explained, "I don't get a chance to use them often, but I'm well versed in domestic spells. The elves expect their mistresses to be trained in household management, so their services will be valued and themselves treated with due respect."

"You don't just order them around?" Clive looked down the table for a moment at Malfoy, genuine surprise in his voice. She shook her head. If the abused Dobby was the only elf the boy had known personally, she understood his bafflement.

Nordri served her a slice of pudding and Clive a square of Christmas cake. Realising that the house elf had overheard him, he awkwardly seconded her warm thanks. The stoic elf's features relaxed slightly. Eris smiled, thinking Clive had a better chance of being served hot coffee in the morning now.

"Look, Snape's found a galleon in his piece of pudding!"

John Kendrick's clapping in youthful enthusiasm led to others following his example. Soon the entire table was clapping. Severus inclined his head in acknowledgment. When her mother rose and announced that coffee would be served in the drawing room, Eris' father declared that the men would retreat to the billiards room.

"They're not really going to play billiards," Clive said in a low, excited tone.

Eris tried to smile at Severus. She knew how much he'd looked forward to this moment. His eyes gleamed with anticipation that didn't show on his calm features.

A wobbly smile was the best she could do.

Standing, she mouthed, 'use Occlumency' before following the other women out of the chamber. Eris avoided the women who appeared thrilled their husbands and sons were meeting with the Dark Lord, choosing to sit down on the rug by the Christmas tree.

"Awww…is wittle Ewis upset because her pwaymates have gone bye-bye?" Bellatrix taunted, standing over her.

"Are you talking that baby-talk again?" Narcissa demanded as she nudged her sister back in order to sit beside Eris. Making a shooing motion with her hands, the blonde commanded, "Go away before I owl mother and tell her you're alienating my influential friends."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If you want to be mortified by receiving a Howler on Christmas Day, just keep looming," Cissy warned.

Before stomping away to bully someone else, Bella sneered, "Fine, but when you snog Snape, wittle Ewis, remember that I gave him his first kiss."

"I know. I was there," Eris shot back. "I felt sorry for him, having you smash his lips like that."

After her sister had left them alone to gaze at the tiny enchanted candles twinkling on the tree branches, Narcissa asked, "Do you still feel sorry for Snape? Is that why you're friends?"

"No. We…fit somehow."

A strained silence fell. Eris knew her friend didn't like Severus, but she wasn't asking Cissy to, and Merlin knew 'Luci' wasn't her favourite person either. Staring at a crystal ornament, a strange thought occurred. Where would they all be next Christmas?

Peering sideways, Eris decided that she wouldn't spend the time they had acting like it was a funeral instead of a holiday. She nudged Narcissa's arm with an elbow. "Vestri saved some Yule Oil for me."

"The stuff that gives you wild dreams? Let's go get it!"

The girls walked out of the drawing room sedately before running to the kitchens.

"Slow down! My heels aren't charmed like yours. I could turn my ankle on these stairs!"

Eris bent and began to transfigure the slides that lacked expensive comfort charm. Within seconds, Narcissa exclaimed, "It's night and day, how different these shoes are with and without spells. Thanks!"

"That was nothing. Wait until you try Vestri's oil." Leading the way into the kitchen, Eris found the elves sitting in chairs before a side fireplace, sipping butterbeer.

"How is we to be of service, Miss Eris?" Nordri bowed deeply. Too deeply—Vestri had to yank him upright again.

"We are in need of Yule Oil to make visions of sugarplums dance in our heads," she said.

When Narcissa snapped that she wanted visions of Lucius, not some bloody sugarplums, the elves snickered. Narcissa stared. She probably hadn't seen happy house elves before. Eris figured it was good for her.

She said, "Is it on the same shelf as always? Sit back down, I'll find it. You two have a Happy Christmas."

Ascending the stairway again, Cissy uttered disbelievingly, "Did you really tell elves to have a Happy Christmas like they were people and not creatures?"

"They're magical beings, you twit, not creatures." Holding up her hand when Narcissa started to argue, she said, "For tonight, let's not discuss what Lucius says, okay?"

"Okay."

They climbed up to the old nursery. Eris sat on the window seat and uncorked the dark green vial. The aromatic scents of frankincense, myrrh, cinnamon, and cloves filled the air. Handing the vial to Narcissa, she watched her place a few drops on her wrist and rub it in. Taking the oil back, she smoothed a few drops down to the hollow of her throat, and impulsively rubbed a little on her chest where Severus' finger had slid.

Side by side, they watched flames in the fireplace and waited to see if the daydreams that resulted were as magical as the dreams could be. When Cissy started giggling, Eris smiled and watched a shape take place in the flames.

-

_The bedroom door crashed open. _

_Sigyn sat up and pushed long brown strands out of her face. In the firelight, she saw Loki holding one of Odin's drinking cups. She shook her head with a smile, pleasing him with her admiration. Her heart leapt to see his triumphant grin. _

_He'd been in one of his moods earlier that day, grumbling over the unfairness of being banned yet again from the hall of Aegir. Her husband's dark mischief was a part of his nature she accepted along with his sly wit. He could work magic, for good or ill, with his words and often angered the gods with his mockery. _

_When night had fallen, she'd lightened his mood by making a wager. _

_Rising from the bed, she allowed the silk gown to pool at her feet. He'd found a way in, so she would gladly pay the forfeit. Watching his eyes become hooded, riveted to the winding motions of her serpent dance, Sigyn knew soon they would be undulating together…. _

_- _

"I had the most fabulous dream! Lucius took me to Diagon Alley, and in every single shop I bought whatever I wanted."Sighing contentedly, Narcissa asked, "So, what did you dream about?"

Blinking heavy eyes, Eris said languorously, "Snakes."

-

* * *

-

Severus had begun the process of hiding memories and feelings before dinner, but he appreciated Eris mouthing 'use Occlumency.'

Following well behind his host and the other members of the Knights of Walpurgis, he allowed one last remembrance of her smile before taking his thoughts, memories, and feelings about Eris and sealing them away in a dark corner of his mind.

His grandfather had begun instructing him in Occlumency before he was five. Legilimency sessions did not begin until three years later, when he had matured sufficiently—not only in order to master the subtleties of the discipline, but also to be able to handle the information he acquired. Thoughts and memories from his parents weren't always the most pleasant to view.

"Don't keep Lord Voldemort waiting." Fenrir Greyback's chuckle was a gravely rasp. "He's not as kind as I am."

With softer emotions cut off by stygian depths more impenetrable and less detectable than psychic walls, Snape was able to meet the werewolf's gaze with a flat, cold stare. Greyback's eyes shifted away.

In the billiards room, Erik sulkily picked out a cue stick for a solitary game while the men took robes from a concealed wardrobe. With cowls concealing their faces, the Knights entered a secret passage and travelled downward to a chamber carved out of stone.

Inside, a hooded, cloaked figure drew all eyes. Flickering torchlight made his shadow appear immense and grotesque.

The seventh year boys were pushed to the front. From the shadows, other Knights moved forward, until the group formed a semicircle around the three desiring initiation. The Dark Lord pointed to John Kendrick. The teen looked around to make sure he was the one summoned before moving slowly to halt in front of the intimidating wizard.

"Have you no manners, to stand so insolently before your master, boy?" said Voldemort softly. A projection charm carried his words to the avid audience. Severus noted an eager shifting toward the front. He soon learned why. When John tried to apologise, he was silenced with a spell. "Bow."

The boy clutched his stomach, manfully holding back groans as he bent in half and then fell to his knees. After tears of pain rolled down Kendrick's face, he was released from the hex. Standing once more, he held an arm stiffly across his abdomen and bowed.

"Return to your place. You, come forward."

Responding to the summons, Clive Sutton stepped out and bowed so deeply the Dark Lord made a sound of derisive amusement. "Learn from the example of others, do you? Are you shrewd, or just a coward?" After Sutton continued to gaze silently downward, Voldemort warned, "Look at me when I speak, or suffer the consequences."

Severus found himself leaning towards the pair just like the rest of the group, waiting with bated breath to hear the wizard's pronouncement. He knew that Legilimency was being used to probe Sutton's mind.

A low, malicious chuckle sounded.

"Your mind is weak and obsessed with the frailty that is woman. Such a divided will is unworthy of high honour." Gesturing imperiously, he commanded, "Take him away and see that his memory of this night is erased. Allow the hope of one day attaining Knighthood to remain, however. Foot soldiers with ambition are sharper tools."

As Clive was led away, looking too scared to protest, Severus obeyed the command to present himself. Bowing to the degree reserved for the Minister of Magic, he held the deferential pose until his back began to ache.

"Finally, someone who observes the niceties. Rise, and look into my eyes."

Up close, Lord Voldemort was gaunt and unnaturally pale. Severus noted with detached interest that his skin looked waxen and the whites of his eyes were bloodshot. He was a textbook example of the toll taken by long-term wielding of Dark Magic. Few traces of humanity remained in the reptilian gaze. That fact cemented his certainty that Voldemort would one day rule the Wizarding world uncontested.

High-pitched, cold laughter reverberated through the chamber. "Dumbledore refused to allow me to share my knowledge with his students, but he cannot prevent them from seeking me out. Impotent old fool." Slit-like nostrils flared as he focused on Severus. "Open your mind to me…."

The memories and feelings not hidden away rose to the surface. In his mind's eye, Severus 'saw' them along with the wizard using Legilimency.

_His father sneering, pushing, spitting his contempt for 'foolish wand waving'…His mother's dull acceptance of her lot in life…Himself, shooting down flies, face clearly stating his wish that they were everyone who had ever tormented him…The grounds of Hogwarts, the twisted fury on his face while he was held suspended in air, his knickers a source of cruel amusement to those watching…. _

It seemed that every humiliation he'd ever suffered, all the retaliations he'd planned and executed, and the times he'd been angered by lack of recognition from professors or bitterly envied and resented those with money and power were each examined by Voldemort.

"What do you hope to gain from me, boy?" Eyes flashing red, the Dark wizard divined the answers and declared, "Knowledge, power, revenge, and respect are worthy of high honour." Ripples of excitement spread when Voldemort commanded, "Bring forth the sword!"

Severus fell to his knees, one part of his mind unable to believe this was actually happening while another part calculated how best to use this turn to his advantage.

A cloaked Knight presented a ceremonial sword. Voldemort held the hilt in a two handed grip, sword pointed upwards. Looking down in a pose of humility, the boy recognised Ulrik's voice. "You, Severus Snape, being chosen to be one of the company of the most noble Knights of Walpurgis, shall be freely bound by oath and by blood to give allegiance to Lord Voldemort, to uphold the tenets of Knighthood, and to take the Mark if your lord deems it meet you should do so."

Unwaveringly, he gave the oath and felt the sting of a knife's blade raising his chin with the point. Severus slanted a glance and found Lucius returning his gaze beneath the black hood. Metal rang as the bloody knife was slid up the sword. Malfoy stepped back to rejoin the others as tendrils of green smoke arose.

Voldemort raised the sword straight up in the air and slowly lowered the flat of the blade to Snape's left shoulder. In a smooth motion, the sword was lifted and crossed to tap the boy's right shoulder. Raising the blade to his full reach, the wizard held the position while smoke poured out, filling the chamber with a green haze. Once the flat of the blade anointed Severus' left shoulder again, the smoke that clouded visibility abruptly dissipated.

"Rise."

Standing before Voldemort, the newest Knight of Walpurgis bowed reverently. Tyr's instruction in the study, of extracting and storing the subject's last dream, came rushing back to him. Coolly and calculatingly, Severus exhaled fully and then held his breath, silently chanting. When cold, thin fingers briefly touched his shoulder, he looked up into the Dark Lord's eyes and inhaled deeply, before looking away.

"I expect much from you, Snape. Kendrick will be your Squire, assisting you in any way necessary. You alone shall decide if he is worth of Knighthood when next we meet."

"Thank you, my lord." After bowing again, he rose to accept the civil congratulations of his fellow Knights. While John Kendrick assured him that he would do whatever was required, Severus noted that a group of black robed Knights were following Voldemort into a small side chamber.

"Those are the inner circle. They call themselves Death Eaters. Do you aspire to their ranks?" Tyr asked quietly upon reaching his side.

"Yes." Without sentiment to cloud his judgement, the word had spilled forth without reservation. Almost sadly, the old wizard nodded, and said, "We should return to the party."

Trailing along with the rest of the group, feelings of elation and satisfaction buoyed Severus' confidence and hopes that he would realise his ambitions. Rejoining the women, he stayed on the opposite side of the room from Eris. It would take some time to integrate his repressed memories and feelings. Impetuous as ever, she made her way to him.

"I need to talk with you. May I come to your room later? I'll use a Disillusionment Charm. No one will know."

Her soft voice and pleading eyes evoked a physical response he saw no reason not to satisfy. Severus whispered a time. She smiled and moved off to go chat with her mother.

"Champagne, Sir?"

Taking it, Severus toasted himself, his ambitions, and his reward, now smiling shyly at him from across the room. Taking a drink, he smirked and left the chamber. He was in the mood to celebrate.

* * *

A/N: I used Dumbledore's memory in HBP for the description of Voldemort, and an account of King Edward's knighting of the Black Knight for the ceremony. I'll celebrate too, if you review!Thanks to all the wonderful readers who made me break out the bubbly last week. (coke has bubbles, lol) I'm currently without internet due to moving to a "rural location" but I pinky promise to reply as soon as possible! ♥ **40/16**♥ **Beauty Eclipsed **♥ **Camillia Vincent **♥ **cupcakeswirl** ♥ **die Loreley**♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥ **Jedi Knight Padme **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MamaLisa**♥ **NazgulGirl**♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	19. Dreams

Chapter 19- Dreams

-

Contemplating the bottle of champagne on the table by the bed, Severus began to have second thoughts. His plan to celebrate his knighthood with Eris had been made when his intellect had been devoid of feeling. Gaze wandering from the bed, to the flames in the fireplace, reality set in. He downed the contents of his glass and set it down beside its match on the table. When she knocked on his door, he would tell her…

_Knock, knock, knock..._

He tightened the sash on his silk robe. Crossing to the door, Severus opened it and said, "I have reconsidered." An unseen body brushed his. Turning on his heel, he shut the door. "I did not invite you in."

Eris broke the Disillusionment charm. She said smilingly, "You're virtue is safe. I just wanted to see you, make sure you were okay."

"Why would I not be?"

"Clive came back looking dazed. I worried for you," she admitted.

He took in her fleecy red robe, and the bit of nightgown peeking through the opened neck. Severus further noted she was wearing fuzzy red and white striped socks. She looked ready for Father Christmas, not seduction. He smiled. "That is the Hufflepuff coming out."

Eris took a step closer. "You don't mind that I care, do you?"

Slowly, he moved toward her, shaking his head. "No. In fact, I was planning on using that to my advantage earlier, when calculation overruled my own…caring."

It was if she only then became aware of the romantic lighting, the champagne, the fire, and his bare chest showing. Blushing, she offered, "I'll drink to your continued good health and Christmas, if you'd like."

His health, but not to his knighthood or his bright future within the organisation her own family supported. Perhaps he should've felt disappointed, but Severus was pleased that her only concern was his welfare. Eris was no Bella or Narcissa. Pouring the champagne, he handed her a flute. "Happy Christmas, Eris."

As their glasses touched, she said softly, "Happy Christmas, Severus."

After the toast, he took her glass and set it aside before taking her into his arms. Their kiss was like her robe--warm, soft, and sweet. Parting her lips to deepen the embrace, a vision of removing her robe and unfastening all those tiny buttons on her gown tempted him to steer them toward the bed. The thought of dealing with his own emotions afterwards kept his feet planted.

When the kiss ended, and Eris rested her head against his shoulder, she confessed, "Afi told me you might need me tonight, after what you experienced."

His arms tightened around her. "I did."

"He also said the dream you saw might be upsetting." She pulled back to look up into his face, blue eyes appearing black in concern. "Was it?"

Severus gave a short laugh. "You should be flattered. Thoughts of seducing you put that completely out of mind."

Her answering smile was wry. "I am, but now I wish my grandfather hadn't meddled. You-Know-Who's dreams can't be pleasant."

He said, "It would be too dangerous to share it with you, but if you wish to stay..."

She nodded. "I want to be here for you."

They sat together on the side of the bed. Severus allowed Eris to hold one of his hands in both of hers while he closed his eyes and focused on unlocking the memory of the dream he'd taken from Voldemort. It was like being drawn down a dark tunnel toward a point of light. When he reached it, Severus stepped into another man's dream.

-

_The Morsmordre lighting the sky of never-ending darkness revealed a ruined landscape. The emerald stars comprising the serpent- tongued skull bathed the wasteland in a green glow. In every direction, rubble and ashes were all that remained of the mortals that had once polluted the world. Hearing the sound of bones snapping beneath his feet, gloating, high-pitched laughter filled the air._

_The old man waiting looked at him with loathing and pity. "You have succeeded in destroying everything and everyone. Betrayed your followers after defeating your enemies, gaining immortality at the expense of all living things…who shall you rule now, Tom?"_

_Dumbledore's irreverent use of a name long discarded no longer angered the most powerful being on the planet. With a nod to the Dementors holding the wizard he'd held in suspension until this final triumph, Lord Voldemort savoured the moment he'd worked toward all of his life. In a way that caused his nemesis to slump in defeat before receiving a 'kiss', he smiled. _

"_Death."_

_-_

"Severus, open your eyes! Merlin, what do I do? You're shaking so hard. Come back to me, _please_, come back!"

Eris' tear-choked voice calling and the sensation of wet kisses being pressed to his mouth and face brought Severus out of the horror he had plummeted into. His arms reached for her, wanting nothing more than to absorb her warmth. He was so very cold, his mind recoiling from the implications of the dream. Pressing her back onto the mattress, Severus buried his face in the crook of her neck, allowing the heat of her skin to seep into his.

_He is insane._

The thought should have plunged him into darkest despair, but instead lifted him out of it. That dream would never be realised. Eradicating all life on the planet was as inconceivable as immortality. Voldemort was proof that extended use of Dark magic carried a price too high for the mind to pay. The leader of the Knights of Walpurgis, of the elite Death Eaters, was brilliant and powerful, but he was also fatally flawed. Well before Voldemort could betray his followers, he would surely be betrayed by one of them.

"It is all right." Severus spoke the words for his own sake as much as Eris'. He refused to be embarrassed by the natural reaction to a sinister vision.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, while her hands continued to stroke his hair.

Bracing himself to look down into her lovely tear-streaked face, the corner of his lips turned up. "Yes. You were right, the dream was indescribably…unpleasant…but it was only a vision of his imaginings, not a reality."

Eris exhaled a shaky breath and said, "He told father there is no evil, just power and those willing to take it, but I don't believe that, and I won't follow him. Do you understand?"

Searching her eyes, he used Legilimency and 'saw' a few of the exercises of power that she'd witnessed as a child. Marvelling that Eris hadn't become hardened to the pain of others, he replied, "Yes. Can you understand why I will?"

Severus knew the answer before she nodded. Her ability to love without approving family members' beliefs and actions was something he could not help but be grateful for.

He kissed her, feeling as though he was trying to convey a complex mixture of gratitude, caring, and a pledge of understanding in a simple press of lips. Her tongue caressing turned reassurance into passion. Their bodies and mouths moulded together in a way that caused skin to flush and hands to tremble with eagerness.

Eventually tearing himself away from temptation, Severus rose and turned his back. Raking unsteady fingers through his hair, he rasped, "I cannot express what your support means to me, but it would be best if you returned to your room."

"You did just fine, and I'll go just as soon as I button just a few of these annoyingly tiny buttons."

Turning, he strode over and brushed her hands away. Fastening the buttons of her nightdress, there was only the slightest regret that he hadn't undone just a couple more. They exchanged smiles as he briskly tied the belt to her robe.

Escorting her to his door, Severus kissed her in appreciation for being just what he needed--a Slytherin with Hufflepuff tendencies.

After engaging the Disillusionment charm, Eris said, "I'll send Elpis with a Christmas present."

"No," he protested half-heartedly. She'd given him too much already. He shouldn't allow her to give up her cat's company as well.

"I already told Elpis she could. It's her gift from Father Christmas, along with some catnip." The smile in her voice made his mouth curve. He bid her goodnight and allowed the door to remain ajar.

Crossing to the wardrobe, he opened a drawer and withdrew black pyjama bottoms. Ever since the cat had watched him so intently, Severus felt more at ease properly clothed. Absurd, but then so was that dream, now that the shock of it had faded, and only the irrationality of the vision remained. Voldemort…flight from death…obviously the man's fears had warped his purpose and would no doubt result in ignominious defeat one day.

Cheered by the thought, Severus extinguished the magicked candles and lay in bed watching the flames dance in the fireplace.

"Meowrrr…"

The elegant Siamese acted like a playful kitten. Leaping up to the bed, she rolled over and over before batting shadows like a feline boxer and making pouncing hops up to his chest. Amused by the way she sprawled across him and raised her head like she was demanding praise, he chuckled. "Yes, you were brilliantly entertaining and…what is this?"

Tied to the black ribbon was a tiny vial. Reaching for his wand, Severus muttered 'Lumos' and then read the label. _Yule Oil, for pleasant dreams. _He had heard of the substance, but his mother had frowned upon such frivolities--perhaps because pleasing visions would make her real life unbearable.

Refusing to allow thoughts of his parents to ruin the holiday, he pulled the tiny cork and breathed in the aroma. After identifying all the ingredients, he anointed a couple of pulse points and placed the wand and diminutive bottle beneath his pillow.

A cool nose rubbed Severus' palm before the cat's head butted his hand in demand.

"Is this the gift you want? So be it. Happy Christmas, Elpis." Stroking the cat was soothing at first, and then led to thoughts of petting a different species of responsive femininity. As his eyes closed, Severus chuckled at the thought of the girl purring.

Drifting into sleep, he dreamt of a fire casting a rosy glow across Eris' bare skin as she moved toward him in a sinuous dance that engendered his ardent participation.

-

* * *

- 

"Your door was left open. Was that an invitation?"

Bellatrix's voice brought one of the sleepers to wakefulness. Severus had drawn the bed curtains sometime during the night, so the girl--who was currently a cat--thought quickly and made a sound deep in her throat.

"Good gods, are you _with _someone? That Greyback girl?"

Flashing a quick glance at Severus, 'Elpis' made a series of sounds that were quite suggestive, at least to the woman on the other side of the curtains.

"Well, as your attention is currently _occupied, _I'll wish you a Happy Christmas _later..."_

The sound of the door closing with a resounding thud brought the Siamese to all fours. Unable to contain her glee, she rolled, straight into Severus' face.

"Thbppth…cat hairs are not my idea of Christmas sweets, thank-you-very-much." Lifting and placing her on the other side of the bed, the boy stared at her with narrowed eyes. "How fortuitous that you decided to become vocal at precisely the moment Bellatrix barged into the room."

Pricking her ears up as if it was the sound of a voice that had garnered the response; she worked her way through the range of vocalizations available to a Siamese cat. They were extensive, and the suspicious look on Severus' face relaxed.

"I suppose you are telling me you want to go see your mistress. That makes two of us." Reaching out through the curtains to open a bedside table drawer, he took out a small black velvet jeweller's bag and tied the strings to her ribbon collar. "You can deliver my present, since I highly doubt her family would welcome my presence in her room at this hour."

Sitting up, he yanked apart the bed curtains and swung his legs over the side.

She darted a glance at the end of the bed and made a yowling-growling sound.

Severus looked at her in surprise. "What the blazes is your--what is that?" His gaze had landed on the stocking and presents. Eyebrows arching in astonishment, he said blankly, "For me?" Shaking his head, he immediately answered, "No, for the cat." Slanting the feline a look, he smiled. "I see you eyeing them. Sorry, Elpis, they are mine, and I do not share."

Padding to the small pile, she batted the stocking with her paw. Severus scooted down to end of the bed and picked it up. "I have never had a stocking _and_ presents. This is a unique holiday in many ways."

Elpis rubbed his arm with her forehead.

He chuckled. "Want me to dump it, do you?"

Since she'd personally stuffed the stocking, she kept her attention on Severus' face while he examined the assortment of sweets; practical presents like socks and embroidered handkerchiefs, and jars and vials of potions ingredients. Lean, intense features were alight with boyish pleasure. Watching his dark eyes gleam as he examined each item made her heart swell.

"Why are you purring so- I am the one getting all the gifts."

His teasing smile was a gift that she would treasure over any of the presents waiting for her in her own room. The one attached to her ribbon might be an exception.

Gesturing to the wrapped presents, he asked drolly, "Which should I open first?"

She pounced on a present. He gave a huff of amusement and picked it up. "A bottle of Ogden's Finest from Tom, who sends it _in case there's no random snogging with Eris under mistletoe_." Chuckling, he set it aside. "I will not need that, and frankly, I hope never to descend to drowning my sorrows over what could have been."

He opened and admired the desk set and the zip up jumper she'd given and the dragon-hide gloves from his hosts. When the wrapping to the tome she'd found in Flourish & Blott's was discarded, Severus ran his hands over it in a way that made her a bit jealous and murmured, "_Memoriter_, from memory, is just what I wanted." Running a hand down her back, he said, "My Legilimency and Occlumency skills need to be honed to a fine edge if I am to achieve my ambitions."

Scratching behind her ears, he picked up the last, small present and said, "More? Eris gave me too much. I will have to find a way to thank her." His complacent smile faded upon reading aloud the tiny card attached. _Thank you for the gift basket. I had never tasted passionata fruit before. It was most unique. Happy Christmas, Mother._

Removing the lid to the box to stare down at the fine, milled soap, he laughed shortly.

Worried that sending the fruit in Severus' name would not be appreciated, the girl in Animagus form tried to distract. Brushing against his side, she rubbed her forehead across his bare abdomen, enjoying the flexing musculature. As she hoped, he was ticklish.

Laughing naturally, he picked her up and gazed into her innocent looking eyes. "Return to your Hufflepuff mistress." She growled a protest. He smirked. "Dislike the term, do you? Well, we both shall have to get used to it."

After he'd carried her to the door and checked to make sure the corridor was clear, Severus set her down. "Go on, and feel free to tickle Eris for me." Dashing to the stairs, she soon entered her room through the invisible cat door. Transforming back, the girl untied her 'collar' with fingers trembling with excitement.

Cupping the contents of the velvet bag in her hand, Eris felt her eyes welling with happy tears. The delicate cameo on a ribbon matching her eyes had a simple 'To Eris, from Severus' etched on the back. Tracing the words with a fingertip, she brought the cameo to her lips before setting it down on the dresser. Hurrying into the shower, she sang a carol in a voice wobbly with emotion.

After choosing a cashmere dress to match the ribbon, Eris fastened the choker's clasp and admired the cameo resting against her throat. Her dreamy smile vanished when a knock sounded and a voice called, "Open up, I want to see what you got for Christmas!"

Rushing to the bedside, the girl grabbed her wand and waved it to remove the wrapping on all the gifts. Dumping the stocking onto the coverlet, she tossed things about to look as though she'd been sorting through her presents. Scurrying to the door, she opened it with a wide smile. "Happy Christmas, Cissy. Come in and see, so you can drag me down to your room and awe me with all the gifts Malfoy lavished upon you."

Dressed all in white, Narcissa's answering smile was devilish rather than angelic. "It's beyond awe-inspiring, mate. It's sinful, how I've been spoilt." Hugging her friend, she gushed, "I've never had such a fabulous Christmas in my life!"

Returning the affectionate embrace, Eris said truthfully, "Neither have I."

Later, before Christmas Dinner was served, Eris approached her parents and thanked them for their gifts. Ulrik, due to Christmas spirit or the spirits in his eggnog, returned the thanks for their presents from her. Danica caressed her daughter's cheek before kissing it and praising, "Did you transfigure the porcelain couple's features to resemble ours yourself?"

She nodded.

Her father smiled briefly. "You're very talented."

Knowing that he would consider misty eyes further proof of her 'weakness', Eris blinked rapidly. "Thank you, Father."

Erik and Fenrir joined them. After the exchange of greetings and thanks, the girl moved away to join her grandfather by the bowl of wassail. He offered her a cup. She accepted with a smile. "Mmm…thank you, Afi, and for my necklace as well."

"I see you chose to wear another one this morning."

His twinkling eyes told her he guessed who the cameo was from. She kissed both his cheeks. "Yes, but yours will always have a special place in my heart." How sad that she couldn't tell her family she loved them directly. They were so stoic and obsessed with presenting an indomitable front to the world.

Her grandfather kissed her cheek and surprised her by saying openly, "You have always held a special place in my heart as well, Kettling."

Eris' smile became radiant when she glimpsed Severus entering the drawing room.

-

* * *

- 

_All good things must come to an end._

Stowing his luggage in the overhead compartment, Severus remembered the saying and shrugged. He'd enjoyed the holiday, dark dreams notwithstanding, and had regretted that the days seemed to pass so quickly. Although he had never felt completely at home with the purebloods he had socialised with, he had become comfortable. Removing his cloak, he stored it, acknowledging that Eris had given him confidence with her transfigurations and support.

Remembering the kisses she had given him last night, he smiled while taking out the _Daily Prophet_ and settling down to read. When the compartment door slid open, he said while continuing to read about a 'mysterious disappearance', "Skivving off Prefect Duties?"

"Nobody in their right mind would make me prefect, Tyke."

Meeting Wilkes' mocking gaze, Severus concurred, "No, they would not." He lifted a brow. "Did you stop by to ask what Father Christmas brought me?"

Entering and shutting the door, Tom stretched out on the bench opposite. "I can see he brought you some posh clothes." Assessing, black eyes were rueful. "That Eris is a reight gooid sooart. It's nut jannock that you got to cuddle up to her while I had to play whist with incontinent old gaffers."

"Yes, she is very kind, but whoever tells you life is supposed to be fair is selling something." When Tom was finished snickering, Severus added, "I highly doubt you 'had' to do anything. How much did you fleece your relatives for?"

"Nobbut a mention..." His companion's disbelieving look brought a grin. "Maybe more than just a little--ten galleons, actually." Sitting up and leaning forward, Tom confided, "Claire Forbes has been owling me, trying to turn me up sweet so I'll give her a little help with her love life."

"What is in it for you?"

Tom laughed wickedly. "The gawby she wants to fall under her spell is our pal Sutton. Should I, a gallant Knight, render assistance to a fair Slytherin maiden?"

Severus took a moment to consider. Clive had trailed Eris like a forlorn puppy after being rejected by the Knights. Even with the hope of one day attaining knighthood remaining, the boy had been downcast and looking for his 'friend' to cheer him. The idea of Sutton's attentions being diverted elsewhere was compelling. Slowly, he nodded. "If it pleases you."

"Oh, it does, it does." Tom said, "I'm off to tell Claire her dream will come true. Enjoy your time alone with the girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend." Severus wondered why he bothered trying to conceal the extent of his relationship with Eris.

Tom snorted in patent disbelief. "Yeah, right." When the other boy returned his stare coolly, Wilkes said thoughtfully, "Right canny, that is. Greyback can't tell his little girl not to be friends." Snapping off a salute, he left the compartment saying, "Give your close, personal _friend_ a kiss for me."

Severus returned his attention to the paper and time passed peacefully until he heard a muffled conversation taking place in the corridor. Utilising the same amplification charm he had engaged during the Christmas Eve Feast, he listened to the conversation with mixed emotions.

"…and the skating idea was ace. We had the best time, and that was the best holiday I ever had." James Potter's insufferably earnest voice lowered as he shared, "Taking your advice was the smartest thing--outside kissing Lily--that I've ever done. Thanks, Eris."

"You're so welcome, James. I'm happy for you both."

"I can't say I'm happy for you, if you're going with Snape, but I owe you, so I promise not to tell anyone if that's what you want." Potter sounded doubtful.

"Not everyone is as bold in their relationships, Gryffindor. I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to your friends."

"I won't, and I'll cover for you if you were planning to duck out of duty early, too."

Severus was relieved that Potter would not use his relationship with Eris as ammunition against him, but he was ambivalent about knowing the extent to which Eris had helped James with Lily. Could she possibly be aware of his former admiration for the girl? Was she trying to ensure that a potential rival was removed?

Eris entered the compartment, removing her cloak while smilingly confessing, "Hi, I'm being naughty and skiving off duty. I'm so used to spending all my time with you that it's hard to be apart."

The moment she sat on the bench beside him, he pulled her into his arms. If her association with Potter was based on self-interest as well as Hufflepuff-type generosity of spirit, then he only liked Eris the more for it. Brushing his mouth to tease open soft lips, Severus kissed her in a way that evoked feelings too perilous to acknowledge.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Only five chapters left! So much to do, sigh...yes, that's a happy sigh. As always, must thank the wonderful, encouraging readers who make my oft grey New England days brighter with their fabulous reviews! Thanks so much ♥ **40/16 **♥ **Beauty Eclipsed **♥ **cupcakeswirl** ♥ **die Loreley **♥ **ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie **♥** Machiavelli Jr **♥ **NazgulGirl **♥** silver-pensieve **♥** Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **and **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ **and **♥ **The Ravishing Enchantress**♥


	20. Spells

Chapter 20- Spells

-

"Valentine's Day will be interesting this year."

Severus looked up from the essay he was completing at his desk. Considering Tom's expression as much as his words, he replied, "Why is that?"

Twirling a quill absently, his roommate said, "It's always amusing, watching others pair off, seeing blokes suffer Madam Puddifoot's shop of horrors, and listening to those bloody singing Valentines."

In the silence that fell, Severus' gaze drifted to the window and the snow falling outside. His thoughts focused inward, on the events that had taken place in the month since school had recommenced. On the surface, not much had changed. He and Eris still kept their…friendship…private. The routine of classes, schoolwork, and study took up where it left off. After a few weeks, the holidays began to take on a dream-like quality when compared to the reality of Hogwarts life.

His experiences at Greyback House had been no dream, however, and the new undercurrent in his relationship with Eris proved it. He had no desire to sit around trying to analyse the particulars, however. Severus was content that they had a deeper understanding and appreciation of one another. He looked forward to increasing that contentment after dinner, when he met Eris in the library.

A hesitant-sounding knock on the door had the boys exchanging inquiring looks. After each shook their head, negating that they were expecting a visitor, Severus called out, "Enter."

Claire Forbes walked into the room. The brunette looked miserable, with dark circles beneath her eyes. "Tom, may I speak with you…alone?"

A look of deep satisfaction spread across Wilkes' face before he assumed a careless manner. "Surely anything you have to say can be said in front of my best mate. Go on, we're listening."

Snape didn't allow his surprise at hearing the 'best mate' appellation show, although he did raise a brow at the girl's incredulity.

Swallowing a retort, and her pride, Claire asked softly, "May we at least go where he can't see? This is hard enough, without those eerie eyes looking at me."

Tom stood and gestured grandly to his bed. "I'd call them piercing, myself, but never mind. Step into my office." Winking at his friend before closing the bed curtains, the boy's voice was clearly heard. "What can I do for you Claire?" When the girl mumbled something, he chided, "Speak up, luv."

"I want you to break the spell."

"What? I thought having Sutton eager to spend every waking minute by your side was your dream come true."

The mockery in Tom's voice was mild, for him. Severus wondered if all the little comments his roommate had made since placing the entrancement spell had indicated more than his dislike for Clive.

A shuddery breath sounded. "At first it was. He wanted to be with me, do anything I asked, said he could stare into my eyes forever…." Bitter laughter threaded her words. "Stare vacantly. Entrancement isn't real. He can't tell me why he cares. He just _does._ The weeks have slowly become hell and I can't take anymore of Clive's mindless devotion." Brokenly, she pleaded, "Please make it stop. I don't want him. I want…."

"Who? Who do you wa…."

The triumphant note in Tom's voice abruptly cut off. It didn't take psychic powers to deduce what was going on behind the curtains. After a few minutes, Severus dropped a book onto the floor, as a subtle hint that someone could unfortunately _hear_ what he thankfully was unable to _see_.

When the couple emerged from their snogging session, he averted his gaze. In no way, shape, or form did he wish to view any 'memories' the two might project. After Tom had escorted Claire to the common room, he sauntered back into their dorm to gloat, "Sutton's going to be devastated to lose two girls to blokes he loathes."

"I hope that thought sustains when cherubs are dumping pink confetti on you this weekend."

Tom denied, "Claire wouldn't want to go there…would she?"

Smirking, Severus advised, "Better practice your aversion spells, or you'll come back covered in glitter and tiny hearts."

Sitting down heavily in his desk chair, the other boy groaned. "Gods, is it worth having a Valentine, putting up with that shite?" He grinned. "Yeah, it is." Picking up a quill and tapping it against the desk top, he asked, "How are you going to celebrate with your secret Valentine?"

"None of your business."

"You don't know?"

Refusing to answer, Severus rose and crossed to his trunk, taking out clothing in preparation for a shower. Behind him, Tom snickered. "You can always suffer with the rest of us at Madam Puddifoot's."

He spared only one word before heading into the lavatory. "Never."

Later, sitting with Eris in their favourite section of Goblin poetry, he asked her opinion of Madam Puddifoot's establishment. Severus was hoping the answer would be negative, and also that the distraction would keep his errant fingers, which had pulled out shirt tails in order to stroke a smooth abdomen, from sliding upwards. After tracing curves concealed by fabric, his fingertips twitched with the urge to feel skin against skin.

"I've been dragged inside a few times. The windows are always steamed up from the teapots, the food looks better than it tastes, and Puddifoot hovers around like a crazed cupid. I'd love to go there with you." The fingertip that had been dipping into her navel inadvertently poked in reaction to the last assertion. "Ohhh! I was only _joking!"_

He narrowed his eyes. "Really, then why aren't you laughing?" Severus began tickling.

Giggling, she sputtered, "I…I should make you go sit at a centre table, for torturing me!"

His fingers stilled as Severus gazed into her laughing face. "Will it cause distress, if others think you have no one to go with?"

Brown hair shook. "No. Not as long as we know." Smiling shyly, Eris said, "Will you be my Valentine?"

How blue her eyes were. Oddly touched, he nodded. "Yes. Will you be mine?" She kissed him in answer. Their lips melded together in a way that he should have been used to, but still faintly surprised as well as delighted. His fingers had just begun to glide upwards once more when a voice pierced the air.

"Stop that deplorable behaviour at once!"

Eris rolled off his lap, frantically stuffing her shirt back into the waistband of her skirt. Smoothing her hair, she tried to placate, "I'm so sorry, Madam Pince. We got carried away by the…erm…inspiring poetry…I'm afraid."

Severus finally learnt that there was indeed a figure of authority Eris Greyback could not wind around her little finger. Glaring like a fury, Irma Pince took a deep breath and promised, "You were carried away by vile lust and nothing else, young woman! I shall make it my pleasure to inform your Head of House, the Headmaster, and your parents of this scandalous conduct. When I am done, you will never defile the hallowed…."

The woman froze, mid-diatribe. Eris was pointing her wand and chanting beneath her breath. After several incantations, she pulled him by the arm. "Come on, before she snaps out of it."

Feeling as though he were seeing a side of the girl he had never expected to exist, Severus asked while they moved quickly to the stairs, "What exactly did you do?"

"Something learnt from watching Father and Uncle Fenrir—I put her into a trance in order to use a memory charm. Pince will come to, remember nothing of what she saw, and think she was there to shelve a book." Biting her lip, she said, "I couldn't let her go shrieking to everyone, could I?"

Relieved and admiring, he said, "No. You saved us embarrassment and trouble." Downstairs, he followed her out of the library. In the outer corridor, he guided her toward the nearest statue, Alan the Articulate. Backing her against the wall, he praised, "It was very, very Slytherin of you."

Smiling happily as a Hufflepuff, Eris wound her arms around him. Her kiss was a satisfying blend of sweetness and cunning.

-

* * *

- 

Following the couples holding hands and leaning towards each other as they talked on their way into Hogsmeade, Eris felt a pang of envy. She didn't want to trade places with any of the girls, but she would've liked to walk openly beside her boyfriend. It wasn't an option, with his ambitions, and her family to consider, so she listened to Narcissa gush over the enormous ruby heart pendant Lucius had sent with two dozen roses and daydreamed Severus was holding her hand.

"Yes, it quite overshadows anyone else's paltry presents, doesn't it?"

Realising that Cissy was asking a question, Eris replied in a way she thought would suffice, "Quite."

In front of them, Claire turned her head to say, "I'm _quite_ sick of hearing you brag, mate. Some of us are very happy with our tokens of affection and don't care to have it rubbed in our face that Malfoy spoils you rotten."

Tom Wilkes snorted, reaching up a hand to touch the small ruby heart earrings in his new girlfriend's ears. "Those _tokens_ set me back plenty, my ball and chain."

Bumping Tom's shoulder with hers, Claire protested with a big smile, "Ball and chain! What cheek. I don't know why I put up with that."

"Want a reminder?"

Giggling in a way that had Narcissa stating baldly 'Please spare us all', Claire nodded and tugged Tom's hand. "Yes, but away from those jealous witches I call friends."

The two ran off the path. Narcissa sneered, "Go on, freeze your lips together for all we care!" Smiling at Eris, she said, "And I thought Diana and Emma were revolting with their swooning over boyfriends. Oh well, it's nice to have one friend who isn't arse over teakettle for a silly boy." When the affirmative she'd expected didn't come, the blonde demanded, "You _are _just friends with Snape, right? Tell me you don't harbour some bourgeois passion for him."

"I don't harbour bourgeois passion." The answer made her best mate smile again. Good thing Cissy hadn't just said 'passion.' Greybacks were never common, so she wasn't lying—exactly.

"Remember that stupid Muggle story you once read to me? Snow White and Rose Red? We look like them today, except prettier, because we've got Wizarding skin products, and fashionable clothes." Narcissa gazed from her long white cloak to Eris' red with smug satisfaction.

Shaking her head, because her mate was such an elitist snob, Eris said wryly, "Neither of us has to marry a bear, either."

"You might end up marrying a boar, spelt b-o-r-e, if your Father decides to accept Rabastan Lestrange's offer."

Eris stopped in the middle of the path. "_What?"_

"Didn't he tell you?" Seeing her friend's headshake, Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Fathers. They think their daughters should be the last to know." Heaving an aggrieved sigh, the girl explained, "Rabastan told Rodolphus, who informed Lucius, who naturally shared such an interesting piece of gossip with me, that he had formally requested the honour of asking for your hand in marriage after you leave Hogwarts." Linking her arm through Eris', she hugged it in a burst of affection. "We'd be almost sisters, since my sister would be your sister-in-law. Wouldn't that be something?"

"It would be something all right."

Eris hardly heard Cissy natter on about how they could shop together, lunch together, avoid Bella at family gatherings and betroth their children if she had a boy, and Eris had a girl. An icy sense of dread was sweeping over her.

Her mother and grandfather had each hugged her longer than they ever had before when the group returned to school. Father had smiled fondly when she had bid him goodbye. Uncle Fenrir had pinched her cheeks before growling at Erik that the boy better protect his 'fair sister's virtue'.

Oh Merlin, it all made horrible sense now.

The cold wind whipping its way past her hood wasn't responsible for the frozen expression on Eris' face. Fortunately, the man waiting for the girls at the Hogsmeade Inn thought otherwise. "You look chilled to the bone, have some cider."

Taking the cup of warm, spiced drink, she drank it and tried to make her lips curve. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius, since we're practically one big family." Wintry amusement lightened his gaze. "You may even call me Luci if you prefer, _Eri_…."

Narcissa huffed, "Stop bringing that up, please, I despise that nickname. You're powerful and noble and deserve a name to match, Lucius."

Bringing Narcissa's hand to his lips before tucking it into the crook of his arm, the wizard smiled with what looked like genuine fondness. "Thank you, my dear."

Maybe the two would be happier together than she'd thought. Eris drank her cider in silence while the couple chatted of people they knew and what they wore, or did, or were rumoured to be doing. After half and hour of such meaningful conversation, Lucius turned to her and said, "I heard the most interesting story from a Ministry associate the other day. It seems that an investigation is being conducted into the activities of some Welshman." Pausing to tap his lips with a finger, he drawled, "Now what was his name?"

Narcissa ruined his ploy by supplying helpfully, "Ree Aprig or something similarly outlandish."

His jaw tightened, but the man said without a trace of irritation, "_Rhydian Ap Meurig, _actually. Wrote a book on transfiguration, but an accuser claims his real source of income is derived from teaching illegal arts."

"I don't think _any_ arts should be illegal," his fiancée insisted.

"Neither do I," Lucius agreed smoothly, "but the Ministry takes a dim view of wizards training illegal Animagi, so the fellow better hope no evidence is found. Don't you agree, Eris?"

Rhydian was cannier than the Slytherin who occasionally found their way to his door. Someone who couldn't master the spells and wanted his galleons back might have accused him, but no evidence would be found.

As though the conversation barely held her attention, Eris agreed, "Mmm…." Catching sight of a robed figure through the window, she said, "I'll leave you two to enjoy your time together. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Opening the door, she paused when Lucius called, "I ran into your grandfather in Diagon Alley the other day. He asked me to give you his best, _Kettling_."

She half turned and replied with outward calm, "Thank you."

Narcissa complained, "That's another nickname I can't stand. Really, Eris, aren't you a little old to be called 'kitten'?"

"I think it suits her better than you know, darling," Lucius murmured.

Eris forced a polite smile before saying goodbye and making her escape. Dashing across the street, she followed the hooded figure into an alley and gasped when she was pulled against a lean, masculine body.

"Those who shadow my steps pay a price."

Her knees became weak. Tilting her head to look up at the cloaked face, she whispered, "I'll gladly pay."

His lips were cool, firm, and deliciously clever. She turned and pressed against him, rising on tiptoes to return his warm kiss. Eris was counting on Lucius being the type to enjoy holding something over someone. If he gave her enough time before telling Severus his suspicions, she could share the true nature of her secret without her boyfriend taking it badly. She hoped.

Eris knew that he thought she'd gone to Wales to get extra tutoring so she could ace transfiguration. If Severus found out from someone else that she'd done much more than that…. Shuddering, she decided not to think about it.

"Are you cold, Valentine?" His voice was low, and induced a pleasurable type of shiver.

"Not as long as I'm in your arms."

He smiled, likely amused at her sentiment. She couldn't help giving him hints about her feelings now and again. If that made her a romantic fool, then so be it. Kissing him soundly on the mouth, she said, "Lead on, Valentine."

"Don't you want to know our destination?"

"I'm with you, and that's all I need to know."

Severus' face softened with pleasure. He lifted her hand to his lips. Uncaring whether he'd got the gesture from Malfoy, she felt warmed when he pulled down the glove to kiss her skin. Reaching for his hand, Eris felt the muscles in her cheeks stretch as she smiled in what was no doubt a foolishly romantic fashion while he gently squeezed her fingers.

-

* * *

- 

Leading Eris down a narrow side street off the main thoroughfare, Severus began to wonder if he was taking pride a step too far. His sponsor had offered to pay for a private room at the Hogsmeade Inn, but he had declined the offer. Lucius had already given him funds that had purchased Eris' cameo brooch over Christmas with enough left over to last until the end of the school term. He refused to ask for more. Malfoy's money had strings attached.

"Charming sign."

Eris' laughing voice brought Severus' attention to the weather-beaten wood that the wind was causing to sway in its corroded bracket. The sign depicting a boar's head dripping blood creaked with each scrape of wood against rusted metal. He almost instructed her to walk past, but since she didn't look disgusted, said, "Raise your hood. The clientele of this establishment is more discreet than that of the Broomsticks, but caution is always advised."

Once she had shrouded her face with the hood of her cloak, Severus concealed his own features and guided her across the narrow way to the disreputable looking tavern. Inside the small common room, the patrons, most of which hid their faces from view, gazed curiously at the new customers.

Without being told, Eris kept close to his side as they made their way to the bar. Slamming a tankard of beer onto the rough wooden surface, the old barman gave it a tap with his wand to send the drink down to the warlock grunting his thanks. One of two Slytherin boys perched on barstools said thoughtfully, "If'n you did a bit of refinishing, sanded the scratches and polished it up with loads of wax, you could slide the mugs without magic."

The lanky barman pulled his grey beard thoughtfully before looking meaningfully at the second boy rolling his eyes over his friend's comment while raising a fist.

"Ow! What'cha do that for Laurie?" Lane Jugson heard the derisive laughter of the other customers and jumped up from his stool. Backing away from his larger companion, he raised both hands while Laurence Keane raised his wand. "Keane, I forgot, I'm sorry. Don't make me spew slugs again." The boy's face turned a shade of green. Clutching his stomach, he turned and spat a slug, directly into a broad-shouldered hag's firewhiskey.

"Why you little…."

While the boys were running out of the pub, Lane spewing slugs left and right, Severus approached the barman and threw down a small pouch. Lifting it, the wizard barked, "Last room down the corridor on the right."

The boy escorted his companion to the small, dim corridor. Opening the room he'd paid for, he ushered her in, shutting and warding the door behind them. After utilising a series of security spells, because he did not trust the walls not to have eyes or ears, Severus removed his cloak and took a good look around. "What the pub lacks in atmosphere and sanitary conditions, it makes up in décor."

Eris hugged him and smiled. "I'd bring my own glass if I had to drink here, but the rest can be changed with a few spells. Watch." A short time later, the tiny chamber was rid of dust and grime, and the rickety table and chairs had been transformed into furniture that was sturdy and comfortable.

When she took off the cloak, he stared. The red satin trousers and top were modest enough, but all he could think about was how easily his hands would slip over…or under…the material. Severus cleared his throat, praised Eris' transfiguration skills and held out her seat.

With a wave of his hand, he lit the candles on the table. Looking at his timepiece, the boy was relieved when Slinky stepped out of the fireplace. The punctual elf bowed and proffered a picnic basket. Succinct thanks caused round green eyes to glow with pleasure. Waving the useful, but tiresomely ingratiating creature off, he turned and placed the container on the table.

They ate while discussing a range of topics from a mutual liking for snow, DADA being of less use than a book of common spells, and finally to the upcoming N.E.W.T.'s.

"I believe in studying, but not to the point of running screaming from the common room." Eris smiled.

He shared her amusement, thinking of the Hufflepuff rumoured to be recuperating from stress in the infirmary. "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests may be aptly named for the weak, but those confident in their abilities will receive the outstanding marks their scholarship is due."

"You may receive all Outstandings, but I'm confident only in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures," she responded. Although he personally could never accept less, she seemed truly content with the prospect of Exceeding Expectations on the rest of her exams, explaining, "I don't want to be an Auror, or a Healer, or something with specific qualifications, anyway."

"What do you want to do?"

Eris shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I know what I _don't_ want to be forced into."

He had an idea what that was, but asked anyway, "What?"

A look of deep sadness, followed by one of determination crossed her face. Leaning towards him, she answered, "Marrying Rabastan Lestrange or anyone else my family decrees."

The resolute gaze never leaving his made the boy's heart race for some unfathomable reason. Severus looked down at his plate while asking, "Where will you go, if you turn your back on your family?"

The warm, soft hand that covered them stilled his fingers drumming a random beat onto the tablecloth. "I'll think of something." The smile in her voice eased the tension he felt. "I've got skills, you know."

Severus' lips curved as his gaze dropped from her eyes to her mouth. "I know."

When she rose and came around to sit on his lap, he said while his hands began to roam, "This wasn't a skill I was referring to."

Slippery material was easily un-tucked.

The silken warmth of her skin against his was a better present than the box of Boomslang skin. After a kiss that was tender and thorough, he whispered in a low voice that earned more kisses, "Everything about you is _outstanding."_


	21. Surprises

More than a Feeling

Chapter 21- Surprises

-

Contentment wrapped itself around Severus in gossamer tendrils he had no wish to break. His days fell into a satisfying routine that the boy credited to his top marks and the respect given his new status as a Knight. Although constantly seeking to discover the motivation of others, he declined self introspection. Occasionally, when his eyes would meet Eris' in the Hall or her skin brushed his in class or during one of their daily 'study' sessions, a feeling of warmth would suffuse him, but he chose not to examine the sensation closely. The relationship was pleasing to both parties and that was all that mattered. The months passed so agreeably, it was jarring when Easter holiday arrived and Severus' idyll ended.

He didn't want to go home, but his mother had denied his request to remain at school. After stiffly informing Eris of the situation, Severus had been gratified by her disappointment. He'd looked forward to nightly swims in the lake as well. Wanting to spend hours on the Express together, the girl had decided to spend the holiday with her family.

On the train ride back to London, Eris had tried not to let her unhappiness with their upcoming separation show, but determined cheer, frequent touches and kisses were revealing as outright sadness. Leaning back against his chest while he sat with his back to the window, she held his hands. After awhile, she lifted them for a kiss in a Hufflepuff-type gesture Severus couldn't help but enjoy. Tilting her head to look up at him, she asked, "Will you introduce me to your mother at the station?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't have to say I'm your girlfriend."

"I wouldn't have to." Although they continued to maintain the pretence at school, his mother would take one look at Eris' face and know that her son was more than friends with the girl. Although she deliberately turned a blind eye to her husband's deficiencies, Eileen Snape was far from unobservant. Severus preferred to keep his private life private.

The familiar rattle of the tea lady's trolley distracted Eris from asking more questions. She stood and reached for her hand bag on the opposite bench. Sliding open the compartment door, she called, "Hello, don't forget us!" About to do exactly that, the frowsy hag begrudgingly paused to take the girl's order.

Later, noting the way Eris ran a fingertip around the rim of her pumpkin juice bottle after the empty wrappers had been cleared away, Severus asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering, is there any way I could send an owl to your room, where your father wouldn't find out?" He'd informed her that Tobias screened all methods of communication in 'his' house. The boy shook his head, staring in surprise when she said, "Fine. I'll send a house elf, then."

Thinking about how long the weeks would seem if he didn't have her letters to look forward to, Severus agreed, "Very well, but only in the early hours of the mornings."

Her smile was wide and relieved. Tossing the empty bottle aside, she threw herself into his arms for a kiss. Returning her enthusiasm, he thought a bit smugly that Eris was fortunate he didn't take advantage of the feelings she revealed so readily. Another Slytherin would've used the depth of her attraction and caring to intensify the physical aspect of the relationship. Feeling extremely virtuous, Severus allowed his hands to roam, but not to reveal.

The waning light reminded them that the train would be pulling into the station soon. Reluctantly prying talented fingers from his skin- she'd had no compunction about unbuttoning _his _shirt- Severus sat up and raked his hair back into a semblance of order.

"Thanks for letting me recreate my favourite dream."

A black eyebrow arched. "Not quite all." She hadn't taken off her tee, the way she had in 'the infirmary dream' as he'd begun calling it, after the memory he'd shared had become a recurring dream of his own.

He'd never seen a girl who looked prettier while blushing. Eris didn't have to tell him she wouldn't object if he re-enacted the dream in its entirety. Severus was the one who hesitated to take another step toward intimacy. He already thought about her more frequently than he liked to admit. Fought the increasingly strong urge to claim her openly as his girlfriend and prevent the likes of Sutton from hanging round. The idea of becoming even more possessive about Eris was alarming.

The compartment door jiggled. Severus swiftly moved to the opposite bench. By the time Erik had got past the sticking charm, the boy glared at his sister and demanded, "Why do you insist on sitting in this stupid, defective…" Breaking off his rant, Greyback said curtly, "I received an owl from father just before we left. He and mother are giving us the option of staying with our cousins in London, or going with them to Paris."

"I'll stay with Dani."

Nodding sharply, Erik responded, "That's what I thought you'd choose to do. I'll inform our parents when I return home. You can go along with the Brannaghs when we reach King's Cross."

Standing, the girl kissed her brother's cheek. "Have a happy holiday, and buy me something nice in Paris."

"Why should I? Are you going to get anything for me?"

"The quicksilver snitch is arriving at the supply shop next week."

"Done. Happy Easter, Eris."

After the door closed, Severus observed dryly, "No good wishes for me. I'm devastated."

Her smile was sad. "He's jealous that you're a Knight, and he has to wait until next year."

Severus also didn't think Erik liked his sister spending her time with him, or seeing her red lips that owed nothing to lipstick. Trying to cheer, he said dryly, "I'm jealous that you get to spend the holiday in London while I'm stuck in Yorkshire."

"I could visit you."

"I don't think that's a good idea, either." Uncomfortable with her down-turned lips, he asked quickly, "What will become of Elpis?"

"Elpis?" Shaking her head with a rueful smile, Eris said, "Oh, right. Don't worry. She'll be fine, although our kitty's not going to be happy with the separation. How many nights a week does she snuggle up with you?"

"Four," Severus answered, disconcerted to realise how often the Siamese had begun staying over and how much he'd miss his feline companion. She'd helped him elude prefects as well as Filch and Mrs. Norris, and on the nights she'd strolled into his room instead of returning to Eris', soft purrs lulled him to sleep.

The whistle sounding to announce the approach to King's Cross startled them both. Eris gave a tense laugh. "Time already? I'd hoped we could talk…about something…"

Standing and bringing down their cases, he tried to avert what he feared would be a talk about 'feelings' by saying, "My mother will hardly recognise me in these clothes. I'm going to have to say they were transfigured as a project for class."

She rose and ran caressing fingers across the front of his black jumper. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you looking so fine."

Trying to erase the wistful look that caused pangs he didn't care to examine, Severus kissed her firmly and smirked. "Think I look fine, do you?"

Eris nodded. "Very fine."

"Thank you." Smiling a little, Severus opened the door, saying, "I'll return your letter."

"Okay, bye."

Her voice was thick, her face turned away as she walked out into the corridor. He couldn't just let her go. "Eris."

She half turned. Seeing the effort made not to let the moisture shimmering in her eyes spill over made him feel bad and good at the same time. In a low voice, he said, "I will look forward to your letters. Goodbye."

He stayed in the compartment, remembering the way she'd smiled through tears, for several minutes. Collecting his bag, Severus threw on his cloak and pushed his way through a group of cowering Hufflepuff firsties to disembark. Head down, hair swinging forward to conceal his expression, as always, the Slytherin inadvertently fell behind a pack of Gryffindors.

Sirius Black nudged Remus Lupin and said in a carrying voice, "Look at those two, moping because they weren't allowed to stay at school over holiday. The price of responsibility, eh, mate?"

James Potter threw over his shoulder, "If you had a girl you'd actually miss over holiday, you dog, you'd realise that we aren't sulking."

From his position at the rear of the group, Peter Pettigrew brayed with laughter. "Sirius has lots of girls he'll miss over holiday and will probably meet loads more that will miss him when he goes back to school."

Severus heard the envy lacing Pettigrew's jovial tone. Undoubtedly, the toady wished he was one tenth as popular as his friend and bemoaned that his status brought no feminine admiration. A thought struck. Could that veiled resentment be used to the Knight's advantage? He would have to give the matter more thought.

"At least my mother agreed to let me shop in Diagon Alley next week. I'll think of that whenever my sister and her obnoxious fiancée are spouting their intolerant views on magic at the dinner table." Lily Evans smiled up into her boyfriend's beaming face. The sight that would once have burned Severus now only vaguely irritated.

"We're looking forward to seeing you, too," Black cooed.

The look on the redhead's face was comically dismayed. Lupin chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll keep Sirius leashed, far away from you two."

"Moony, old man, you're the best," said Potter.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be the best man one day, and that's what counts," boasted Black.

Lily blushed while her boyfriend grinned like a fool and the others laughed. In the back, Pettigrew mumbled, "I won't get to go to Diagon Alley. Dad's making me help clear out his workshop and Mum says I'm too behind in my schoolwork."

If the others heard, they didn't comment. Watching the Peter's shoulders droop, Severus smirked. What caring friends. Perhaps the boy needed new ones. As the group said farewells and the couple kissed goodbye, Severus' lips twisted. He'd become accustomed to them acting like lovebirds, but the sight still made his lip curl. The fact that Evans and Potter felt free to display their relationship to the world while he didn't had nothing to do with it. Neither did his opinion that Lily could do better than a Gryffindor too maladroit to win her affection without coaching from a Slytherin.

Reaching the end of the platform where his mother waited, Severus greeted her calmly. Receiving a distracted 'Hello son' in return, he became aware that her attention was fixed elsewhere and asked, "What is it, Mother?"

"That girl over there, do you know her?"

Following Eileen's pointed finger through the milling crowd to a small group across the platform, his stomach dropped to see Eris watching them. She realised they'd caught her surveillance and bit her lip, immediately tugging her cousin's hand to lead her relatives away.

"I think she likes you." He didn't know how to respond to his mother's dryly amused tone, so he stood silent while she continued, "I was watching the students greet their families, and became aware that one very pretty girl was observing a particular boy…my son."

"Highly unlikely," he demurred, not meeting her eyes. Mother was quite proficient at Legilimency, and he had no wish for her 'see' any of the multitudes of compromising images springing to mind. It took a few moments to obscure his thoughts.

"But not impossible," she murmured. When he raised his brows while meeting her gaze, a gleam he'd not seen for a long time brightened his mother's dark eyes. "You remembered your grandfather's teaching. Diversion works better than denial." Without another word on the subject, Eileen walked silently beside him to the nearest public Floo.

After they had Flooed to the station closest to their home and begun the walk to the small brick house, his mother asked general questions about his studies. When Severus began listing the potions brewed, his voice unwittingly softened.

"Tom Wilkes sent a Christmas card. Is it true you have a Potions partner this year?"

He kept his gaze averted. "Yes."

"Does this partner have a name?"

The knowing tone made him acutely uncomfortable. "Eris Greyback."

"Eris…unfortunate girl, to be named after the goddess of strife and chaos,"

In response to his mother's musing voice, his was clipped. "There are said to be two daughters of Night. One is the strife of conflict, the other the strife that stirs men to desire." Thinking of how that sounded, he added hastily, "accomplishment."

"Which is this Eris?"

"I'm sure I wouldn't know."

Strange, chuffing sounds made Severus look askance at the woman who had turned her face away. Taking a deep breath, his mother caught his eye and arched a brow. "Is she pretty?"

"Very," he answered unthinkingly, closing his eyes in chagrin over the irony of telling Eris that introducing her to his mother wasn't a good idea and then all but admitting she was his girlfriend.

"As pretty as the girl who was unlikely to be watching you on the platform?"

Opening his eyes to see the woman holding back a smile, he was struck by the thought that this was the most pleasant conversation he'd had with his mother in years. Unwilling to end the accord between them, he said, "Exactly."

The wry acknowledgement earned a fleeting smile and a pronouncement on more than his gaining a partner in potions. "Good."

As they neared the house Severus had never truly felt at home in, Eileen put her hand on his arm and informed, "Your father hasn't been well. He refuses to see a Healer or stop drinking, so Tobias stays mostly in bed these days."

Laying his hand over hers, he pressed briefly. "Good."

* * *

- 

Her first letter to Severus would have to be one of apology. Eris hadn't meant follow his progress after he left the train or as he greeted his mother, but she couldn't stop herself. He looked like his mum. Besides facial features, the woman appeared thin, clever, and reserved. She also presented an impassive façade that had faltered only when viewing her son. When Severus' mum had pointed to her and they'd both looked her way, Eris had wanted the platform to open up and swallow her. How embarrassing to be caught staring. Luckily, Dani's parents had been ready to leave and were amused by the way she practically dragged her young cousin away.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sitting on the window seat in Dani's room, Eris shifted toward the girl unpacking her trunk and said, "This and that. Why?"

"You made lots of funny faces."

Crossing her eyes, Eris replied, "Like this?"

"No, silly, scrunchy then smiley. Were you thinking about your secret boyfriend?"

"My secret boyfriend?" she laughingly repeated.

"Yes, Snape, the boy you kiss all the time." Seeing Eris' shock, the girl said gleefully, "I know you do, 'cause that's the only reason girls go to the library every day. I know, my friend Elizabeth told me. Her sister's going with a Ravenclaw and snogs him behind the History stacks. We saw them." Wrapping her arms around herself, Dani made kissing noises, saying in a falsetto, "Oh Hugh!" Making a 'scrunchy' face herself, the girl asked in a dire tone, "You don't go 'Oh Severus', do you?"

A serious distraction was in order. "Have you told anyone about my…erm…secret boyfriend?"

"'Course not, wouldn't be secret, then, would it?" Rolling her eyes, Dani exhaled huffily, showing her opinion of stupid questions, and then brightened. "Does this mean I'm your _secret keeper?"_

"Yes, in a way, and I'm counting on you not to tell a soul."

"Because your family is a bunch of pureblood snobs who think they're better than everybody, like Dad says?"

Well, that explained why 'Cousin Kent' rarely attended family parties. Ruefully, Eris admitted, "Yes, that's exactly why, but don't ever repeat what your dad said again, okay?"

Another roll of blue eyes was all the response Dani made. Eris turned toward the window, gazing at the back garden. It was lovely, but didn't raise her spirits. Her breath on the pane was used to draw entwining 'S'.

"Here," Dani said softly.

Scooting over to allow her cousin to have a seat beside her, Eris looked at the photograph held out and asked, "Where did you get that?"

Watching the older girl gaze raptly at the photo of a couple standing together in a drawing room decorated for Christmas, Dani admitted, "Mum allowed me to come down and see all the people dressed up. I brought my camera."

"May I keep it?" Eris tried to keep her tone light.

"Sure. My boyfriend's already jealous that I sit by Snape. If he knew I had a picture too, he might get mad and make me jealous back, and then I'd have to hex him," replied Dani matter-of-factly.

"You've got a boyfriend? A _jealous_ boyfriend?"

With a giggle, the girl ran to her wardrobe and brought out a framed photograph. It showed a second year couple standing on the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherin boy held a broomstick in one hand and had the other around Dani. He was dark and brooding.

"Byron Zabini. He's going to make Chaser next year, he's that good. I like him. He plays loads of games and kisses with his lips closed." Smirking at Eris' open-mouth shock, she finished, "I used to like Snape, a little, but he's too old, and from what I saw, a slobbery kisser."

Pressing her lips together until she regained equanimity, Eris replied with only a trace of hysteric laughter, "Someday, you might like warm, wet kisses, but I'm glad you don't right now, and even more happy that I don't have to fight you to keep my boyfriend." Dani looked so cutely pleased with the idea of being competition that Eris couldn't help laughing. The girls' giggles received a smile when Cousin Kent opened the door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Dad, you're supposed to knock! We could've been in our knickers."

The wizard looked appalled at the thought and apologised while back-pedalling rapidly from the room. Dani sniggered. "Bet he doesn't barge in again." Basking in Eris' admiration, the girl left the window seat and went again to the wardrobe. Replacing the picture of her 'boyfriend', Dani returned with another, saying, "I was going to keep this, but since you miss Snape so much, you can have it…as long as you promise to play games with me and not stare at it all night."

It was a close up photograph of Severus in the Slytherin common room, sitting in a chair, reading the Prophet. His lips twisted and curled adorably. After a few moments, he looked up, raising a black eyebrow. Eris' heart jolted. He smirked. She sighed.

"I took lots of photos, for the house 'Year in Pictures' contest, but that one I kept. I only put it in a frame to keep from spilling water on it or something."

Knowing that the girl wouldn't appreciate a squeezing hug or 'slobbery' kiss on the cheek, Eris smiled. "I'm glad you did."

"You're not going to _kiss his photo_, are you?" accused Dani.

Firming her lips and lowering the frame, Eris looked down at Severus' face and replied, "Of course not." Seemingly in reaction, he lifted his brow. She smiled, thinking that later, she made no promises. In the enchanted photograph, her boyfriend smirked.

The week that followed was spent playing draughts, exploding snap, reading books and being shown all the 'best places' in her cousin's neighbourhood. In the mornings, when Dani played over at a friend's house, Eris stayed in bed, reading and writing letters. Thankfully, when she'd owled Vestri and explained her situation, the elf, with only her grandfather to look after, was happy to be entrusted with their correspondence.

Her first letter had been the hardest to write. She'd tried not to sound needy and clingy, or sappy about his picture. He'd appreciated her sending the photo of them at the Christmas Eve Feast and had written back,

_E, _

_I, too, have grown accustomed to your company and find solitude a more difficult adjustment than I had anticipated. The photograph was a welcome reminder of the holiday. Upon repeated viewing, I am still amazed that certain 'goodies' did not spill every time I watch you lean toward me and smile. Enjoy playing draughts with your cousin. I am to be pressed into service making soap. Would you care for a bar of lavender? _

_S_

Eris wrote about the books she read, anecdotes about the family and neighbourhood, with occasional gripes about having to write essays during holiday. Severus commented upon her observations, decried romance novels as drivel while inquiring if she was inspired to recreate any scenes, sardonically asserted that his own schoolwork was a relief from assisting his mother, and stated lavender smelt much better on her skin than his. She kept his letters in a soft, warded case under her pillow, along with his picture.

On Sunday, Dani stayed home and visited Eris' room instead of going directly downstairs to breakfast. "If you miss your boyfriend so much, why don't you go see him?"

Jacknifing upright, Eris guiltily put down the photograph she'd been sighing over. "What?"

Marching over to the bed, the girl picked up the photo. "He's smirking longer now. How often do you kiss him, anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Snatching back the photograph, Eris' eyes widened. The upraised brow of the photographed boy- had it just waggled? She shoved it into the case along with her letters and the bar of lavender soap that had arrived Thursday. Warding it, she clambered out of bed, used her wand to make it, and faced her cousin.

Rubbing the other girl's cheek, Dani showed the dark smudges on her fingertips. "Ink…Did you wipe your eyes after crying over his letters?"

"He makes his signatures dark and bold," was all Eris would admit.

Rolling her eyes, Dani put her hands on her hips. "That's so Hufflepuff, but I won't tell anyone if you go see him."

"He hasn't invited me."

Shaking her head, the girl said, "Who cares? You're not a vampire. You want to see him; you know where he lives, so go."

"What will I tell your parents?"

Eris couldn't believe she was considering the barmy idea. Dani looked like she couldn't believe her cousin asked such a stupid question. "Tell them you're visiting your grandfather."

Rushing over to the wardrobe, Eris smiled with anticipation. "What will I wear?"

* * *

- 

After he finished the last chart for Arithmancy, Severus carefully stored away his writing implements. Giving in to his desire to see Eris, he took the photograph out of a desk drawer and watched her lean toward him. Was she leaning further now? Could her smile really have become more seductive? In the picture, he moved closer and said something that made her eyes go wide. Remembering his criticism of her dress, and the way his fingers had slipped easily beneath the edge of the charmed fabric after he'd kissed her, the boy smiled. His fingertips traced the face and curves he wanted to touch.

Replacing the picture, he left his room, and went downstairs, stepping quickly past the floor where his father slept off another bout of drinking. In the kitchen, his mother was peering out the window. The long narrow room had a view of the street that he never bothered to peruse. Muggle children playing were of no interest to him.

"I was just about to call you down for tea."

Something about her tone caused Severus to pause in reaching for a plate of biscuits on the table. "What is it?"

Eileen turned from the window. The gleam he'd seen at the station was back in her eyes. Pale lips curved. "The wind's picked up. Looks like rain. Why don't you go out and invite that familiar looking girl standing on the pavement across the way to come inside for tea?"

Heart slamming against his chest, Severus pulled aside the curtain, peering out while demanding, "What gir…" A gust of wind pushed back the hood of the girl in question, uncovering brown hair and exposing her pretty face.

_Eris_

After an instant of gladness, other, darker emotions surfaced. How dare she come here uninvited? He despised this house, loathed his father, and looked forward to leaving and never returning. Was he expected to welcome her with a smile and give a bloody tour? Show his rich girlfriend how the little people lived? An unpleasant expression crossed his features. Striding to the front door, he yanked the handle and stalked out to confront his unwanted visitor.

* * *

- 

A/N: Now I can use FNP's 'I Love Lucy' review quote in this fic. "(Eris) you got some 'splainin' to do!" LOL. Next chapter is even longer, so I hope readers are enjoying the trend. Long-time readers remember (hopefully fondly, heh) chapters in the past that make these seem short. Ah well, to use another old quote, "Fasten your seat belts, we're in for a bumpy ride!" The reviewers who made my week a joy (bumps and all) were ♥ **40/16 **♥ **Arilla Rossi **♥** cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley **♥** ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **GraceRichie**♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **NazgulGirl**♥** Slipknot-3113**♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess**♥ **sunny9847 **♥ **and **♥ **The Ravishing Enchantress**♥


	22. Tensions

Chapter 22- Tensions

-

Approaching Eris, Severus felt no self-consciousness about wearing old trousers and a threadbare black jumper. He was too angry.

"Severus! I was just trying to gather the nerve to knock on your door."

Big blue eyes and a tentative smile earned a sneer. "You have plenty of nerve, coming here."

"Are you upset?" She took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, I just wanted…."

"You _wanted_," Severus cut in. "My wishes were disregarded, because only what a pure-blood princess wants counts, doesn't it?" When she shook her head in distress, he clamped his fingers around hers in a steely hold. "Well, far be it for a lowly half-blood like me to deny you what you _want." _

Pulled off the pavement and toward the brick house, Eris protested, "It wasn't like that. I missed you!"

Part of him softened, but pride and anger kept his voice hard. "Missed your snogging partner? We'll take care of that shortly, but first, a royal tour fit for a princess." The front door was ajar. He kicked it open, thrusting her inside. Crossing the small entry to face the worn, outdated furnishings of the lounge, he snarled, "Welcome to Snape Manor. Done admiring the Drawing Room? Let us adjourn to the kitchen."

His fingers slid up to encircle a slender wrist in a manacle grip. Tugging her into the one room his mother had made homey with warm coloured paint, the boy stiffly introduced, "Eris Greyback, this is my mother, Eileen Snape." Nastily, he added, "She gave up her pure-blood name of Prince for a common Muggle's."

"How do you do, Mrs. Snape?"

Even flushed with mortification, his princess had perfect manners.

"Tea will be ready in a few minutes, Miss Greyback."

Enraged by the female trait of making the best of a bad situation, Severus gritted, "She won't be staying," and jerked his captive 'guest' into the corridor once more.

Propelling her into the library, he said mockingly, "Here is where the decorating budget was spent. Grandfather felt education was more important than appearances. Since we never had callers, who cared what state the house fell into? My father, the current _lord_ of Snape Manor, has other priorities. Firewhisky if he has the coin, beer if money runs low."

"Is this where you learnt Legilimency and Occlumency?"

She was not supposed to be looking around the room curiously. He had expected Eris to be shocked, dismayed, or at the least demanding to be released. Off balance, he replied, "Yes."

"I like the way the shelves hide the door. It's as if you're enclosed in a private treasure trove of books."

Severus refused to respond, trying to cling to the black rage that had filled him. Dragging her out of the room, he nodded to the narrow stairs. "No tour is complete without seeing a bedroom."

On the way up dimly lit steps, he gave a derisive commentary. "Typical of housing built by mill-owners, this _abode_ lacks such accoutrements as an entry hall with a family mural or a Grand Staircase. Plain and practical stairs lead to the first floor where family rooms match the illustriousness of the rest of the home." Lips twisting, he informed, "Even as a small child I preferred to sleep in the attic rather than on the same floor as my relatives."

They climbed the remaining stairs in silence. Inside his room, Severus released her wrist. Spreading his arms, he intoned, "Note the dark, cramped, musty atmosphere that characterises the homes of the lower classes. Not much compared to Greyback House, is it?"

His vicious tone was met with quiet sincerity. "I don't care where you live, I only care about you."

Awkward silence fell. Outside, rain began battering the house. Stiffly, he pointed. "Desk...wardrobe…bed." While she looked around, Severus asked bitterly, "Is my home everything you dreamt it would be?"

She should have made a dash for the door. Instead, Eris stepped close and whispered, "The only place I dream about being is in your arms."

Severus felt his anger dissipate. Unable to face her, he turned and stared out the water-streaked window. Muscles tensed when she pressed against his back, arms wrapping around him tight. He did not understand why she cared enough to stay after his behaviour.

"_I'm sorry."_

Closing his eyes, Severus said quietly, "No, I am the one whose behaviour has been intolerable. I ask for your forgiveness."

"How about we forgive each other?" Stepping around to face him, Eris smiled. "I did miss my snogging partner."

Her hesitant smile was returned. "I promised to take care of that, didn't I?"

"You said shortly, but I'd prefer long kisses."

Her hand caressed his cheek and slipped behind his neck, pulling him down. His slid up her shoulders, cupping and tipping her face. "Far be it for me to deny what we _both _want."

The soft look in her eyes engendered a pang in his chest that was eased by pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that was equally tender. Her body and mouth moulded against him in a way that led to the long, deep kisses she had requested and he was eager to give.

The sound of driving rain echoed his pulse. Severus began backing slowly to the bed, tensing in anticipation. His plan to sit on the edge changed when Eris lay back onto the mattress, sinking her fingers into his hair to urge him not to break the kiss. His mouth never left hers. Pressing against soft curves, the blood rushing in his ears increased as he explored and tasted her mouth in increasingly passionate ways.

"Severus…the door…"

It took a moment for Eris' gasp to register. When it did, the boy rolled away and called harshly in answer to the insistent knocking, _"What?"_

"It's time for tea."

He did not want tea, he wanted to tell Eris to stop pulling down her jumper, to take it off, and…giving the door a malevolent glare, Severus barked, "We will be down shortly." Hearing a giggle caused his lips to twitch in reluctant amusement.

Once Eileen retreated down the stairs, he turned to the girl finger combing her hair and smirked. "One look at you and mother will at least be relieved my anger was short-lived." Rising from the bed, he retrieved a comb from the desk and returned to smooth Eris' brown strands.

"Will she think badly of me?"

Standing, he assisted her up and shrugged. "She may think you have poor taste in men."

Indignation replaced her anxious look. "I have excellent taste!" She gave him a quick kiss and opened the door. Eris gave him a feline smile. "You taste good too." His jaw dropped. She blew him a kiss and headed for the stairs.

Smiling to himself, Severus followed.

Downstairs, Eileen had set the table with her mother's china. The normally indifferent housekeeper had used their finest tablecloth and silver as well. Grateful that she had gone to the effort, he pulled out her chair, saying, "Thank you, Mother."

"It was no trouble." Normally wan cheeks were touched with colour.

Seating Eris, Severus took the chair across from her and accepted a cup of tea. His mother shared, after giving him a brief, satiric look, that the house was actually named Spinner's End.

While he ate, the women discussed biscuit conjuring and soap making. He admired the girl's poise as she asked questions that put his mother at ease and drew her out. Offering Eris a slice of cake, he realised that Eileen actually enjoyed performing her 'craft' as she called it, and relished the challenge of expanding her customer base. Somehow, it made him view her in a different light--less weak and more worthy of respect.

"Eileen!"

The colour drained from his mother's face. Severus rose to his feet. "Eris, get your cloak. I will walk you to the station."

Rising, the girl's eyes grew round when the sound of cursing echoed from upstairs. She held out her hand and said, "Thank you for tea, Mrs. Snape."

He watched thin fingers press Eris' hand firmly. "Thank you for coming, Miss Greyback."

"_Eileen!"_

On the upper floor, a door slammed open. Throwing on his cloak, Severus drew Eris' hood up and said, "Out the back, quickly." Rushing her out of the house and down the street, he kept a pace that had her running through puddles to keep up.

"Is your father that horrible?"

Forcing himself to slow down and ease his tight grip on her hand, Severus replied, "He epitomises what the Knights of Walpurgis despise most about Muggles." Glancing sideways, he admitted, "While I believe continued seclusion the most effective method of coexisting, after living with Tobias Snape, I cannot entirely condemn those who support eradication."

They walked the rest of the way to the Floo station in silence. Stopping outside, Eris pushed back her hood, heedless of the rain. "I really am sorry I didn't ask if I could come, but I'm so very glad I spent time with you and met your mother."

Uncomfortable with the open display of emotion, he looked away. "I am sure the _tour_ was something you would have gladly forgone." She didn't reply. Severus' gaze flickered back.

Eris was blushing. "I wasn't scared. I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Her voice became breathy. "I thought you were…."

"What?"

"Sexy."

To distract from the warmth suffusing his body, he kissed her rain-wet lips firmly and stepped back. "Use a drying charm inside the station, or you'll be taking a Pepper Up Potion tomorrow."

Her smile was sweetly amused. "Yes, Severus."

Nodding abruptly, he said, "Goodbye. I shall look forward to your letter tomorrow." Turning away, a thought struck and he pivoted back. "_Will_ you be sending a letter tomorrow?"

Her answering smile brightened the cold walk home.

-

* * *

- 

A string of letters marked the week that followed.

Eris tried to keep hers light and amusing, sharing the daily activities and places she and Dani visited. Severus' replies were succinct at first but lengthened as the days passed. He shared the frustrations of trying to brew potions with limited supplies. She began to add personal thoughts and daringly shared a few dreams.

Eris kept the last letter in her cloak pocket when the time finally came to return to Hogwarts. Sitting in 'their' compartment, she took out the parchment, although she knew his words by heart--especially the end.

_What an imagination you have. I admit that becoming the youngest Potions Master in Britain is a goal I intend on obtaining, but teaching dunderheads at Hogwarts? Never! Until sixth year, I suffered the incompetence of fellow classmates too acutely to ever attempt teaching those with no desire or aptitude to learn. However, the thought of you being a naughty schoolgirl seducing 'Professor Snape' engenders visions I look forward to seeing for myself. _

"Are you re-reading my letter?"

Parchment slid to the floor as Eris rose and threw herself into Severus' arms. His amused smirk was kissed off. Returning the kiss, his fingers skimmed down her back to pull her closer. A whistle blew. She reluctantly stepped away to allow him to store his luggage.

Sitting on Severus' lap as the train pulled out of the station, she confessed, "I've read all your letters so often, I know them by heart, but I like your handwriting and holding them is like holding you." He looked flattered, and uncomfortable. She giggled. "You had the exact same expression in my dream."

"Did I? I am sure I do not know what you mean. Perhaps I had better _see _for myself," he murmured in a silky, suggestive tone.

Her eyes slid away. "I don't know if that's such a good idea." She could feel her face heating.

"_Eris."_

His voice was seductively demanding. Giving in, she looked up. Immediately, the dream played itself out in her mind.

_In the dungeon, Gryffindor and Slytherin students placed their flagons of potion on the young professor's desk before filing silently out of the classroom. Eris deliberately waited until she was the last remaining to approach. Placing her test flagon on the desk, she moved around it determinedly. "Professor?"_

_He looked up, black eyebrow imperiously raised. Blushing, she said, "After NEWTS, I won't be your student anymore."_

"_A fact I am sure you are in alt over."_

_His dry tone made her smile a bit. She sidled closer. "Would you go out with me then?"_

_The Potions Master looked flattered, even while he shifted in discomfort. "Go where?"_

_Heart pounding, she said, "To dinner, on a walk, anywhere you want."_

_His eyes flickered over her, the scorching gaze a contrast to the cold query, "Have you gone through the male student population, Miss Greyback, for you to be propositioning teachers?"_

_Her cheeks felt on fire. "No. I just want to get to know you."_

_Snape rose to loom over her. "What exactly do you wish to learn?" he demanded, "my favourite colour, my taste in literature, or what it would be like to kiss a malevolent bat?" Gripping her shoulders, he dragged her against him. "Blue. Arcane. You tell me."_

_The kiss started out punishing and became so erotic that it was hard to catch her breath. Eris pressed closer, her hands clutching his robes while his shaped and moulded her curves. When Severus whispered, "Is this what you wanted?" she nodded helplessly._

"_Yes, Albus, I know we've snogged in every chamber in the castle except this one, but I still feel uneasy…" In the doorway, Professor McGonagall broke off, gasping in shock. "Miss Greyback!"_

"_Minerva," Snape warned._

"_Severus," Dumbledore tried to sound severe, but his eyes twinkled._

_Eris scrunched her eyes closed._

"You didn't tell me the ending of the dream." Severus sounded…different. Opening eyes that had scrunched closed in instinctive re-enacting; Eris noted with a sinking stomach that his face was turned away.

"Do you blame me?"

He shook his head, hand rising to cover his face. Severus' shoulders began to shake. Eris protested, "It's not funny, I was so scared I woke up!"

Dark laughter washed over her. Enjoying the sound, she conceded, "I guess it was amusing."

"Farcical, to say the least," he agreed, a rare smile crossing his face. "The idea of McGonagall and Dumbledore, really, you do have quite an imagination."

She laughed nervously. His eyes narrowed into black slits. In a small voice, Eris asked, "Do you want to see a real memory about them?"

"_NO!"_

Fine, she'd keep the sight of the pair beneath mistletoe to herself, then.

He cleared his throat. "I read lips, and you never said what kissing me was like."

Both his expression and voice were warm. She replied with a smile, "The same as it always is. Magical."

-

Days after classes had resumed and the students fell back into the routine of school life, the memory of the train ride continued to make Eris smile.

"You are the only one with reason to smile, Miss Greyback, since out of the entire class, you are the only one that has successfully transfigured your ears to achieve augmented hearing." Professor McGonagall's approving gaze turned flinty as she gazed around, warning, "Those expecting to score higher than Acceptable on their NEWTS must learn to accomplish partial transfigurations. I suggest more concentration and less talking."

The girl's cat ears flattened when she heard Tom's snickering whisper to his roommate. "What happens if both your pussycats crawl into bed with you one night? Will they have a cat fight?"

"I know what will happen if you continue to speak in such a manner," Severus promised, in a voice that was even more menacing for being soft.

"What, you'll hex me?"

After making sure the professor was engaged helping a student at the front of the room, Eris grabbed her wand and turned abruptly, mouthing a spell. She caught Severus' eye. His face was a study of alarmed amusement that turned to disgust when Tom said, "What's that look for?"

Students at the tables around Wilkes began to cough.

"Gods, where's that smell coming from?"

"It reminds me of rotting flobberworms."

"Merlin, I'm going to be sick!"

"_Professor McGonagall!"_

Hearing the distressed cries, the teacher marched down the aisle. After a sniff, she covered her nose the way Severus had, demanding, "Whoever is suffering from _Halitosis Extremis_, please step forward."

"Yeah, that's the worst case of bad breath I've ever had the misfortune to smell," Tom said in a stage whisper. The odour intensified. In reaction, a couple of girls began to gag.

"Mister Wilkes, it appears _you_ are the perpetrator." Pointing her finger at the door, McGonagall commanded, "Report to the infirmary at once!"

Disbelievingly, the boy blew a breath into his cupped palm and brought it to his nose. Jerking his head back, he yelped, "Shite!'

"Not quite that unpleasant, but all the same, leave immediately," the professor retorted. Across the aisle, Clive laughed. Tom stalked out of the room after shooting daggers the Chaser's way.

"Heard Tom's remark did you?" Severus' murmur, inaudible to those around him, was clearly audible to Eris. She shivered as though he was actually breathing in her ear when he continued, "He thinks Sutton did it, but I will not disabuse him. I admire your hex…and your ears. Will you show me how to transfigure them later?"

Half-turning, she smiled and nodded. When his lips curved, she twitched her ears at him.

"Stop flirting with Snape and tell me if my ears are okay."

Eris looked at Narcissa. The blonde pushed back her hair to display ears that had transformed into ones that were white and furry. Before she could react with more than a startled laugh, the professor noticed and remarked, "Miss Black, although your transfiguration was technically a success, I must ask you to try again. The polar bear has the keenest sight of all bears, but its hearing is extremely poor."

Raising her voice, the exacting woman snapped, "It is readily apparent that this class is woefully unprepared. Class is dismissed to the library, where each of you will research the animal of your choice." Marching to throw open the door, McGonagall warned, "Those unable to transfigure their ears properly when next we meet will receive detention. Good day."

"But I want an animal with white ears to match my hair and I don't like cats," Narcissa sulkily complained as they followed their classmates to the library. Eris threw a glance over her shoulder. Snape was following. Her pulse sped up. Realising that Cissy was glaring, annoyed at being ignored, she replied quickly, "Then research the arctic fox, its got white ears."

Pacified, the other girl smiled and moved toward the appropriate section when they reached the library. Using the excuse that she needed to find a book for another class, Eris snuck up the stairs to meet Severus in the goblin poetry area, looking forward to rewarding his Transfiguration efforts with kisses. Giggling, she hoped he chose bat ears.

-

The weeks that followed passed in a blur of happiness for Eris. Other housemates were becoming increasingly stressed worrying about NEWTS and studying all hours. She studied, but Severus agreed with her that when you were confident of your abilities, you didn't need to swot like crazy or take 'brain enhancers' that looked more like dried doxy droppings. Of course, she had a boyfriend who knew how to make the most out of their time together, studying and snogging.

Her contentment ended the day of May's full moon. Sirius Black, too clever for his own good, had enchanted his and Potter's ladles to stir their potions while the boys diced blackroot.

The pair had chortled over the cunning idea until James went to grab his and the bewitchment went berserk. The ladle jerked out of his hand and started flinging potion across the dungeon. While classmates either laughed or protested, Professor Slughorn laboriously rose to his feet, removing the mess, and the ladle, with an icy toned _Evanesco_.

Curtly waving away the Head Boy's apologies, Slughorn said, "Potions making is an exact art. When the directions call for constant stirring by hand, you will do so, or face the consequences. Today, Mr. Potter, not only have you lost the chance to receive credit, but you have also gained detention for this evening." Smiling nastily, he informed, "I have a barrel of frogs in need of disembowelling."

"But sir…."

James overrode Sirius, saying, "Yes, sir, I understand and apologise for my thoughtless behaviour. It will never happen again."

In the silence that fell afterwards, Eris could hear repeated huffing sounds. She looked at Severus. His face was impassive, but the rapid rise and fall of his chest indicated that he was silently laughing. Unable to share his amusement, she went through the motions to complete her solution, all the while coming to terms with the fact that without James' steady guidance, the others couldn't be trusted to behave on tonight's jaunt through the forest.

The thought of telling the Headmaster did not occur to her. She wanted to save Lupin trouble, not make more for him. Remus was going with Dorcas now. Eris refused to damage his life anymore than her family had already.

Later that evening, 'studying' with Severus in his room, on his bed, with the curtains drawn, she almost broke down. She wanted to tell him about her uncle's admission, her Animagus form, and the ways she'd tried to make restitution to Remus. He stilled the words on her lips by kissing her softly and chuckling. "Potter won't be there to caution the rest of his band. Tonight, I might actually catch them leaving the shack."

"I thought you'd decided not to try anymore."

He lay on his side, looking down into her face. Raising a brow at her unhappy tone, Severus asked, "Will you promise to keep Elpis inside tonight?"

"I want to, but I can't."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I feel the same way."

She almost cried, but instead pulled his head down for another kiss. Severus' body pressed hers into the mattress, his fingers sinking into her hair. Hearing the door open and close, he rolled off and sat up, quickly buttoning his shirt. Eris closed her eyes, trying to decide what to do.

"Should we come back later?" asked Tom.

Claire burst out laughing. "Of course not, silly. Let's go _study_ on your bed."

"If you're the subject, I want hands-on curriculum."

"Oh Tommy," Claire cooed.

Eris grimaced.

"My thought exactly," Severus whispered, fastening the buttons on her blouse with a dexterity she admired almost as much as his skilful unfastening. A squeal from the other side of the room caused him to purse his lips. "I will walk you back to the common room."

In the outer corridor, he caught her arm, leaning close to say urgently, "I ask you to rethink your stand on Elpis. I do not venture into danger, but she does. If you allow her to run loose tonight, you may regret it."

"I'll think about it," she promised, before urging, "You be careful, too."

Hours later, she thought of his smile and almost stayed inside the castle. A distant howl carried to her attenuated senses. A forlorn mew escaped before the girl in Animagus form slipped out a side door and headed swiftly toward the Shrieking Shack.

-

* * *

- 

Severus paced near a section of forest Epis had once fled; weary of wondering if she was in danger. Lifting his glowing wand, he took a few steps into the Forbidden Forest. A faint trail could be seen leading into the interior.

Slowly, he walked forward, eyes scanning the underbrush. Iridescent insects flitted about. Batting one away, he heard a rustle up ahead and picked up his pace. After traversing further down the path, the muted sound of barking carried on the night air. Adrenaline propelled him into a run.

Severus burst into a small clearing, looking around wildly. In the middle, Elpis stood within a grassy ring, hissing at the same great, bullying mongrel that had chased her before. Unable to fathom why the dog would stand and bark his fool head off instead of wading through a few grasses and ferns to reach his quarry, he called, "Elpis, come!"

Menacing growls sounded behind the boy. Instinctively, he leapt into the ring, turning to see a werewolf snarling at him. Scrambling backwards, he picked up the cat and clutched her tight with one arm while keeping his wand at the ready. He knew several curses that would deal with the situation permanently, but he could not bring himself to use them.

Obscenities filling the air, he tried to scare the dog and werewolf away. They circled the perimeter of the ring in a watchful silence more fearsome than barks and growls. Looking down at the cat, he muttered, "You got us into this mess, you should get us out of it."

As if in answer, Elpis stretched her neck as far as she could. He noticed her locket and began to laugh bitterly, fumbling for the catch to release the contents. Holding out the bit of green fur, he said to the animals stalking them, "Watch out, I have faery dog fur and I am not afraid to use it!" Waving it about, Severus called mockingly, "Alright faeries, if you in fact exist, if this is your ring and your animal's fur, then I demand you give us protection immediately!"

Here and there, glimmering points of brightness began to appear inside the ring. The chimes of preternaturally perfect bells and the tinkle of laughter rang out. Severus stared in disbelief when voices were heard.

"Demanding, isn't he, Nyx?"

"Ugly too, Ariella."

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with him. You're the one who started the Cu Sith legend, Puck, you're the one obliged to give protection."

A tiny radiant being appeared. He had wings that fluttered like a dragonfly's and a ferocious scowl on a pale, fair face. "Feh, Call upon me to handle a paltry werewolf and a dog? Some wizard you are." Zipping down to grasp Elpis' whiskers, the faery laughed. "Hello, Kitty."

She sneezed. Puck flew backwards. Landing on a mushroom, he sneered at the other faeries' laughter. "Fine, let's get this rescue over with." In an instant, the Fae dressed in green had transformed into a giant, shaggy green dog. Padding over to the edge of the circle, he stepped across.

The animals that had scared a boy and a cat dropped to the ground and rolled to show their bellies. The faery dog gave several woofs. Immediately, the pair lumbered to their feet and scurried back into the forest with their tails between their legs.

Turning his head to regard the two within the circle, the magical dog gave another woof before heading toward the path that led to Hogwarts. Hurriedly, Severus followed, keeping close to the Fae until they reached school grounds. The enormous dog bared his teeth upon hearing the boy's grudging thanks and licked the cat's cheek before disappearing back into the forest.

Once the shock of the night's adventure wore off, Severus' temper flared hot. Stalking toward the castle, he said angrily, "Your owner is entirely too lax. Whoever heard of allowing a pet to decide whether they come or go? No offence, but you are a cat, damn it. Whenever you sleep in my bed there is no foolhardy roaming in the night. If Eris cannot keep you out of danger, perhaps the arrangement should be made permanent."

Inside the side entrance, a distressed mew brought his gaze down to the feline. Seized by an idea, he muttered, "Yes, I will summon her the moment we return to the common room, force her to face what leniency almost led to."

Remembering the time it had taken for his previous spell to work, Severus shook his head. "No, I should do it now, so she will be there by the time we arrive. _Affere Eris!" _

The Siamese began squirming violently, fighting his hold. In consternation, Severus allowed the cat to drop to the ground. His jaw dropped when the animal shimmered and grew and reformed into a girl.

Teeth chattering, Eris stood in bare feet, clutching her robe closed. He took a step back. In a voice that shook, she said, "Severus, let me explain."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: Hope the fluff in this chapter cushions the rocky road of the next one! I've used faeries and Puck in my fics before, but in this one, his "Hello, Kitty" was the result of **Machiavelli Jr**, using it in a review. :D Last week, the reviewers who inspired were ♥ **40/16 **♥ **Arilla Rossi **♥** cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley **♥** ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie**♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **Mollycoddles**♥ **NazgulGirl **♥** silver-pensieve**♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **Slytherin Love Goddess **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ **and **♥ **The Ravishing Enchantress**♥


	23. Darkness

Chapter 23- Darkness

-

"_Severus, let me explain."_

Expecting to be shocked into silence, he was distantly surprised to find the voice to say, "Explain what? That you have been making a fool of me all these months?"

"It wasn't like that."

She reached out a hand. He took another step back. "You slept in my bed." His bitter laughter in the forest had been jolly compared to the mirthless chuckle that now escaped. "You let me _make it up to you_."

"Please, try to understand…."

"I understand," Severus assured. "I am quite capable of discernment, once the truth is shoved beneath my nose." His gaze travelled over her. "I had heard Animagi transform into animals closest to their personality, but you even look like a Siamese with your blue eyes, fair skin and brown _points._ Did you enjoy being petted in cat form as much as human?"

Arms crossing defensively, she said, "It isn't the same. Your hands on my fur feel good but not…."

"What? Arousing? You purred loud enough for me to wonder."

Blushing, she shook her head. "I was happy to be with you. All those times you took care of me, I got to see a side of you that made me want to be with you in other ways."

How did she manage to transform her guilt into a virtue? Eris really was tops at Transfiguration. Still reeling emotionally with the revelation that he'd been deceived for so long, he looked away. "Can we be together after this?"

"Severus, give me a chance to explain, please!"

Briefly, he glanced at her face. It was streaked with tears. Keeping his tone hard, he said, "Explain."

"I wanted to tell you so many times. At Christmas, on the train, but I couldn't. You would've told Lucius." Her lips twisted. "He already suspects me. In fact, I've been waiting for him to owl you, or drop by to pour poison in your ear. Earlier tonight, I was wondering how I could tell you myself and convince you to persuade him he's wrong."

"Why?"

"The Knights…they would expect me to spy for them…and I won't do that."

"But you can lie to me easily enough."

Eris cried, "I'm _sorry_, can't you forgive me? I didn't lie to you about who I am or how much I care for you."

Not willing to speak about emotions, Severus abruptly turned the discussion in another direction. "You keep following the werewolf into the forest. Why?"

"Because I have to try and make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. He'd be sent to Azkaban for sure."

"What possible concern is that of yours?"

Her face crumpled. "It's my fault that Remus is a werewolf." In tears, she confessed, "Uncle Fenrir boasted he'd turned Lupin because I'd told him that he stood by and did nothing when Black was harassing me."

"When did that happen?" demanded Severus. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I…I don't know. I complained to Uncle over a year ago, and he told me at King's Cross last summer so…maybe over Easter Holiday a few months before that?"

"Impossible," he denied flatly, "Lupin has been visiting his sick mother and using every other excuse under the sun to hide his monthly _illness_ since first year. If your uncle is responsible for his condition, he did it for a reason other than to defend your honour." Watching her sway, face bleached of colour, Severus asked, "How does it feel to know everything you thought true is a lie? That someone you trusted deliberately misled you for selfish purposes?"

"I'm so sorry."

The girl's broken whisper blunted his anger. Looking down, Severus noticed that her toes were turning blue from the cold. Curtly uttering a warming charm, he ignored her meek 'thank you' to question, "Are you?" An idea had arisen, a way that she could earn forgiveness.

"_Yes."_

Gazing into her eyes, he challenged, "Prove it."

"How?"

He almost smiled. Confident of her willingness make things right between them, Severus said, "Come with me, right now, to the Headmaster's office. Tell him how you witnessed James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew leaving the Shrieking Shack with their pet werewolf on several occasions, endangering lives with reckless disregard." A smile broke free as he exulted, "Dumbledore will not be able to dismiss your testimony the way he would mine. The Gryffindors will be brought in for questioning, forced to answer truthfully, and then…_expelled." _

Taking her hand, he tugged gently. She came with him a few steps and then halted. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't witness James Potter, Sirius Black, or Peter Pettigrew leaving the Shrieking Shack. I never saw any boys in the forest, so I can't tell Dumbledore I did, no matter how much I want to prove to you I'm sorry."

Grip tightening, he manoeuvred her beneath an enchanted torch and stared into her eyes, warning, "Open your mind and don't try to lie to me, because I'll know." Eris nodded, shoulders slumping as she gazed at him sadly. Images sprang before his mind's eye.

_A cat was sneaking up the stairs to find a werewolf alone in a derelict bedroom of the shack…Hiding in the underbrush, the feline watched a werewolf pad deeper into the forest…A black dog was chasing the cat…The scenery was a blur as the Siamese ran full out to try and escape the pursuing animal. Seeing the boy headed toward her, wand outstretched, she leapt into his arms…Inside a faery ring, the cat hissed at a barking dog before running to the boy who had stepped within the magical boundary…_

"I'm not lying when I say that I never saw a boy in the shack or in the forest." Brushing his cheek with the backs of her fingers, Eris added, "Even if I had, I couldn't turn them in so coldly."

"They deserve it for coldly trying to murder me fifth year." Catching the disbelief in her eyes, he sneered. "Oh yes, your friend _James_ may have lost his nerve at the last, but when Black told me how to sneak into the passageway beneath the willow, he was sending me to my death and they were all in on it!"

"I don't believe it! Not James or Remus…."

"You don't champion Pettigrew or Black, I see, but the other two are no different. How can you think two could plan for me to fall victim to a lethal prank and not four? Aren't they all for one and one for all?" Her faith in the Gryffindors was galling.

"No, Severus, talk to James, you'll see…he's got friends that make bad choices…_just as you do!_"

Pulling his hand out of hers, he stepped back, looking away from her beseeching face. "It is apparent that this entire conversation has been a _bad choice _on my part. One I intend to rectify by returning to our house and attempting to spend what is left of this night in sleep." Stiffly, he requested, "I wish to be alone. Please wait before following." Gruffly, he added, "And transfigure some slippers, for Merlin's sake."

Turning on his heel, Severus strode toward the Slytherin corridor. Hearing Eris' muffled sob, he clung to his resolve and kept walking.

Inside their chamber, Tom lay propped up in bed, reading a text. One glance at his roommate's expression was all it took to keep whatever comment the boy had been about to make unspoken. Flinging his cloak over the back of his chair and throwing open his trunk, Severus rifled through the clothes, picked the first pair of pyjamas he came to and slammed the lid back down. Engaging the ward in a manner that caused smoke pour from the lock, he stalked into the lavatory.

Hot water pounded over him, warming his skin without reaching the coldness that seeped from the inside out. He'd trusted Eris and she'd deceived him. He'd counted on being able to use her feelings to his advantage and gained nothing. What was he supposed to do now?

After remaining in the shower until his fingertips resembled prunes, Severus towelled off and got ready for bed. His relief that Tom had not waited up to question him was short lived. Once the illumination orbs were extinguished, the other boy asked quietly, "Did you and Eris break up?"

It was hard to speak. His throat ached in a way that reminded him of a small boy huddled in the corner, futilely wishing his father would stop drinking and shouting and making his family cry. Turning over and away from dark memories, he said, "Can you break up with someone you were never actually going with?"

Tom was silent for a long time, in consideration of the question or the raspy tone. Eventually, he said, "Dooant worry, Tyke, there are plenty other birds to snickle."

"I don't want to snare another 'bird.' I want my cat back." Severus closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

Before he drifted off, he thought he heard Tom say, "I'll see what I can do."

-

* * *

- 

Watching Severus walk away, Eris thought hysterically that at least her secret was out and nothing worse could happen.

"Are you all right?"

She whirled around, eyes searching the empty corridor. "Who's there?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot about the cloak." Removing an Invisibility Cloak, James Potter stood unsuccessfully trying to smooth down his hair, confessing, "I…erm…was about to leave when you came in with Snape. I apologise for eavesdropping, but, well, it explained a lot."

The bizarre conversation was keeping her from breaking down, at least. "Like what?"

"Like why a Siamese would cuddle up with a werewolf, or follow one around the forest."

"I wasn't cuddling. I was too petrified to move."

"You moved fast enough when Padfoot came into the room."

"He's more dangerous than any werewolf." Eris hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but after what Severus had told her, and what she'd observed first hand, Sirius Black was the type whose friendship did more harm than good.

"No, Sirius is the best mate anybody could have. We'd had a few beers at the Hogs Head, celebrating the end of OWLs, that night he told about the willow. He didn't mean to do anything more than scare, no matter what Snape believes."

Eris wasn't so sure. "Maybe he didn't, but I just got chased through the forest by a dog doing his best to rip my head off, so I won't be following anymore."

"I understand." James gave a half smile, moving closer to ask quietly, "Did you really think your uncle turned Remus?"

Feeling stupid on top of tired and miserable, she nodded, biting her lip. He reached out and hesitantly patted her shoulder. "What you did, becoming an Animagus, keeping our secrets, trying to help Remus…." He paused before saying earnestly, "If there's anything I can ever do for you, besides keep your secrets, I will."

Tears welled and spilled down her face. He looked panicked and then hesitantly put his arms around her. "Don't cry. Things will be better tomorrow. Whatever else he is, Snape's not stupid, and he'd be a bloody idiot to break up with you."

He was patting her back as she leaned her forehead against his shoulder and tried to regain control when a voice cried, "I _told _you Professor! I told you your Head Girl and Boy were up to no good!"

It was the caretaker Argus Filch. His greyish skin blanched to an even more unattractive shade as Eris lifted her head. Behind him, Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bed robe, said brusquely, "You have done your work. I will handle matters from here. Good night."

"Meeowww."

Eris was tempted to hiss at Filch's cat, who had chased her several times through the castle, but the man snatched Mrs. Norris up and stomped off, muttering bitterly, "No thanks and no chance of punishing wrong doers. It's not fair, my precious…."

Professor McGonagall's lips firmed to hear the complaint and the cat's accompanying yowl. Inhaling sharply, she held up a hand when James started to speak. "Save your explanations for the Headmaster, Mr. Potter. Due to Miss Greyback's involvement, the matter has gone beyond a remonstration from your Head of House."

The woman turned sharply to lead the way, posture stiff and intimidating. Eris followed, blinking away new tears from the look of combined disappointment and disapproval slanted her way. She'd never realised how much McGonagall's approval had meant to her until she lost it…like Severus'.

Hearing her sniff, James stepped closer and whispered, "Uh…that warming charm's still working, isn't it? I'd give you my cloak, but it would make your body invisible…and it doesn't warm for shite anyway."

The corners of her mouth lifted. "I'm fine."

"This way, if you please," the professor requested, indicating a stairway guarded by gargoyles. Her icy expression thawed slightly when she noticed Eris wiping tears and became concerned when she saw bare feet. "Gracious, child, why aren't you wearing slippers?"

"I…I forgot."

Brow furrowing in consternation, the woman said briskly, "Then transfigure some, immediately."

"I can't," the girl returned, keeping her eyes straight ahead while she admitted, "I don't have any…erm…spare items of clothing."

The teacher's eyes widened as she looked at Eris' robe and replied, "Something from nothing is beyond even the best student's capabilities." Transferring her gaze to James, she said, "Your socks will do, Mr. Potter."

"My socks?" he repeated, hazel eyes alarmed. Immediately bending to slip off a shoe, he said with an apologetic look, "I've been wearing them all day, so I hope they're not too sweaty or…uh…."

"Malodorous?" McGonagall suggested dryly, taking the proffered items with two fingers, performing a cleansing spell before transfiguring the socks into slippers.

"Thank you, Ma'am…James," Eris whispered, putting them on.

McGonagall nodded and moved toward the stairway.

James smiled slightly. "Anytime."

Once inside the circular office, the enchanted paintings of former headmasters grumbled to have their rest disturbed. Entering the room from his adjoining private chambers, the wizard currently in charge of the school looked around and admonished, "Be quiet or be gone to one of your other paintings. I will brook no interruption."

Silence fell. Moving to sit behind his immense desk, Dumbledore's smile was kind as he waved the students to the two chairs before it. One clap of his hands caused another chair to walk its way over and stop beside the desk.

After being seated, McGonagall stated, "Filch informed me that the Head Girl and Boy were breaking curfew and behaving inappropriately in a corridor. When I arrived, it was not Miss Evans, but Miss Greyback with whom Mr. Potter was consorting, so I brought them immediately to your office."

Hands that had been clasped spread wide as the Headmaster asked, "Were you consorting with Miss Greyback, Mr. Potter?"

Shaking his head violently, James said, "NO! I mean, I was out for a walk, after curfew, which I'm allowed as Head Boy, and I met Eris, who was upset, but I wasn't _consorting_." Cheekbones tinged with red, he added in a low voice, "If by consorting you mean trying to get on with her."

Blue eyes twinkling, Dumbledore stroked his white beard while responding, "Yes, that is the general implication." Turning his gaze to Eris, he inquired, "What brought you to that corridor, Miss Greyback?"

He was much subtler than Severus, but she felt the Headmaster gently probing her mind. It was harder to cling to mirroring only what she wanted him to see--her encounter with James after he'd removed the cloak--but Eris managed. Aware that he'd be able to detect a lie, she chose her words carefully. "As he said, I was upset. It was wrong, but I left my house, for personal reasons. James was only being nice, and shouldn't be penalised for it. I was the one who broke curfew. I'm the one who should be punished."

Leaning forward, Dumbledore asked, "Did you leave Slytherin to meet someone, my dear?"

Keeping her eyes on his, Eris replied, "I didn't break curfew for romantic reasons. I know it looked compromising, my being in a robe, late at night, in a corridor, with James, but I just met him there and…." She closed her eyes, out of emotion and to escape a probing stare. In Slytherin manner, she allowed Hufflepuff tears to roll down her face unchecked. As a distraction, it worked fabulously.

"There, there, child. Albus…the Headmaster will find a resolution to this matter," McGonagall said while reaching out to pat her hand with cool fingers.

Eris' gaze met the old wizard's. Inadvertently, the memory of the couple beneath mistletoe flashed into mind. His eyes widened. Lips curving mischievously, he said, "Minerva…Professor McGonagall is correct. I have decided that this matter was, like one of those plays you learnt about in Muggle Studies, _Much Ado About Nothing_." Eyes glinting merrily, he said straight-faced, "Mr. Potter, you are to be commended for your selfless act of kindness."

Turning to Eris, he said gently, "Regardless of reason, you broke curfew, Miss Greyback, and consequently will serve a week's detention with Professor Slughorn." Standing, he inclined his head graciously. "Return to your houses, and may you each have pleasant dreams."

She nodded along with James, although Eris knew full well that her dreams would be dark. Saying goodnight in the main corridor, the professor and students went separate ways.

"Are you to be expelled?"

About to enter the Slytherin corridor, Eris turned and told Filch, "No. I broke curfew, but it wasn't to meet Potter, so I have detention for a week."

Taking a step further into the entry, he said angrily, "Detention? That's all?" Looking her up and down, he sneered, "You must be a mighty good liar if the Headmaster was fooled. No girly goes out for just a stroll dressed like a strumpet."

"I wasn't lying. Good night." Turning abruptly, she hurried away from the odious Squib.

His mocking words followed her down the passage. "Be sure your sins shall find ye out, girly."

-

After a restless night, Eris dragged herself out of bed and slowly headed for the shower. Her lagging steps brought her to the Hall when breakfast was half over. Passing the Hufflepuff table, she heard a first year say, "Is that her? She doesn't look like a…." Another girl's hand muffled whatever else had been said.

A sideways glance showed that everyone at Gryffindor table seemed to be whispering furiously. The small group who wasn't didn't look very happy to see her. James smiled and waved half-heartedly. Lily gave a measuring stare. Eris' hand rose and fell before she hurried on to sit by her friends.

While she peered down the table to where Dani was smiling determinedly at her and Severus' attention was focused on his plate, Claire demanded, "What have you been up to? The entire Hall has been gossiping that you were caught out with Potter last night and almost got expelled. Is that true?"

Someone had been busy making sure her sins found her out, it seemed. No wonder Severus' hair was obscuring his face. Merlin only knew what he was thinking.

Swivelling to find herself the subject of intense scrutiny, she looked from person to person, saying, "I left the house last night and got caught, but I didn't go to meet Potter, and I was never in danger of being expelled. Whoever said I was is a liar." Eris hadn't meant to make the declaration so emphatically, but her words were loud enough to reach the end of the table. Severus looked up briefly and then resumed eating. She wanted to throw a plate at his head. She also wanted to hex Argus Filch.

"Eris?"

She turned to see Lily Evans and wanted to slide under the table. If the situation had been reversed, she'd hex first and ask questions later. Thankfully, although bold enough to come over, Lily wasn't vengeful like a Slytherin. Pushing to her feet, Eris said, "You want to go talk about…Transfiguration?"

"Something like that."

Unnatural silence befell the hall while the girls walked out. The whispers began the moment the doors began to close behind them.

"That's one of the things I won't miss about Hogwarts," Lily said, making a face.

"I think gossip is universal."

They walked on and in silent accord chose a statue to talk behind.

"I can't stand old Gregory." Lily pointed upward. "Too smarmy."

In fond imitation of Professor Kettleburn, Eris said in a tone of discovery, "_Hence the name…."_

The other girl smiled a bit. "Remus does good Kettleburn impersonations too. He was the second to tell me not to listen to rumours."

"I hope James was the first."

"Yes, he was." Lily nodded. "He was waiting when I descended the girls' staircase. James told me he'd got off detention, gone to make sure his friends were all right, and what happened after he met you in the corridor." Crossing her arms, the redhead said, "He also told me how you've been a friend this year, helping him out with advice when he didn't know how to show me that he'd changed, and how he felt." Green eyes were frank as her tone. "If you tell me you don't go for James, that you're going with someone else and had a fight, like he said, I'll be fine with you being a friend."

"I think James is a great person, and really sweet, but I go for someone more complicated and Slytherin, even if I don't know if he'll want to be with me anymore." Stupid, weak tears caused her voice to thicken and made her vision blurry. Uncannily mirroring her boyfriend, Lily hesitantly put her arms around Eris and said, "Don't cry."

A huff of watery laughter sounded. "I won't, although people would just think you hexed me and I got what I deserved, being a Slytherin slut."

"Oh, you heard that?" Stepping back, Lily said, "Why is it that boys of every house act like Slytherins are the only sexy girls around? It's really irritating."

"Maybe it's because we're infamous for sexy bad girls." Looking appraisingly at Lily, she said, "You could make Gryffindor famous for sexy good girls, if you wanted."

"You really think so?"

"I know it."

Lily's eyes gleamed in a way that made Eris glad the Gryffindor wasn't an Animagus. She'd be a tiger, for sure. In a deliberately casual manner that was almost Slytherin, the Head Girl said, "I don't suppose you'd have any ideas how to go about that…"

Surprised to find that she could smile after all that had happened, Eris nodded. "As a matter of fact, I do."

-

* * *

- 

He'd asked Tom to resume his original seat in DADA to punish Eris for her many offences, but it seemed he was the one suffering most. The day after he'd left her in the corridor, Severus had entered the Great Hall and heard the rumour about James and Eris.

He knew the pair hadn't been meeting secretly, but it was proof she was aware Potter snuck out on full moons, yet refused to tell Dumbledore. That morning, he'd asked Tom to switch seats. Eris had paused to meet his stony gaze with a sad one, but she hadn't protested. Sutton, of course, had been overjoyed to have her sit next to him.

Even more bitter than watching Clive fall over himself to try and gain Eris' attention was the times he'd seen her speaking with Evans and Potter. In the days since his disillusionment, the pair appeared to go out of their way to show that the rumours were false. Severus couldn't help but feel that every smile she gave to James was one stolen from him, and it only worsened his temper.

Anytime Eris tried to approach, he retreated. Every note was returned unopened and he refused to look at her during meals. When Dani had asked him why he was being so mean, he began ignoring two sets of entreating blue eyes.

His small acts of revenge should have dispersed his ill will toward his former girlfriend, but it didn't. Her friends rallied around, treating Eris like some bloody tragic heroine. Every male in her proximity now opened doors and offered to carry books, like she was a frail waif who needed protection.

His 'Squire' Kendrick, had made a murmured comment about knights and chivalry, but otherwise kept his tongue between his teeth. The same could not be said of his roommate. After rumours flew in the Great Hall, Wilkes had begun making comments that the Gryffindors needed to be shown who had the real power. That same night, he'd left the chamber at eleven and not returned until after one in the morning. Severus tried to tell himself that Tom was meeting Claire, but he knew that wasn't the case. The boy was wickedly pleased afterwards, not just cheerful.

Suspicions were confirmed last night.

_Sitting at his desk, Wilkes twirled a quill between his hands before saying, "Hey Tyke."_

"_Don't call me that, and hey what?" _

"_If you're on the lookout for another bird, there's one who grows more interested by the day."_

_Attention fully on the other boy now, Severus looked up from his Arithmancy and demanded, "What do you mean?"_

_Tom leaned back in his chair and sent his quill floating with a waggle of his fingers. "A certain Gryffindor's girlfriend has been…shall we say…unable to stop herself from noticing you. It started with a few startled glances, which have become lengthier, and more numerous, and more guilt stricken by the day. She's got a strong will, so I give her until tomorrow before mindless passion strikes."_

"_You didn't."_

_Laughing gleefully, Tom sent the quill winging over to write on the other boy's parchment, "**I did**." _

_Severus' gaze was riveted to the words, mind whirling with the possibilities of ultimate revenge against Potter…and Eris…._

_-_

Severus found that contemplating diabolical acts was far easier than committing them, however. An inconvenient conscience kept prodding, making him unsure of what actions to take. His mood was so foul by time of doubled Potions; he looked forward to trailing certain Gryffindors to class. As he'd hoped, Black denigrated Pettigrew by saying that they'd see him after his 'Nancy-Boy Divination' class.

When Potter and Black strolled off, he seized the opportunity and said, "What fine friends you have."

Jerking in surprise, Peter watched him approach, stammering, "Wha…what do you mean?"

"Do they appreciate your loyalty, or avail themselves of your expertise in Divination?"

The boy's sharp nose twitched. "No…no they don't."

Looking into the Gryffindor's watery eyes, Severus "saw" Peter's envy and longing to be popular and important, and his fear that he would never be either. Using his most persuasive voice, he slid a card into the other boy's hand. "There are those who would give you the recognition and respect your talents deserve. In the future, you will find the key to gaining your desires at this address."

Leaving Pettigrew staring raptly down at the Malfoy Enterprises, Special Projects Division, card, he quickened his steps in order to arrive on time for class.

Eris was already gathering items for the day's potion. The satisfaction over his success with Pettigrew turned to ashes. Severus decided to pretend he was alone at the table.

"Why won't you talk to me, or read my letters? How will we ever work things out?" When he refused to answer, she whispered brokenly, "If you wanted me to suffer, I have. I miss you so much. Don't you miss me too? Won't you forgive me?"

He couldn't ignore the scent of lavender on her skin or the sound of her voice. It was too much to take. Standing, he called out, "Professor Slughorn."

"Yes?" responded the teacher absently, while perusing the contents of a box of chocolates.

"Greyback lost her text and I do not wish her to use mine."

The entire class turned to stare. At the front, Lily Evans gazed raptly, with a fixed smile. When their eyes met, her expression remained blank but her smile widened. It gave Severus the chills. Beside him, Eris rose and began tossing her things into a carryall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her take a shuddery breath.

"Professor, might I be excused?"

"This is the last class before NEWTs, Miss Greyback. If you wish to have any chance of an Outstanding, I advise you to stay and share the text of whoever is amenable. I see Mr. Sutton raising his hand."

Shaking her head, the girl said huskily, "I can't stay…I don't feel well…I'm sorry."

Slughorn frowned in a rare show of concern. "Then of course you must leave, my dear."

After Eris left the classroom, a bird made of paper "flew" over to the desk and collapsed into a note.

_I told her you weren't stupid. I was wrong. _

Incinerating the paper with a wave of his wand, Severus sent the ashes toward the arrogant Gryffindor who'd sent it. James deflected them so violently, those around him began coughing.

When the rest of the class filed out, one Slytherin remained behind, vastly relieved that James had steered a reluctant Lily out of the room. The breath he exhaled drew in sharply when Eris stepped into the dungeon and closed the heavy door.

"We're going to talk."

Storing his things efficiently, Severus avoided her eyes. "There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. Lily Evans."

He turned sharply and found her standing too close for comfort. She stepped forward. Severus retreated and bumped into his stool, sitting down abruptly. "What about her?" His gaze travelled over her delicate features. Hell, she did look like a waif, with shadowed eyes and hollowed cheeks.

Her blue eyes blazed. The one in need of protection might be him.

"I know Tom's up to his old tricks. The way she acted in class today proved it. Did you ask him to put an entrancement spell on Lily?"

"No."

A slim finger poked him in the chest. "Good, because she loves James, not you, and never in a million years could she ever understand, or appreciate, or love you…." His heart thudded in his chest when her voice dropped to a whisper. "…like I do." Her hand raised and caressed his cheek with trembling fingers. "Don't throw away what we have for something fake…that will disappear with a counter spell. Please tell me that you forgive me, and want to be with me."

"Eris…." Her name was breathed like a prayer and a curse before he pulled her into his arms. Tom would damn him for not taking his opportunity for revenge, but Severus didn't care. He had what he truly wanted. Her face lifted eagerly, lips parting at the first brush of his. He tried to be gentle, but her passionate response destroyed his control. Eris' fingers gripped his shoulders while her mouth and body pressed seductively.

The heat of her kiss warmed inside and out. He'd missed hearing her breath hitch while his pulse pounded in his ears. Grasping her hips tightly, he pulled her closer before sliding his hands up to unfasten her robes. The play of lips and tongues intensified. Wrapped up in the scent and feel of Eris' skin and the pleasure they shared, the creak of the door opening went unnoticed. An angry gasp barely registered. Only when a curse was uttered did he lift his head in shock.

"_Crucio!"_

Severus watched in disbelief as Eris fell to the dungeon floor, screaming.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: I always think of the Red Hot Chilli Peppers' song when I write rollercoaster of love chaps, lol. Hope you've enjoyed the ride so far. I promise a few more loops and curves before we pull into the station in the next and final chapter! Since I'm shameless and proud of it when it comes to plugging my stories, I wrote a Lucius/Narcissa one shot titled **White Wedding** that I posted and would love you to read! Those s'awful nice readers who not only read but reviewed and made my week were ♥ **40/16**♥** cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley **♥** ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie**♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **MamaLisa**♥** NazgulGirl **♥** silver-pensieve**♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **sunny9847 **♥


	24. Decisions

Chapter 24- Decisions

-

…_the castle is a stronghold of ancient magic…HBP, Ch. 20_

_-_

It was one thing to have an intellectual grasp of the _Cruciatus Curse_, and quite another to see it performed on someone close to him. Tearing his eyes from the floor where Eris writhed in pain, Severus ordered, "Rescind the curse!"

Walking further into the classroom, Lily Evan's vacant smile turned into a frown. "But she was forcing herself on you. Aren't you glad I stopped her?"

Grabbing his wand, he pointed it at the bewildered girl. "I will not hesitate to hurt you."

"_Snape, No!" _

He aimed his wand at the boy who'd burst into the dungeon. "I want the curse off Eris _now!"_

"You're the one who put a spell on Lily. You have to ask her to do it!" yelled Potter .

Through his teeth, Severus addressed the hopeful-looking girl. "Please release her so that I may thank you properly for your concern."

Lily nodded eagerly. "Anything for you."

After the curse was lifted, he forced himself to step away from Eris and toward the one his roommate had entranced. To forestall an attempt to embrace him, Severus took Lily's hand and said, "Close your eyes. I wish to…thank you."

Smiling, she did as asked. While Potter dithered between hovering behind one girl and comforting another, Severus performed the counter spell to the Entrancing Enchantment. When green eyes opened, the manic gleam was gone. She pulled away.

Severus rushed over and dropped to his knees, gathering Eris into his arms while chanting a pain cessation spell. Thankfully, Lily hadn't cast the Crucio with intent to cause lasting harm. While Eris caught her breath, the girl who still held her wand outstretched put a hand to her head.

"What…what's been happening to me? Horrible images are going through my mind." The distress in Lily's voice grew as she denied, "I…I don't want to be with Snape…I love James." Her gaze fell on Eris. "What's wrong with her? Why is she…?" Breaking off with an appalled look on her face, Lily backed away. "No, I wouldn't hurt her. She's my friend." Her face twisted as she entreated the boy drawing her close, "Tell me I didn't use an Unforgivable Curse!"

"It wasn't your fault." James stared defiantly at the other couple. "Snape bewitched you, to get back at me for being friends with Eris. Didn't you, you bastard?"

"_No!_" Lily sobbed.

Severus looked down into Eris' tear-drenched face and replied, "I did not perform the enchantment, but neither did I revoke it in time." Lowering his voice, he said in a raw whisper, "Forgive me."

She nodded, burying her face against his chest.

Relief made Severus' throat ache. As he stroked her hair, a bitter voice echoed in the chamber. "She might forgive you, but I don't, and if you try to tell anyone about what happened..."

"James, he has to tell the Headmaster. I used an Unforgivable Curse! I deserve to go to Azkaban."

"The hell you do! If anyone deserves to rot, it's Snape, for allowing this to happen!"

"He didn't intend to cause pain and enjoy it. I did. I used Dark magic and now I have to face the consequences," Lily said dully.

"Not if we keep silent."

"But James, Dumbledore will know somebody used an Unforgivable in the castle!"

"That is not correct," Severus interjected. Telling himself that he could not abide ignorance, he explained, "Hogwarts was built with an ancient magic. It is a stronghold that not only repels intruders, but also shields the wielders of magic within its walls." Irritated by the impatient look on Potter's face, he snapped, "Intended to prevent enemies from detecting spellwork, the magic works against castle inhabitants as well…is that _clear, _Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, _Professor." _Turning to Lily, James dropped the sneer. "I may never say this again, but Snape's right. I remember ancient magic being mentioned in _Hogwarts, A History, _and unless a teacher or prefect saw, I never got in trouble for using magic outside class_." _Face and voice alight with hope, he said, "No one ever has to know."

"I can't live a lie, the guilt would destroy me," Lily cried despairingly.

Eris waved her wand. "_Obstupefacere!"_

The other girl's anguished features smoothed into a blank stare. James exclaimed, "Lily!" before demanding, "What did you do to her?"

"I've transfixed her mind," Eris explained hoarsely. "You won't be able to convince Lily to keep quiet. She's too honourable."

Severus helped her stand. "How do you propose we handle this, then?"

"Memory Charms…we make her forget she was ever entranced. If Lily doesn't remember, she can't feel guilty and tell."

"Flitwick said we shouldn't use those kinds of charms. They're potentially dangerous and certainly unethical--practically Dark Arts themselves," said James.

"Would you rather your girlfriend confess to performing an Unforgivable?" jeered Severus. "I wonder how long it would take for Dementors to destroy every memory she ever had of you."

"I wonder how you'd like a hex. There are loads of curses that aren't Unforgivable."

"I know, and I am more than willing to try them all on _you, _Potter."

"Are you challenging me to a Wizard's Duel?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"_Stop, please!" _Eris waited until she had both boys' attention before saying, "Fighting isn't going to help Lily."

"Why should I help her? She admitted to enjoying hurting you. I say we go to the Headmaster and let him decide." Severus relished the look of panic on his enemy's face.

"No, gods no, anything else…even Memory Charms." James clasped his girlfriend's limp fingers and said, "I can't lose her, so…just tell me what to do."

The lips of the boy watching turned down at the corners. Here he was again, in position to extract revenge on his foe and unable to carry it through. Although he'd implied otherwise to bait Potter, Severus considered Lily an innocent victim. Moreover, regardless that he still believed with every fibre Potter had meant to harm him fifth year, it didn't change the fact that James had saved his life. Galling as it was, Severus owed the privileged git a debt he could never fully repay.

Nodding reluctant approval to Eris, he listened while she said, "You'll have to be her Secret-Keeper, James."

"Can the _Fidelius_ Charm work that way?"

"Yes, I've watched my father do it." Disregarding Potter's pitying look, she continued briskly, "Which of us do you want to be your Secret-Keeper?"

"Wait; hold on, what do you mean _my _Secret-Keeper?"

Severus cut in, "Really, Potter, and to think I had credited you with marginal intelligence. If you want to make certain the secret is truly buried, you have to ensure that someone skilled in Legilimency won't be able to lift it from your underused brain."

"I don't believe…what are you doing?"

He was looking into Potter's mind, easily finding and bringing the curse episode to the forefront of memory. Unable to resist, Severus delved deeper.

_Running toward the hidden passage, James dove beneath a club like branch of the Whomping Willow and scrambled down the steps. Face white, he reached the boy staring in horror at the transforming werewolf and dragged him into motion, away from mortal danger._

_"Relashio!"_

Thrown backwards, Snape picked himself up, gritting as he rubbed the back of his head, "You should study Occlumency, Potter. The weakest of Legilimens could yank any thought out of your tiny mind anytime they liked."

"I will, and I choose Eris to be my Secret-Keeper. You get the memory erased. I don't trust you not to betray me, Snape."

Severus gave a short laugh. Did Potter not realise he had almost as much to lose? Dark Enchantments were Azkaban worthy offences. The thought of being convicted as an accessory was the lone reason he had not already rushed to the Headmaster's office. Minor culpability had nothing to do with it. Shrugging over the dunderhead's inability to reason or place trust in the correct persons, he sneered. "If only every memory of you could be erased."

"Same here," James returned. He noticed Eris riffling through the flagons on a worktable and said, "What are you doing?"

"Finding a Strengthening Potion. The spells we need are complicated and draining." With a ghost of a smile, she said, "I've had a hard day."

"Hellish, more like. I'm really sorry you had to go through so much pain."

Severus was not about to stand there and watch Potter be the sensitive champion yet again. Slipping his arms around Eris, he said, "Allow me to assist you with the spells."

She gave him a smile other girls reserved for expensive jewellery and roses. Raising his wand, Severus gazed smugly at the other boy. "Let's start with you, Potter. Relax your mind and it won't hurt…much."

Gulping, the Gryffindor paled, but nodded manfully and complied. The show of bravery made Severus' lip curl as he began the complicated process. Always the hero….

-

Before the final spell had been completed, Eris said, "If Lily's going to come to herself in a few moments and think you two came down here to snog, seeing us is going to ruin the story."

James pointed. "Hurry, hide beneath Slughorn's desk!"

Severus complied, feeling as though near-tragedy had been turned into farce.

Eris raised her wand. "You're going to think while we were making up, we heard someone trying to enter and ducked under here to avoid detection." She kissed him. "You won't remember, but what you're doing for Lily just makes me love you more."

He smiled to hear her Hufflepuff spin of his Slytherin pragmatism.

-

Hearing Potter say his girlfriend's name, Severus rolled his eyes. He should've hexed instead of hidden. Fortunately, the desk was as massive as the professor who had accepted it from a former student and it was comfortable sitting in the hollow with Eris curled up on his lap.

After a pause, he heard Lily say, "Tell me again, _why_ you thought this was a good place to snog."

"Because no one ever comes here," answered James.

"Maybe everyone thinks that and we'll get interrupted by another couple just when the kiss starts getting good," the girl said laughingly.

"What do you mean _starts?_ My kisses are good beginning to end and I'll prove it!"

In the dimness beneath the enormous desk, Severus could see Eris smiling. She whispered in his ear, "Your kisses are better than good."

He said quietly, "I missed being with you, even more than your kisses, while we were apart."

Soft lips pressed his. Blocking out the sounds made by inferior snogging, Severus proceeded to display his ardour in a superior…and silent…manner.

_"Ohhh..."_

He stiffened. Had the feminine sound been Eris'…or Lily's? Beyond the desk, Potter said, "Uh, Lily-flower?"

Severus grimaced. Was that the best a Marauder could do? Their reputation was undeserved, just as he'd always thought.

"Mmmm?"

He looked at Eris. She was biting her lip, looking guilty. So…she was the one carried away. His lips curved.

"Let's go somewhere else."

"Trying to lure me to the Room of Requirement? Not after what almost happened last time, you naughty boy."

Merlin, please, the pair was even more nauseating than previously imagined.

Potter said, "I promise to be good, Lily-love, I just…."

"What?"

"I want to pretend we're somewhere far from here, someplace there's just you and me."

"All right, James, let's go."

After the other couple exited the dungeon, Eris whispered, "That's all I want too."

He asked, "What, to be someplace there's just you and me?"

She nodded. He smiled a little. "That's right here."

"So it is."

Right then, with his back against the desk and Eris' lips pressed to his, Severus felt a rush of feeling that exhilarated and humbled. He almost put it into words, but her tongue slid along his, and the moment was lost to sensation.

-

* * *

- 

Eris felt like she was keeping secrets from everyone. Although she and Severus were back together, he'd cautioned against letting anyone know. His roommate had seemed more amused than resentful that his spellwork had been for nothing, but Tom couldn't be trusted not to relay all knowledge gained back to his sponsor. Lucius, well aware of her parents' betrothal plans, wouldn't hesitate to use her relationship with Severus to his own advantage.

After the Memory Charm, Lily had forgotten everything that transpired before or during the dungeon incident. She continued to be friendly, and made a point to chat for a few moments whenever they met in the corridors. Eris had flinched the first time she'd seen the Head Girl after being cursed, but forced a smile that became natural after talking with Lily.

On prefect rounds one night, James had partnered with her and asked questions.

"_You seem to be okay with what happened, but…are you? I mean, you'll have to keep this from Snape forever."_

_She smiled. "I don't know if it's because of the Fidelius, or that he agreed to it, but it's not a burden. I'm happy to do it."_

"_I feel the same way." After checking a floor of classrooms and ordering a group of second year Gryffs to cease playing lumos tag and return to their common room, James asked solemnly, "Do you feel differently about Lily now?"_

"_Do you?" _

"_No! I love her, and know it wasn't her fault, but you…."_

_He shook his head, unable to continue, looking so wretched she almost hugged him. Refraining, Eris replied, "I still like her and think she's a good person, if that's what you're asking." She continued in a thoughtful tone, "I guess I don't consider what she did Unforgivable." _

"_But the Ministry…."_

"_Is narrow-minded and autocratic and cares nothing about mitigating circumstances. Lily wasn't in her right mind when she saw me all over Severus and reacted. If I saw another girl doing what I was doing, I'd curse her too." Trying to lighten the mood, she teased, "I wouldn't use 'Crucio', because Slytherin think before they strike, but I'd act boldly as any Gryffindor."_

"_I believe you would."_

The respect in James' voice made her smile, remembering the conversation days later, studying with her boyfriend in an unused classroom on the sixth floor.

"A galleon for your thoughts."

Looking up from the Dark Arts notes she was supposed to be reading, Eris said cheekily, "The ones I'm thinking come with higher price."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Really, are they of a romantic nature?"

She giggled. "In a way. I was thinking of hexes to use on any girl who dared try to kiss you."

He gave a short laugh. "I do not see a queue forming, so spare yourself the trouble."

"No trouble. I've already thought of a few."

"Name them."

Standing, Eris walked over and placed her hands flat on his desk, leaning down to challenge, "Are you willing to make it worth my while?"

His lips twitched. "I take it by your expression the payment is not monetary?"

She'd been going for sultry. Eris nodded. "A kiss a curse."

His gaze became hooded. "The better the curse, the better the kiss."

What an incentive for excellence. She leaned forward until their mouths were only a breath apart. "_Verruca_."

He gave her a peck on the lips. "Acceptable, but warts are easily curable."

"_Sternuere_."

The next kiss lasted longer. "Uncontrollable sneezing is inventive, and Exceeds Expectations."

Almost breathless with anticipation, she said, "_Ebrietas_."

He smiled in a way that made her heart beat faster. "Drunkenness--why haven't I thought of that before? Black, inebriated, during school hours…he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of that."

Rising to his feet, Severus pulled her flush against him. The long, deep, bone melting kiss that followed curled her toes and matched the spell. It was Outstanding.

-

When Sirius Black began reciting dirty limericks at the top of his lungs to the appalled and delighted students finishing lunch in the Great Hall, Eris almost felt sorry for him. Professor McGonagall ordered the boy to the infirmary in a tone so dire; everyone at Gryffindor table ducked their heads. Black only howled with laughter and staggered toward the double doors, pausing to call a farewell to every girl he had ever snogged. He'd only gone a few metres when James and Remus came up beside their friend and marched him out of the Hall.

At the end of Slytherin table, a boy sat laughing silently. Eris caught Severus' eye and was guiltily happy to have cast the hex for him. If the Gryffindors made accusations, her boyfriend would be able to say in all truthfulness that he hadn't cursed anyone. As she watched, Severus arranged the fingers of one hand in the shape of an 'O.'

Later that day, after her last class, Eris was walking back to the common room when she heard her name called. Following the whisper to the source, she stepped behind the statue of Gary the Gorgeous. Her smile faded to see Sirius Black, not Severus, lying in wait for her.

"You look disappointed, Greatbody. Expecting someone else?"

"It's Greyback, and no."

"Not even your good friend _James?"_ Shocking Eris by grabbing her wrist, the boy said, "All year, I've watched you chatting him up whenever Lily's not around." Grey eyes bloodshot from the hex gleamed dangerously. "The past few weeks, you two have become extra cosy, and I'm telling you right now to leave off."

"You misunderstand, we're just friends, and Lily's my friend too!"

A sneer marred handsome features. "Right, I know the ploy. It's one of my cousin Bella's favourites. Make nice with the wife or girlfriend while she's slithering into their partner's bed. If you think I'm going to let you get away with it--"

"I'm not like that. Talk to James, he'll tell you…."

"You're the exception, eh? A Slytherin with a heart of gold… Ballocks. I didn't buy it when he tried to sell me your Hufflepuff act, and I don't buy it now. I want your promise to stay away from him."

"Are you threatening me?"

He looked her in the eye. "Let's just say this dog bites."

Memories of being chased through the forest sent adrenaline coursing through her. "Well, this cat scratches!" Punctuating the words, Eris' nails raked across the back of his hand as she twisted out of his grasp.

Staring in disbelief at the blood dripping, Sirius barked, "You…"

"_Sternuere!"_

The boy stumbled away, sneezing. She backed up, saying, "If you weren't such a dumb animal, I'd try to talk some sense into you, but as it is…stay away from me!"

He managed to growl between sneezes. She hissed and ran. No one was in the corridor, so she transformed and ran faster.

-

"Elpis?"

Curled up on Severus' pillow, she mewed.

"I think you got your cat back, Tyke," said Tom. Behind the bed curtains, her eyes followed his voice as the boy walked across the chamber, saying, "Claire wants to _study _on the window seat in the Restricted Section, so I'll have to miss the touching reunion." There was a sound of papers rustling, and then his voice was heard by the door. "See you later, mate. Welcome back, Kitty."

She tried not to purr her distress, but the girl in Siamese form couldn't stop the deep sounds tearing from her throat. The moment Severus opened the curtains, she rubbed her nose and cheek against his hand and tried to press against any part of him she could reach.

He picked her up, petting in a repetitive, soothing manner. When she calmed, he placed her on the mattress and sat on the bed, drawing the curtains closed. "I heard that Sirius Black had to go to the infirmary again due to a mysterious inability to stop sneezing."

Transforming back into a girl, Eris threw herself into his arms, saying, "He lured me behind a statue and demanded I stop talking to James. I was so angry…and scared."

He stroked her back in the same manner he had used before. Gently, he asked, "What is beneath your fingernails?"

"Blood."

Severus lifted her hand and kissed it. "May I collect it?"

She didn't even think twice. Eris immediately used the same Cleansing Charm McGonagall had employed on James' socks.

"It was worth a try," he said ruefully, watching the blood disappear. Severus brushed his lips across her cheek, whispering, "Was Tom right? Do I have my cat back?"

Eris nodded. "I want to sleep in your bed every night." The silence that fell was charged with meaning and feelings better left unspoken…for now. She sighed as Severus brought his mouth down in a kiss that felt like a promise.

-

Compared to the other dramas in her life, NEWTs paled by comparison, evoking little more than the usual pre-exam nervousness. In fact, the weeks of theoretical exams in the morning followed by practical examinations in the afternoon were relatively peaceful. Students concentrated on subjects other than feuds or romance for a welcome change. As anticipated, Eris performed superbly in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures and did well in the other exams.

Only in Herbology did she falter. The theoretical exam was easy, but the practical ruined her chances of attaining more than an Acceptable. Clearing away the fruit she hadn't dried because her _Heliotrope _was casting a death shadow instead of blinding sunlight, Eris heard one of the Examiners sniff audibly. The plump little witch said to the others in a carrying whisper, "Sorry. Reminded me of my little sister--cried every time a batch of flobberworms died, the poor darling."

Blinking madly, Eris drew herself up straight and exited the chamber. She wasn't _crying _over a stupid exam that wouldn't mean a thing once she left here. The room had been dusty.

"How did the examination go, dear?"

Looking into Professor Sprout's kind brown eyes, the tears the girl had denied spilled down her face. Patting her arm, the woman said briskly, "For a black thumb to make it through seventh year is Outstanding, in my opinion, so hold your head up, Miss Greyback." At Eris' nod, Sprout smiled. "I need a second opinion on my latest batch of crabapple jelly. Would you care to accompany me to the kitchen for tea and crumpets?"

Nodding gratefully, the girl said, "Yes, thank you."

-

"Gods you're witchy tonight."

Glancing up from sorting her trunk to meet Narcissa's gaze, Eris smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Clapping her hands together in glee, Narcissa said, "Are you mental? I love it!" Coming over to pick a white blouse out of the trunk, she continued, "Claire's gone round the twist over that little creep Wilkes, Diana has been hinting that she'll have a ring to flash on her upcoming moonlight ride, and even hags like that Bullstrode creature are gushing about alliances and wedding robes. It's revolting!"

"The blouse? Put it back, then."

Slapping Eris playfully on the hand, Narcissa laughed. "Not the _blouse_, it's gorgeous. Did you transfigure it? I hate you if so."

"You hate me? I'm gutted."

"I'll love you if you give it to me."

"It's yours."

Admiring her new garment, the girl sighed. "Just think, when we're practically related, you can transfigure all my clothes to fit me perfectly."

"I'll always be your friend, Cissy, but I can't promise to be your tailor."

"Why not?"

The astounded look on her friend's face brought up a memory as easily as if Severus had been practicing Legilimency.

_Two little girls played with dolls in the Greyback House nursery. Tossing back long white-blonde hair, Cissy said, "My dolly's old and ugly. I hate it!" _

_Eris snatched the doll away from the girl before she could hurl it across the room. "Don't treat toys like that."_

"_Why not?"  
_

"_Because it's not right." Taking a doll off a nearby shelf, she extended it. "Here. I've never played with this one. She looks like you, so you can have her, if you'll promise to take care."_

_Reverently touching the doll's pale ringlets, Cissy smiled. "She's beautiful, and I won't let anybody harm her, ever."_

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" When Eris explained what she'd been remembering, Narcissa said, "See? I need you around to be my conscience." Cajolingly, she added, "And while you're making me do the right thing, you can tailor my clothes."

"You have to be responsible for your own actions, Cissy."

"No I don't."

Shaking her head, Eris refused to argue ethics with someone who didn't believe in absolutes. Sighing, she returned to going through her clothes. When she came across a pair of white trousers, Eris held them up. They were immediately snatched away.

* * *

- 

"Enter."

"You sent for me, Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes, yes, be seated, Mr. Snape."

Warily, Severus entered the office, glancing at the walls covered with photographs of the professor with famous former students. He sat on the edge of a chair. Facing the Head of Slytherin House, he waited to be enlightened as to the meaning of the summons. Several terrible possibilities had entered his mind when the Prefect had tapped him on the arm in the common room. Slughorn knew of the times he and Eris had snogged in the classroom, or that he'd appropriated a basket of strawberries from the professor's desk to feed his girlfriend.

"As Head of House, I am privy to the results of your NEWTs, although the marks will not be owled to you until the end of term." Regarding him curiously, like a confection thought inedible but proved otherwise, the gluttonous wizard said, "Outstandings, except in Transfiguration, and History of Magic." Condescendingly, Slughorn explained, "Your partial transfigurations weren't quite up to par, and geography is not your strong point either." With a brief smile, he said, "But still, Exceeding Expectations is nothing to be ashamed of."

Fighting to keep from showing any reaction to the upsetting news, Severus nodded stiffly. He froze upon hearing,

"As candidates for new Potions Masters are so rare, the Ministry no longer offers subsidised apprenticeships. However…." A box of sugared dates drew the man's attention. Contemplating it for several moments, Slughorn finally chose a date to eat.

"Yes?" Severus wanted to lunge across the desktop and drag the pontificating arse out of his seat to demand he finish, but forced himself to relax his white-knuckled grip on the arms of the chair.

Now taking his time rifling through mounds of papers, Slughorn found and extended a scroll. "It seems you have an anonymous benefactor, Mr. Snape. It's all there, the funds transferred to pay for your expenses and instruction, the travel arrangements made." The professor's tone became more effusive when his student asked the identity of the Potions Master. "Mordred Ap Meurig, uncle to Rhydian Ap Meurig, who was one of my former students and most talented in Transfiguration. Very grateful to be included in my Slug Club, Rhydian was. Sent a signed first edition of his text, although we never had the chance to take a photograph together."

While the professor trailed off into meditative silence, Severus unrolled the parchment and grappled with his pride. Had Eris owled her old teacher, begging for his assistance? He could envision Meurig jumping at the chance to help the prettiest student he'd ever had. The famous bastard likely fantasised the girl would thank him with more than words.

For an instant, Severus imagined tearing the apprenticeship contract in half, and stalking back to Slytherin to loftily state he would make his own way, without a rich girl's patronage. His lips twisted. That mental image wasn't nearly as satisfying as the thought of walking into an apothecary shop in Diagon Alley and hearing, "Do you know who that is? He's Severus Snape--the youngest Potions Master in Britain!"

Slowly, he reached for a quill, signing the contract binding himself as apprentice to a reclusive Welsh Potions Master.

-

Returning to his dorm, Severus paused in the doorway to watch an unusual sight. Tom was sitting on his bed, petting a cat. It was the hesitant stroking of a person unused to pets. The feline looked accepting, but ready to bolt at any moment. In the soft tone people reserved for animals, the boy said, "I'm rather glad I didn't have to hex Eris to get you back, Kitty. She's weak, but not a bad sort. Still, betrayal comes with a price, and I bet the girl misses you almost as much as my mate, eh?"

Elpis meowed and sprang down to run toward the door. Scooping the Siamese up, Severus braced her with one arm, while smoothing the cat's downy hair with his free hand. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest and said, "Thinking about pet ownership?"

"No. The only cat I want digging her claws into my back is Claire." Laughing over the other boy's grimace, Tom said, "I like your kitty-cat, though. She refused to fetch a ball or play with a dangling shoe lace, giving me this look." Grinning, he asked, "Are you quite sure she isn't Professor McGonagall?"

"McGonagall's a tabby," Severus reminded, before changing the subject. "I signed an apprentice contract today."

"About time, mate! Who with?"

Tom obviously wasn't his mystery benefactor. The cat became very still. He said, "Mordred Ap Meurig."

"Sounds Welsh."

"It is."

The shorter boy shrugged. "It's not the worst place on the planet. You could've gone back to Yorkshire."

"Merlin forbid."

"Yeah. Hey Tyke, tell you what. I'll visit."

Severus deadpanned, "I will look forward to it like Christmas."

Tom's laugh was cut short by a heavy knock. The brawny form of Laurence Keane stood in the doorway, his crony Jugson beside him. Jerking his head, the boy informed, "There's a meeting. One hour. Be there."

"So _be_ there. In _one_ hour," Jugson repeated portentously, before asking Keane, "What does that mean, in _exactly _one hour? One hour from when? From when you said it, or from when Greyback _told_ you to go say it? And whose watch are we using? Should we synchronise or something? What time do you have, Snape? Ow!"

Lowering the hand he'd cuffed the other boy with, Keane ordered, "Shut up, Lane. Tell the message and go, that's all we were supposed to do."

The lanky boy scratched his head. "But we didn't go. We stayed, and I asked Snape the time and…OW!" Rubbing both ears, he continued despondently, "Yeah, that too."

Keane heaved a deep sigh and pushed his friend down the corridor. Tom snickered. "I'm really going to miss them."

The pair was amusing, but the only one he would miss would be Eris. Unconsciously, his grip tightened. Tiny claws dug into his forearm. Relaxing his hold, Severus placed the cat on the bed, thinking he didn't mind her claws in any form.

"How about we go early and put a shock spell on the door. Ruin Sutton's perfect hair."

Severus nodded. He didn't know if Tom's continued animosity derived from lingering jealousy over Claire or the rumours that Clive intended to ask Ulrik Greyback for his daughter's hand in marriage. Either way, it was a brilliant plan. "I'll put a trip jinx on the doorway." Fastening his cloak, he looked at the feline staring with deceptively innocent blue eyes and pointed a finger. "Stay."

Elpis purred.

-

During the meeting, Tom kept snickering over Clive's static charged hair and Erik's bruised forehead, which had hit the doorframe when he'd tripped. Severus contained his amusement and gave the appearance of listening respectfully. The 'study your spells and be ready to serve' spiel was treated by the others as having come from Voldemort, to Lucius, to them, but he knew better. The real word from their lord would come _after _the gathering.

"It is unnecessary for you to wait, Wilkes. Run along with the others."

Tom's eyes flashed angrily at Malfoy's dismissal, but he left obediently. Lucius chuckled when the door closed with a snap.

"Wilkes is not someone you should antagonise."

Severus' caution was dismissed with a wave of a manicured hand. "Let him sulk. I didn't come to rally schoolboys to the cause. I came to speak with you." With a measuring gaze, Lucius said, "Greyback has given Lestrange permission to address his daughter."

"That is no concern of mine."

"So Narcissa told me. I'm pleased, for your sake." Pale eyes gleamed. "You'll have more important things to occupy your time." Lucius said with satisfaction, "From now on, you work for me."

"Special Projects?"

"Exactly. Once we learnt of your apprenticeship, Ap Meurig was contacted." He smiled. "You will find your Master very _understanding _when it comes to occasional absences to fulfil knightly duties."

"Which are?"

"Courier. Owls are not the safest method of communication. Intelligence is the key to our lord's return to power, and you will be an integral part of the network."

"Headed by you?"

"Yes."

Severus had detected the infinitesimal hesitation. Malfoy claimed to be Spy Master, but Voldemort was only allowing him to assume the role. Yet another way the brilliant wizard appeared to trust his followers while in reality kept all the true power. He nodded. "I await your command."

Lucius looked pleased. "Excellent."

Once their gazes met, Severus used the link to delve into the man's mind. He 'saw' Lucius seated before a fireplace, smiling. The book he was reading was _The Secret Life of Animagi. _Chills ran down the boy's spine. A decision was called for. Use a Memory Charm and chance harming his sponsor, or allow Eris to be blackmailed into Voldemort's service. Before Malfoy could do more than demand, 'what the hell', Severus lifted his wand. "_Obstupefacere!"_

-

After saying he would await command a second time, the boy watched the wizard leave and closed his eyes, overwhelmed by relief. Lucius was unharmed, and Eris was safe. He exited the chamber with a spring in his step. Later that night, when he was sure Tom was asleep; Severus engaged his wand to a minor glow and whispered, "You do not have to worry about Lucius anymore."

The cat lying on his chest transformed. Eris was wearing one of his old tees. She pushed the fringe out of her eyes and said, "Did he mention me? What did he say? How did you convince him?"

His fingers stopped the hushed inquiry. "I used Legilimency and saw that he planned to use your abilities…so I _adjusted _his memories."

Eyes shining, she kissed his fingers, and then crawled up to reach his lips. His hands smoothed down the worn fabric and halted. Waiting until allowed to draw breath, he asked, "Is there a brassiere hanging in my shower?"

"No, I shrunk it along with the other clothes I put in your pillowcase." Kissing him again, Eris said, "Check for yourself, if you'd like."

Severus didn't reach for the pillow. He rolled his girlfriend over and lifted the hem of the shirt while lowering his mouth. Deep, passionate, kisses and caresses made silence hard to maintain. Her nails lightly raked his back. He did his best to stifle a groan.

"You all right, mate?"

He doused the wand and Eris finished transforming seconds before his roommate yanked the curtains apart. Raking back his hair, Severus sat up, squinting against the light. "Yes, of course, I just…"

"Rolled over on the cat? Better get used to sharing a bed, Tyke." Bending down, Tom picked up a tee. "Were you wearing this earlier?" Shaking his head, he cautioned, "If you're feeling warm in a chilly room, maybe you'd better take a Pepper Up Potion tomorrow." Transferring his gaze to the cat stretched out on the mattress, Tom chuckled. "At least you don't have to worry about accidentally smothering your kitty. That noise she made could wake you out of the deepest sleep."

He hadn't been wearing a tee, and the noise was hardly _that_ loud, but Severus nodded. "Indeed. Thank you."

"No problem. Good night."

Stuffing the tee into his pillow case, Severus muttered to the feline watching him with shining eyes, "If you want it, come get it." The cat's warm, soft weight settled on his bare chest. She purred, paws gently kneading. He smiled in the darkness.

-

All inclination to smile was gone by the time the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, headed to London. He had seen Eris following her brother to his room for a private talk that morning. Judging by Erik's complacent smile later, his sister had agreed to her family's plans. Severus hoped that she was lulling her brother, that Eris had meant it when she said she wouldn't marry a man she didn't love. He just didn't know how to suggest an alternative.

Severus tried to read the paper, but his concentration was shot. Staring out the window, he watched the scenery flash by and tried to find the right words to say.

"Sorry I'm late. I was saying my goodbyes," said Eris, entering the compartment and taking a seat beside him.

Nerves taut, he questioned curtly, "Would that not have been better done at King's Cross?"

"No."

About to ask why not, he got distracted and said, "Where is your luggage?"

She lifted a handbag. "In here."

Why go to the trouble of shrinking it unless…. "Do you plan on returning home?"

Dark blue eyes were sad, but resolute. "No. I told Erik this morning, and gave him letters for everyone, before I used a Memory Charm to make him forget I'm not coming back."

His heart pounded. "Where do you plan on going?"

"That depends on you."

Severus found it hard to breathe, much less think. In a lesser man, he would call it panic, but he was only deliberating over the right words to say. "Eris…."

"Yes?"

He grabbed her hands and blurted, "I have no money…no right to ask…as a lowly apprentice…." Gathering his courage, he said, "Lestrange may offer financial and social advantages, but he will never care for you like I do or…."

"Care?"

She knew damn well what he meant. Did he have to say it? It was unsettling enough to feel the emotion much less admit to... "Love." The word was out of his mouth before he could take it back. Not that he wanted to, seeing the happiness on Eris' face before she threw herself into his arms.

Fervent kisses and mutual avowals of love were gratifying, but there was still a practicality to consider. "Eris, apprentices are not allowed to bring a partner."

Her smile gave him hope, even before her words gave him a bright future.

"You can bring a cat."

-

* * *

- 

A/N: When a story is over, is it really over? Not when Kerichi is the writer, lol. I couldn't let them go without a look into the couple's life after Hogwarts, so I hope readers will enjoy a Severus pov sequel. **The Potions Master's Apprentice. **Thanks to all the readers of this story, and special thanks to the reviewers who inspire with feedback and encouragement! The fantabulous folks who reviewed last chap (and most others- did I say I heart you people?) were ♥ **40/16**♥** Arilla Rossi **♥** cupcakeswirl **♥ **die Loreley **♥** ElspethBates **♥ **Embellished **♥ **FNP **♥ **gothic-wildhorse **♥ **GraceRichie**♥ **Machiavelli Jr **♥ **Libeku Taganashi **♥ **MamaLisa**♥** NazgulGirl **♥ **Slipknot-3113 **♥ **sunny9847 **♥ **TheLastWerewolf **♥ **and The Ravishing Enchantress **♥


End file.
